Dark Ecstasy
by Chantal9
Summary: HGDM; eventual HGSS Hermione Granger is the focus of Draco Malfoy's dark obsession. He will stop at nothing to possess her. What will happen when Hermione begs for help from the one person she thought hated her?Ch.27 is here.
1. Draco's Secret

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe.  I highly respect its creator J.K.Rowling and am not making any money from this.  

A/N Well, everyone this is my first fanfiction attempt!  I have been reading HP fanfiction for about six months and have so many plots growing in my mind.  Finally, one has hatched!  I'm really nervous, so if you review, could you please tell me if you think I should continue, point out the parts that are working well, and/or give constructive criticism, if you have any.  I know I've read several stories that I haven't reviewed, so whether you're here to just read or if you read and review, I hope you enjoy it.  I love feedback, but I understand if you don't have anything to say! J  I'm a bit of a stickler for grammar and spelling, so please tell me if I'm way off on something or if you have any suggestions!  Okay, enough of my chatter…

****

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

_Story Summary:  Hermione is in the middle of her seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is in hiding after a particularly damaging battle in her sixth year, so everyone is enjoying a guarded reprieve from the war.  Draco, however, is in emotional turmoil.  He's in conflict with himself over a secret he's had since that last battle.  Things turn ugly and Draco uses his rather evil, sadistic side to attempt the ownership and downfall of Hermione Granger.  Hermione, however, isn't going down without a fight.  She'll seek help in the one moment Draco's not looking and a suspicious Severus Snape will be ready.  This is an eventual HGSS._

**_Chapter 1:  Draco's Secret_**

"Draco, do you know how wonderful you are to me?  I don't think I could be happy without you.  I am so in awe of you…how sexy you look, how smart you are, how incredibly clever…Oh, Draco, I want you, I _need you, I love you…kiss me, __please…" she breathed her soliloquy into his ear while she ran her hands unabashedly over his firm body.  He obliged her by kissing her deeply and somewhat roughly.  She squealed in delight as he roamed his hands over her soft breast and squeezed tightly.  He began to unbutton her blouse methodically when he heard her deep voice call, "Draaacoooo!"  Wait, her _deep _voice?  Draco looked up and saw both Crabbe and Goyle staring at him.  Draco Malfoy had been indulging in one of his fantasies about __her again.  Then he noticed her walking around the lake and laughing with her dimwitted friends.  _

'There she is…strangely beautiful with her long, full, flowing chestnut hair and piercing sienna eyes.' Draco began his musing after staring at her for what seemed like an hour.  'She's so damned intelligent and full of spark, but a mudblood just the same.  Why can't I just forget about her?  She is nothing that I'm supposed to want, and yet I do…badly.  I don't know where or when it started, but my obsession with Hermione Granger has reached epic proportions, and after the events of earlier today, there's no going back.  She has seen to that.'

_…Flashback to lunch in the Great Hall, __12:30 pm_…__

_"Granger!" Hermione heard the baritone voice of the annoying Slytherin ferret known as Draco Malfoy.  'Ugh!' she thought.  'Not again, Malfoy…Get a life!'_

_"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione replied through clenched teeth without even looking up from her vegetable soup._

_Draco slid between Hermione and Ginny causing both girls to finally look up from their previously enjoyable meals.  He ignored Ginny and stared at Hermione with an evil grin as he reached out and began gliding his finger slowly along her jaw line. Hermione stared at him with disgust and both girls tried to squeeze him out. He was stronger, however, and stayed put.   _

_"Come now, Granger…You can be nicer than that. I'm over here to give you something after all! After seven years, you must be truly tired of the Bores of Gryffindor known as Potter and Weasley.  I know some interesting and…um…enjoyable…ways to break you out of your boredom.  What d'ya say?  It's really an offer of a lifetime…"  Hermione's face twitched and contorted into a grimace that promised she was bubbling over with anger inside and was about to explode.  Suddenly, she shot out of her seat on the bench and slapped Draco squarely across his pale face.  _

_Draco recoiled from the slap.  He just stared at her in shock and couldn't believe how high-pitched and indignant Hermione's verbal response was.  "Of all the idiotic, stupid, ignorant, stupid, delusional, STUPID ideas!  You must absolutely desperate, Malfoy!  What's the matter…are both Pansy and Millicent tired of you today?  Or, have they just finally come to their senses and told you to permanently 'sod off'?  You are really pathetic!  I wouldn't be within 100 feet of you if I didn't have to go to school with you.  You are a repulsive, sick, sadistic, narcissistic ferret!"  Hermione breathed deeply while Malfoy, along with everyone else presently eating in the Great Hall (including some professors), collectively stared at her with gaping mouths._

_Hermione took this silence as an invitation to continue her tirade that was seven years in the making.  "And another thing, Draco Malfoy," she spit his name out with what everyone swore was actual venom, "if you EVER think about even talking to me again, I will hex you so badly your Death Eater family and friends won't even recognize you!"  And with that, Hermione spun around and stalked out of the Great Hall while every set of eyes in the place were focused on her exiting form._

_Then, slowly, the eyes that were so focused on an enraged Hermione turned their attention toward the object of her tirade…Draco Malfoy.  He was frozen on the bench at the foreign Gryffindor table when he heard something he never thought possible…everyone was laughing at him._

_…End Flashback…_

That was seven hours ago and now he was up in the Astronomy Tower watching Hermione stroll around the lake with her arms linked with those of Potter and Weasley. She walked like she had not a care in the world.  Draco's pale face slowly reddened.  'No, this won't do.' he thought. 'She's not going to make a fool out of me, no matter how much I want her.'  

"Wait, that's it!" Draco shouted to no one in particular.

Crabbe and Goyle, who were sitting over on a bench greedily eating stolen cakes from the kitchens, just stared at him, then each other, and shrugged.

Draco didn't pay them any attention.  He knew what he needed to do.  He was going to have Hermione Granger…_own her.  Not only that, but he was going to make her beg for his help, make her need him and _only_ him, string her along, get whatever it was he wanted from her, and then be done with her once and for all.  He was a Malfoy, after all.  She would regret ever crossing him and _he_ would have the last laugh._


	2. The Plan Enacted

Disclaimer:  See Chapter One. (I own nothing.)

A/N:  Well so far I've received four reviews…

Thanks, ProfessorParmel!  I noticed the same thing about Harry and Ron after I posted, so I explained it here!

Thanks, Lindsey3!  I'm glad you're enjoying it!  Here goes with the plan!

Thanks, Daintress!  No, he doesn't take embarrassment well!  I will check out your fics!

Thanks, DaBomb!   I hope you're not disappointed with how Draco carries out his revenge.  I think it's very fitting of this Draco.  I've tried to make him as close to the canon Draco as possible.  There may be some OOC displays, though.

By the way, this fiction was inspired by the album _Fallen by Evanescence.  I hear Hermione's voice in so many of those songs.  Listening to that album may put you in the frame of mind I am when I write this.  Pay particular attention to the first two songs._

Well, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2:  The Plan Enacted.  Please review…I'm finding that I really do love it!

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

****

**_Chapter 2: The Plan Enacted_**

****

"Okay, have you two half-wits finally got it?"  Draco drawled.  He rolled his eyes as they just stared at him.  "Alright, one more time…Crabbe, you stun her as she's walking out of the library and then keep a lookout; Goyle, you levitate her to the Slytherin Secrets Chamber.  No one, other than Snape, will ever get in there without out the password.  I, as Head Boy, have changed it and I'm not giving it to anyone…not even you two!"

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy's loyal minions, were eager to help him with such a cunning plan, especially one that would bring about the humiliation of that know-it-all mudblood, Granger.  They both nodded in affirmation that they knew what to do.  Draco would be waiting in the Slytherin Secrets Chamber for them to bring her there.  From there he would hide whilst Crabbe and Goyle assault Miss Granger both physically and magically.  After Draco felt like she'd had enough, he would emerge and "rescue" Miss Granger from her vicious attackers.  The only problem would be the damage and humiliation already inflicted upon her.  Luckily for the poor mudblood, Draco would be ready with a…_solution…the Optare Potion.  This crystal clear liquid  and Draco Malfoy… They would be her salvation __and damnation._

"Good.  Meet me in front of the library at eleven o'clock.  Pince should be kicking her out about that time.  Then she's mine."  Draco smiled evilly and disappeared out of the Astronomy Tower.

_Meanwhile three friends are walking around the lake together._

"Harry, Ron I can't believe you two weren't at lunch today!  Since when do either of you miss an opportunity to eat?  You won't believe what Malfoy did while you were conveniently absent!"  Hermione began as they wandered the grounds outside the Hogwarts castle.

"Well, that's just it, Mione!"  Harry began totally confused.  "We were _conveniently_ absent.  We were on our way to lunch when those two Slytherin slugs, Crabbe and Goyle, told us that McGonagall was looking for us and that she didn't look too happy.  In fact, I believe they said she was _pissed!"  _

"Yeah!"  Ron interjected.  "We were starving, but we didn't want to get it from McGonagall in front of the entire Great Hall during lunch.  So, we thought we'd better find her before she found us!  What happened with Malfoy?  I swear I'll kill him if he touched you!

"Well," Hermione muttered.  She didn't know what to say.  Technically, Malfoy _did_ touch her, but that wasn't really important.  "He did touch my face, but only briefly."  She could see Ron's face turn a bright shade of red-violet as Harry tightened the grip he had on his wand.  So, she quickly got to the point where she totally embarrassed him.

"But, listen, it gets better!"  They all stopped walking and they looked her straight in the eyes.

"Okay, Mione, but this better be good," Harry warned.  Ron just stood there staring at her intently.  She was their best friend and they wouldn't tolerate any crap from Malfoy when it concerned Hermione.

"Okay.  He was sort of…propositioning me, I guess."  Hermione could see this wasn't helping so she continued without commenting on their worsening conditions.  "But then, well, I guess I just lost it and I totally told him off!  I even said I'd hex him so bad that his Death Eater family and friends wouldn't recognize him and then you'll never guess what happened as I left the Great Hall?"  She didn't even wait for any kind of response.  "They LAUGHED at him…everyone in the Great Hall laughed at the stupid ferret just because I told him off!  Isn't that great?"

Harry and Ron just stood there, stunned.  Was she crazy?  Talking openly about Death Eaters in the middle of the Great Hall…and directly associating a student with them!  It just wasn't done!  She could be in a lot of trouble.  Oh, not with the teachers, but with the Death Eaters and Voldemort when they got wind of this spectacle!

"Oh, Mione, you didn't…"  Harry began as Ron just shook his head solemnly.  

Hermione was a little disappointed.  She thought they'd be proud of her.  What was the problem here?

Ron was the first to explain.  "Don't you get it, Mione?  You've connected a student with the Death Eaters in public!  Yeah, everyone knows who is associated with them, but it's not made public.  That's one of Voldemort's top priorities!  They are going to be royally pissed off when they hear what you did!  Crap, how can we fix this?"

"But, Ron, there were a couple of teachers there and they didn't say anything!  If it was such a big deal, why didn't they stop me and deduct points or give me detention?"  Hermione asked.

"They were probably as stunned as everyone else.  Was Dumbledore there?"  Harry responded.

"No, I think there were only Professors Sprout and Vector."  She replied after thinking about it.

"Well, I'm sure Dumbledore knows by now!  If it's something we need to worry about I'm sure he'll say something to her (or us) about it," Ron offered.  This seemed to relax everyone's mood a little.

"Okay, so let's not worry about it, then!" Hermione decided.  

"Malfoy must have sent Crabbe and Goyle to distract us so that he wouldn't have had to deal with us," Harry concluded after their segue about the Death Eaters.  "Well, it's over now and Mione did tell him off!"  Harry winked at her and playfully mussed with her hair.  "Way to go, by the way!"

'Well, that's more like it!' Hermione thought.  "Thanks, you guys!  Listen, let's get back.  I've got to get to the library and finish this essay for Snape.  It's due next week and I'll never have time to revise if I don't finish it tonight!"

"Oh, Hermione, you've got to be kidding!  It's Friday night!  Could you try to live a little?  You've already broken out of that shell of yours and spoken your mind to Malfoy!  Imagine what you'll do with a few butterbeers in you!"  Ron wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys!"

"Well, just don't spend all night there!  You may still be able to have some fun if you make it an early night!" Harry suggested.

Hermione smiled at them and simultaneously hugged both of them.  "I'll try.  So, let me go so I can get it done!  You really should do the same, although I know you won't."

"Alright, Mione!  We'll see you later!"

_Later that evening…around __11:00 P.M.___

"Okay, Miss Granger…I'd really like to close up now and get to bed!  Let's wrap it up," Madame Pince announced just as Hermione heard the grandfather clock in the corner of the library strike eleven times.

She looked up slowly and regarded the clock quizzically.  "Oh, Madam Pince, I'm sorry.  I didn't realize I'd been here so long!  I guess I just get lost in my reading…"

"Yes, yes, I know!" Madam Pince interrupted her so she'd get a move-on.  "Let's go…off with you!"  She physically shooed Hermione out the door.  The door had barely shut when Hermione heard the deadbolt click and Madam Pince's footsteps fade away.  She immediately turned around to head toward Gryffindor Tower when she heard those dreaded words:  **"Petrificus Totalis!"**

And then Hermione was unable to move as she saw Vincent Crabbe approach her, slap her across her frozen face, and remove her wand.  She looked over and saw Gregory Goyle's form raise his wand as they both began laughing.  

"Mobilicorpus!" he shouted, but no one seemed to hear.  As Crabbe and Goyle escorted her through the halls of Hogwarts, she realized that everyone was enjoying their Friday night in their common rooms and wouldn't see her in this vulnerable situation.

That was when panic set in.

_Okaaaay…What is the Optare Potion?  What will it do to Hermione and how will it help Draco with his plan?  Please read and review.  I hope to have Chapter Three:  The Optare Potion up very soon!_


	3. The Optare Potion

Disclaimer:  See Ch. 1 – Sadly, I own nothing.

A/N:  Thanks to all who've reviewed!  Nine so far!  Yeah!  By the way, our beloved Severus Snape **_will_ be involved intensely in this tale, just not yet.  Be patient…it'll be worth it!**

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by**** Chantal**

**_Chapter Three:  The Optare Potion_**

****

_Dear Father,_

_            This message is a most urgent request.  It requires your immediate attention and approval.  I am in need of a large quantity of the Optare Potion.  I am very well aware of its purposes, dangers, and effects.  As I'm sure you've heard by now, there was a rather hostile display given earlier today by one of this institution's beloved mudbloods at my expense.  I regret that I didn't see it coming, but will never allow myself to be blindsided again; much less by the likes of her.  This is why I need your help.  This mudblood WILL be brought to her proverbial knees by betraying herself, her school, and those she loves…all for my sake.  And the Optare Potion is just the way to see that this is accomplished discreetly.  I thank you in advance for your guidance and assistance with my "project."_

_Your__ Son,_

_Draco_

Draco grinned maliciously as he tied the message to his owl, Petra.  He ordered her to move swiftly and wait for a response.  In the meantime, he would wait in the Slytherin Secrets Chamber for his…_guest…_to arrive.

About an hour later, Draco was disturbed by an insistent tapping on the door to the Slytherin Secrets Chamber.  His wards announced that it was only Petra, his owl, decidedly out of breath and anxious to get his attention.  He immediately opened the package that was attached to Petra's leg and revealed a deep purple bottle with the Malfoy insignia engraved extravagantly on the front.  'YES!  The Optare Potion!  Thank you, Lucius!  I knew you wouldn't let me down!' Draco thought as he stroked the bottle almost lovingly.

After staring at the potion for a while, Draco came back to his senses, put the potion on the table, and opened his father's responding correspondence.  It was unusually lengthy, which only meant trouble.

_My Dearest Son,_

_            First, let me congratulate you in handling this situation with adept speed, calculation, and discretion…most befitting a Slytherin and a Death Eater, I am proud to say.  Now, as you've no doubt assessed already, I am able and willing to assist you with your "project."  However, since this is not just any ordinary mudblood, but Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, we will have to make better use of your plan.  (Don't waste your time wondering how I know her name, since you already deduced that I knew of the situation.  Don't disappoint me with ignorance.)  _

_I have provided you with enough of the Optare Potion to last Miss Granger a month's time.  She should be well under control by then.  I have consulted the Dark Lord regarding this situation and He wants her brought to the revel at the next full moon.  He is still weakened, but is getting stronger.  This situation may provide Him with the means necessary to make a full recovery.  Make no mistakes, Draco.  She MUST be completely needy, compliant, obedient, sweet, and impressionable by the revel.  From what I know of her thus far, she is none of these at the present time.  _

_            The potion should provide you with the means in which you will accomplish this.  Remember, it takes several doses.  Make sure she comes back wanting more.  It should be subtle, yet irresistible.  Initially, she will see only you, its source.  She will do whatever you ask of her if only to feel the potion's euphoric effects for a moment longer.  She will become addicted quickly.  As the potion begins to wear off, she will feel like her "old self" for a time, but once the potion is nearly out of her body, she will feel an intense desire for it…and, in turn, want you above all else.  Give it to her only when she can't take the craving anymore and is desperate.  That will make her needy and obedient.  Take advantage of her and her situation in whatever way pleases you for this month, but after that, she's in my hands, as the Dark Lord wishes.  _

_            Enjoy your toy…and your revenge!  Be ready to leave Hogwarts undetected with Miss Granger when you receive my signal._

_Your__ Father,_

_Lucius _

'Well, isn't this just bloody great!' Draco grumbled to himself.  'Why can't I just have _one_ thing for myself?  I was planning on letting this last the rest of the year.  She'll be so far gone, she'll neglect her NEWT studying and fail.  Then they'll break her wand and send her back to the muggles completely humiliated.  I should be done with her by then, but even if I'm not, I'd still be able to get to her.  Now, all that's ruined!  Never mind…I hear voices outside…yes, that's Crabbe signaling the wards to alert me that they're here.'  

Draco decided to focus on the present situation and worry about the rest later.  He let the wards down from his hiding space in an alcove on the far right of the room.  His mouth dropped when he saw that his "assistants" had already relieved Granger of most of her clothing.  She was already embellished with a black eye, several bruises on her neck and wrists, and blood was trickling out her nose and mouth.  

'Bloody hell, you idiots, what if someone saw them!  These two were apparently hungry in ways no one ever knew.  Their fathers must have taught them a lot already about the Dark Arts…'  Draco was somewhere between impressed and irate.

Goyle dropped Hermione unceremoniously on the hunter green couch that Draco was sitting on only moments before.  Draco had a perfect view of the action from his spot.  The potion was safely residing in his pocket.  Crabbe and Goyle were certainly _enthusiastically_ performing their duties, but really, everything was going according to plan…so far.

As soon as Hermione was dumped on the sofa, she thought things couldn't possibly get any worse.  Being stunned sort of numbed the victim, so she couldn't feel much of the pain that had been inflicted on her so far.  She was humiliated and confused, but not in a tremendous amount of pain.  Unfortunately, that was about to change…

"Ennervate!" she heard Goyle call out just as Crabbe grabbed her wrists and straddled her hips.  

The pain of Crabbe and Goyle's previous ministrations enveloped her immediately, but the freedom of speech did as well.

"What the bloody, fucking hell are you doing?????"  Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.  "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!!!"

Goyle laughed.  Oh, was he enjoying this!  He hated nothing more than a beautiful mudblood with a loose tongue.  'Maybe I should bite it for her?' he mused amidst her screaming.

Crabbe, however, was closer and did it for him.  He punched her soundly across her jaw.  He then lowered his head, kissed her roughly, and then bit her lower lip until it bled.

That shut her up.

Goyle took this opportunity to tower over her menacingly and address her.  "You know, I thought you were supposed to be smart as far as mudbloods go.  What you did today was incredibly stupid.  No one gets away with humiliating a Slytherin, much less the son of a Death Eater in the Inner Circle.  You need to pay, and pay you will."  

Draco watched all of this with a morbid fascination.  Goyle seemed to exude this power that Draco had never known existed within him; Crabbe maintained the cruelest and vilest of controls over Granger.  He made a mental note to ask his father about these two soon.  At any rate, this was getting good…

Hermione was struggling, thrashing around, and whimpering.  She dared not call out again.  There seemed to be no end to this abuse.  'Wait, are they going to rape me?  Kill me?  Was what I said _that bad?' she wondered hopelessly.  _

"I'm sorry, Draco…"  Hermione whispered.  Maybe if she repented, these two sadistic bastards would stop and let her live.

"What was that, mudblood?  Did you say you were _sorry_?  'Sorry' for what exactly?" Goyle was now taunting her as he held her hands behind her back.  "I'm sorry…I didn't hear you.  Crabbe, ask her to repeat herself!"  He gave Crabbe a swift nod.

Suddenly, Crabbe pulled out a large knife with a curved blade.  It seemed to shine in the candlelight when he held it in front of her face.  He used the knife to cut off the last of Hermione's clothing and then let his eyes roam her body slowly.  

Crabbe held the knife to her breast grazing the blade against her pure white skin and was about to cut, when Draco decided that that was enough.  If he didn't stop them now, there'd be no stopping them without involving Snape.  Besides, he didn't really like them staring at her naked body.  That was _his.  He made his way to the door that lead to the Slytherin common room so he could go around and "barge in."  _

Unfortunately, Professor Snape happened to be in the common room at that very moment.  He was ordering a Friday night party to disperse when he noticed Draco coming out of the Slytherin Secrets Chamber.

"Ah, Draco!"  Snape drawled.  "What exactly have you been doing?   There's been a rather loud gathering here tonight and no Head Boy around to keep things under control!  I've been trying to get some work done, thinking you'd handle this!"  Snape seemed to be getting more and more annoyed with him as he spoke.

'Shit!  This is bad!  I've got to get back to Granger before those two rape her within an inch of her useless life!  Wait, Snape's actually yelling at me…What'd he say?' Draco was lost in his somewhat panicked thoughts when he noticed Snape was waiting for a reply.

"Um, Sir…I've just been in the Slytherin Secrets Chamber trying to calm down and get my anger from this afternoon's events under control.  Granger was most out of line and it's all I could do to not throw an Unforgivable at her every time I saw her after lunch!"  Draco thought playing on Snape's Slytherin pride would be the best course of action.  He needed to get out of here fast!

Snape smirked at this.  He did hear about the _incident_ in the Great Hall at lunch.  He was actually sorry he missed it.  He really would have liked to have seen Miss Granger finally give Draco a little of what he had coming.  Snape actually felt a strong sense of pride and admiration for Miss Granger and her newly developed backbone!

"Yes, well, I suppose I can understand that, Mr. Malfoy.  In the future, however, your duties as Head Boy must come ahead of your personal needs."

"Yes, Sir.  Can I go now?  I have the late night rounds shift."  Draco's eyes were darting back and forth in search of any further obstacles.

Snape carefully regarded his nervous demeanor.  'What is _really_ going on here?'

Draco was about to walk through the portrait hole at the entrance when Snape stopped him.

"Do you have any idea where your newly identified nemesis, Miss Granger, is at the moment?  She missed her eleven to one o'clock rounds."

"No, I don't know where she is," Draco lied.  "Maybe she's hiding out of embarrassment in her room?"  With this, he gestured to the entrance silently asking to leave again.  Snape nodded and walked out of the portrait hole behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy?"  Snape called just before Draco was around the corner.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned around with a smile plastered on his face.  "Yes?"

"If you do see Miss Granger on your rounds, please refrain from casting an Unforgivable and send her directly to me.  I wish to speak with her as soon as possible.  Thank you.  You may go now."  Snape then turned and walked through his classroom door, robes billowing behind him.

'Yeah, whatever…I'll be lucky if she's still alive at this point!' Draco silently responded as he turned the corner and went directly to the Slytherin Secrets Chamber.

Draco's eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he regarded the scene that lay before him as he entered the chamber.  He wasn't sure if the Optare Potion would be enough now…and if it wasn't, what would he do then?

_Yikes!  What did Crabbe and Goyle do to our Hermione?  Will the Optare Potion be enough now?  _  


	4. Hermione's First Recovery

**A/N - This is an edited version of ch4 as of ****2/1/04****.  I've received some disappointing reviews and have thought about what each of you has mentioned about Snape.  I guess my rushing with Snape's affection toward Hermione is a result of trying to get this chapter out too quickly and also my trying to accommodate reviewers' wishes.  Truth be told, Snape wasn't even going to enter this story at this point, but I felt an obligation since I categorized it as a Hermione/Snape story.  I won't make that mistake again.  I'm going to ease Snape's involvement until the point that I had originally had planned to bring him in.  Most of this chapter will be the same; it's mainly the ending that's changed.  I hope others are not disappointed, but this ending is more what I had in mind.**

A/N Thanks for the reviews!  They have prompted me to write Ch. 4 much faster than I had planned.  I hope you all enjoy!  Please review!

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by**** Chantal**

**_Chapter Four:  Hermione's First Recovery_**

****

It wasn't the blood that shocked Draco.  No, there wasn't that much blood.  

It wasn't the fact that Hermione was alone, although that was a surprise.

It wasn't even her unconscious body, bare and bruised, haphazardly sprawled across the ornate coffee table.

It was the rather grotesque display of ownership that was branded magically and in a variety of ways that worried Draco.

He darted over to Hermione and realized that she wasn't stunned; she had apparently passed out from shock or pain, or perhaps both.  He regarded her wounds for a few minutes.  She was covered in bruises, but that could be fixed easily enough.  The blood that had come from her nose and mouth earlier had dried and could be cleansed quickly.  There were, however, some _unusual_ wounds that Draco had neither ordered nor ever expected.  

Staring at her chest, Draco ran his finger gingerly over two letters carved on the top of her left breast:  "C" and "G".  He felt his stomach lurch.  Crabbe and Goyle had taken their role _way_ too seriously.  Still, this could possibly be taken care of with a cocktail of the best healing potions and charms as well as the Optare Potion.  Okay, still safe.

His gaze traveled south to her stomach where her right hand rested.  Her hand appeared fine; it was her wrist that shocked him.  There was a tattoo of a serpent with a lion sticking out of its mouth as if it was devouring it completely encircling her wrist.  Beneath the drawing was the message:  _Property of Slytherin.  'What were they thinking?'  _He was confused with their insight, creativity, and sheer stupidity!  How was he supposed to remove a magically imposed mark like this?  As he was mulling this over in his head, he glanced over at her left wrist.  'What's this?'

'_Another_ tattoo!'  He picked up her hand and examined the wrist's engravings.  This time it was a series of interlinking circles, almost like…yes, that's what it was…a chain that encompassed her entire wrist!  Under this particular drawing were the words:  _Property of Malfoy_.  'What the bloody hell is going on here?'

Draco suddenly looked up to make sure he was alone.  Nothing seemed beneath double and triple checking at this point.  'Well, first thing's first.  Wake her up.  If she doesn't know it's me helping her, there was really no point in any of this.'

With that, Draco covered her with a blanket that normally resided on the back of the couch, but was now shoved partially beneath it.  He then lifted his wand with as much conviction as he could muster and uttered the spell.  "Ennervate!"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, but she didn't feel the same release she felt when the spell was used to lift the stunning spell.  This time it was used to bring her out of a physically-induced unconscious state.  Therefore, the result was nowhere near the same.  

As consciousness began to take hold, Hermione remembered what happened.  The pain was excruciating.  Was there more to come?  'I don't think I can take any more…Come on, be strong.  Look at whoever is holding you.  Face the enemy.  You can do it, Hermione.' She coached herself mentally.

Slowly, Hermione's eyes opened wider and drifted up to meet the steel-blue gaze of…

"Draco…" Hermione cracked her voice in a vain attempt to scream.  "I'm sorry!  Please don't hurt me…I didn't know…Help me, please.  Help me…" Hermione ended her plea in a strangled whisper.

"Shhh!  Granger…I'm not going to hurt you!  What in the world happened to you?  How did you get here?"  Draco responded with the softest, gentlest voice he could muster.

Hermione tried to speak but only tears escaped.

"It's okay, Gra- Hermione," Draco continued.  "It doesn't matter.  I'll help you.  I'll make it better for you.  You're going to be alright."

Draco looked at her and felt something unexpected.  His heart actually hurt to see her in so much pain.  Sure, he was infatuated with her and wanted to control her, but he had never actually _felt anything for her.  'Must be the shock of this unplanned situation.  Focus!  Think about that later!'  He reached in to his robes and removed the bottle of Optare Potion.  He removed the cork and moved the bottle to her lips._

'Here goes…This had better fucking work!  I can't take any more surprises tonight.'

"Drink this, Hermione.  It's a sort of…healing potion.  It'll help a lot."  Draco fed Hermione the potion and waited for it to take effect.  He didn't have to wait long.

The bruises faded and the color returned to her cheeks.  Her eyes seemed to brighten and she actually formed a smile on her once-bloodied lips.  Then, she seemed to try to sit up, so Draco put his right hand on the small of her back and gently guided her to an upright position.  

"Better?"  Draco inquired as he grabbed the blanket to keep it from pooling in her lap.

"Um…yes, I think.  I can definitely tell the difference.  You are a miracle worker…What did you give me?  Can I have more?"  Hermione asked quietly.

Draco regarded her carefully.  He noticed that the letters over her left breast were significantly faded.  Perhaps more potion would make it disappear altogether?

"Okay, but just a little more.  It's a family recipe.  I knew it would help.  I keep it with me as a precaution, but I've never had to actually take it."  With that Draco lifted the bottle to her lips again, but gave her only about half as much as her first dose.

She seemed to be coming completely around.  She looked confused and dazed, but other wise relatively healthy.  He had just secured the bottle in his robes when two things happened simultaneously:  Hermione threw her arms around him to envelope him in a tight embrace; and Professor Snape walked in with Vincent Crabbe in one hand and Gregory Goyle in the other.

"Well, well, well…it seems we now know what Miss Granger was doing during her unexplained _absence_ from duty this evening!"  Snape announced as he observed the scene of a naked Hermione partially covered in a throw blanket with her arms draped over his star pupil.  

Hermione looked up to protest and explain, but then got a look at Crabbe and Goyle smirking at her.  She screamed, balled herself up into the fetal position, and cowered into Draco's chest.  Her body shook uncontrollably and Draco soothed her by whispering something into her ear.  Snape was utterly confused.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?  First, I got orders to overlook any rule-breaking by Slytherins this evening by the Dark Lord himself.  Mind you, this has never happened before and had taken me by surprise.  So, consequently, I ignored that inane party that took place in your common room.  Then, I saw you, Draco, coming out of the Slytherin Secrets Chamber, which, by the way, is not supposed to be used without my personal permission or presence.  Your excuse was feeble, at best, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt due to my earlier warning.  You were not very convincing, Mr. Malfoy.  You should work on your evasion technique.  Then, I caught these two coming out of the Slytherin Secrets Chamber when I went to make sure the party was indeed over.  I had thought that you were alone moping in self-disgust and stewing in your loathing for Miss Granger, here. So, I asked them why they were in there.  I was insulted with idiotic excuses and as I was about to floo the Headmaster, Goyle hands me a folded piece of parchment.  It was, if effect, an order from the elders Crabbe and Goyle for their sons to 'use any and all means necessary' from what they've mastered in the Dark Arts to accomplish their assigned task this evening.  Now, I come here and see you entwined with your supposed enemy, Miss Granger!"  Snape was fuming and ready to explode.  He was not a man who tolerated being kept in the dark, so to speak.  _"Someone had better start explaining." He bellowed._

Draco decided he needed to do some serious damage control now.  The last thing he needed at this point was Pomfrey or Dumbledore involved.  His father would never forgive him!

"Sir, I think I can explain this to your satisfaction," Draco began.  He paused, waiting for permission to begin.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" Snape hissed as he threw Crabbe and Goyle into two armchairs.  

Draco continued sit on the unusually large coffee table and hold on to Hermione as she refused to look up and face her attackers.  "Um, well, the situation that occurred at lunch today really upset my father and the other Death Eaters, as I'm sure it did you."  

Snape didn't flinch.  He sighed, as if he were bored by information he already had.  This, of course, was not the case.  He hadn't realized that Hermione's tirade had ignited this flame in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle.  'What exactly had she said?  Now I really wish I'd been there.'  He deduced that this incident is what prompted the various orders from Death Eaters being sent to Hogwarts this past evening.

"As I was saying, the Inner Circle isn't happy with my being connected with the Death Eaters in public.  It appears they wanted Miss Granger to pay.  I was apparently left out of the plan since I would be the obvious person to seek retaliation.  Merlin knows, I was angry enough to do her harm.  I came back here during my rounds to take a break when I came upon Granger here unconscious and naked.  It was clear she'd been attacked and why.  Take a look at these, Professor."  Draco lifted Hermione's right wrist off of his shoulder and displayed the tattoo declaring her to be the property of Slytherin.

Snape gasped.  He hadn't seen such a mark before, but he had seen others that resembled it.  He had to be sure, so he removed Hermione's other hand from its vice grip on the back of Draco's neck and observed her wrist carefully.  Yes, it was there, as he suspected.  Hermione was branded with the marks of enslavement by a Death Eater.  Apparently, the Dark Lord wanted her to belong not only to the Malfoys, but any Slytherin would now have command over her.  This was bad.

"Who did this?  No one other than those in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle are capable or permitted to perform such a curse!"  Snape was frantic now.

Goyle spoke up first.  "Sir, I have been taught extensively in the Dark Arts from home.  My own father taught me how to do it and gave me an order to do it tonight.  I'm sorry if it displeases you, but I only did as I was instructed.  We didn't rape her, if that's what you're thinking.  Not that we weren't tempted…"

Snape sneered at him.  "Be that as it may, Mr. Goyle…I now have a student of Hogwarts engraved with a symbol of slavery to all of Slytherin!  I cannot inform the Headmaster, nor can I get her proper treatment.  All of you, listen up!  This is now our _big secret.  You will give me your wizard's oath that you will not discuss this with anyone outside this room while at Hogwarts.  Outside of Hogwarts, this may only be discussed with your respective fathers or the Dark Lord himself.  Do I have your oath?"_

"Yes, Sir," they all replied together with their wands raised.

"Good.  Now, Crabbe and Goyle…Go to bed and speak nothing of this, even with each other.  If your fathers correspond with you, see me first, before responding.  That is all!  Get out!"

As the two Slytherins swiftly exited the room, Snape turned his attention to Draco and Miss Granger.  "Draco, lay Miss Granger on the couch carefully."  

Draco did as he was told, but noted the loss he felt when their bodies ceased touching.  He gazed at her for a moment and realized she had fallen asleep.  Then he looked up at Snape.

"Now, _do_ tell me, Mr. Malfoy, why is Miss Granger so comfortable seeking solace in _your arms?"  Snape obviously had questions that still required answers.  "I thought she hated you."  'She looked way too content there…something was not right about it.' Snape added to himself silently._

"So did I, Professor.  She probably still does.  She was really freaked out when I came upon her.  She thought I was going to hurt her too, but when I cleaned her up a bit and gave her some healing potion she seemed overly-grateful.  That was when you came in and saw her wrap herself around me."  Draco was quite pleased with his explanation and it showed on his face.

"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy.  It appears she was quite appreciative.  If what you say is true, then I commend you for your foresight in carrying healing potions around with you and thank you for helping someone you despise so much.  It has made my position somewhat easier."

"Thank you, Professor Snape.  I had hoped that I did the right thing.  What are we going to do with Hermione now?"  Draco inquired.  He really wished that Snape would tell him to 'clean up his own mess' or something of that sort so he could stay with Hermione.  Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

"Don't worry about her anymore, Draco," Snape replied as he stared at Hermione.  "I'll take it from here.  You may go to bed now."  Snape didn't even look at him, but kept on gazing at Hermione's sleeping form.  He was pondering what he could do about Hermione's newest wrist embellishments.

Draco, however, misinterpreted Snape's gaze.  'Yeah, I'll bet…You'll take care of _her_, you mean!  This really complicates things.  Bloody, Snape!'

"Yes, Sir.  Goodnight!"  Draco whispered as he took one last thoughtful look at Hermione and walked back into the Slytherin common room to finally get some much needed rest.  'What a bloody horrible, confusing day!'  Draco mused wearily as he collapsed on to his bed and fell fast asleep.

Severus Snape, however, was not going to see sleep for a while.  He picked Hermione's wrists up and studied them again.  Something needed to be done about these until he could consult Dumbledore.  'Make no mistake about it, Mr. Malfoy, I most certainly _will _be informing the Headmaster about this!'  Snape quietly admonished the Head Boy.

"Accio, Cloaking Salve!" Snape called.  Instantly, an opaque jar flew through the air and landed in Snape's outstretched hand.  "This should hide those tattoos until Albus can come up with a better solution."

Snape applied the salve to Hermione's wrists and watched with a smirk as the markings seemed to disappear.  He then muttered a charm that would keep the salve on for at least twenty-four hours.  That would be time enough for Albus to come up with a better solution, if there was one, and for them to discuss this situation with Miss Granger at length.

After transfiguring the blanket into a modest white nightgown, Snape lifted the Gryffindor off the couch and walked her over to the fireplace.  He lifted his wand and connected the fireplace of the Slytherin Secrets Room with that of the Head Girl room.  Then he threw some floo powder in and shouted, "Head Girl Room!"

He stepped quickly into the sitting area of Hermione's quarters.  She still didn't stir, so he placed her on top of her bed and turned to her desk to write her a note.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please come to the Headmaster's office after you've had your breakfast this morning.  It is of the utmost urgency.  Please do not discuss this meeting with anyone, especially Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle.  Burn this after you've read it._

_Professor S. Snape_

Then Snape turned back around and put the note next to her wand on her bedside table.  

"Goodnight, Miss Granger," Snape said quietly, as he turned on his heel, stalked through her sitting area, and flooed back to his own chambers. 

Tomorrow was definitely going to be an interesting day.  

**_Final A/N – I hope you all liked that conclusion better.  It's definitely more of what I had in mind and in my outline.  Don't worry, though…the Snape and Hermione part will emerge in time, in character (mostly, this is fanfiction after all!), and in intensity!_**

****

**_If you've already reviewed, thanks.  If you feel so inclined, please send another letting me know if this is better.  It would really help.  If you haven't reviewed, your thoughts would be very much appreciated, as well!  Thank you._**


	5. Going Under

_Updated A/N __2-7-04__:  Thanks to desperatedesiremaliciousi for pointing out my typo…guess I wasn't paying attention!  All fixed!_

A/N:  Sorry this is delayed, but I'm updating as fast as I can!  If you didn't know, I rewrote chapter four on 2/1.  If you didn't read the rewritten version, you MUST read that first before you read on!  Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed with honesty.  I also appreciate those of you who went back to reread chapter four and then reviewed again.  I hope you all enjoy Chapter Five:  Going Under.

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by**** Chantal**

**_Chapter Five:  Going Under_**

****

Albus Dumbledore was clad in blue and gold flannel pajamas drinking a late night cup of chamomile tea when he heard his Potions Master, Severus Snape, utter the password that would allow him entrance into the Headmaster's office.  'Well, this can't be a pleasant social visit at 3 A.M.," he thought to himself.  'Guess I'd better go make myself available.'

"Ah, Severus…What can I do for you at this interesting hour?"  Albus began with a jovial chuckle.

Snape glared at his mentor for a moment.  He then cleared his throat as he collected his thoughts and prepared to speak of the night's events.  "Albus, I am sorry about the time.  It could not be avoided, however.  I was going to wait until tomorrow…I even tried to go to bed, but I felt you needed to know about the events that transpired this evening as soon as possible.  They involve three of my Slytherins and Gryffindor...more specifically, Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle along with Miss Granger."

Albus simply nodded and inclined his head letting Severus know he was listening and that he should continue.

"Well, as I'm sure you're already aware, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy had somewhat of a heated discussion in the Great Hall at lunch today…well, yesterday.  At any rate, some of what Miss Granger said referred to Mr. Malfoy being related to the Death Eaters in both a familial and social manner.  I hardly need to tell you that the neither the Death Eaters nor the Dark Lord tolerate this kind of public proclamation."  Severus paused and waited for some sort of confirmation from Dumbledore.

"Yes, Severus, you're quite right.  I knew about the incident today, but really didn't feel that anyone would find out about it quite this soon.  I had planned on discussing this with them tomorrow…well, later today."  Albus began to worry about Severus' anxious state.

"Apparently, some of the Death Eaters _do_ know about it.  I knew there was an incident, but I was not aware of the nature of Miss Granger's comments.  If I had, I would've taken some sort of preventative action.  Unfortunately, there were repercussions suffered by Miss Granger at the hands of the sons of Death Eaters tonight.  She was hurt and…um, scarred."

Albus frowned.  "What do you mean by 'scarred,' Severus?"

"It's a little complicated and, honestly, I don't think I've heard the whole story, but it appears there was an ordered attack on Miss Granger earlier tonight.  She was brought to a chamber in the dungeons and tortured.  From what I was able to discern from Misters Crabbe and Goyle, they were ordered to make Miss Granger pay for her indiscretion using brute force and dark magic."  Severus continued.

"What do you mean, _dark magic_?  Inside the walls of Hogwarts?  That's impossible!"  Albus was infuriated at what Severus was alluding to.

"I know it sounds impossible for anyone to even try, but they hexed her with an ancient enslavement spell that had been doctored by the Dark Lord himself to allow only his Death Eaters to trap a muggleborn into their captivity and ownership."

Albus' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  "There's _no way_ something like that can be used and not noticed by my wards, Severus!  _No way!  _Where is Hermione now?  Is she alright?"

Severus was a little worried at how emotional Albus was getting.  He really needed him thinking clearly now.  "Albus, she's in her own bed sleeping.  I'm not sure how exactly, but she seemed very peaceful when I left her.  There's more.  Please listen, because I need your assistance in solving this problem."  Severus didn't wait for permission to continue.

"She was not only tattooed on one wrist as the property of Malfoy, but _all of Slytherin _on the other wrist!  I have _never_ heard of such a thing!  She didn't even appear to notice…so strangely peaceful.  And content!"  Severus blurted the last part out like he'd just had an epiphany.

"That's the other thing, Albus, she was petrified of Crabbe and Goyle, but strangely _comforted_ by the arms of Draco Malfoy!  Isn't that decidedly _odd_?  In a room full of Slytherins, shouldn't she have run to the _professor_…the _adult_ of the group?  But she didn't…"

Dumbledore was still mulling over the casting of an enslavement hex cast on one of his students and didn't really hear Snape's later mumblings.  "Severus, we need to go to Miss Granger's room and test these enslavement tattoos out.  You're a Slytherin…if they do what they're intended to do then she'd have to do whatever you order.  We need to test them out!  Let's go, now!"

Severus nodded, but didn't like it.  He didn't want any connection to this curse, however, it didn't seem like he'd have much of a choice.  They flooed to the Head Girl's chambers immediately.

Albus didn't wait for his companion.  Rather, he just strode quickly into Hermione's bedroom.  Snape was not far behind and together they found her sleeping peacefully with a bit of a grin plastered on her face.

Albus reached over and picked up Hermione's wrist.  He saw nothing, but sensed strong magic in the area he was touching.  "Severus, where are these tattoos?"

"Oh, yes, I used a concealment crème to hide them and then charmed the crème to remain for at least 24 hours.  I didn't want her to wake up screaming at her new bonds, nor did I want them to seemingly appear whilst she ate breakfast.  I wanted for us to be able to discuss this discreetly with her before I exposed them to her."  Severus answered.

"Very well, they are still there…I can sense them.  Command her to wake up and declare her loyalty to Slytherin," Albus ordered.

Snape just stared at him with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Do it!" the Headmaster commanded.

Snape wanted to protest, but could see that Albus meant business.  "Hermione Granger, wake up this instant and state your declaration of loyalty to Slytherin!" Snape pronounced in an authoritative manner.

Nothing happened.  Hermione stirred a little, muttered something about her savior Draco being a Slytherin and rolled over onto her left side so that her back was to the two gentlemen standing in her bedroom.

Albus visibly released a breath he was unwittingly holding and turned to Snape.  "Back to my office so we can discuss this further."  He didn't wait for a reply, but simply looked at Hermione briefly and then turned to exit the room.

Snape was totally confused.  Why hadn't she obeyed his command?  And what was this about Draco being her _savior_ of all things?  And where was Albus going?  

Snape followed Albus back to the Headmaster's office and sat heavily onto the armchair across from the desk.  "What do you think it means, Albus?  Why didn't my command work?"

"Well, my boy," Albus replied.  "I do believe these wards of mine haven't failed me, completely anyway."

Snape just stared at Albus, mentally cursing his roundabout ways of explaining things.  "Please just get to the point, Albus.  Did the curse work or not?"

"Alright, Severus!  The thing is, I believe this Slytherin Secret Chamber of yours seems to be the point where my wards are weakest.  They did, however, prevent the full effect of the curse from setting in, at least within these walls.  I'm not sure if the full effects would take hold if Miss Granger left Hogwarts' grounds.  But, setting that aside for the moment, she is presently safe from the bonds of enslavement curse.  We only need to keep her here and aware of the situation she now is in.  We can do that after breakfast, however.  I am rather tired and if Miss Granger is not in immediate danger, then I think I'd best get some rest.  You should too, Severus.  I'd wager you haven't slept at all tonight."

Severus just sat there digesting the Headmaster's information and suggestion.  "Are you quite sure, Albus?  I mean what if…"  Severus didn't even know how to finish that thought.  He was exhausted, mentally and physically.

"Tomorrow after breakfast, Severus.  Around 9 AM?  Okay, then.  Goodnight…well, good morning!"  He winked, stood up, and disappeared behind his chamber's heavy door.

Severus surrendered and returned to his room via the floo.  Sleep was welcome, but not finding him easily amidst the confusion and questions ricocheting through his mind.  He'd be lucky to catch an hour of sleep at this rate.

Hermione Granger opened her heavy eyelids to blinding sunshine peeking through the curtains of her bedroom.  "Wow, the sun is bright!  What time is it?"  Hermione looked around and noticed she was sitting on her own bed wearing a nightgown she didn't own.  "Wait, how did I get here?  I'm in my room wearing a nightgown I don't recognize and the last thing I remember is seeing those two idiots Crabbe and Goyle outside the library.  I remember wanting to get back here so I could rest before…Damn it!  I had rounds last night!  Okay…slow down Hermione!  Just think this through logically.  Maybe you just fell asleep, did your rounds sleepwalking, and then borrowed someone's nightgown to sleep in.  Yeah, right, that's it…"  She sat there trying to remember, but all she could think about now was how _content_ she was.  Not happy, per se, but this feeling of passive bliss…and a nagging urge to see someone…

"Yeah, well, this has been interesting, Granger, but you had better get a move-on if you want to eat this morning!"  Hermione declared.  She scooted herself off the bed and stretched.  That was when she noticed the parchment laying next to her wand on the bedside table.

"What's this?" she wondered aloud.  She opened it and read the message from Professor Snape requiring her presence in the Headmaster's office immediately after breakfast.

"Oh, great!  This means I did _not_ sleepwalk through my rounds last night.  I must have just fallen asleep altogether…maybe I _do_ own a white nightgown…"  Hermione's thoughts drifted for a moment and then her attention was drawn back to the letter.

_"…do not discuss this meeting with anyone, especially Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle.  Burn this after you've read it."_  Hermione was puzzled by the cryptic way Professor Snape closed his note. 

'Well, _okaaay_, whatever you say, Professor!' Hermione thought.  She picked her wand up off of the bedside table and muttered, "Incendio!"  The parchment curled up in a ball of flame and disappeared.

"Right.  Well, I hope my whole weekend isn't spent in detention.  I've got a lot of studying to do.  Only four months until NEWTS…I guess I'd better go to breakfast.  I'm famished!"

"There you are!" a recently deepened voice belonging to Ron Weasley shouted.  "We've been waiting for like an hour!  Are you alright?"  He pulled her into a big hug as she approached the Gryffindor table.  She didn't see the ice-blue eyes staring at her from across the room, but she felt them immediately.

"Ah, Ron, let…go…Ron…breathing…help…" Ron finally let his strong arms release his friend, but still held onto her arms with both of his hands.  "Hey, Mione!  You actually look great!"

"Don't look so surprised!  I might think you don't normally think I look great."  Hermione teased, but her heart wasn't in it.  She wasn't quite sure why.  She felt quite well…just…out of place, like she belonged somewhere else, or more directly, _with someone else_.  Her friends just laughed and continued eating.  Hermione sat among them and picked up a blueberry muffin.

Just then, Hermione locked eyes with Draco from across the room and felt an overwhelming urge to get up and go to him.  She began to do just that when she saw him mouth, "Stop, Granger.  Stay there."  She unwittingly obeyed and began nibbling on the muffin.  'Why do I want to go over there?  I hate that stupid ferret, remember?  That's just it.  My mind says I hate him, but I feel like he's the one who has given me this wonderful sense of bliss.  Did I see him last night?  I know I saw his two ugly do-boys.  At least they aren't hovering around.  I _know_ I don't want to be around _them_.'

Just when Hermione felt she couldn't stay in that spot one moment longer, an owl swooped into the Great Hall and dropped a small note into her lap. 

"Whatcha got there, Mione?" Harry asked in between bites of his omelette.

Hermione looked at the green script and the Slytherin seal and decided that it wouldn't be too smart to open it here, much less tell her two best friends that she's received a letter from someone in Slytherin.  "Oh, I think it's just my Daily Prophet bill," she lied.  "I've got to go get this payment sent off.  It's my second notice and I don't want them to stop delivery.  See you guys at lunch.  Don't let yourselves get sidetracked again!"  She winked at them and hurried out the double doors.  She could sense her friends' confusion and discomfort, but couldn't concern herself with that.  She needed to be by herself.

As soon as she was out the door she cracked the seal and read:

_Granger,_

_Meet me in the Divination classroom across from the Great Hall as soon as you read this._

_D._

Without thinking twice, Hermione walked swiftly across the hall and into the darkened Divination classroom.  It was abandoned since it was Saturday.  She whispered, "Lumos!" and gasped when she saw Draco Malfoy standing directly in front of her.

"Good morning, Granger.  Slept well, I hope?" Draco drawled as he gazed into her eyes.

"Um…Malfoy…yes, slept well…you?...good morning…" Hermione was muttering as she stared directly into his eyes.  She was distracted, however, when she noticed the dark purple glass bottle he was dangling to her right.

"Something you need, Granger?" Draco smirked at her uneasiness and clear desire for what was in that bottle.

"I _did _see you last night, didn't I?  What is that you've got?" She asked nervously.

"Now, now, Granger…" Draco ran his right index finger along Hermione's lips and whispered, "Too many questions…Why don't you just tell me what you want and _maybe_ I'll give it to you."

Hermione felt torn.  Part of her wanted to slap his pale face and flee while another part of her that was growing in size wanted to have the contents of that bottle.  "Um, Draco, I don't know what you mean…I'm leaving."  She began to turn around when she saw him take the cork out of the bottle and sit on leather chair next to the professor's desk.  Hermione knew she should leave, but couldn't.  She had to know what was in that bottle.

"Bye, then, Granger."  Draco turned in the swivel chair back and forth a couple of times before Hermione found her voice.

"Wait!  I was just wondering, Mal…Draco, what is that you've got in that beautiful bottle?  I feel like I've seen it before."

"You have."  Draco stood up and paced in front of Hermione.  "I gave it to you to heal you after my idiot friends hit you for mouthing off to me yesterday.  I didn't want to get in trouble with McGonagall, so I gave you some of this."  He dangled it in front of her face and she gasped audibly.  Draco smirked.  "It seemed to do the trick.  I only asked you here to make sure you weren't going to run off and tell McGonagall or Dumbledore about last night…"

Hermione felt a little of the fleeing side of her grow a little.  Who did he think he was anyway.  Just 'cause he's got that beautiful bottle doesn't mean anything.  "Um, I don't even know what happened last night, Malfoy, so I don't think I'm going to run off and tell anyone anything.  What exactly happened, anyway?  Did that potion actually help me or were you trying to poison me?  I wouldn't put it past you, y'know!"

"There you go with your questions again, _Miss Granger_.  Don't you go worrying about what happened.  I think that the potion may have helped…would you like some more?  Y'know just to make sure?"  Draco asked as innocently as possible.  He waited as patiently as possible, but she was behaving more like her annoying self of yesterday at lunch than he wanted. _'Remember it takes several doses…'_ his father's words were ringing in his mind.  The "feelings" he had as Granger lay incapacitated in his arms last night seemed like a vague memory as he waited for her to take the potion.

"Why would you help me?"  The question was Hermione's last ditch effort to maintain control.  The subtle urge for the potion was beginning to overwhelm her.  A thin line of perspiration was beginning to form above her brow.  This turn of events didn't escape Draco's attention.

"Think, _Hermione_, if I really wanted to poison you I could've done it last night.  Now just take a little more.  You look like you need a little…_healing_."  Draco put the bottle in Hermione's hand and watched her intently.

That was it.  She had no more resolve.  She knew she shouldn't take potions that she didn't know anything about, but the potion was _calling_ to her.  She lifted the ornate bottle to her lips and let the smooth buttery liquid slide down her throat.  "_Wonderful!_  It's just…Draco…Wow!  _Thank you_…"  Hermione trailed off as her eyes glazed over and a crooked smile appeared on her mouth.

Draco took the bottle out of her hand and put it back in his cloak pocket.  He then put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply, but softly.  It was exquisite.  She was kissing him back with just as much feeling.  After a long while, he broke the kiss and looked directly in her eyes.

"There's more for you, beautiful, whenever you seek it.  Just come to me when you feel the _need_."

And with that, Draco dropped his hands and stalked out of the quiet classroom leaving a euphoric, yet overwhelmed, Hermione.  She dropped to her knees and laid her head on the seat of the leather professor's chair Draco had previously occupied.

Just as Draco closed the classroom door and turned to walk down the hall, a frantic Severus Snape was coming out of the Great Hall.  He had been scrounging the castle in search of Hermione Granger.  She had failed to meet with the Headmaster after breakfast and they were crazy with thoughts of what could have happened to her.  Now he comes across Draco with a suspicious look on his face.  'Wait a minute…What is Draco doing in the Divination classroom on a Saturday?'  


	6. Facing the Truth

A/N – I apologize profusely about the delay in updating.  I've really been mulling this chapter over in my mind, trying to make this story go in the direction I want.  I'm easily distracted by nature and have a tendency to be sidetracked.  I'm really trying not to do that in this story.  I appreciate all of you who have read and reviewed.  It really makes my day to get a review (especially when the reviewers like my story!).  I'll try to do this in a more timely fashion, but I figure it's better to do it right the first time, than to have a crummy chapter up quickly that doesn't make sense or flow with the story.  I'd just end up fixing it later and make my next update delayed.  Anyway, enough rambling…onto Chapter Six:  Facing the Truth.

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Six:  Facing the Truth_**

****

Severus Snape didn't waste any time in heading straight for the Divination classroom.  Draco had no business there on a Saturday, so _something_ was going on.  A nagging voice in the back of the Potions Master's mind told him that Hermione was involved.  That nagging voice had an annoying way of always being right.

'What are you up to, Mr. Malfoy?'  Snape wondered as he turned the handle of the classroom door.  The room appeared to be in perfect order.  The desks and benches were as they should be and the candles were snuffed.  'I think a little more light is needed here.'

Snape muttered the charm to light the end of his wand, "Lumos."  As soon as the soft glow of the wand appeared, so did the image of Hermione Granger collapsed on the floor. Her head was resting on the soft chair belonging behind the professor's desk.  She appeared to be sleeping with her arms folded under head and her eyes closed.  Snape rushed over to her.

"Miss Granger!" he called softly, but in a stern manner.  He was rather put-out after all.  She was supposed to be in the Headmaster's office and here she was sprawled on the floor of a classroom sleeping.  How very peculiar…

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, almost like there were great weights on the lids.  She pushed her upper body into a sitting position and rubbed her face with the palms of her hands.  "Draco, is that you?" she muttered groggily.

Snape was in the most uncomfortable position of being confused _again_.  This did not help his present mood in any way.  "No, Miss Granger, it most certainly is _not_ Draco.  It is Professor Snape.  You are inexcusably late for a meeting with the Headmaster.  Did you not receive my note?"

The sound of her professor's voice startled Hermione.  She stared up at him through glazed eyes as he admonished her for missing her meeting with Professor Dumbledore.  'Oh, crap!  How could I have forgotten?  I only read the message this morning.  I am in so much trouble…'  Hermione's thoughts drifted as she focused in on Professor Snape's ebony gaze and straightened up to form a response.

"Um, sir, I did get your message.  I guess I was somehow sidetracked…I'm not sure why.  I think I needed to meet with Draco.  Yeah, he was just here.  He said it was impor…"

Hermione didn't get a change to finish her sentence.  Snape grabbed hold of both of her wrists and pulled her up to her feet.  When she was firmly planted on the ground he inspected the wrists in his grasp for any signs that the concealment crème was fading.  It was not, so he let go of her.  Her hands fell rather awkwardly to her sides.

"Never mind, Miss Granger.  Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness.  Now move!  The Headmaster is waiting for you!" Snape decided he needed to use his classroom voice, lest he give away his precarious position of being confused and uniformed.  He didn't want a student, much less a clever and intelligent one such as Hermione Granger, see him in what he considered to be a weakened state.

~`~`~`~`~`

 Albus Dumbledore's eyes regained their infamous blue twinkle when he observed Severus ushering Hermione Granger over his threshold.  'Ah, she's actually alright!' he thought as he rose to greet them.

"Headmaster, I found her _sleeping_ in the Divination classroom," Snape began as soon as they'd reached Dumbledore.  

"Thank you, Severus.  We'll get to that in a moment.  Firstly, Miss Granger, are you okay?"  He inspected the girl from head to toe, but found her in perfect condition.  Unfortunately, Hermione's eyes were lowered and focused on her shoes during the Headmaster's quick inspection, so he missed the vague look that still resided there.

"Yes, sir.  I'm fine.  I don't know why I was sleeping in the classroom.  I'm not really sure why I was there to begin with.  I think I was meeting Draco Malfoy, but it's all really fuzzy and I don't know why I would want to meet him anywhere, much less alone…" Hermione looked up to see Dumbledore smiling back at her.  He appeared relieved.  'Why is everyone so concerned about me today…and what _is_ going on?' she wondered.

As if reading her thoughts, Dumbledore continued.  "Miss Granger, please have a seat.  I'm sure you're wondering why Professor Snape and I wanted to meet with you this morning with, ah, no mention of this to Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle.  You didn't mention this to Mr. Malfoy did you?"

"No…at least I don't think so…No, I didn't even remember about the meeting myself once I went to meet with him.  I'm sorry I don't remember much."  Hermione stumbled over her words and looked obviously flustered.

Snape mumbled something under his breath and Hermione shot him a disgusted look.  He raised an eyebrow in response, but said nothing.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain the attention of his company.  Snape and Hermione both looked at the Headmaster silently acknowledging that they were listening.

"Well, Hermione, we need to discuss certain events that transpired yesterday," Dumbledore began.

'Ah, so that's what this is all about…my lunchtime verbal assault on that stupid…well, on Draco.'  Hermione couldn't bring her mind to insult him.  She almost didn't notice the change, but, nonetheless, didn't have time to think about it.  Professor Dumbledore was speaking again.

"…an argument at lunch yesterday with Mr. Malfoy.  Is this correct?"

Hermione was pretty sure what he was asking, so she nodded in the affirmative.

"I see.  And did this argument result in any comments on your part referring to Mr. Malfoy's family and friends being or being associated with Death Eaters?"  Dumbledore continued.

'Merlin!  Was what I said so bad that I'm having to explain myself to the Headmaster?  Fine!  I'll just apologize and get this over and done with!'  Hermione mentally resolved.  "Yes, Professor, I believe I did say something about hexing him so that his Death Eater friends and family wouldn't recognize him."  Dumbledore just nodded solemnly and glanced at Professor Snape.  Snape looked just as forlorn as Dumbledore.

"Sir, really, I don't see what the big deal is, but if you want me to I'll apologize.  I didn't even start this!  He was _propositioning_ me and insulting me!  Is he in trouble too?"  Hermione couldn't stand this any more.  It wasn't fair.

"Miss Granger, _really_…we are beyond such trivial consequences.  I should think that that would be _obvious_!"  Snape couldn't keep his tongue any longer.  "**What were you thinking?  **Do you have _any_ idea the chaos your simple statement has unleashed?  I thought you to be a wiser young woman than that."  Snape just shook his head and looked over at Dumbledore waiting for him to continue.

"Now, now, Severus.  It's not as if there's actual instruction in Death Eater etiquette.  I'm surprised we haven't had a problem before now.  Most students are just too afraid of the students related to Death Eaters that we've never really had a problem.  But, at any rate, we _do_ have a situation on our hands now.  Hermione, please listen carefully.  You need to understand what happened to you last night.  Before I explain what I know for sure, I need to know what you remember."  

"Well, yesterday is very clear…just like every other day, really.  Things get a little fuzzy after I left the library around 11 PM.  I remember thinking I needed to get to my rooms quickly to drop my books off because I was supposed to be doing my rounds at that time.  I know I ran into those two…um, well, I ran into Crabbe and Goyle.  I don't remember much after that.  I figured that I missed my rounds when I received Professor Snape's message this morning."  Hermione recounted her memories quite peacefully.  One would never have known she was brutally attacked only hours ago.  This fact did not escape the notice of either professor.

Dumbledore nodded indicating he understood her and continued.  "Well, it appears that your memory has decided to hide a very traumatic experience of yours last night, Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes opened wide for the first time.  "What are you talking about, Professor.  I'm not aware of anything happening to me last night."

"We can see that, Miss Granger.  But something most certainly _did_ happen to you around eleven o'clock yesterday evening."  Snape drawled.

Hermione glared at him again, but only briefly this time.  She immediately turned her attention back to the Headmaster.  "Please, will someone tell me what's going on?"  Hermione didn't seem as unnervingly calm as she had earlier and for some reason both professors took comfort in this change.

"Yes, of course, Hermione.  I'm sorry.  You were attacked by Misters Crabbe and Goyle outside the library at around eleven o'clock.  They brought you to a chamber in the Slytherin section of the dungeons and proceeded to beat you and…"  Dumbledore paused, trying to find the best wording for what he was about to describe.  Hermione understood the pause to mean something else entirely.

"Oh my god…was I raped?"  Tears were forming in the corners of Hermione's sienna eyes.  Her voice was barely a whisper.

Snape took this as his cue to deliver the gruesome details.  "No, Miss Granger, fortunately, you were not raped.  You were, however, tortured and cursed."

Hermione's face just fell and she openly cried, unashamed.

Snape took a moment to absorb the heart-wrenching sight before him.  It surprised him when he felt actual sympathy for the Gryffindor.  How peculiar…

"What d-do you m-m-mean _cursed_?" Hermione's eyes were begging for Snape to fix this and tell her it was nothing.

"Well, Miss Granger," Snape replied with some actual tenderness in his voice. "You were cursed with an ancient enslavement incantation.  There are tattoos on both of your wrists that I've concealed with a salve and a charm."  Hermione instinctively lifted her wrists to inspect them, but saw nothing of course.

"Enslavement, Sir?  Do you mean I'm someone's _slave_ now?"  Anger was now bubbling up inside this petite Gryffindor.

"Well, actually, we're not really sure about that Hermione," Dumbledore interjected.  This was harder that either of the men had imagined.  "Severus, perhaps you should remove the Cloaking Salve and the charm.  We will replace it when we're done here."

Snape looked skeptical, but knowing Miss Granger and judging by the look that was presently on her face, she wouldn't be satisfied until she had all the facts.

"Finite Incantum."  Snape ended the charm to make the salve last longer.  Then he pulled a black oily-looking cloth that resembled a black silk handkerchief out of his robes.  He methodically rubbed both of Hermione's wrists with the delicate cloth and stood back as the images began to appear on her wrists.  Hermione's mouth opened as if she were going to scream, but no noise emerged from within.

"There they are, Miss Granger…Enslavement markings:  _"Property of Malfoy" and "Property of Slytherin."_  They are the handiwork of Mr. Goyle who performed this ritual under the direct order of his father.  This is the direct result of yesterday's seemingly innocent remarks.  The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters are vehement about keeping their anonymity in polite society.  You inadvertently violated this unspoken law and have been branded so that you can never say anything negative toward any Slytherin or any member of the Malfoy family again." 

Snape and Dumbledore looked at Hermione for any sign of how she was handling this information and what they should do next.  She was staring at her sullied wrists as tears fell upon them.  No words uttered.  Snape decided to test the bonds now that she was awake.

"This is all that we've been able to decipher on our own.  We tested your bonds while you slept, Miss Granger, and you did not respond.  That brought us hope that the dark magic was not able to be fully completed inside Hogwarts.  We'd like to test it again, however, now that you're awake.  Miss Granger?  Hermione?  Miss Granger look at me this instant!"  Snape ordered that last statement with such force and determination that Hermione felt _compelled_ to look at him even though she didn't want to.

As Hermione's eyes met Snape's he knew that her response was mostly against her will.  This was an unfortunate turn of events, but maybe not tragic.  He needed to test further.  "Miss Granger, now that I have your attention, would you be so kind as to tell me what _exactly_ you think of Misters Crabbe and Goyle?"

Hermione wanted to go on and on about how much she despised them, but she could only produce a weak response, "They are not nice people, Sir."

Snape's jaw dropped slightly before he caught himself.  Dumbledore just shook his head.  "I see.  Would you help either of them if they were in trouble?"

She wanted to scream that she'd like to be the one hurting them, but only came up with, "Probably not...well, maybe."

"Uh huh.  What about Mr. Malfoy?  How do you feel about him?" Snape raised his eyebrow in anticipation.

"Draco is okay," was her first response.  Then she felt the need to elaborate.  "He's not as bad as I thought, I guess.  In fact, I think he's rather…surprising."  A dreamy smile instinctively appeared on Hermione's face.

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged glances.  Now both of them were confused.

"Yes, well, Miss Granger, would you help Draco if he was in trouble?"  Snape knew that answer before he finished the question.

"Of course!"  Hermione blurted out without thinking.  Now _she_ was confused as well.

"Very well, Miss Granger, one more question…What do you think of Slytherin House?" 

"Oh, well, I guess they're misunderstood mostly.  They handle things differently than I think I would on most occasions, but they're not so bad."  Hermione couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth!

She wasn't the only one to be shocked.  Both Snape and Dumbledore knew that something had changed since they'd tested her a few hours ago.  She'd lost her resolve.  She wasn't a mindless slave to Slytherin or the Malfoys per se, but she most definitely was _not_ responding like the Gryffindor Hermione Granger everyone had known for nearly seven years.  How could the dark magic have taken hold of her inside Hogwarts?

"Indeed, Miss Granger.  How interesting that you feel that way about my House after all these years!  Imagine perfect little Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, having a soft spot for the mysterious Slytherins!  I'd rather thought you hated us." Snape was trying to illicit an emotional response from Hermione so that she could perhaps get past the curse.  Dumbledore knew this and therefore allowed the taunt.

"**I do!**" Hermione screamed.  She gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth.  She looked at Snape horrified and lowered her hands so that they were entwined in front of her chest.  "Oh, sir, I am _so sorry_.  She dropped down on her knees and grabbed his hands.  She pressed his hands to her forehead and wept.  "I don't know why I said that.  Please forgive me."

Snape and Dumbledore had had enough.  Dumbledore nodded at Snape.  "Miss Granger, _do_ get up!"  Hermione immediately obeyed.  She stood with her back hunched and her eyes facing the floor once again.

"Accio, Salve!"  Snape commanded.  Immediately, the opaque container arrived and Snape was applying the crème to Hermione's wrists.  She began to feel a cool sensation all over her body as if standing in front of a fan while soaking wet.  Snape muttered the charm to elongate the duration of the salve's effectiveness and returned his gaze to Hermione's damp eyes.

"How do you feel now, Miss Granger?"

"Actually, I feel a lot better.  Almost like jumping in a cool lake on a sweltering day.  Sounds strange doesn't it?"  Hermione was more than a little drained from this whole experience and wanted to take a nap.  There was something nagging at her inside that she needed something else, though.  She was feeling the need to see Draco again.  'Why on earth do I want to see him so badly?  Okay, he's good-looking, but that never mattered before today.'

Snape ignored her question.  Rather, he addressed the Headmaster.  "Albus, I think that the concealment crème is having a dual effect on Miss Granger's curse.  I believe that it hides the tattoos from vision, as it's intended, but I think it somewhat diminishes the magical effect these tattoos are supposed to have.  It's almost as if it's 'out of sight, out of mind'."  

Dumbledore pondered this theory for a moment and had to agree.  Hermione did seem more at ease once the tattoos were hidden.  It's logical that she'd be less inclined to be submissive when the tattoos were hidden as well.  He opted for one more test.

"Miss Granger," the Headmaster began.  "How do you feel about your Slytherin classmates now?"  

"No offense, sir, but they are conniving, spoiled, racist gits…the lot of them!  Well, most of them…" Hermione's answer trailed off as she seemed to be distracted by her thoughts.

Snape smirked at the response.  It wasn't what he'd hoped for.  Dumbledore, however, was satisfied for the moment.  "No offense, taken, my dear!  Now, we are going to need to keep those markings hidden until we can find a way to remove them permanently.  I have a feeling that the dark magic used to inflict you was imperfect due to the novice who recited the incantation, the wards around Hogwarts, and your own stubborn mind!"  He winked at Hermione.  "I mean that as a compliment, you know.  The markings may disappear on their own.  We can only hope.  In the meantime, please try to forget they're there.  I know that's asking a lot, but if you give in, then you're letting Riddle's men have their way.  They want to break your spirit.  You challenge them…you're a muggleborn witch who is far superior in intelligence than ninety-nine percent of them and their offspring.  Professor Snape will meet with you daily after dinner to reapply the Cloaking Salve and check on your progress.  Are you okay with all of this, Miss Granger?"  

Dumbledore was looking at Hermione with such hope and faith that she couldn't bring herself to tell him just how degraded and scared she was by all this.  She just nodded and asked if she could go back to her rooms.

"Of course, dear.  If you need anything, please come to either Professor Snape or myself.  I will be informing Professor McGonagall about all of this, so she will be available to you as well.  I do think it would be wise to not share this with your friends.  They'd only want to protect you and avenge your attack.  We can't let this get out.  Understand?"

"Yes, sir.  Can I go now?"

Snape responded this time.  "Yes, Miss Granger, but I'll expect to see you after dinner as scheduled.  Do not be late this time!"

Hermione nodded and fled the room with as much control as she could manage.

They never did get to discuss the fact that Hermione was found sleeping in the Divination classroom.

~`~`~`~`~`

Hermione wandered the halls as if she didn't know how to get back to her Head Girl quarters.  Her mind was swimming with all that she'd learned:  _enslavement tattoos, lack of control, attacked by Crabbe and Goyle on behalf of Malfoy, concealment crèmes and charms, irate Death Eaters_.  It was all too much!  Before she knew what was happening, Hermione was sliding down a wall in the dungeons hallway crying uncontrollably.  Unbeknownst to her, she was right outside the Slytherin Secrets Chamber.  The wards warned Draco that someone was there.  He immediately got up and went out the back way through the Slytherin common room.

Just as he suspected, Draco found a sobbing Hermione.  She was balled up with her arms wrapped around her calves and her forehead resting on her knees.  She looked absolutely _pathetic_ which was absolutely _perfect_ for Draco.  He squatted down in front of Hermione and took hold of her hand.  She brought her gaze up to his icy blue eyes as he pressed his lips on the knuckles of her right hand.

"Oh, thank Merlin you found me, Draco.  I really need you!" Hermione whispered.  Draco smiled and reached into his robes.  He pulled out his green monogrammed handkerchief and dried her tears.  He then motioned for her to stand.  

He heard a sigh of disappointment when he didn't produce a certain bottle he knew she wanted and grinned inwardly.  Draco led Hermione into the Slytherin Secrets Chamber with his arm around her shoulders.

"You did the right thing in coming to me, Hermione.  I knew you'd need me." He said this as he sat her on the couch she'd slept on only the night before.

Hermione just watched Draco's every move as he got them situated on the couch.  He turned to her and smiled.  She returned the smile, feeling as if relief was just moments away.  She wasn't sure how, but she knew Draco would give it to her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but this time you're going to have to pay a little for that _healing_ you want so badly."  Draco whispered as he inched closer to Hermione's mouth.  "I'm going to need _something_ in return, you see."  Draco's hand played with a stray curl on the side of her face as his mouth grazed along Hermione's in the lightest kiss.  "Can you do that, my beautiful little mudblood…can you give me something in return?"  His other hand was now deftly finding its way to the clasp of Hermione's robe.

Hermione felt dizzy and overwhelmed.  At any other time being called mudblood would have enraged her.  Right now, it was the same as being called, "honey" or "sweetheart."  Any other time, being asked to give Draco Malfoy _anything_ that he would consider a "payment" would have disgusted her.  Right now, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world for her to do.  She just smiled slightly and said, "Yes, Draco, I can give you something in return…_anything you want_…"


	7. Payment

A/N – Hey!  Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!  I appreciate the feedback.  

Chibidaima – I'm just wondering why you think my story is weird?  I guess "weird" is just not a word that ever occurred to me to describe Dark Ecstasy.  Just curious!  

I know you all feel bad for Hermione…me too.  But, this is an angst fiction and there are some really selfish, sadistic characters in the Harry Potter universe.  I'm trying to make everyone as canon as possible.  There will be some variations in character (i.e. Hermione under the influence of a drug and Severus falling in love) but I will keep them in character as much as possible.  Unfortunately, this makes the Malfoys the ultimate villains.  I hope no one is too disappointed, but it's going to get uglier before it gets better.

**_Warning!  Scenes of coerced sex and drug use are contained in this chapter.  If this offends you, please don't read._**

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Seven:  Payment_**

****

"_Whatever_ I want, huh?"  Draco was reeling…this was too easy!  He wondered how the Optare Potion made her feel to be so willing to do anything to get more.  'That potion must be like ecstasy running through her veins for her to be willing to give me anything for another dose.  She has _no_ ideas what she's agreeing to.  Father is going to be so pleased with me…'

Hermione couldn't believe what she was saying.  'Why am I willing to give him anything?  Why did I just say that and why do I feel like Draco is my savior all of a sudden?  He's got that purple potion, that's why!  I shouldn't even be taking that stuff!  That's it…I've got to get out of here.  Maybe Madame Pomfrey or Professor Snape has a _medicinal_ potion that will calm my nerves.  I don't even know what Draco's giving me!  You've got to get out of here, Granger, before you get yourself in some serious trouble!'

"Um, yeah…well…Draco, I don't really know what you're talking about or why I'm here.  I should go.  I think I need some rest.  Um, what do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"  Hermione's eyes were blazing as she watched him slide her robe off her shoulders and begin unbuttoning her blouse.  She was feeling conflicted.  Part of her told her she should knee him in the groin and get the hell out of there; but another seductive part of her encouraged her to lie back and give in if that's what Draco wanted.  She felt like she _owed_ him something, but she wasn't sure why.

Hermione jumped up off the couch and began to button her blouse back up.  She was backing away from Draco feeling for her wand.  'Shit!  It's in my robe pocket!  Now what?'

"Come now, 'Mione!  I'm not going to hurt you.  Don't you know how precious you are to me?"  Draco stood and was advancing on Hermione.  She didn't know it, but he had already removed her wand and hid it in his wand pocket.  'From this little display of defiance, I can tell she's starting to feel like her old self.  Father warned me that she would, but soon after that she was feel the need for the Optare Potion again.  She would have to have it.  It's all she'll be able to think about.  I just need to keep her here until that time comes.  Maybe if I show her the potion bottle again, she'll change her attitude a little quicker…That seemed to work in the Divination classroom.'  

Hermione was now backed against the wall searching for a doorknob or something to trigger the entrance, but she could find none.  Suddenly she saw a flash of purple and her stomach began to do somersaults.  'There it is!  Oh, that warm buttery liquid feels so wonderful!  NO!  You don't need it!  Go to Snape…he's helping you for real.  Oh, shut up, Granger!  Just a little taste…it'll take the edge off and I can go to Snape calmly.  He probably won't even talk to me in the state I'm in now.  Yeah, just a taste, Mione.'  

Hermione's silent battle within herself was being played out for Draco in her eyes.  She had been staring at the purple bottle in his hand since he fished it out of his pocket.  She didn't even seem to notice that he'd uncorked it and was bringing it up to her mouth.

"Just a little, Mione…it'll take the edge off.  You seem _distressed_."  Draco whispered his prompting as he cradled the back of her head and put the bottle to her lips.  She took the nectar in without any hesitation.  She was only given a little.  It wasn't enough to quench the thirst her need for the potion caused.  She was going to go straight into the need after that taste.  The rest of her dose she'd have to _earn_.  

"That's it, Draco?  Oh, please…that was not enough!  Give me some more!"  Hermione was feeling desperate.  Suddenly reason and rational thought had been vanquished.  

Draco only smirked and turned to sit on the couch again.

Hermione frowned and began sweating.  "You said you were going to help me!  So _help_ me!"

Draco laughed this time.  "And _you _said you were going to give me whatever I wanted for that dose…so _pay_ me!"

Hermione threw herself at him and kneeled in front of his lounging form.  "You win, Draco…What do you want?  I've got to have that potion!"

Draco cupped Hermione's cheek and lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes.  "You know _part_ of what I want.  I want _you_…I think that's obvious.  But I want _all of you_…not just your body.  I want your _love.  _I want you to be _devoted _to me above anyone and anything else.  I expect you to be with me when I want…_and_ **you will never defy me again!**  Oh, and your dimwitted friends are history.  You will not spend any unnecessary time with them.  They don't love you or understand you the way I do and they won't understand.  **You will be _exclusively_ mine.**  _Understand_, love?"

Hermione's eyes were brimming with unshed tears.  There was nothing she could do.  She had to have that potion and he was the only way to do so.  She would have to give him what he demanded.  Everything else didn't matter.  Her body was screaming at her!  There was a throbbing ache everywhere…

"Why, Draco…why do you want me?  I'm just a mudblood to you, remember?  Don't you want me to do your homework for you or something else?  Anything else?  Why are you making me pay with my friends and my dignity?  Please…"  Hermione was desperate and this was her last feeble effort to make Draco see reason.

Just then, she felt the sting of Draco's hand striking the side of her face.  The unshed tears sprang to life and fell over the lids of Hermione's eyes like a waterfall.

"You don't get to question me, Mudblood!  Don't you get it?  _You've already lost your dignity_…YOU ARE A SLAVE TO THE MALFOYS AND THE HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN!  Make no mistake about it!  Just because you can't see your bonds doesn't mean they're not there!  The second you're off Hogwarts' grounds, you won't be able to control yourself.  It'll be like you're under Imperio all the time when any Malfoy speaks to you.  Hell, any Slytherin could get you to do whatever they wanted as soon as you're out of Hogwarts!  You'd better thank the gods above that I even want you, because if I didn't you'd already be in my father's custody!  Now stand up!"  Draco's patience had reached its limit.  He could only be soft with her for so long and he was done being nice about this.

Hermione now realized why she felt so drawn to Draco Malfoy.  Not only had he been the source of the physical comfort she found in that potion of his, but he had a double hold on her with those bonds.  Both bonds were controlled by him.  If Snape could question her and make her feel actual loyalty to the House of Slytherin, what would it be like for her if those bonds were revealed and Draco knew the extent of which he could control her, even within the walls of Hogwarts?  'Dear Merlin, _help me_!'  Hermione heard the echo of Draco ordering her again to stand.  He then threatened to send her away and never give her any of the potion again…no matter how much she begged.  That got her attention and it got her on her feet.

'That's better.  Now disrobe…slowly.  I'd like to enjoy this for as long as possible."  Draco was bathing in a sea of victory.

Hermione closed her eyes in defeat and began unbuttoning her blouse.  She opened her eyes when she was completely nude in front of him.  She noticed that his shirt was already unbuttoned and he was starting on his pants.  "Draco, can I _please_ have some more of the potion?  _Please?!_  It hurts."  She braced herself for the onslaught of abuse, but surprisingly found none.

"Of course, love, of course!  Just a little, mind you, but I don't want my girl to be in any unnecessary pain!"  He reached over and got the bottle.  He stood before her and administered the potion in the same fashion he had earlier.  Then he stepped back and let his eyes drink in the sight of a very naked, very beautiful Hermione Granger.  'To the victors go the spoils, as they say!'

"Feeling better?"  Draco put the cork back in and put the bottle away.

"Yes.  There's still a dull ache, but it's a lot better.  Thank you, Draco."

"You're _most _welcome, love.  Now come here."  Draco took off his shirt and reached for Hermione's hand.

Draco's other hand rested on Hermione's breast.  He played with the nipple until it was erect.  Then he grabbed hold of the back of Hermione's head and brought her mouth to his in a passionate kiss.  As they took a breath, Draco brought his mouth to Hermione's ear and whispered, "You're going to _love_ this!"

His hands traveled down and touched Hermione in the most personal of places…the place where no one other that she had ever been granted access.  "Spread your legs for me, Hermione," Draco ordered.  Hermione obeyed.  His hands roamed all over and Hermione's body betrayed her.  She was physically reacting to his touch, much to her shame and disbelief. 

Suddenly, she was lifted up into Draco's arms and brought to the bed in the far corner of the room.  It was huge with emerald green curtains.  Draco placed her gently on the bed, discarded the rest of his own clothes, and joined her.  The curtains were relieved of their ties and closed leaving Draco and Hermione alone and hidden in a world of green silk.

Soon thereafter, Draco Malfoy took Hermione Granger's innocence.  He tried to be gentle as he entered her, but with her being a virgin, it was going to hurt anyway.  The feeling of finally conquering the great Hermione Granger was entirely euphoric for Draco.  He wasn't able to last long before he felt his body tighten and begin to pulse.  He knew this wasn't very satisfying for Hermione, but there was plenty of time for that.  They had as long as he wanted.  He collapsed on top of her as he went over the top and rested there keeping the union of their bodies intact.  He didn't want to lose that control yet.

The tears eventually stopped when Hermione's heart turned her emotions off.  She couldn't say he'd raped her.  She went somewhat willingly just to get that potion.  She was defeated.  She couldn't blame it on the bonds because Snape and Dumbledore were going to get her out of that.  She'd done it for that blessed potion and the longing it created in her for its provider.  Whenever Hermione took that potion, she felt like she needed Draco too.  She didn't really care why at this point.  Harry and Ron would be disgusted with her if they knew what she'd done anyway, so she supposed losing their friendship was inevitable at this point.  

After Draco and Hermione separated, Draco retrieved the Optare Potion and gave Hermione a rather large dose.  Her body immediately relaxed and she wrapped herself around Draco in a mixture of emotions.  She kissed him softly and nuzzled into the hollow of his neck.  He had her…completely.  They both fell asleep with Draco's arms possessively wrapped around her waist.  They didn't wake until well after dinner had begun.  They dressed in silence and then Draco told her they'd better be going before they missed dinner altogether.  

"Just remember what I told you, Hermione.  You can sit with them, because you're in the same house, but you make your conversations quick and to the point.  Do not initiate any conversation.  I will walk you back to your room when I'm done eating.  Do not leave without me.  Got it?"

Hermione nodded silently.

"Good!  Let's go, love, I'm starving!  I'd say we both worked up quite an appetite today!"  He winked at her and held her hand with a firm grip.  Hermione thought that food was the last thing she needed right now, but felt compelled to be with Draco.

They were nearly at the Great Hall when they came upon Ron and Harry.  Her friends looked absolutely frantic.  "Thank Merlin you're alright, Mione.  We looked for you all day and…um, Mione?"  Harry was talking so fast that it took him well into his speech to notice that Hermione was _holding Draco Malfoy's hand_!

Hermione stared at him with a faint glaze over her eyes.  "Yes, Harry, I'm fine as you can see.  So we'd like to go to dinner now.  Excuse us."  Hermione was so curt with them even Draco was surprised and smirked at the pair as they passed.

"HOLD IT!  What the _bloody hell_ is going on here Hermione?"  Ron looked like he was going to explode at any moment.  "Why are you holding that slimy ferret's hand?  And _where_ have you been?"

Hermione and Draco stopped walking and both of them drew their wands.  Ron and Harry were shocked, but Ron kept on yelling.  Horrible images were popping up in his mind.

"Malfoy, if you touched one hair on Hermione's head I'll…"

"You'll _what_ exactly, Weasel?  I'll tell you _what_…"  Draco leaned in and whispered in Ron's ear.

"…I've tasted _all_ that your sweet friend over there has to offer…I've _taken_ her and ruined her for any other man.  She only wants _me_…and if you don't believe me, just ask her!  _I dare you_…"  And with that, Malfoy left a stunned Ron Weasley and confused Harry Potter in his wake as he and Hermione strolled off to dinner hand-in-hand.

~`~`~`~`~

_Okay, guys, that was really difficult to write, so be gentle…don't flame me too much!_


	8. Whispers

A/N – Well, this chapter is up much sooner than expected thanks to my annoying sinus problems and the fact that they prevented me from attending my yoga class today.  So, instead I'm doing my other form of relaxation…writing!  Thanks to the three of you who reviewed after chapter 7.  I was a little disappointed that I didn't receive more feedback.  It really helps, so if you're feeling even slightly inclined to review…please do!  I really appreciate it!  I hope you enjoy Chapter 8:  Whispers.  You're going to get a lot more of Snape in this chapter.  I hope I do him justice…He's such a powerful character.

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Eight:  Whispers_**

****

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die…_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end…_

~`~`~`~`~

Severus Snape was thrashing around on the brown leather couch in his office.  Sweat was gliding down the sides of his face and dripping into the spaces of his closed eyes.  Disturbed murmurs escaped his lips as his hands reached out for someone who was not there.  The images passing through his dreaming mind were the same he'd endured since privately denouncing the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters so many years ago.  They were always the same and no matter how much dreamless sleep potion or alcohol he consumed, they never missed one of Snape's slumbers.

_"They're all dead, Snape.  You can stop pretending now.  We know who you are, Traitor."  The voice was dripping with hate and contempt as another blow contacted with the side of his face.  _

_Another voice…younger, but filled with the same hate as the previous one.  "You are truly pathetic, Professor.  What on Earth made you think that your precious Order would defeat the most powerful wizard…no, the most powerful being…that has graced this world since Salazar Slytherin?  I'm disgusted to even know you!"  Another blow met the beaten man's face followed by another round of Crucio.  _

_Snape's body writhed and twisted with the same blinding pain he'd felt countless times before.  'How could this have happened?' he wondered.  'How could we have lost?  We were in the right!  So many counted on my abilities to thwart the dark followers…How did I fail?'_

_As if reading his thoughts, the first voice answered his personal questions.  "You were never a match for me or my son, let alone the Dark Lord himself.  You thought far too much of yourself to think that you could outsmart us!  Harry Potter was lucky until my son got to him.  You, you're just a joke!  Those people who counted on you were just plain stupid!  It's all over now, though…at least for them.  You'll need to pay for your deception before our Lord will even think of letting me kill you.  And I promise you…it will not be quick and painless… I'm going to make you suffer like I did your precious Dumbledore, you worthless excuse for man!"_

_The other voice just laughed and hit him with Crucio again._

It was here that Severus would usually wake shaking and horrified, but not this time.  For the first time, Severus felt that last bout of Crucio end and a glorious feeling of healing encompass his body.  

_There was a soft white light and his vision was blurry, but before him stood the form of a woman.  She knelt down next to his lying body and stroked the hair off of his face soothing him in a way he had never known.  She whispered that everything was going to be okay, that he was safe, and that everyone he loved was still alive.  He was their hero and she loved him for it.  She was there to take all the pain away.  Severus blinked and tried to focus on the woman's face, but couldn't.  Her voice and form were somehow familiar and when he touched her hand he knew he was meeting his soul mate.  _

_"Thank you" was all his strained voice could utter.  She smiled in response and kissed him gently on the lips._

It was with this overwhelming feeling of peace and contentment that he hadn't known for most of his life that Severus Snape opened his eyes and rejoined the real world.  He just lay there blinking, trying to adjust to the sudden awakening.  'What was _that_?  What just happened here?  And _who was she?_"  Snape sat up and rested his head in his hands.  

He sat there for what seemed like hours when he realized that he'd missed dinner and that Miss Granger would be there at any moment for her concealment treatment.  

'I'd better get myself put together…I don't want her to see me like this,' he thought just seconds before he heard a soft tapping on his office door.

~`~`~`~`~

Hermione sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table alone, trying to ignore the combined angry, confused, and concerned looks Harry, Ron, and later, Ginny were sending her way.  She was pushing the food around on her plate with no real appetite present.  As the Optare Potion was running blissfully through her veins, Hermione was vaguely aware Draco Malfoy was also observing her intently.  She was wondering how she was going to get to Snape's office in the dungeons without Draco noticing.  She felt strangely disloyal for having that thought.  

Her friends were confused with what Ron reported that Malfoy had said. "Do you think he was telling the truth?" Ginny whispered so that only Harry and Ron could hear; although Hermione knew that they were talking about her.  She really didn't blame them.

"I don't know…Merlin, I hope not!  What could she be thinking associating with that Slytherin ferret?  Do you think he's holding something over her?  She was gone all day…what if she was under some kind of spell that whole time?"  Ron's voice was getting more and more desperate.  He began to get up to talk to her, when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Ron.  Look…Malfoy's coming over.  Don't move.  Let's see what we can learn by watching them."  Harry's eyes were fixed on the pale blonde who was sauntering over to Gryffindor table.  

It was all Ron could do to sit still and watch the exchange about to take place.

"Okay, Hermione, let's go.  I'm ready," Draco began with a confident voice.  He took her hand and she rose without hesitation.

"Alright," she whispered.

Hermione's three friends watched with unchecked gaping mouths as she submitted easily to Malfoy's demands.  After she left, they turned their attention to each other.  Harry broke the silence.  "This is serious, but I still think we need to be careful.  Hermione is most definitely _not_ acting like herself, but I don't want to alienate her.  Ron, promise you will not do anything rash.  We need to be careful."

Ron remained uncharacteristically silent as his gaze returned to the spot where Hermione disappeared with his most hated enemy.

~`~`~`~`~

"I will be here tomorrow morning to pick you up for breakfast at the latest.  I may be back later, if I feel like it…so expect me at anytime.  Remember, no other visitors."  Malfoy caressed Hermione's cheek and then reached in and bit her fiercely on her neck.  She gasped in both surprise and pain, but made no effort to push him away.  He left a nasty bite mark that was quickly bruising.

"Just a little something…_visible_…to mark what's mine.  Until later, love."  He smacked her on her behind and walked briskly in the direction of the dungeons.

'Okay, Hermione, you heard him…you need to stay put.  What if he returns and you're not here.  You don't want to upset him, do you?  But what about the treatment?  Snape's expecting you…"

~`~`~`~`~

Severus Snape opened the door to his office expecting to see Hogwarts' Head Girl.  Instead, he was greeted with the school's Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

Draco sneered at the disheveled appearance of his Head of House, but didn't comment.  Rather, he took the professor's silence as an opening for delivering his message.

"Sir, I have a message for you.  It's from my father."

Snape glared at the annoying boy.  "Well, what is it?  I haven't got all night."

"Yes, well, I have been instructed to tell you that you may continue to _conceal_ Hermione Granger's markings, but you are to give me the ability to remove the concealment and you are not to attempt to remove the markings even if Dumbledore requests you do so.  You are to stall him.  My father and the Dark Lord have plans for my favorite mudblood.  Owl Lucius if you require any further information."  Draco just stood there with his arms crossed leaning on the office door's doorframe feeling very cocky.

Snape was seething.  'How dare he!  What plans?  That little bastard…hiding behind Daddy's orders.  He wants Hermione under his control.  When did all this start?  Doesn't matter, anyway.  With those bonds concealed, Draco will have no power over her.'  Snape had no idea how wrong he was.

"Draco, I can't give you the ability to remove the concealment I used on Miss Granger's wrists.  It is not safe for her and you can't be allowed to control another student at Hogwarts.  Dumbledore will know.  You're just going to have to rely on your _charm_ if you want her so badly."  Snape just smirked at the younger Malfoy thinking she'd never have him in a million years.

"We'll see about that, Sir!  My father will know about your defiance!"  Draco was pissed and turned to storm out of the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, you forget yourself…I advise you to watch your tongue, lest I need to cut it out of your lying mouth!  Now get out!"  Draco stood with his back to Snape as he listened to his idle threat.  Idle as it was, it did illicit a shiver out of the younger man as he made his way out.

"Your brave now, Snape…just wait until my father finds out you've denied him his request," Draco whispered as he made his way back to his room.

~`~`~`~`~

Between his strange experiences with his altered dream and the delusional Head Boy, Severus almost forgot about Hermione.

'Where is that girl?  She is late, again.  Oh, damn it!  What if she came while Malfoy was here?  She probably ran in the opposite direction.' Snape reasoned silently.

Severus retrieved the concealment salve and a dreamless sleep potion, just in case, and set off for the Head Girl's room.

~`~`~`~`~

Hermione Granger was pacing in her bedroom while little beads of perspiration appeared on her forehead and upper lip.  She gathered her unruly hair in a ponytail and shed her robes in an effort to cool down.  When she threw her robe on the couch she glanced at her wrist and saw that the concealment was fading.  

'What am I going to do now?  I can't let these things be seen by _anyone_!'

Just then, she heard her Potions Professor calling her name from the other side of her portrait.  She practically ran to let him in.

"Oh, Sir, am I glad to see you!  Look!  They're starting to show again!  Will you fix them?"  She looked at him with pleading eyes and absentmindedly touched his hand.  As soon as their hands connected, Snape felt a wave of peace wash over him.  It was all so familiar, but he couldn't figure why.

Snape snapped his head up as he realized he was staring at their connected hands.  "Um, yes, indeed, Miss Granger, I will help you.  Did you come back here when you saw Mr. Malfoy standing in my office threshold?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.  "I, uh, yeah…Malfoy?...in your office?  What did he want?  What did he tell you?"

It was because of Hermione's strange reaction that he studied her face more intently.  'Something is very wrong with her…her eyes…'  His musing was interrupted when she spoke again.

"Sir, can you please conceal these now?  I hate them.  No, I'm sorry, I don't.  Please don't get mad…"  She was feeling the effects of exposed bonds and the Optare Potion wearing off.

"Calm yourself, Miss Granger.  Hold out your wrists."  Snape concealed the bonds again and Hermione felt a faint feeling of relief.

"Miss Granger, may I ask what's going on between you and Mr. Malfoy?  Did he do that to your neck?"  Snape asked somewhat kindly as he gently stroked the bite mark.

Hermione's eyes widened once again, but since the bonds were hidden again, she didn't feel compelled to answer truthfully.  Snape's touch was incredibly soothing and _sensual_.  She wanted to reach out to him, but she needed to keep her relationship with Draco a secret or else risk giving up her beloved potion.

"No, Professor Snape.  Nothing is going on, Sir…nothing at all," she whispered.

~`~`~`~`~

_The lyrics from the beginning of this chapter are excerpts from the song "Whisper" by Evanescence. These words have been a great inspiration._


	9. Haunted

_A/N_ – Sorry it's taken so long to update…real life has been getting in the way! J  Thanks to those of you who reviewed.  One reviewer commented that I was dragging the control thing out too far; that Dumbledore and Snape would have realized something by now.  I wanted to clarify in case anyone else was feeling that way.  It has only been one day!  And…Snape _does_ suspect something other than the enslavement curse is going on, but can't identify it or prove anything.  Dumbledore has handled the curse situation and put his trust in Snape regarding Hermione.  More of his thoughts regarding Hermione and Draco are in this chapter.  Frankly, he's got other pressing matters and trusts Snape to handle this.  We are going to fast forward a bit now, so get ready!  I hope you all enjoy Chapter Nine:  Haunted.  Please review if you do!

****

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Nine:  Haunted_**

****

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so lonely inside_

_I know you're still there…_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down…_

_Hunting you I can smell you – alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head…_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me_

_Watching me…_

Three weeks passed in much the same way as the first day.  There were many reactions to the newest "couple" at Hogwarts, but no one made any assertions that it was not a mutual relationship.  Dumbledore dismissed the relationship as Miss Granger's way of dealing with her experience with Crabbe and Goyle.  He concluded that everyone deals with trauma in their own way and he wasn't going to begin analyzing the students' relationships, even if they were decidedly _odd.  _He also left the research into healing Miss Granger up to his Potions Master.  He offered to help Severus in any way if he could.  Otherwise, there were other matters regarding rumors of the Voldemort's return that he needed to attend to.

To avoid causing Miss Granger any further discomfort, Dumbledore avoided telling anyone about her situation, including his Deputy Headmistress, much to her dismay.  Professor McGonagall was no fool, though, and knew _something _was going on.  She had seen her star pupil with the bane of her existence almost constantly.  It was completely out of character.  She'd even tried to talk to Ron and Harry, but they'd just say they didn't know either.  Ron would usually add that he didn't care either, but she could see in his eyes that he was stewing in fury and worry over his other best friend's behavior.  They both still loved her.  So no answers there either.  She tried talking to Hermione herself, but was meekly reassured that she was fine and that she and Draco had "come to an understanding and were friends now."  Minerva eventually decided that she trusted Albus, and, after much unsuccessful coaxing, decided to wait until he decided she needed to be informed.  

Hermione's friends continued to be alienated in much the same way as the first day.  They weren't _mad_ at her per se, but it was getting increasingly difficult not to feel such an emotion toward someone who resembled a _traitor_.  Ron was officially _not_ speaking to her ("ever" according to him), but Harry and Ginny tried occasionally.  It had only been a few weeks and they felt like they didn't know this person who resembled their best friend.  Ginny reported that she saw Hermione drinking something from a flask in the girls' loo.  In all honesty, the three of them were just too hurt at the sight of Hermione being_ with_ Draco Malfoy, that they simply tried to avoid her (and them) whenever possible now.  Hermione ate alone (when she managed to eat anything) and sat alone or with Draco during class.  Otherwise she was with him, wherever they went.  One thing was for sure, her friends may be keeping their distance, but there was _no way_ they were giving up on her (no matter what Ron said)!

Draco was beaming with the cockiness of conquering and controlling, and glowing with the aftermath of a daily sex life.  He got so used to Hermione being with him, pleasing him, and obeying him that it seemed like it had been that way forever, not just three short weeks.  He was nervous, though.  He didn't want anyone to take her from him…at least not now, anyway.  He didn't love her, but he needed her.  She wasn't something he could allow himself to actually love.  He wasn't sure if he knew how to love, anyway, but he knew when he wanted and needed something and it was her.  She made him feel powerful, desirable, and at quiet times when no one was with them, caring (though he'd never openly admit it).  Father was going to be demanding their presence soon and it was going to make him sick to give her to another man, especially since it was his own father.  In the meantime, he decided he'd pretend like nothing was going to happen.  Ignorance would be bliss, wouldn't it?  Hermione was wrapped around his proverbial finger, just as long as the Optare Potion was clasped in said finger.  She could make him forget his father and his plans.

Although she publicly never appeared to be so, Hermione Granger was near her breaking point.  Her intelligent and logical mind was driven nearly insane with the pure instinct and physical desire in which Hermione was leading her daily life with now.  Whenever she stopped to analyze the situation she was in, something or someone would distract her.  Usually, it was Draco or the potion or both.  She was taking it more and more now.  She just couldn't give it or its provider up.  How could she?  She felt such pain and despair without both of them.  Or was it _either_ of them?  She was sure she didn't even know the difference now.  It really didn't matter.  Hermione was haunted with her need for both of them, whether one was because of the other or not.  

Draco almost never let her out of his sight.  She did usually sleep alone at night, which was both a blessing and a curse.  He actually gave her a flask with firewhiskey in it to calm her nerves when he wasn't with her.  She wasn't allowed to take the potion without him.  She'd even tried to find it in the library once, but Draco found her and punished her.  He had actually left her alone with Crabbe and Goyle in an empty classroom!  It took all of thirty seconds for them to advance on her and she began banging on the door.  No one other than Draco could hear her because of the Silencing Charm he'd used.  She was screaming within a minute as Crabbe grabbed hold of the back of her hair and pulled.  He nearly connected his teeth to her neck just as Draco opened the door and "rescued" her once again.  Hermione wrapped herself around Draco and cried.  She promised she'd never try to go behind Draco's back again.     

So now here she was, emotionally attached to a man who she intellectually knew she hated.  She was secretly taking a potion to conceal pain and desperation of which she didn't know the cause.  Draco made her keep her grades up and had to help her occasionally to keep up appearances.  He'd use the potion as leverage in getting her to focus on her studying…she'd get a dose for doing well, and a dose withheld if she whined or refused to study.  He'd even resorted to threatening a longer stay with Crabbe and Goyle if she didn't comply.  It was most unlike Hermione to need bribery and threats to study, but all she wanted after three weeks of taking the Optare Potion and being literally and figuratively joined at the hip with Draco were those two things exclusively.

Severus had spent nearly every free and private moment contemplating the mystery that Hermione Granger had become.  Ever since that first night in her room when he saw that familiarly desperate look in her eyes coupled by the vicious bite on her neck he had been preoccupied with figuring out the situation and what was _really_ going on.  He'd see her when she came to class with Draco Malfoy possessively holding her hand or draping his arm around her.  She came every night after dinner faithfully for her concealment treatment, but never talked.  He'd attempted to once, but only saw a panicked "Please don't ask me any questions…I can't answer them" expression appear on her face, so he abandoned his inquiry.  Once he went after her when he noticed that the glaze was missing over her eyes and she seemed quite agitated.  He'd thought that maybe she'd want to get something off her chest, so he followed her out the door only to be greeted by the retreating form of Draco escorting her out of the dungeons and whispering something in her ear that seemed to soothe her.  

That _relationship_ was the focus of many debates and arguments over the past few weeks.  At first people did double-takes, not quite believing what they were seeing, but then after a few days, it was obvious and  Draco would silently dare anyone to say anything about it.  No one ever did…at least not to his face.  Severus was tempted to owl Lucius, but thought better of it.  He probably knew about this coupling his son was involved in if Draco was being so public about it.  

None of it made sense and it was driving Severus slowly crazy.  Normally he wouldn't care, but he couldn't escape the sinking feeling he got whenever he'd see that look in Hermione's eyes…it haunted him.

As Severus Snape stared at flames flickering in his hearth he heard the clock strike two.  Sleep was eluding him again this evening; the same ghosts of the past three weeks were haunting him.  He occasionally dreamed of the girl who called him her hero, and it was that experience and the hope of it repeating itself that kept Severus going.  Unfortunately for him, this Hermione Granger mystery wouldn't allow him to sleep at all this night.  He was close to figuring it out.  He knew he was almost there, so he willed himself to stay awake and concentrate.

"Her eyes…There's something familiar and sickening about her eyes and the desperate demeanor in which she now carries herself.  I wish I could put my finger on it."  Severus now said the words aloud that he'd been running through his mind since he'd left Miss Granger in her quarters that night three weeks ago.  His voice was barely above a whisper and it was almost ragged like he'd been through a room filled with smoke.

That's when the pacing began.  Before, he was content to sit on his couch and nurse the firewhiskey he'd poured himself about an hour ago.  He was so busy trying to find the connection he was sure he had to the look in Hermione's eyes, he'd forgotten he was even holding it.  Now this watery firewhiskey was sloshing around and caught Severus' attention mid-pace.

Severus stopped right in front of the fire and stared at the glass in his hand.  Recognition was dawning…the connection was developing.  His eyes drifted over to the bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion sitting innocently on the end table next to the couch.  He closed his eyes and remembered as clearly as possible the exact look he saw in Hermione's brown eyes.  Yes, it was there.  Connection made.

Suddenly, in his mind, those sienna eyes turned ocean blue and Severus' heart nearly stopped from shock and overwhelming sadness.

"Selena…" he whispered.

~`~`~`~`~

Hermione was so tired.  She just collapsed on top of her bed only clad in a pale pink cotton camisole and panties and fell asleep. Her last thought was of Professor Snape.  She wanted to talk to him about Draco's potion and what it was doing to her.  She thought that if anyone knew what it was and how to help her it would be him.  She tried to open her mouth and beg for his help, but heard Draco's warnings race through her mind and then wondered if Snape would even _believe_ her.  What if he just took Draco's side like always?  

'What if he knew what a wretch I've become?' her own mind taunted her.  This was her last thought before a restless, but blessed sleep overtook her.

_Darkness was all around.  Hermione couldn't see anything but the dark trees directly in front of her.  Strange voices from foreign creatures surrounded and scared her.  She pivoted in her spot unsure of which direction to go.  The wind was cool on her sweating face.  'What is going on?' she wondered.  _

_Suddenly, something bright came into her line of vision…It was Draco!  'Oh, at last, Draco is here to save me again!' she thought and then thanked him for saving her as she wrapped her arms around him._

_When she didn't feel him reciprocate the embrace she looked up and saw Draco standing there with his eyes closed.  "Draco, are you alright?  Draco…Answer me!"_

_A creepy smile formed on his lips as he opened the lids of his eyes to reveal not the cool, but familiar blue; no, this time a glittering red covered Draco's eyes._

_Hermione gasped and covered her mouth in shock.  "What…who…oh my gods, Draco?" she stammered after she moved her hands to the sides of her face almost covering her ears.  She wanted to scream as he approached her with that evil smile still plastered on his face._

_"You dirty mudblood bitch!  I'm not here to save you…I'm here to deliver you to your most painful death.  It has been tremendous fun watching you betray all that you love for me, but I grow tired of you.  You must DIE!"  Draco then produced a particularly gruesome knife from his robe and began laughing.  He sounded just like Voldemort!_

_Suddenly, the pair heard the gallop of hooves and turned just in time to see a black steed emerge from the cover of the trees.  A hooded man produced a wand and called out, "Avada Kedavra!" effectively killing the form of what appeared to be Draco, but had felt more like the Dark Lord.  Just as Draco fell, the man wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and lifted her graciously onto his horse in front of him.  She buried her face in his warm chest as they took off out of the forest.  _

_As they emerged, Hermione could see the castle and feel the man's arms around her.  She finally felt like herself…like she was truly home.  _

_"I must leave you here…It is not right for me to be with you now, but I will protect you.  You are strong…you will prevail!  I will come again for you when we're freed from our personal imprisonments."  Hermione felt her heart beating like a hummingbird as he leaned down and placed a gentle, but electric kiss on her lips.  She couldn't see his face because of the darkness and shadows, but she felt like she knew him somehow.  She got down off the horse and turned to wave to her hero, but instead looked into the eyes of…_

"DRACO!!!  Oh, my gods!  Merlin, Draco, you scared the life out of me!"  Hermione was breathing fast and clutching her chest trying to calm down.

"Sorry, beautiful, but I had to see you again…" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear as he slid the thin strap from her shoulder.  He kissed the newly exposed skin and repeated the action on the other shoulder.  Hermione closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the intense dream she just had, the scare Draco gave her in both her dream and in waking her, and now the physical desire he was igniting in her.  She was still shamed by it, but felt it all the same.

"I brought you something to…um, give you a lift," Draco drawled and presented Hermione with the coveted purple bottle filled with the warm nectar she craved almost constantly now.  She drank it down slowly and closed her eyes as she let the feelings of ecstasy wash over her.

Draco trailed his kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone.  She shivered and put her hands in his hair.  She arched her neck and reached her hands into the air as Draco lifted her dainty top over her head.  He stared at her exposed breasts and lost his own breath briefly.  He looked up and saw Hermione looking at him expectantly.  Desire took them both over as he lunged and captured her mouth in a deep kiss.  Each of their tongues tasted the other and Draco actually whimpered when Hermione ran hers along the inner edges of his lips.  The sensations were mind blowing.  He could never give her over to his father now.  He needed her touch just as much as she now needed his.  As passion took Hermione over, she unzipped Draco's pants and lifted his own shirt over his head.  She didn't know if it was the potion or old fashioned lust, but she wanted him badly.

Draco slipped Hermione's panties down and separated her legs with his own.  He felt her raise her knees to allow him access.  They were both nearly panting and Draco could feel the heat radiating from between Hermione's legs without even touching her.  'I wonder if it's me she really wants, or is it the potion?' The question just popped in his mind out of nowhere and he stopped just before entering her.  She opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically.  

He caressed her cheek and studied her face.  "Please, Draco, I need you now!"  These were the words he'd desperately wanted to hear just three weeks ago and he was willing to do whatever it took to hear them.  Now he wanted more…he wanted her to _mean_ what she said.  'Think about it later…you have all night…'

With that thought he lifted himself on his knees and entered her.  The wet heat was almost more that he could take.  He methodically thrust in and out of her and Hermione began thrusting in sync with him.  They were both completely drenched with sweat as Draco felt Hermione contract around him.  It was the first time he'd ever paid her reactions any bit of attention.  It never seemed to matter before.  But now…it was amazing!  'Oh gods, she came…she really does want me…'  Draco couldn't take any more as he exploded inside her and collapsed on top of her heaving chest. 

Hermione looked over at a sleeping Draco.  He _never_ spent the night with her and yet he looked so peaceful.  It was the middle of the night, somewhere around three in the morning from what she could tell.  Her sleep would not come.  She felt sick to her stomach.  How could her body betray her?  It's got to be that bloody potion!  I've got to do something.  She lifted Draco's robes from the end of the bed to wrap around her and a piece of parchment fell to the floor.  She picked it up and felt her eyes well-up with tears as she read the vile words:

 _Draco,_

_I know you weren't expecting to hear from me for another week, but there has been a change in our plans.  I want you to bring Miss Granger to Malfoy Manor at __Sunrise__ tomorrow.  You will do as you're told and you will be rewarded.  I hope the potion I provided you has had the desired effect.  From what I hear, it has indeed!  My most sincere congratulations, Son!  I assure you I will treat Miss Granger with the same regard when you deliver her to me.  Until tomorrow…_

_Your Father,_

_Lucius_

Hermione felt the few contents of her stomach lurch and she ran to the bathroom to vomit.  She sat in front of the toilet and stared at the wall, stunned.  'How _could_ he?  He must truly loathe me to drug me, use me, _humiliate_ me, and deliver me to his father and a certain death…'  Then it occurred to her… "The dream!" she exclaimed in a frightened whisper.  Her mind and natural instinct were trying to communicate to her what her body and emotions were blind to.  She viewed Draco as her savior, when in reality he was her destruction!

Desperation and anger got Hermione off the bathroom floor.  She peeked in at Draco.  He was sleeping peacefully still.  'I have only one chance…I need to get a message to Professor Snape!'

She quietly and quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a muggle pen from her desk and went into the bathroom to write her plea:

_Professor Snape,_

_I am writing to you in the greatest of urgency…As I write this the dawn is approaching and at that time I am going to be brought to Lucius Malfoy as a part of some plan he and Draco have conceived.  I am begging you…HELP ME!  I will not be able to resist him.  He watches me constantly and wants me so badly; he has given me some buttery potion that has made me desperate for him.  Even writing this hurts…he may be feeling my betrayal already!  I don't know what keeps me with him, but I assume it's that nectar…I am afraid, Professor Snape.  I can feel him pull me into a sea of darkness with the draw of the ecstasy he provides.  I have betrayed everyone and everything, but I don't want to die.  This potion…Draco's touch…my own body and mind's betrayal…they haunt me.  Please help me escape. Please!_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione folded her message and sealed it.  She went to the fireplace and threw some mail floo powder into the small flames.  She shouted, "Severus Snape's private quarters!" and threw the parchment into the blue flames.  When the parchment disappeared and the flame was orange again, she turned abruptly and was startled to see Draco Malfoy standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.

Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's arms and whispered, _"What have you done?"_

~`~`~`~`~

_One more A/N_ – The words in Hermione's letter to Snape are taken in part from the song, "Haunted" by Evanescence that is quoted at the beginning of this chapter.  It is Hermione's voice (from this story) I hear in those words.  I felt like they should be included in her plea.

Also, thank you to Delayed Poet…I got your review while I was writing this chapter.  I agree that Draco is both attractive and repulsive in this story (much like the Draco we know in canon!).  Snape is our hero, though…_sigh!_  You have really good timing…Your review really gave me a boost! 

_Oh yeah!  Tune in to chapter ten find out who Selena is and how she is connected to Severus and Hermione!  Will Severus be able to save Hermione in time?_


	10. Missed Opportunities

A/N – Wow! Over 50 reviews!  You guys are so awesome!  I really appreciate your support and enthusiasm for my story!  I hope you enjoy chapter ten "Missed Opportunities."

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Ten:  Missed Opportunities_**

****

A pair of ocean blue eyes wept silently as she gazed out the window of the gloomy manor's master bedroom.  The rain was falling steadily and the gentle sound was the only thing soothing Selena Snape in her misery.  The end was near and she was so ashamed of her behavior…of her lack of foresight and self-control.  Her fall came out of nowhere and she could hardly remember what Malfoy had said or done to lure her into this state, but one thing was for sure…it was that _potion_ that kept her with him.

But that was all over now.  Selena decided that after her last dose and the shameful way in which she paid for it, she was done.  There was no one to save her.  Her parents were all too happy to see her blissfully parading around on the arm of Lucius Malfoy.  Severus was too young and impulsive.  He had enough to deal with with those ignorant Gryffindors harassing him at school and the equally ignorant Slytherins goading him into the service of the Dark.  She prayed that he would continue to be strong and rebel against their family and house.  Her brother's happiness and hope for a peaceful future was the real reason she was going to die.  If she wasn't around, then Lucius would not have anything to hold over his head.  He would be free and she would be at peace.

Death was the only way.  It was welcome.  She couldn't stomach the thought of Lucius penetrating her body or her mind anymore.  She was a shell of a witch and would never be her whole, true self again.  He'd _never _allow it.

There was only one thing left to do.  She needed to express her deep love and regret to her brother.  She felt sure that if she did that then Severus would understand and forgive her.  He may even find it in himself to still love her.  She had to try.

Selena turned away from the window and sat at the antique writing desk next to her.  She reached in the middle drawer and retrieved a piece of lavender-tinted parchment, her favorite color.  She dipped her quill in the black ink and began to pour her heart out to the one person she still loved in the world…her younger brother, Severus.

_My dearest Severus,_

_            I am writing to you at an urgent time in my life.   As I write to you the dusk of my life approaches.  I am ashamed to admit that I have allowed myself to be seduced by Lucius Malfoy and cannot break free. I have tried for most of these three years, but I am unable to refuse him.  I am begging you…FORGIVE ME, Brother!  You are all that is important in my life and I have let you down.  He watches me all the time and wants me with some gruesome passion that I must endure to get what I crave.  Severus, he gives me some buttery potion that makes me desperate for him.  I can't stop myself and I can't forgive myself either.  I am weak, but I am pleading with you to be strong!  Lucius has pulled me down into a sea of darkness and I have realized today that there is no way out for me.  I am drowning in him.  There is a way for you…please escape the darkness that surrounds us!  You are still at Hogwarts, but you will graduate this year and become a decorated wizard.  I am so proud to be your sister!  You have such amazing power the extent of which you know not.  Refuse all of them who are trying to tempt you into the world of the Dark and save yourself!  Even writing this hurts me…this potion is so strong…it makes me betray myself by wanting to please him, to be only his, and yet it fills me with unbelievable ecstasy when I take it.  I am now somehow magically bound to Lucius.  Even wanting to leave is a betrayal that I will pay for before I die.  I can feel Lucius nearing, so I must go.  Please know that I love you and I am sorry for disappointing and shaming you.  I hope you will find it in your heart to understand that I am not of my own free will and haven't been for some time.  Freeing myself of this prison is the only way.  I hope and pray that you forgive me for leaving and hurting you someday.  Please remember that I love you and will be watching you from beyond.  I'll always be with you._

_Your loving sister,_

_Selena_

~`~`~`~`~

Severus audibly sighed and gently stroked the ink on the faded lavender parchment.  It was as if he were trying to touch the author of those haunting words.  

He closed his eyes as he brought his thoughts to the time in his life when he'd lost his final glimmer of hope, his sister Selena.  It has been over twenty years and he can still feel the anguish he felt when her owl arrived that rainy evening.  He had been in shock and disbelief and had gone straight to Dumbledore to rescue his sister.  He didn't show him the letter…he didn't want to share her shame and humiliation with anyone.  He knew Dumbledore would believe him and surely, if anyone could get her out of Malfoy's clutches, it would be the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  

Malfoy had graduated five years prior, so he wasn't that powerful yet, was he?  Selena's letter explained a lot.  He had wondered what happened to his sister.  She just disappeared out of sight.  She had only been home from Hogwarts for one week after graduation when their parents hosted an exclusive party.  Only the elite of the elite in the wizarding world were invited.  His mother had gloated that that lovely Malfoy boy (Lucius) was now courting Selena and how proud they were!  

That had been three years earlier.  Occasionally, Selena would owl Severus with noncommittal words of reassurance, but never really said anything of substance.  She pulled away from him and hadn't seemed like herself in any of those three years.  He desperately missed his sister.  His loneliness from her absence led to a pallor appearance and negative attitude for which he was now known.  Her death would be the cause of the demeanor for which he was now feared.

It turned out that Dumbledore wasn't able to save his sister.  Her broken body was found directly below the window of the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor.  Severus was never the same.  He decided that Lucius Malfoy was now his enemy, and that he needed to keep his enemies close.  He promptly turned all of his friends into enemies or shut them out completely, sealed his heart, and joined the Death Eaters.  He would find his revenge easier if he was on the inside.  He didn't realize how lost he would get in his despair and how much the Dark Lord would take advantage of this weakness.

A single tear slid down Severus Snape's cheek as the memories flooded his mind and the emotion drowned his heart.  He closed his eyes and hugged the parchment close to his chest.  He didn't notice the small piece of unmarked mail that flooed into his private chambers at that exact moment and landed next to his right foot.

~`~`~`~`~

Hermione stared in shock while Draco's eyes searched hers for some sort of an answer.  After a long moment, she felt the shock go away and felt something for him she hadn't in almost a month – anger.

"Draco…I know what you and your father are planning.  I saw the letter.  I know everything.  _How could you?...Why?...Do you really hate me that much?_"  She just stood there staring at him in the firelight.  Her mind was filled with contradictory emotions and it was all she could do to stand on her own two legs.

"_Who_ did you floo just now and _what_ did you say?"  Draco's voice actually sounded almost as desperate as Hermione's.

She didn't want to answer, but somehow couldn't refuse a direct question like that.

"Professor Snape.  I told him about the potion and your plans to take me away.  He'll probably be here any second."  She said in a whisper with her eyes looking down.  She felt a pang of guilt for having gone behind Draco's back.

"You didn't!  Damn it, Hermione!  Let's go…we've got to get out of here, so I can figure this out!"  He grabbed her hand and yanked her forward.

"No!  Wait!  I'm not dressed.  I'm only wearing your school robe…" she tried desperately to stall, but was interrupted.

"Never mind!  I'll transfigure something for you later.  It's warm enough."  He was explaining to her as he pushed her into the fireplace to floo to the Slytherin Secrets Chamber.  He was praying to whoever would listen that Snape wasn't there.  He knew a secret exit out of the castle from the dungeons that was very close to the chamber.

Hermione and Draco walked quietly out of chamber and soon thereafter were outside in the cool early morning air.  The grass was covered in cold dew and Hermione immediately began to shiver.  Draco looked around for a moment, apparently trying to decide which way to go.  Then, they started off toward the Forbidden Forest much to Hermione's dismay.  Nothing good ever came out of that place for her.

"We're just going to go a little way in.  Nothing bad is at the edge of the forest.  I just need to hide us and figure out what to do."  Draco tried explaining when he saw unmistakable fear in her eyes at the direction in which they were headed.  She just nodded briefly to show she heard him.

As soon as they were a few meters in and hidden from the view of anyone at Hogwarts, they stopped.  Draco turned around and looked at Hermione.  She was so beautiful and smart and…how could he really give her to his father?  But that was what he was expected to do.  His father and the Dark Lord would use her in their attack on Potter.  But what else would they use her for?  Would they torture her?  Rape her?  Kill her?  None of those were acceptable any longer.  Were they _ever_ acceptable?  He didn't want any of this!  He had only wanted to knock her down off her high-horse.  He had been reluctantly attracted to her and wanted her to want him, too.  Okay…he had wanted to fuck her senseless.  He had wanted to control her and make her betray all others.  Yeah, he had wanted her to suffer and be humiliated.  That was why he'd used the Optare Potion…  

His father once told him about a girl in his past during one of his rare drunken states.  He desired her even though he wasn't supposed to.  He insisted that she was a pureblood, but that his family insisted he marry Draco's mother, Narcissa.  His family said that they were willing to wait a few years so that Lucius could have his fun, so he pursued the girl he really wanted.  His father said that the girl was very rebellious and had never given him the time of day.  Draco figured that was the reason she was so attractive to him.  Lucius explained that he tried to have a fling with her before he had to officially court Narcissa, but that the girl was _most_ unresponsive.  _'She looked at me like I was vermin!  So, of course, I had to show her vermin if she thought I was vermin.  I certainly wasn't going to accept her rejection, so I gave her the Optare Potion, Son.  It worked like a charm…She was completely mine, until…'_  That was when he trailed off and stared blankly into space.  Draco never found out who that girl was or what happened to her.  It didn't seem to matter.  When the situation with Hermione presented itself, that story his father had shared came to mind.  He thought it was the same thing:  someone he couldn't have, but wanted; a girl who resisted; access to the potion.  He'd wanted Hermione to be his blindly for however long he saw fit, but that was _before_.  Before _what_, exactly?  When did things change? 

Hermione was shivering as she watched him sink deeper and deeper into thought.  '

Her anger was quickly slipping away as a flood of other emotions were taking over…anguish, fear, disappointment, and sadness.  Her heart was twisting inside her.  Hermione's feelings for Draco took over.  She released herself from his grasp as she reached her arms up to embrace him.  She was actually holding on for dear life.

"Please!  Don't kill me, Draco…Don't you feel anything?  _I love you_…"  Her words faded into soft sobs.

Draco just stared at her in confusion.  It felt like his heart actually ached.  _'Did she just say that she loves me?'_  As much as he wanted that sentiment to be true, he thought that she was saying whatever she thought would keep her from delivering her to Lucius.  He didn't know what he was feeling.  He really didn't want to give Hermione to anyone.  He just wanted her to want him freely and truly.  He realized that now.

'But if I don't give her to my father, he'll find us and probably kill us both.  At least if she's at my house, I'll be able to find her and have a better chance of keeping her safe.'

'Yeah, right!' another voice from deep inside Draco responded.  This was the voice of his heart.  'You know that you'll have exactly as much access to her as your father wants…which will probably be none!  She will die there, most painfully.  Do you really want to risk it?  Maybe she does love you even without the potion!  Isn't that what you want?  Remember, you can't have her and remain in your family anyway!  You need to decide what you want…the chance at a happy life with the real Hermione or the sadistic, cold life your father has planned?'  It never occurred to Draco that the _real _Hermione may not want a life with him.

Draco was now embracing Hermione with all his might.  He felt his heart melt.  His eyes were watering up.  He knew what he needed to do.  He was about to tell Hermione that he'd do anything to keep her safe when they heard the sound of someone apparating next to them.  For a split second, Draco thought that it was Snape, but then his heart dropped and his stomach clenched up when he realized it was his father standing in front of him.

"My, my, Draco…feeling a little _possessive_ aren't we?"  Lucius smirked as studied the pair in front of him.

~`~`~`~`~

Severus opened his eyes with a start…his sister's letter was still clutched in his hand.  He looked around the room frantically…Something was wrong!  The fire was still going rather strong since he'd only dozed for a few minutes, but he smelled the faint scent of mail floo powder.  He searched the floor to see if he'd received anything and that's when he noticed the parchment near his foot.

He picked up the letter and opened it immediately.  There were no markings to indicate from whom the letter was written, but he felt like it was connected to this sinking feeling he was experiencing.  He cursed as soon as he read the first two lines.

"…urgency…dawn…Lucius Malfoy…plan…Draco…begging…HELP ME…not be able to resist him…watches me…wants me badly…buttery potion…desperate for him…writing this hurts…betrayal…I am afraid…sea of darkness…ecstasy…I don't want to die…"  Severus' whole body shook.  It was just like the letter Selena had written twenty years ago!  That's what was happening to Hermione!  She had fallen prey to that potion because of a Malfoy's lust and need to control…How could he have not seen it?

'Idiot!  Stop thinking about this now and get up to Hermione's room…hopefully she's still there!'  So he threw the floo powder into his fire and walked briskly into the Head Girl's room.

It was empty.  She was gone…

Severus felt a cold sweat cover his entire body.  It was Selena all over again.  He felt this uncontrollable urgency to find Hermione and save her from the fate that killed his sister.  There was only one place Draco could've taken her to in order to apparate without being seen…The Forbidden Forest.

Snape flooed back to his personal chambers and exited the castle quickly using the same path he took when going to Death Eater callings.  He came to the edge of the forest where he was stopped by a ward that he couldn't seem to break.  He was working on it when he looked up and observed a scene that sickened and chilled him to his very core.

~`~`~`~`~

"Father!  What are you doing here?  I…I…was on my way home!"  Draco's voice trembled and he unconsciously held Hermione tighter.

Hermione's eyes expanded in raw fear.  She knew the precarious position she was in and froze in the terror it ignited.  She felt Draco's arms tighten around her, but the feeling did little to relieve her fear.

"Please, Draco, I have used the potion before.  Did you think I would not know what you're feeling?  For nearly three years Selena had me wrapped around her finger without ever knowing it.  You've only been using it for three weeks, however, you'll get over it.  Now, hand the girl over!"

Draco's mind was reeling… 'What do I do?  He looks so smug over there and yet so vicious.  What…'  His thoughts were interrupted with a loud sigh and the sound of spell being uttered.

Suddenly, Hermione was ripped from his arms and was walking toward Lucius as if in a trance.  He was unable to move.  He was trapped in some spell that prevented him from moving from that spot.  He could move his body and his senses worked just fine.  He watched with a combined sense of disgust and failure as his father put his hands on his beloved.

"Well, well look what we have here."  Lucius stepped back from Hermione to inspect her.  "Really, Draco, could you not have dressed her a little more appropriately?  Quite a bit possessive you've become of this little mudblood…dressing her in your Slytherin robes and nothing else…  Oh, yes, that reminds me…"  Lucius lifted Hermione's chin and smirked.  "Someone's been hiding the gifts you've been bestowed, haven't they?" Lucius said in a mockingly sweet voice.

Hermione just stared at him as a tear escaped through the corners of both eyes.

"Well, we'll just have to remedy that, now won't we?  Finite Incantetum!"  Lucius produced an oily black cloth and began to erase the concealment crème that he was sure was hiding her tattoos.  He rubbed her wrists in an almost lovingly way revealing her bonds.  Hermione felt an icy cold feeling come over her.

"Ah, now, that's much better!  Don't you think so, Mudblood?"  This was a test.

"Yes sir," came Hermione's weak response.  Lucius let a Cheshire Cat smile appear on his face.

"Excellent!  Now, Mudblood, take off that robe and walk to me."  Another test.

Draco closed his eyes and dropped to his knees.  He wanted to call out, but was unable.

Hermione's mind was numb.  She could only hear Lucius' voice and feel the desire to fulfill his commands in order to please him.  He was a Malfoy and a Slytherin…she had no choice.  The protection of Hogwarts and Dumbledore no longer applied.

Her hands reached up and unclasped the robe she had been clutching so that it was wrapped around her like a blanket.  Now it fell open to reveal the inner curves of her breasts, her stomach, that tiny triangle of hair that hid her most personal of places, and the inner parts of her legs.

Lucius stared at her and tried to remember when he'd seen something so incredibly sexy. 'Wow!' was his mind's uninhibited response.

Just as he had taken in that sight, Hermione removed the robe completely and let it drop to the ground.  She stood there nude and vulnerable.  Lucius pointed his wand and uttered a warming spell.  A faint golden glow emitted from Hermione.  "We can't have you catching a cold, can we?" he explained.

"No, sir," was Hermione's quiet reply.

"Yes, well, come here.  I need to show my confused son just how much you don't _actually_ want him or need him.  Any Malfoy, or Slytherin really, would do, hmm?"  He whispered the last part in with a sultry voice.  He trailed his hands over her soft arms and placed both hands on each side of Hermione's face.  She felt him run his hands through her hair and down her back.  He caressed the swell of her backside and brought his hands up the front of her deftly massaging her breasts.  He kept his right hand on her left breast and brought his left down to the patch of curls between her legs.  He just tickled her there for a moment and watched her mouth part ever so slightly.  'Exquisite!' he thought.

Draco was staring at the pair in shock.  How he wished she wouldn't let him touch her.  It was _disgusting_!  Did he look like _that _to the others who watched them interact around school?  He felt shame for the first time in his life.  _'Father, please stop…'_

Hermione's partly opened mouth enticed Lucius to bring his on top of it.  He kissed her lips and reveled in the taste.  How he loved the ecstasy of conquering and controlling!  He was rock hard already.  Theirs was a deep, open kiss that Hermione reciprocated just a passionately.  

As Lucius broke the kiss, he looked in her eyes and saw the need for the potion.  He produced another purple bottle that was filled with the nectar she craved.  He uncorked it and brought it to her lips.  She accepted it with delighted enthusiasm…she actually smiled at Lucius Malfoy.  She knew she'd received more than one dose…she felt warmer – almost electric with the aftermath.  She looked longingly at her provider through the potion-inflicted glaze.  He looked so much like Draco… 'Draco…Where is he?' she wondered.  As if reading her thoughts, he decided it was time for them to take their leave and turned to address his son.

"Draco, I am taking Miss Granger with me.  She shall _not _be returning.  Tell no one of what is happening or I will be forced to deal with you without mercy.  I will have to _retrain_ my pet in my image, so you will not see her again until _I _allow it.  _Now,_ because of your treachery in even _thinking _of betraying me and our Lord…_Crucio!_"

Draco felt the stabs of pain and torture wreak havoc throughout his entire body.  His mind screamed in pain as he thought, _'Hermione!  Forgive me!'_

Just as Draco thought he wouldn't be able to take any more, the curse was lifted.  He looked up to see that his father and Hermione were gone.  All spells were lifted.

Suddenly, he felt someone take hold of his arm and lift him to his feet.

"Draco!  Where has Lucius taken Hermione?  TELL ME!!!!"  It was Professor Snape.  He looked both livid and panicked.

"Sir? Oh! Hermione…My father took her…"     

"I know that, Mr. Malfoy!  Are they at the manor?  Draco?  Draco!"  Snape was shaking him violently now. 

"Professor Snape…I am so sorry…What have I done?  Hermione!"  Draco seemed to writhe in anguish and fear.

Severus decided they weren't going to get anywhere like this, so he grabbed hold of Draco and apparated to his own estate.

He would calm the boy down and make him help find her.  This time _Severus Snape_ was going to rescue Hermione Granger and that would make _all _the difference.


	11. Trusting the Enemy

A/N ~ Sorry this chapter is horribly delayed!  I've been incredibly busy, and honestly a little hesitant on how to proceed.  Oh, I know where I'm going with this and what will generally happen, but some of the more specific details are still fuzzy.  I just want to make sure I'm happy with the result.  So, I figure, better late and right, than immediate and garbage.  Thanks for the most complimentary reviews!  I'm so happy that everyone really liked Chapter Ten.  I hope you all enjoy the continuation, Chapter Eleven:  Trusting the Enemy.

****

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by**** Chantal**

**_Chapter Eleven:  Trusting the Enemy_**

****

Hermione felt the nauseating pull of apparition as Lucius Malfoy brought them instantly to the front gates of Malfoy Manor.  A cool breeze blew softly and brought the naked girl some awareness of her situation.  She could feel the air on places that should not have been exposed.  As soon as Lucius removed the wards he let go of his grip on her waist and ordered her to walk in front of him.

"Okay, little Mudblood, walk in front of me and stop when I order you to," Lucius whispered into Hermione's left ear.  She shivered at the icy feeling his directions gave her.  She felt the ice settle on her wrists.  It was almost as if she were wearing handcuffs that had been sitting in a freezer overnight.

Hermione did what she was obliged to do.  She walked slowly with her head bowed and her fingers fidgeting with each other in a most nervous way.  She would be crying if her mind was clear enough to comprehend what exactly was happening to her.  The numbness from the Optare Potion and the Imperio-like control on her mind from the enslavement curse were way too overwhelming.  Hermione focused on the only feeling she had – the cool, smooth stone under her bare feet.  She enjoyed this little luxury since she was lucky to have any sensation at all. 

Lucius followed with an evil gleam in his eye.  He was going to have much more control over himself this time.  After all, this time he wasn't pursuing a pureblooded witch whom he would've married had his family allowed it.  This time, he was pursuing a mudblood witch who has been a burr in his blood since she'd entered the wizarding world seven years ago.  For one so young, she'd definitely pushed her luck beyond the point any muggleborn witch should've been allowed.  This time, it was about control.  It didn't hurt that she happened to be beautiful.  That would just allow him to fully enjoy himself in his quest to control and conquer.  Just the thought of it was making him hard again.  Oh, no…this delicious treat that tantalized in the path before him would be his _very soon_.  Lucius was now beginning to realize just what his son had been talking about when he first requested the Optare Potion.  'Excellent taste, Draco!' he silently saluted his son.  There was no way he'd be able to wait as long as he'd originally planned.  He was going to have to summon the Inner Circle _immediately_.

~`~`~`~`~

As soon as Severus arrived at the front door of his estate, he barged inside and summoned a bottle of Pepper-Up Potion from his personal stores.  Draco lagged behind and was standing against the front door's frame when Severus uncorked the bottle.

"Take this, Mr. Malfoy.  You'll need it if you're going to be of any use at all."  Severus said in an icy tone.  He firmly placed the bottle in Draco's hand and watched intently as the younger man brought the bottle immediately to his lips and drank.

Draco felt immeasurably fatigued.  He was feeling all of these emotions that were completely foreign and surprisingly draining!  He just watched his own father take the one person he actually cared for in a most humiliating way and didn't know why he wasn't grinning with satisfaction like he was sure he should've been.  Maybe it was because he really did care for her.  When you love someone you don't want anyone to hurt them in any way.  _'When did I stop hating, and start loving her? And WHY?'_ he wondered as he watched his professor uncork a bottle he was sure was for him.  

Draco drank the bitter potion and winced.  "Ah, Pepper-Up Potion…Good idea, Professor," Draco began.  His head was clearing and he was starting to remember _all_ of the details from the evening, including those _before_ his father arrived.  Professor Snape _knew_.  Hermione told him in her letter.  Oh, he wasn't sure of what exactly she'd said, but if he was out in the Forbidden Forest looking for her, then he was pretty sure Professor Snape knew _everything_.

He was right.

"Yes, well, I am relieved to know you approve," Severus responded sarcastically.  He turned on his heel and motioned for Draco to follow.  Snape led Draco into what appeared to be his study.  There was a large mahogany desk with an oversized leather chair behind it.  Two adjacent walls were covered with a variety of books.  The others held a large bay window and an ornate fireplace.  The room was very warm and what some might describe as cozy.  Draco felt compelled to settle himself in one of the dark brown leather chairs facing the roaring fireplace.

Snape immediately began pacing in front of the fireplace.  This was really his favorite way to think things through.  After a few short moments, he stopped directly in front of Draco and addressed him.

_"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Mr. Malfoy?"_  It came out in a hissing whisper.  "I know you have held a particular dislike for Miss Granger for as long as you've known her…Hell, she has not been my favorite person, either!  But the Optare Potion, Draco?  How the fuck could you?  Answer me, damn it!"  Snape was particularly exasperated by the time he'd finished his short soliloquy.

"Sir…I don't…what I mean is…" Draco had no idea how to begin explaining what he'd done.  He only knew how he felt now, even though he was still coming to grips with it.

"Choose your words very carefully, Mr. Malfoy.  I assure you I will not hesitate to use Veritaserum.  I want the truth and if I don't believe you, I will use it!"  Snape glared.

"I think I love her," was all Draco could muster.  He held his professor's scrutiny and Snape could see that he was obviously struggling with emotion…something the young man had absolutely no experience with.

"Indeed," Snape replied.  He turned away from Draco and stared into the fire.  'How could Draco possibly love Hermione Granger?  Had Lucius _loved_ Selena?  What exactly did that potion do?'  Oh, he knew what every textbooks and "experts" said it did, but he had no firsthand experience with the substance.  'Perhaps the giver was eventually controlled by the potion as well?  But _how_?'

Severus' reverie was interrupted with the sound of Draco's raised voice.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" he shouted.

Snape turned and glared at him.  

"What is it?  Can't you give me a moment to think?"  Snape looked positively distraught. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I just wanted to know what we were going to do to get Hermione away from my father.  He's going to use her.  Eventually he'll present her to the Dark Lord and they'll find a way to manipulate Potter with their possession of her, but before he does that…" Draco looked down at his hands.  'Bloody hell!  Where is my backbone?  Why can't I just let it be?  I knew what was going to happen before and I didn't care.  I got what I wanted…correction…I got what I _thought_ I wanted.  _Hermione…what have I done to you?'_

After it was apparent that Draco wasn't going to continue, Severus decided to do it for him.  "I am very well aware of what your father does with the Optare Potion.  I will not allow it to happen again.  You seem to forget that that potion isn't our only problem…She's under the control of those enslavement tattoos!  You and I are going to get Miss Granger out of there…_tonight_."

Draco looked up and met Snape's stare.  He could see that his professor was serious and determined…and motivated by something other than what was immediately obvious.  Draco was not sure what was going on, but he knew Professor Snape was right…they needed to get her away from his father as soon as possible.  He nodded his head slightly in agreement.

~`~`~`~`~

Before Lucius let his new toy into his home he conjured a long, opaque white robe.  It was sheer, not really covering anything, but it felt like a woolen cloak to Hermione when Lucius draped it over her shoulders.  The length reached the floor and pooled at her heels.  He tied it and brought her chin up so that she was looking at him.  

"There now, that's much better for our present needs.  Just don't get too comfortable…I'm pleased to say you'll shortly be without it."  He smirked and placed an unusually gentle kiss on Hermione's lips.  

Hermione just stared at him and nodded slightly.  Her mind was nearly blank.  There were only faint glimpses of a young, blonde man with light blue eyes..._Draco…_Part of her longed for him.  The rest of her mind was focused on what this regal-looking man wanted from her.  That part dominated her, although she was faintly aware that she didn't want it to.

Lucius led Hermione down a long hallway and down a flight of stairs.  She followed silently with a sinking feeling her stomach and a longing in her blood.  'Purple potion…' her mind chanted.  The need was growing already.

Eventually they stopped.  Lucius took out his wand, tapped it on what appeared to be a random part of the wall, and muttered something under his breath.  Immediately, an archway formed.  Lucius and Hermione walked through and the archway disappeared.  A plain wall replaced it.  No other means of entering or exiting was evident.

Hermione took a moment to glance around the room.  It was ironically decorated in the deepest burgundy and gold.  'Is this for my benefit?' she wondered fleetingly.  It really didn't matter.  The first thing she noticed was the ornate king-sized bed that was situated in an alcove.  There were golden curtains on the frame of the alcove, so that there could be privacy in the bed area if desired.  In the main room, there was a large fireplace with a couch and two armchairs situated around it.  The low table in the middle of the furniture held a bottle of what looked like firewhiskey and several glasses.  'Several glasses?  Why would there be several…'

"Like what you see, Lioness?"  Lucius interrupted her inspection of the chamber.  He reached for her hand and kissed it with the same gentleness as his last kiss.  

Hermione looked at her captor with that familiar glaze over her eyes.  "Yes," was her simple reply.  She continued to glance around the room when she noticed a small purple bottle on the mantle of the fireplace.  Without giving it a second thought she slipped her hand out of Lucius' grasp and walked briskly over to the fireplace.  She was just about to grab hold of the purple bottle when she heard Lucius order her to stop.

Lucius was smirking.  'Excellent, Mudblood!  It didn't take you long at all to find it!   Very observant!'  "That's far enough, Mudblood," Lucius drawled.  He glided to her side and whispered, "You need _permission_ to touch anything in here."

Hermione's eyes widened with despair.  The potion was there, in her reach!  How could he not let her have it?

"Yes, sir.  Could I have some of that potion?" she whispered.  She glanced at him quickly, but then brought her eyes back down to watch her fidgeting fingers.

Lucius regarded her carefully.  She was beginning to need the potion already?  'My, my, aren't we a little needy, pet?'

"No, I don't think so, pet.  You need to _earn_ that treat…" he responded.  Hermione was immediately reminded of the other blonde who'd provided her with the potion.  She remembered what she had to do, but for some strange reason, couldn't remember anything else…not even his name now.  In response, she began to undo the tie of her robe.  She needed that potion, so she was going to do what was required.

Suddenly, she felt the man's hand over hers.  "As tempting as that is, I will be requiring other forms of payment.  First of all…_restraint_.  I will be leaving you here for a little while.  You must not touch the purple bottle, but you may have anything else.  I'll be back soon."  He ran his hand over her hair and down the front of her robe gently caressing the inner curves of her breasts.  He grinned mischievously and shivered in blatant anticipation.  Then he turned, created the archway, and exited the room.

Hermione immediately went over to the table and poured herself a full glass of the amber liquid praying it would help drown out the call of the potion in front of her and numb the need she felt all over her body for it.

~`~`~`~`~

"Polyjuice," was Severus Snape's answer.  

"Polyjuice, sir? How is Polyjuice going to help Hermione?"  Draco was thoroughly confused.  Snape was brilliant, but he was starting to think he may have crossed the line into madness.

"Do I really need to explain this to you?" he sighed.

Draco just stared at him inquisitively.

"Fine, for the sake of saving time, listen up!  We are going to use Polyjuice to get me into Malfoy Manor.  You are going to go home and find out what Lucius is doing and hopefully where Hermione is being kept.  Find out who is being invited to the manor."  

At Draco's questioning look, Snape continued, "Trust me, Mr. Malfoy, your father is going to want to gloat.  He'll want an audience and he's going to need someone to scare Hermione in order to make her need him."

At this explanation, Draco cringed.  This was all too familiar.  He'd done that to her.  He'd gloated.  He'd threatened her with the attentions of Crabbe and Goyle.  Of course, that was the easiest and fastest way to make your victim need you.  'That's what Hermione was to me…_a victim_…'

"I don't deserve her," Draco whispered aloud in response to his revelation.

Snape was beginning to be irate with this boy.  No one who would use the Optare Potion deserved the affection of their victim.  "No, Mr. Malfoy, I assure you…_you don't_.  But, that is really not our concern presently.  Focus, will you please?"  Snape responded.

"I'm sorry.  I'm not sure what information my father is going to give me, but I will try.  When do I go?"  

"Now.  However, there is one more thing.  You need to get a piece of your father for the Polyjuice potion.  I will take the potion and you will get me into the manor through the floo."

"Why, though?  Won't you be involved if my father is gathering death eaters?"

"No.  I'm not going to discuss it with you, Draco, but no.  Your father will most definitely _not_ invite me to something that is remotely involving the Optare Potion, let alone a student of Hogwarts.  I have no choice but to get her out as Lucius.  No one but a Malfoy can floo into the manor and I'm sure he will have her protected so that only he can take her out of her cell, room, or wherever he has her."  Snape looked positively stoic.

"I see.  Okay, I'll go as fast as I can."  Draco took some floo powder from Snape's mantle and shouted, "Malfoy Manor!"

~`~`~`~`~

Hermione was sloshed.  She'd consumed half of the bottle of what she came to discover was indeed firewhiskey.  It was all in an effort to avoid the bottle that was calling out to her.  She was too afraid of what would happen if she touched it.  Beside that, her enslavement bonds wouldn't allow her to disobey her master anyway.  Hermione collapsed on the couch as a drunken sleep mercifully encompassed her.

_"Hermione, love, please wake!" a velvety voice warmed Hermione and she felt simply blissful.  She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a forest again.  This time it seemed like she was in a circle of springtime surrounded by winter.  The air was light and warm and the grass she slept upon was soft and green.  She glanced around and saw frosty, bare trees encompassed in darkness.  She looked up and saw the hooded man in her previous dream.  Her heart was filled with happiness and knew she was safe with him._

_"Who are you?  Where am I?" she whispered.  She reached out for him and was gratified when he pulled her into a warm embrace._

_"It's okay, love…Please don't worry about that now…I have to tell you something and I need you to listen carefully!"  He held her and stroked her hair._

_That voice…Hermione knew that voice…_

_"Okay, I'll do whatever you ask of me," she whispered into his chest._

_"Good, because you're really going to have to trust me…"_

_"I do!  What is it?"  Hermione chanced a peek up at his face, but the hood obstructed her view.  Only a lock of black hair escaping the hood peeked out at her._

_"Trust your enemy, Hermione.  Trust your enemy, especially when it seems most difficult.  I will be there waiting for you if you do this.  Can you do as I tell you, my love?  Can you?"  He reached down and stroked her face.  A ray of sunlight gave Hermione her first glimpse at her heart's truest love…with ebony hair and matching eyes, pale skin, and the softest touch, her dreams revealed Severus Snape._

_"Professor Snape?  Is that you?  Are you here?"  Hermione was desperate to gain affirmation to what her sense of sight was telling her._

_The man reached up and removed the hood.  He smiled warmly at her.  "Yes, Hermione, it is me.  Your heart is far ahead of your mind, as is mine.  Trust in what you feel, but please put that trust in me now, as well.  You must trust your enemy!  Do that and I will be there to protect you.  Will you do this, please?"  He kissed her hand and waited expectantly._

Suddenly Hermione was jerked out of her sweet sleep murmuring, "Yes, I will…yes, I will…"

Lucius was standing over her with his wand pointed in her direction.  He had woken her with an "enervate" spell and was watching with piqued curiosity as she woke mumbling.

"Yes, you will…_what_, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked with amusement.

Hermione looked up at Lucius and realized what an incredible ache she was feeling in her head.  A milder ache plagued the rest of her body.  

"I will trust you," she replied honestly and grabbed the sides of her head.  Her beautiful dream was a fuzzy memory.  Her head was throbbing and it only hurt worse to try to remember her dream.  She wanted desperately to remember, but in her present physical state nothing more than the need to trust her enemy remained.

"Of course you will.  You have no choice.  Here take this."  Lucius gave Hermione a clear bottle with a bluish liquid inside.  "You really need to learn to pace yourself, my dear!"  He laughed referring to the half-empty bottle of firewhiskey.  The potion was a hangover remedy.

Hermione drank the potion greedily hoping that it was the nectar she craved.  She was disappointed when she realized it wasn't, but relieved when she discovered this potion's effects.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.  That really helped."  Hermione looked up after consuming the potion and was greeted with a wide smile.

"Why my pet, you are my property, so you will call me 'my Lord,' 'Sir,' or my personal favorite, 'Master.'  You're going to gain my favor with the latter, just so you know."  He could tell she had sobered up, but the glaze was intensifying.  'Excellent…Time for the next phase in her reconditioning!'

He snapped his fingers and immediately, a cowering house elf appeared.  "Please let our guests through via the floo.  It's only open for the next three minutes, so they'd better come now!"

"Yes, Master!" the house elf replied.  He bowed and disappeared.

Lucius put his hands on Hermione's face and lowered his to kiss her, when she interrupted with, "Who is coming?"  Hermione asked this in an instinctively demanding voice before she could think about it.

Lucius scowled at her.  She'd neglected to address him properly and had spoken brazenly out of turn.

"I think you need to learn a little respect, Mudblood!" Lucius raised his voice in frustration and grabbed her face.  "You will soon see how much you need me!  You will want nothing more than for me to hold you," he whispered in a deadly voice.  Then he disappeared out of the magical archway leaving Hermione scared in her solitude.

Suddenly, a popping sound came from the fireplace and Hermione saw the familiar green glow in the flames that showed someone was coming via the floo.

She was right.  Unfortunately, there were many someones coming through the floo.

The frightening forms of five Death Eaters appeared in the room in front of Hermione:  Macnair, Rosier, Rookwood, Crabbe, Sr., and Goyle, Sr.  Hermione was familiar with them from various battles and reading about Voldemort's following.  She felt a terror like none other ever experienced.

"Ah, a beautiful smart-ass Mudblood…such sweet fruit Lucius feeds us!" Macnair began and then licked his thin lips.  "You're going to taste delicious…I am definitely going to enjoy breaking you!"

The other Death Eaters chuckled at Macnair's declarations and began to advance on their prize.

Hermione's eyes widened in unparalleled fear.  She immediately turned and ran toward the part of the wall that Lucius had exited.  Hermione threw herself at the wall and began banging her fists frantically, madly.

"MR. MALFOY!" she screamed.  "PLEASE!  SIR!  HELP ME!  SIR!  **M  A  S  T  E  R!**  COME BACK!"  Hermione's blood-curdling screams were music to the men she was sharing a room with.  

Then, Goyle, Sr. wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her away from the wall.  He grabbed hold of her long hair and held her head craned back as far as it would go.

"Such a _beautiful_ voice from a vile creature such as yourself is quite amazing!" whispered Goyle, Sr.  He slid his sticky tongue along the length of Hermione's neck as she struggled in his iron-clad grasp.  "I'll have to congratulate my son on his fine cursing work.  Your bracelets are flawless."  Hermione was whimpering in fear and pain.

Crabbe, Sr. came to stand in front of the struggling pair.  His eyes slid over the length of Hermione's body and licked his lips.  He bared his teeth in a sinister grin and reached out to fondle Hermione's breasts.  "Oh, yes, my son did say you were quite a tart.  I quite agree."  He reached in and licked her cheek.  "I have to say, for a tart, you definitely taste sweet!"

Hermione couldn't take anymore.  Panic was rising in her again.  She began screaming at the top of her lungs, "MR. MALFOY!  MR. MALFOY!  SIR!  OH, PLEASE HELP ME!"  Hermione was quickly running out of energy.  Her need for the Optare Potion continued to grow as did her desire to receive the comfort of Lucius Malfoy.  'Trust your enemy!' ran through her mind.  She couldn't trust these monsters, but maybe Lucius…

Just as Hermione's torture was beginning, Draco Malfoy entered his home though the floo system.  He was immediately worried because he saw their house elf carrying several cloaks and his father was drinking a glass of firewhiskey by the window.  He looked way too peaceful.  "Father!  Where is Hermione?" he asked as soon as he was out of the fireplace.

"Draco!  What an unexpected surprise!  Shouldn't you be at school?"  Lucius smirked.

"It's Saturday, Father!  Is Hermione alright?"  Draco replied.

"I believe I told you that I had some work I needed to do with Miss Granger before I was going to let her see you.  You're going to have to wait."

Just then, Hermione's blood-curdling screams echoed throughout the manor.  Draco heard her call out for his father using a variety of titles.  

"Oh, gods, Hermione!" Draco called.  "What is going on, Father?  Who is with her?"

"Draco, Draco, Draco…Miss Granger needs to learn to appreciate me.  I have some friends entertaining her presently.  They're only going to be with her for a little while.  I'll take care of the rest.  I arranged for their entertainment after they've finished their task.  You really can do nothing useful here.  Go back to school.  I will owl you when …"

Lucius was interrupted when Hermione let out another series of screams crying out for Lucius to help her.

"Yes, well, it seems my friends are frightening our dear Mudblood quite nicely.  However, I do believe she's in need of some comfort and _nourishment_.  Please go.  I will owl you when you may come back."  Lucius put his drink down and left the room without another word.

Draco was as pale as moonlight.  He felt helpless and frantic.  He had to help Hermione.  'Stick to the plan, Draco.  Go get some of father's hair and get out of here.'  Draco headed down the main hallway to get to his father's bedroom when he heard voices.  It was coming from downstairs, near the dungeons.  'Of course!  She's in his Mistress Room!  She's never going to get out of there until he decides she can go.'  

Draco found his father's cloak on the bench in the foyer as he was heading back down the hallway.  Luckily there was a hair on the cloak.  He grabbed the hair and the cloak, and quickly exited from the manor.

~`~`~`~`~

Hermione was nearly catatonic when Lucius sauntered in the burgundy room.  She was laying with her head resting on Goyle, Sr.'s chest as he held her wrists over her head.  Hermione was not crying, although the tracks of her many tears were evident on her face.  She was just staring blankly off into space.  Crabbe, Sr. was dripping hot wax over her exposed breasts while the others watched.  There were a few cuts and many burns on her neck and torso.  Macnair was practically drooling and was beginning to undo his pants.  

Lucius was livid!  He didn't want those brutes touching her intimately.  They were just supposed to manhandle her.  "What the bloody fuck do you idiots think you are doing?" he yelled.  Lucius lifted Crabbe, Sr. off of Hermione and picked her up in his arms.  

He brought Hermione to the bed in the alcove and smoothed her hair.  He performed a cleansing charm on her.  He then covered her back up and closed the curtains.  Then Lucius produced the purple bottle filled with Optare Potion and gave Hermione a large dose.  He knew she was conscious because she swallowed as soon as the liquid touched her tongue.  "It's okay, Hermione…You're safe now.  You see…I told you that you would need me.  Now you know it's true.  I won't let those men touch you anymore." 

Just then, Hermione launched herself at Lucius and clung to him.  Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she wept softly.

"I'm sorry, Master, please don't leave me!  I'll be good!  I promise…I'll be good!"  Hermione rasped through her sore throat between sobs.  

Lucius pulled her back away from him disengaging her arms.  He looked at her intently.  Her eyes were wet and wide.  She looked like an abused puppy.  'Perfect!' he thought.  "Now, now, pet, you need to rest.  I'll just be on the other side of the curtain."  He then bent down and kissed her.  With his typical fluid motion, Lucius left Hermione sprawled out on the bed exhausted.

"You fucking morons have no subtlety!"  Lucius began as soon as he was on the other side of the curtain.  "She's practically insane with fear, though!"  He smirked as he thought about the success of his plan thus far.  "So, I guess your job is done here."  He then poured himself another drink.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!  That's it?!  You brought us here to tease your little Mudblood whore and that's all we get?"  Macnair was pissed!  They were all rather pissed, actually.

"Oh, please, Macnair!  What do you take me for…an idiot?  Of course that's not it…it's just that you're done with Miss Granger.  I have collected other playthings for you.  They're further down in the dungeon waiting for you as we speak!"

The five men smiled simultaneously.  "Well, then…we won't keep you from your toy!"  Rosier offered.  "I'm sufficiently teased.  I need some action, so I think we'll be going now."  

Lucius tapped the wall in response and watched as the archway appeared.  "Have fun, brothers.  I'll join you a bit later!"  

They all nodded in response and were gone.

Lucius turned toward the curtain.  'Thank Merlin Narcissa is visiting her mother!  Otherwise, I wouldn't have nearly enough time to spend with Miss Granger.  Get ready, my dear, you're in for the ride of a lifetime!' 

And with that thought, Lucius walked through the curtain and toward the bed that contained his prize.

~`~`~`~`~

Draco made it through the fireplace to Severus' estate and held up the hair and the cloak that he'd collected.  Severus was quite anxious and had spent the time Draco was gone collecting a dose of Polyjuice and making sure arrangements were made for when he had Hermione there.  They were definitely in for a rocky road then and he wanted to be ready.

"Draco!  Thank Merlin!  How is Miss Granger?  Did you see her?  Is she okay?"  Snape fired off the questions as if he only had ten seconds to ask every question he wanted to know the answers to.  He actually surprised himself at how worried he was about Miss Granger.

"Professor!  I've got it!  We've got to hurry!  I believe my father has her kept in his Mistress Room.  There is only one way to get in other than his own archway in the wall.  Only his wand will activate it, so we're going to have to use the internal floo.  Sir, she was screaming bloody murder!  My father did summon some of his Inner Circle and I'm sure they were torturing her when I arrived!"  Draco handed the hair to Snape and paced the room.

Severus was horrified.  All of his worst fears were realized.  'Why do you have to be such a sadistic monster, Lucius?  Don't worry, Hermione, I'm coming!  _Hermione?__  When did I start calling her Hermione?_'  

"Alright, Draco…It's bad, but we're going to get her out of there.  I'm going to take the potion.  I've got enough for two doses if I need it, although I'd rather not.  So, let's make this as quick as possible.  In and out, got it?"

"Yes, Sir!  I will go first and make sure the coast is clear.

With that, Draco left through the floo again.  Snape added the hair and took the potion.  It worked immediately and Snape dressed in Lucius' cloak to complete the effect.  He made sure he saw Lucius when he looked in the hallway mirror and then returned to the study to wait for Draco to tell him it was safe.

Just as Snape reentered the study, Draco's head appeared in the fire and told him that it was safe to enter.  The floo recognized Snape as Lucius Malfoy and let him through the wards.

When Snape was completely inside Malfoy Manor, he listened intently to see if he could hear Hermione at all.

Nothing.

"Professor, my house elf told me that my father is still with her, so we need to hide you until he leaves her to join the others in the dungeons.  We can watch from a spare bedroom that is near his Mistress Room.  When he leaves I'll open the floo to the room.  Hopefully, he hasn't blocked my access since he thinks I'm at Hogwarts."

"Okay, Draco, lead the way."  Snape still sounded like himself even though he looked like Lucius Malfoy.  

The two men entered the spare bedroom that was two doors down from the space of wall that Draco knew was really the entrance to his father's Mistress Room.  They waited anxiously for their window of opportunity.

~`~`~`~`~

Hermione was startled by the opening of the curtain.  She began weeping again in fear and anticipation of the worst.  She was exhausted and drugged, barely able to open her eyes.

"Ah, Hermione!  _You are a vision!_  I know you're tired, but you have one more duty to fulfill and then I will leave you to eat and sleep for the night."  Lucius waited for her to respond, but was disappointed as she just lay there with fresh tears streaming down her face.

Lucius grimaced.  'Okay, the direct approach it is…'

"Hermione, get up and disrobe immediately."  Lucius watched with perverse satisfaction as she dragged her weakened body off the bed and obeyed him as she was obliged to do.  The robe fell in a pool of opaque silk and Hermione stood before Lucius exposed again, at his mercy.

"_Amazing_, my dear…If I didn't know better, I'd think you were as pureblooded as any Malfoy.  How can such beauty and magical essence reside in a Mudblood?  It's unbelievable…"

Lucius began to disrobe and ordered Hermione to lie on the bed.

It was all rather quick.  Lucius laid himself over Hermione and kissed her passionately this time, on the mouth.  He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and bit it to make her open for him.  He wanted to make her body respond to him the old-fashioned way – physically.  She did and he let his tongue slide into her swollen mouth.  He guided her hands onto his body so that she would stroke his backside.  Her touch was electrifying to him.  He simply couldn't get enough…if he didn't enter her soon, it'd be too late.

This was all very disconcerting to Lucius.  No one had ever made him so turned on or ready to explode before he'd even penetrated her.  'I wonder if she's dabbled in black magick…what else could possibly explain what I'm feeling?'

As if on cue, Hermione's body betrayed her (again) and she let a soft moan escape.  That was all Lucius needed.  He lifted Hermione's knees and spread her thighs as he placed himself at her opening.  Then he penetrated her feeling _very_ cocky that she was already wet for him. (Another of her body's natural responses, but a betrayal all the same.) Even though her body was reacting, her mind and heart did not…both were numb.

The rest of their coupling didn't take very long.  Lucius thrust in an out of her a few times before the exploded inside her.  He was sweating and feeling very drained as he collapsed on top of her.

"Well, Hermione, I think I may need to keep you for myself a bit longer that I'd intended.  You are quite a _delectable_ fuck!"  Lucius cooed in her ear.

He got up, used a cleansing charm on himself, and dressed.  He watched Hermione as she lay there in all her glory, completely spent.  '_Beautiful_…' he thought.  'I'm just going to let her rest like that, with me inside of her, laying ready for when I return.'

"Rest well, Hermione.  If you're a good girl, I'll be back with a buttery treat for you.  If you try to escape or cause trouble, no potion.  I'll see you soon, pet."

With those words, Lucius exited the curtains and tapped the wall.  The archway appeared and Lucius exited looking quite smug.  The archway disappeared as he descended the next flight of stairs into the dungeons.

Severus and Draco saw Lucius leave and immediately headed for the fireplace.  Draco threw floo powder into the flames and clearly said, "The Mistress Room!"  Then he was gone.  He held the connection for Snape and they both found themselves in a rich burgundy room with gold accents.  There were empty glasses that held the residue of firewhiskey, but otherwise one couldn't tell anyone had been there.

"Look at the glasses!  This has to be it!  But where is she?"  Draco whispered.

"You said this is a _mistress_ room?"  Snape replied.

Draco nodded.

"Then there should be a bed, wouldn't you agree?"  

Realization shone in Draco's eyes and he nodded again.

They began to search the room and noticed the curtains.  They looked too big to be covering a window, so Severus opened them and audibly gasped.

"Oh my gods above!  Hermione!!!"  Snape whispered…the words caught in his throat.  He was by her side in split second and wrapped her in the bed's blanket.  She looked like she'd been drugged and ravished, as indeed she had been.  His heart broke at the sight of the broken young woman.  _'Selena…'_

Just then Draco passed through the curtain and felt his heart break.  He saw the only person he'd ever felt anything for brutally broken.  "Bloody hell, Hermione!  What did he do to you?" he whispered.  He went over to help, but was promptly told to move out of the way.

Hermione was wakened by the feeling of being moved.  She wrapped her arms around Snape thinking he was Lucius.

"Master," she whispered.  "I'm sorry…I'm so tired.  I thought I was going to get to rest.  I didn't try to escape!  I swear!  Please believe me!"  She was getting a bit frantic thinking he was going to deposit her in the dungeons at the mercy of those animals from earlier.

Severus responded, trying to soothe her.  "Hermione, it's okay.  I'm here to take you home.  You need to trust me."

Hermione closed her eyes.  Her dream came flooding back to her memory.  'It's that voice…I know that voice…It's safe…It's love…_Trust your enemy._'  She wrapped her arms around her true savior and let herself finally fall asleep.

Snape noticed something that looked like recognition in her eyes, but ignored it for now.  He had to get her out of there.  Draco walked with him to the fireplace and shouted "Snape Manor!"  When the flames turned green, Draco, Severus, and Hermione walked through to freedom.

Now came the hard part…

^^^^^^^^^

A/N – Okay, this chapter has taken me four days to write and is 15 pages long in Word.  Wow!  I hope you all like it…it was very draining to write!  Please review! 


	12. Cleansing and Healing

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Twelve:  Cleansing and Healing_**

****

The manor was quiet.  The only sound was the crackling from the fire in the hearth.  Severus Snape took the moment of blessed peace to think about the events of earlier that evening.  He swirled the brandy in his glass and sighed heavily.

The moment he touched Hermione he felt strangely contented even in midst of the adrenaline-charged rescue.  She looked at him with what he swore was love…but it couldn't have been…he was in disguise as Lucius and she certainly didn't love _him_!  She did appear to relax after he spoke, but that didn't mean anything…she could've just been exhausted from her ordeal.  What did it matter anyway?  It's not like she meant anything to him besides being a student of Hogwarts.  Anything more would be impossible…wouldn't it?

Severus' thoughts were interrupted with a stirring from the couch.

"Professor Snape…Has Hermione woken up yet?  Is she…"  Draco's sleepy whispers trailed off when he saw Snape shake his head silently.

"I do need to talk with Professor Dumbledore.  He needs to know that events that have recently taken place."  Snape responded.

This woke Draco up considerably.  "Sir, are you going to tell him what I've done?  Please…I am so sorry.  I'll be expelled and sent home!  I can't go back now!"

"That remains to be seen.  The Headmaster will not send you into the hands of a man who will do you harm, much less kill you.  If you repent and Hermione decides to forgive you, so will Dumbledore, I assure you."  Snape's voice was clipped and resentful.  He felt alarmingly protective of Hermione.

"Can _you_?  Forgive me, I mean?"  Draco whispered looking down at the blanket that was sprawled over his legs as he fingered the edges.  "I can see the hatred in your eyes and hear the disappointment in your voice.  I just don't get it.  I thought you were a Death Eater…why would you care what I did to a mudbl…muggleborn like Hermione, anyway?   Unless…"  Understanding was dawning on Draco in the early morning hours.  '_Snape's a spy!_  He's working for Dumbledore!  He's not loyal to the Dark Lord!  _I can't believe it!_'

"You can stop your easily read epiphany that is playing out in your mind, Mr. Malfoy.  Remember, you don't know anything I don't want you to know.  Obliviate is not that hard and will be used if I deem necessary.  Don't forget that!"  Snape's glare was unmistakably dangerous and serious.

"Yes, sir…but _why_?  Why would you betray all that you've believed in?  If the Dark Lord finds out…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, MR. MALFOY!  Do not speak of things of which you don't understand!  You will not question me…I owe you nothing!  You are the one who should be doing the explaining!"  Snape's response was covered up by the alarms the wards he'd set up on Hermione's room were going off, indicating that she'd awoken.

~`~`~`~`~

The first sensation Hermione felt was that of safety.  She knew that wherever she was, she was safe.  '_The voice…'  _Beneath her, she rubbed her legs against the softest cotton and felt the buoyancy of a feather bed.  Her head was cradled in a pile of soft feather pillows.  Her cocoon was almost too comfortable to remove herself from.  'That's what a caterpillar must think before he has the courage to emerge anew as a butterfly…' she thought absently.  

She did rise slowly and this is what alerted the wards Severus had placed several hours earlier.

As soon as Hermione's bare feet hit the stone floor, so did a rush of memories and they immediately incapacitated her.  She collapsed in a heap on the floor.  'Oh, gods, NO!  I didn't, he didn't…so dirty…death eaters…pain…need…_potion…potion…potion…_'  Hermione's mind was racing when she heard the door of her room open.  She looked up, but was suddenly blinded with need.  Her vision was blurry, at best.  She saw two forms enter the room and immediately called out for the one who she thought was there and would help her.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sir…Master, I mean…I am sorry.  What happened?  I didn't try to escape, but somehow I'm in a different room.  I really need you…"  Hermione ended her declarations in a barely audible whisper.

Both Severus and Draco cringed.  It made their blood boil to hear Hermione declare that she needed Lucius Malfoy.  

Before Severus could respond, Draco went rushing over to help Hermione off the floor.  "It's okay, Hermione…shhh!" Draco whispered.  Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, but couldn't focus.

"Please…I need some of that potion…it hurts so much!"  Hermione was crying softly and removed her nightgown before either man could stop her.

That got Snape's attention.  "Herm…Miss Granger!  You are safe now…  Lucius Malfoy is not here.  He will not harm you anymore."  He walked over to the couple on the floor and tried to cover her with the blanket from the bed.

Hermione heard what the other man was saying and froze.   _'That voice!'_  She tried to focus, but could only make out the dark features and clothing that encompassed this man.  _So familiar…_

She then turned her attention to the man she had thought was her new master, Lucius Malfoy.  "I'm sorry…I just can't see clearly and I need some…" her voice trailed off as she searched for the appropriate words.

"Healing?" Draco offered, knowing just exactly what she was referring to and hoping his terminology for the drug would spark a memory in Hermione.

And indeed it had.  "Yes…healing…_Draco_?  Is that you, Draco?"  Hermione dared not believe that she was away from Lucius and back with Draco.  He had what she needed too.

"Yes, Hermione, it's me, Draco!"  His words were barely out when he felt Hermione throw herself at him and embrace him tightly.

"Thank Merlin you rescued me!  Your father…Death Eaters…  Never mind!  Do you have some potion, Draco, please?  I promise I'll pay for it.  I just need a little now…"  Hermione had forgotten about the other presence in the room and clamped her hand over her mouth and looked at Draco as if to say, "I'm sorry, I forgot there was someone else here…I didn't mean to give our secret away!"

Draco looked up at Professor Snape as if looking for his permission.  He wanted to give it to her just to make her feel better.

"Indeed, Miss Granger!  It seems as if you've had quite enough of that potion!  You're done with it from now on."  He looked at Draco who had a desperate Hermione Granger clutching to him.  "Let's go, Draco.  Miss Granger needs her rest if she's going to fight her way back from oblivion."  He sounded so cold and aloof that Draco was ready to attack him.

"I don't think so, Professor Snape!  Hermione needs…"  

"Professor Snape?"  She looked up at Draco and then at her potions professor.  "Draco, did you say 'Professor Snape'?"  'Oh gods!  He knows…I told him!  He's never going to let me have that potion…Run, Hermione…maybe Mr. Malfoy will find you and give you some of that potion!'

"Yes, he did, Miss Granger…This is Professor Snape and you need to listen to me!"  Snape interjected.

Hermione shot up out of Draco's embrace and tried to dart out the door completely naked.  Snape was too fast for her and grabbed her wrist before she could get past him.  She was thrashing, trying to free herself from his grasp when he whispered, "Stupify!"  Hermione immediately went limp in his arms and blacked out.

Snape carefully dressed her again in her white nightgown and placed her back in bed.  He held on to her a little longer than was completely necessary just gazing absently at her peaceful face and smoothing her unruly hair.  

_'Angelic…'_ was the thought that burst into his mind as if shoved there so he'd know what he was feeling immediately.  It seemed his own heart was becoming a bit impatient with his mind.

This revelation quickly startled him out of his reverie and he turned to meet the inquisitive gaze of Draco Malfoy.

"Get out, Mr. Malfoy.  Meet me back in the study.  I'll be there shortly."  Snape ordered.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but saw the heated look in the professor's eyes and left.  'What the hell is going on with him?'

Snape looked back down at Hermione's pale face in a magically-induced slumber.  'She's not going to get any rest this way,' he thought.  He pointed his wand at her and whispered, "Ennervate!"  Hermione's eyes opened, but slower than they should have.  She just stared at him with that all too familiar glaze set over them.  She didn't fight or cry.

She simply said, "Potion."  Severus felt his heart twist.  This beautiful girl of near-genius intellect was a slave to a potion and whoever provided it.  "Selena felt this way.  She suffered this way.  All because of the sick, demented desires of Lucius Malfoy.  It seems the apple didn't fall far from the tree…at least until he grew a heart.  I will help you Miss Granger, please trust me."

And with that declaration, Hermione's heart swelled with some unknown feeling of attachment and wrapped her arms around the man who made her feel again.

Her sudden embrace surprised Severus, but he didn't remove her from him.  Instead, he wrapped his own arms around her and kissed her temple.  He then uncorked a bottle of dreamless sleep potion and gave it to her.  She was sleeping against his chest in less than a minute.  Reluctantly, Severus laid her down gently on the soft bed and prayed for her to sleep whist she could because soon even a sleep potion wouldn't bring her any reprieve from the pains of withdrawing from the Optare Potion.

~`~`~`~`~

"Professor Dumbledore, I promise that I am sorry for what I did to Hermione!  I didn't realize then…I just felt hate, Sir…now, well now, it's all different!  I'd die before I let any harm come to Hermione!  Please don't send me home.  My father will kill me.  If he knew where I was, I'd probably be dead already!"  Draco was begging for his life from a man whom only the day before he'd referred to as a 'daft old codger who had no business running a school.'

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe in your sincerity and have to say that I'm most relieved at your change of heart.  We did have high hopes for you and I'm pleased to see that you're not going to disappoint us."  Albus replied as he sat in one of Severus' leather armchairs by the fire.  It was Draco's turn to pace now.

Severus snorted at this remark.

"Ah, Severus…Did you have something to add?"  Albus asked.

"You don't want to know what I think about any leech who'd use that vile potion on an unsuspecting, trusting woman whom he claims to _love!_  You have no idea what you've done to Miss Granger!  There's a reason that the Optare Potion is illegal!  Are you just going to let him get away with it?  Slytherin or not, this is entirely UNFORGIVABLE!"  Snape downed the last of his drink and poured another as he sent an icy glare at Draco's shocked face.

"Yes, indeed, Severus…What young Mr. Malfoy did is despicable, but I think he should be given the chance to make up for it.  Perhaps spending the night here and seeing just exactly what he's done to Miss Granger would be a good way for him to begin his penance?  What do you say, Severus?"  Albus looked unnervingly calm about the situation.  Severus was seething that Albus would imply that Draco deserved a second chance just like he'd asked for so many years ago.  After all, what he'd done could be considered far worse…but using that potion…Selena…

"Very well, Albus, if that's what you want.  I'm going to need at least a week, possibly up to a month to deal with Miss Granger's withdrawal.  Surely, you can find a suitable substitute for me?  Mr. Malfoy will return to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, if that's acceptable?"  Snape stated his requests as succinctly as he could without further comment as to his opinions.

Albus nodded.  He knew why Severus had taken this whole situation so personally and he honestly couldn't blame him.  His sister had been so promising as a young witch…beautiful, witty, highly intelligent, and loving.  Severus had loved her more than anyone else.  This whole situation must have brought the pain from losing her right to the surface.  They couldn't just throw Draco Malfoy into the clutches of his irate father or the dementors of Azkaban.  No, forgiveness was the key, even if it hurt the man he'd regarded as a son for over half of the man's life.  Perhaps helping Miss Granger would in turn help Severus heal.  One could only hope.

With the agreement made, Albus bid the two men good-bye and good luck and left through the floo.

~`~`~`~`~

Severus had ordered Draco to sleep in the guest bedroom on the third floor so he'd be far away from Hermione.  He was told he'd have to leave immediately if he did attempt to go and see her for any reason.  Severus, however, was groggily awake in the study staring at the dying embers of a once raging fire.  He felt himself nodding off a few times but kept waking and wearily rubbing his face.  He wanted to be ready for Hermione when she needed him.

_"Are you awake, love?"  Snape heard the familiar sound of his lady's voice.  He smiled and held out his arms for her.  She went to him and snuggled into his embrace._

_"Of course, beautiful!  How could I sleep when I've got my dreams right here in front of me?"  He leaned back and met her gaze.  He drew her back to him and brushed his lips softly across hers.  She was so familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he'd seen her before._

_"You know you are really sleeping, don't you?"  She informed him and then smiled as he held her again._

_"I suppose I am if I'm holding you…"  Snape whispered into her curly hair._

_"That's not necessarily true…You just won't let yourself find me when you're awake.  I am there…your heart knows it…it's that stubborn mind of yours that won't embrace me when you're awake."  _

_"Well, aren't you a Miss Know-It…"  Snape stopped in mid-sentence and pulled back from his love's embrace.  He clutched her shoulders and stared pointedly into her eyes._

_He tilted his head as recognition dawned.  "Miss Granger?  Is that you?  Her…Hermione?" he whispered in utter disbelief._

_She smiled and kissed him on the tip of his infamous nose.  "Of course it's me!  Your heart sees what your mind will not.  My heart and mind are at a similar impasse as well.  I do love you, though, Severus.  You have to know that and use it to help me when you wake because I'm really going to need you…ALL of you…not just that snarky potions professor with a chip on his shoulder!"  She gave him a quirky smile and kissed him softly on his slightly parted lips._

_He placed both hands on either side of her face and studied her carefully.  This was indeed Hermione Granger he was holding…the heroine of his dreams.  She seemed different though…slightly older, maybe?  Was this how he saw her?  But gods did he truly love this woman…she was his heart and soul…his salvation and redemption.  But his student?  _

_He saw tears form in her eyes at the conflict he was experiencing.  "Perhaps your mind's resistance is too strong for our love…" she muttered and began to pull away._

_Severus felt his heart twist and tear at the feeling of her trying to leave him.  He couldn't allow it.  He needed her…he truly loved her._

_"NO!  You can't leave me!  I'll make my mind see…I promise Hermione…I promise…"_

Severus Snape woke up crying for the first time since his sister died calling out for Hermione to believe him…offering her promises…feeling his heart breaking at the thought of her going away.  'What is going on?  Why am I crying?  Hermione…'

He got up off the chair and stretched his sore muscles.  He needed to check on Herm…Miss Granger anyway.  

Severus had just approached Hermione's door when he heard her whimpering.  Upon closer inspection he saw her head turning back and forth on the pillow and her hair was soaked with sweat.  She looked paler than ever as she was chanting, "Come back…Come back…Come back…"  Obviously someone she was dreaming about was going away.  'Probably dreaming about Draco,' he immediately concluded, but for some reason this notion made him angry.

He snapped himself to attention and called for his house elf, Nebby.

"Yes, sir…What can I get for you sir?" Nebby asked.

"Please retrieve the golden bottle that is on my desk in the study.  Be very careful with it, Nebby!  It is a rare potion that I will not be able to replace easily."  Snape replied in a low voice.

"Yes, sir.  I'll be back shortly."  With that, Nebby disappeared.

"What's in the golden bottle that's so precious?" a sleepy, slightly edgy Draco asked sharply.

Severus turned and glared at Draco for even approaching Hermione's room.

Suddenly, before either man could continue, Hermione let a shrill scream loose and bolted her body into a stiff sitting position.  She was staring straight ahead as if in a trance.

Both men were at her side in an instant.  She noticed Draco and began clawing at his chest.  _"DRACOOOOO!  YOU'VE GOT TO GIVE ME THAT POTION!  PLEASE!!  DON'T SAY NO, YOU'VE GOT TO…YOU HAVE IT…I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST PLEEEAASSSE!"_  Hermione had screamed her entire plea and then began sobbing hysterically into his chest.  Draco just stared dumbfounded and looked to Snape for assistance.  He was at a loss and had no idea how to help Hermione without the Optare Potion.

Not receiving any response, she turned to Snape and tried him.

"Sir…" she began softly, "you're a _potions _MASTER!  You _must _know how to make it…you know I need it…I feel like I'm DYING!  Please have mercy on me…I'll give _you_ anything…I'll never ask you another question…I'll keep Harry away from you…I'll give you my BODY!"  Hermione was sure that last offer would work since it seemed to with the other men whose mercy she was subjected to.

Severus felt his heart break.  She was so desperate and the first thing she offered was to stop asking questions!  How sadly Hermione…  'She's now well into the first stage of the major withdrawals.  I've got to get her away from Draco…' Snape turned to Draco and said with unmistakable authority, _"Get out now!"_

Just as Draco reluctantly left the bedroom, Nebby returned with the golden glass bottle.

Snape saw him and turned to Hermione.  "Come now, Miss Granger, take some of this.  It will help you through this."

Hermione took the bottle and without a second thought drank from it.  She looked at Snape with a mixture of gratitude and malice.  She appreciated the soothing cool potion.  It was tasteless and very cold…just like iced spring water.  She wanted the buttery nectar and instinctively shot a glare at her potions professor.  She appeared exhausted and crumpled back upon the bed.  She then curled herself into the fetal position and continued to weep.  Thoughts of her friends had come out of no where and those thoughts brought fresh feelings of disgust and shame.  'I just want to die…' 

Hermione's entire being was almost completely numb.  She didn't even hear her own voice as she spoke in a raspy whisper.  "I'm so ashamed, Severus…You have to use our love to help me.  Otherwise, I just want to die!"  She was clearly delirious.

Hermione's shocking use of his first name almost blocked out the rest of her statement, but her sentiments had left him speechless.  _'Our love???'_ he wondered.  Something from deep inside him silently agreed although he didn't quite know why or when he started feeling that way.

He walked over to her bed and sat himself in front of the headboard.  He positioned the pillows behind him and then lifted Hermione to cuddle against his chest between his legs.  He then covered them with the blanket and wrapped his arms around her.  She was experiencing cold sweats and fever.  The potion he'd given her had helped somewhat, but it was more of a cleansing potion that would help flush the toxins from her body.  Time was going to have to take care of the rest.  Together they welcomed some much needed sleep.

Unbeknownst to the pair riding out the storm on the bed, a young blonde Slytherin listened to the exchange and felt his heart wilt in despair. 

~`~`~`~`~

A/N – Thanks for all of your reviews.  Someone mentioned that this should be listed as a Hermione/Draco fic, but I am putting Hermione and Severus together ultimately, so I'm keeping it listed as HG/SS.  I wish I could do both!  Please review…I really appreciate them!


	13. Seeing the Light

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Thirteen:  Seeing the Light_**

****

Severus heard Hermione whimpering and murmuring in her sleep throughout the night, but was truly taken by surprise when she let a high-pitched scream erupt from the depths of her lungs in the early dawn.  She leaped forward and ended up on her hands and knees.  

"Oh, my stomach…damn it all!" she hissed.  She sat back on her heels and wrapped her arms around her midsection.  Her eyes were clamped shut trying to will the pain of withdrawal away.

Severus just sat up against the headboard and tried to let her ride the pain out.  This proved to be too difficult for him, though, as he reached out and started to smooth back her sweat-soaked curls.  He put a cool damp cloth over her forehead and gently guided her back onto his chest. 

"Shhh, Hermione…it's okay," Severus whispered in her right ear.  "Your body's just reacting to the absence of the potion.  It needs this time to heal and relearn how to function without it.  You're going to be better soon, I promise."  Severus tried to be comforting even though it was a concept he'd almost forgotten about entirely.  

'How the hell did I get myself into this position?' he wondered as he regarded her now somewhat calmer countenance.  'Oh, yes, she asked for me…called me _Severus…_mentioned _love…_I'm in _way_ too deep.  Where'd she get "love" from anyway and where did she find the courage to address me by my first name?  This is way too close!  (Yeah, this is _damn_ close but it feels completely natural and inherently _right,_ a voice from deep inside him countered.)' Severus shuttered at the truth of his inner voice.  'Maybe I should let Draco in here…NO!  He's the vermin that gave her that poison in the first place.  If she sees him, she's going to expect to receive the potion and fixate on _him_.  It could set her recovery back significantly.'  Snape's thoughts suddenly ignited a twinge of jealousy at Hermione's relationship with Draco.  'She did reach out for _him_…she wanted _him_…why am _I_ here, then?'  The voice from deep within was back to respond, '_Idiot!  Because she asked for YOU!'_  This thought produced an actual smile Severus didn't even know he was capable of.

He allowed himself to glance down at Hermione again and observe her.  She was in the first stages of sleep again.  ('Thank Merlin!' he thought.)  She had curled herself into the fetal position, but was holding on to his left arm like it was some kind of security blanket.  He brought their actual blankets back up over them and drifted off to sleep again.

~`~`~`~`~

Draco Malfoy was as confused as he could ever remember being.  On the one hand, he loved Hermione and really did want her freed of the Optare Potion.  He wanted her healthy and happy…quite the opposite of his intentions from only a month ago.  Professor Snape seemed to be able to provide her with what she needed to be able to do that, but on the other hand, what she said to him… _"I'm so ashamed, Severus…You have to use our love to help me.  Otherwise, I just want to die!"_  He could hear her words so clearly.  They pained him mercilessly.  

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco asked in whispered disbelief to no one in particular.  He stared heavily into the blazing fire in his quarters.  "Why did Hermione say that?  Could she and Professor Snape really have something _romantic_ going on?"  The fire did not reply.

'How is that possible?  I have kept very close tabs on her since the "event" in the Slytherin Secrets Chamber.  I know every nuance to her daily life and when she wasn't with me she was in her rooms.  If she left there or allowed anyone else in, my wards would have alarmed me.  After all, I knew when she let Ginny Weasley in those few times.'  Draco had now resumed his incessant pacing in front of the fire.

After several minutes of silent pacing, Draco dropped himself gracelessly in the armchair facing the fireplace.  It crunched and squeaked as it accommodated his body.  Just then, a detail from Hermione's day surfaced in Draco's memory.  The vision that was now in his head caused his smoldering anger to erupt into an inferno comparable to the one in the hearth he was now facing.  

_"Hermione had DAILY, PRIVATE meetings with SNAPE!"_

Draco had had enough of his private, quiet torture.  Snape was going to own up to his little sordid affair with _his_ Hermione…and _pay_!  'The raw nerve of him seducing Hermione into his bed whilst calling it a required meeting to keep her bonds covered!  How could I have been so blind?  He must have used his influence over her as her professor and Slytherin to coerce her into having sex with him!  No wonder she felt like he would "help" her in her situation with me and my father.  No wonder it appears she wants him…He's manipulated her into thinking this!'

"Nebby!" Draco called as he snapped his fingers.

"Yes, Mr. Draco, Sir?  How can Nebby help you?"

"I need you to go to Professor Snape and ask him to meet me in his study immediately."

Nebby looked worried at the prospect of waking his master, but he nodded and disappeared.

"Now we'll see what you have to say for yourself, _Severus_!" Draco seethed as he walked briskly out his door and downstairs to the study.

~`~`~`~`~

"You asked to see me, Mr. Malfoy?"

The familiar sneer of his potions professor was evident even though he wasn't looking at him.  Draco was staring out the diagonally-paned windows that rose from the floor of the study to a point just below the ceiling.  The heavy hunter green curtains were drawn back to give Draco a clear view of the rain soaked grounds of the Snape Estate.  He looked up and saw the blurred reflection of the man who would be the recipient of his wrath.  

Draco Malfoy turned slowly to face his opponent.  "Yes, _Severus_, I did," Draco replied curtly.  He relished in the somewhat surprised look Snape's face displayed.

Severus Snape had been on guard since being summoned by Nebby.  It was understandable that Draco had used this means of contacting him since he was banned from being anywhere near Hermione's room, but his presence being requested at the earliest part of dawn had put him on alert.  He ordered Nebby to stay in Hermione's room and contact Professor Dumbledore if something happened to him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I find myself somewhat confused.  Why did you feel the need to speak with me at this ungodly hour and when did I ever give you leave to address me with my first name?"  Snape's words became clipped and stern as his question went on.

"Oh, well, _Professor Snape,_ I just assumed since you didn't mind Hermione's use of your first name, you were permitting any student to do so," Draco replied sharply.

Severus raised his eyebrow in surprise and inquiry.  "Really?  And when _exactly _did you hear Miss Granger refer to me as Severus?"  Snape was now fingering his wand, sensing Draco's malice toward him.

"I guess it could've been at _any_ time, right _Severus_?"  Draco poured himself another drink and swallowed its entirety at once.  He winced and began his verbal assault on Snape.  "This brings me to the point of our meeting.  You and my girl…I suppose I could've heard MY Hermione call you by your first name at any time since you started being her lover!

Snape just gaped at him.

"How long have you been fucking your student, _Professor_?  Is it just Hermione or do you have a little harem of sexy seventh-years?"  Draco was walking closer to Snape and reaching in to retrieve his wand.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, MR. MALFOY!" Snape bellowed and pointed his wand directly at Draco's heart.  "Please remove your hand from your wand immediately and show it to me."

Draco shot him a disgusted look, but complied.  In all honesty, Draco knew it was a fool's errand to try to disarm and attack a Death Eater of Snape's caliber, especially when he already had his wand aimed and ready.

"Oh, you win, Professor…you've subdued another student!  What, do you go for guys too?"  Draco was trying to put Snape off balance.

Snape sneered at Draco's vain attempts at goading him.  "You're reaching, Draco…And you're WAY off!  I don't know where you got these ideas about me and Miss Granger or me and any student, but you're completely wrong!  Now sit down and explain yourself."  Snape ordered as he reached into Draco's robes and removed his wand.

Draco sat down and sighed.  His anger was diminishing, but he still wanted answers.

"Sir, I heard Hermione call you Severus and talk about you two being in love.  The next thing I knew, you and she were cuddled up all cozy in her bed.  What am I supposed to think?"  Draco tried to keep his jealousy in check and looked pointedly in Snape's eyes for a response when he was done.

'_Ah, so that's it!_  How the mighty have fallen!  Eavesdropping and spying where you don't belong, Mr. Malfoy?  I need to tread carefully here…' Snape was just staring at Draco as his thoughts wandered.

"Sir?  Don't you have anything to say?"

Snape's attention was back on Draco now.  It was time to set him straight on exactly was going on.  "Draco, you don't seem to understand just what is happening to Miss Granger.  She is in withdrawal from the Optare Potion _you_ gave her.  This is not just some dreamless sleeping draught that was overused!  This is a highly potent, mind-altering drug that her body has become addicted to!  She is riding waves of emotions and having a variety of feelings as a result of her body's need to feel the effects of that potion.  She's in agony one moment and asleep the next…screaming at the top of her lungs and then whispering in an almost loving way.  I have given her a rare potion that will help flush the Optare out of her body, but this, like most things, will take time.  Besides the physical need for Optare, she is used to owing you, Draco.  She doesn't think of herself as 'your girl,' as you put it.  She thinks that she 'belongs' to you.  She associates you, and your father now, with receiving Optare and the feelings that accompany it.  She thinks she's in your debt and her body's need for the potion isn't going to let her mind forget exactly who it is who will give it to her.  I firmly believe that she would actually seek Lucius out if we set her free right now.  She is desperate and when you're desperate you'll say and do just about anything whether or not you're conscious of what that is or its implications.  Am I wrong, Draco?"

That last part stung Draco.  He was stunned and horrified.  'Then it's true…Hermione only wanted the potion, not me…How could I have been so foolish?  Damn it all!  Why did she have to get under my skin?  Why couldn't I just go on hating the little mud…'  Draco cut his own thoughts off at the mere ability to refer to her as a mudblood.  How could he say he loves her and still defile her like that?  

Draco felt like his head was going to cave in with the pressure and now all he wanted to do was escape this house, Snape's scrutiny and disapproval, and most of all, his love for Hermione.   

"No, Professor Snape, you're not wrong at all.  I know what you're getting at and I agree.  I think it's time…"

Draco was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a frazzled looking house elf.

"Master Snape, Nebby is so sorry, but Miss Hermione is awake and quite alarmed. She's crying out for you and Nebby can't seem to be making her feels any better.  I thought that I should get you."

"Quite right, Nebby.  I'm on my way."  Snape responded and was gone from the room without a second thought about Draco.

~`~`~`~`~

The door to Hermione's room flew open with the urgency Severus was feeling.  He found Hermione curled up in a ball on the window seat staring out at the rain.  He was painfully reminded of Selena and the stormy night on which she took her life.  _"Freeing myself from this prison is the only way."_

'No, Selena, it's not the only way for Hermione.  I'm going to free her from the prison the Optare and the Malfoys have her in.  One day, she's going to look out that window and see sunshine and her open future, not the despair that meets her in the storm today.'

Hermione sensed that Severus was in the room with her and called out to him softly.

"Severus."

"Yes, it's me, Hermione.  Are you alright?  Nebby says you were crying and looking for me.  What do you need?"  He was now slowly, hesitantly approaching her.

Hermione was barely conscious now.  Her head was resting on the tops of her bent knees as her arms were clasped around her shins.  She had not yet turned to look at Severus, but felt warmed by his presence.  That was all she'd wanted.

"I need you.  Please don't leave again."  Her response was barely above a whisper, but Severus heard it and felt his heart swell.  

'She needs me?  What ever for?  No one needs _me_ to comfort them!  Of all the ridiculous notions!'  As he was thinking of what her ulterior motives could possibly be, he noticed her arms unclasp and fall gently to the sides of her feet.  He went over and picked her up.  She immediately snuggled into the small space where his neck met his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him.  He sat on the chair by her fire and rocked her gently without realizing he was doing so.  When he looked up, he saw a defeated young man staring at them with sad blue eyes.

"I think I know what Professor Dumbledore meant when he suggested that I stay here tonight.  If you don't mind, Professor Snape, I would like to return to Hogwarts now."  Draco just looked blankly at the floor awaiting permission to flee.

"You do understand that this is not the end for you, correct?"  

"Nothing could possibly hurt me more that the sight I am beholding right now.  I can take whatever you, Dumbledore, or even my father want to dish out in all honesty.  Knowing Hermione is lost to me is the worst kind of torture.  No Dark Lord, Death Eater, or Dementor could hurt me more.  I hope you can save her, Professor Snape.  Please fix that which I have broken."  Draco shamefully allowed a tear to escape.

Snape reached in to his robe carefully as to not disturb Hermione, and retrieved Draco's wand.  "I'm sorry for you, Draco.  You were denied love for so long and now you're paying for that dearly.  Miss Granger could still…"

"No.  That is not going to happen.  If it's not you, like I thought, it'll be Potter, Weasley, or some other 'good' man who doesn't have to resort to violence and deception to express himself.  It's better this way.  I truly don't deserve her.  I see that now."

Draco then turned and departed Snape Estate a wiser, but broken man.

~`~`~`~`~

_A/N ~ I know you all feel bad for Draco…I do too.  I'm sorry about what's happening to him, but we haven't heard the last of him.  Next chapter, we see more of Hermione and Severus bonding!  Thanks for reading and please review if you like!_


	14. Coming Clean

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Fourteen:  Coming Clean_**

****

Severus and Hermione carried on much the same way for about a week.  She received a cleansing potion once a day and it had finally begun to take effect.  She slept less and spent most of her time awake sitting on the window seat observing the endless rain.  Occasionally, she would pick up a book that Severus had brought and skimmed it, but she mostly stared out the window in a silent reprieve.  She didn't speak much to him and he returned the favor.  Severus kept Albus informed on her progress and a watchful eye on Hermione each day.  He spent every night holding and soothing her since that was when she seemed to need the contact. Neither one dreamed of their soulmate, mainly due to the fact that they were already in each other's arms.  There had been no contact attempted from Lucius and that bothered Snape somewhat.  He wasn't sure what was going on with him, but he had other more important matters to focus on at the moment.

On the morning of Hermione's seventh day at Snape Estate, she woke and felt hungry for the first time.  She didn't feel the _need_ for the potion.  There was a faint longing, but she honestly wanted food of the breakfast variety…eggs, bacon, pancakes, pastries, coffee, juice.  She rose and realized she was alone.  As she dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and lavender sweatshirt, she contemplated for the first time the unique relationship she'd developed with her potions professor.

'I just don't understand why I am so comfortable around him.  All of these strange, but wonderful feelings surfaced that first night I spent here and I don't know where they came from.  He seems so different here…not harsh and cold like he is at school.  He actually seems to care about me.  I just don't get this…he's my professor for Merlin's sake!  I'm not supposed to feel any sort of connection, but I do.  I don't have clear memories of much that has happened recently, but I know every detail of every moment I've spent with him…at least while I was conscious.  I know what *he* did to me (Hermione's mind wouldn't allow her to utter Draco's name.)…that much is painfully clear, but what I feel for Severus _(When did I start calling him that?  Better stop!)_, um Professor Snape, is so, well, _natural_ for lack of a better word.  I'm just not clear on when he went from being my professor to being, um, well…something closer than that.  I just know I like it and don't want it to end.  Maybe I should go talk to him…'

~`~`~`~`~

Severus was eating a light breakfast of biscuits and fruit with black coffee in the Sun Room.  He always chuckled inwardly at the name of this room.  Three of its walls and its ceiling were made out of glass, but with the typical Scottish weather being what it was, the sun was usually the last thing one would see in this room.  

_"Why don't we call it the Rain Room, Mummy?" a five-year-old Severus Snape asked one morning during breakfast.  "It always rains and you can see it real good in here.  You never see sun!"  He climbed into his mother's lap as she chuckled at his innocent suggestion._

_"Severus, you are so clever!  I think we call it the Sun Room since it is the perfect place to look out on nature and see what the sun has blessed us with.  Some days we do get to see her and in here we can enjoy both her beauty and warmth, much like being in the company of those we love.  But, my sweet son, one day this house will be yours and you may call it the Rain Room then, if you'd like to!"  Severus' mother reached over and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly._

The grown-up Severus didn't realize he'd slipped into another memory of his mother until he felt the tear fall down his cheek.  She'd changed so much during his years at Hogwarts that he rather relished his memory of her from his earlier childhood.  She was sweet then, just like…Selena.

"Ah, Mother, I can't seem to bring myself to change it to the Rain Room, no matter how fitting.  I'm still hoping to see the sun that went away the day Selena died.  I hope you and Selena are up there helping me find the sun again…I could really use the assistance."  Severus was gazing out the window watching the rain trickle down the glass in haphazard rivers and didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"Professor Snape?" a quiet voice inquired.

"Hermione!"  Severus was shocked.  Hermione was out of her room and dressed!  She looked a lot more like her old self.  There was color in her cheeks and the spark was back in her soft brown eyes.

'She just called me _Professor Snape_!  I wonder if she even remembers the past week.  _Does it matter?_' he wondered.

'He just called me _Hermione_!  I wonder if he'll stay that comfortable with me.  _Does it matter?_' she wondered.

"Um, yes Sir. I…uh…" Hermione was suddenly speechless.

"You're looking quite well.  Are you feeling better?"  It was all he could think of to say.

"Oh, yes.  I'm actually hungry.  Could I have some breakfast?" 

"Of course, anything you like.  Nebby!"

Suddenly a house elf appeared who looked very familiar to Hermione.

"Yes, Master Snape?  How can Nebby help you?"

"Nebby, I would like you to provide Miss Granger with whatever she'd like for breakfast."

Nebby looked at Hermione and frowned.  "Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded.  

"I thought you were Miss Hermione.  I'm sorry I'm confused.  BAD NEBBY!"  The house elf started to bang his head on the stone floor.

"Nebby stop that this instant!"  Snape instructed.  Hermione recognized the professor tone immediately and dismissed the fleeting thought that this man only resembled her potions professor.  Nope, he was definitely the authentic Snape even though she definitely didn't feel the same around him than she used to.

"This is the same Miss Hermione you've known for a week.  At school, I call her Miss Granger.  Both names apply.  Now, please get her some breakfast."

'Snape said _please_?' was the first thought that popped in her head.

"Yes, Master Snape.  Miss, what can Nebby get for you?"

"I'd love some coffee with cream, an egg and cheese omelet, orange juice, and a biscuit."  Hermione rattled off her breakfast order as if she'd spent time memorizing it.

Nebby nodded and disappeared.

Severus raised an eyebrow.  He hadn't seen her eat more than a few mouthfuls of food each day.  Today, she was eating enough to put Weasley to shame.  It was honestly a relief.

"What?  Too much?  I can just have some oatmeal if…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Granger!  You can have whatever you want and how much you want.  I dare say you need the nourishment."

Hermione gasped softly…_'Nourishment…oh, that potion would feel so good…'_

Suddenly, Nebby reappeared with her breakfast.  Hermione snapped out of her trance and smiled half-heartedly at the house elf.

"Thank you, Nebby.  It all looks wonderful."  Hermione began eating quietly and carefully avoided Severus' eyes.  She knew he noticed her reaction to his last statement, but she wasn't sure if he knew what she was thinking.

"Miss Granger, we do need to talk.  Would you mind if we did so after breakfast?"  Severus was not sure how stable she was given that this was her first foray out of her room in a week and the word 'nourishment' seemed to unnerve her.  But still, he had to try and get a feeling for what she remembers and where she is in her overall recovery.

"Yes, Sir, I have a lot of questions."  Hermione took a sip of her coffee and giggled a little at the amused look that instantly appeared on Severus' face.

"Indeed, Miss Granger!  You have questions?  _How very odd._"  Severus didn't know where this uncharacteristic candor and humor was coming from, but it felt refreshing to feel at ease around someone, even if he didn't know why.

"I know, Professor Snape!  It must be a great shock for you to field questions from the likes of me!  Quite out of character…I shall try to do better!" Hermione actually winked at Severus and took another sip of her coffee.

This banter went on whilst Hermione finished her breakfast.  After about an hour, Severus lead Hermione to his mother's sitting room.  He thought it was a very feminine room in which Hermione might feel more comfortable.  Most of the rest of the castle was quite cold and masculine.  

Hermione was very impressed with the room Severus led her to.  It was so soft and elegant, yet practical and comfortable.  There were various shades of blue in a variety of patterns.  White and cream accented the blue fabrics.  Hermione settled herself on a grey-blue couch with floral pillows and a cream colored throw blanket draped over the back.  She tucked her stocking feet under the blanket and crossed her legs in front of her.  'Where to begin?' she thought.

Severus sat on a cream colored armchair accented with a blue pillow that matched the couch.  He leaned over his legs with his elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped in front of his legs.  'Where to begin?' he thought.

"I was wondering if you could go back to calling me Hermione?  I know you're my teacher, but things just feel different here and I liked it better when you used my first name."  Hermione didn't know where that came from, but it was the truth.

"Of course.  I do understand, Hermione.  Please continue to call me Severus while we're here.  I find I actually prefer it."  He wasn't sure where that last part came from, but it was the truth.

"Okay, Severus it is…I'm not sure I know where to begin except that I don't really understand my feelings.  There is so much going on in my mind.  Did you receive my note?  I sent you a plea when I found out about *him*.  I know what *he* and his father were planning.  They carried it out, didn't they?  I remember most of it.  You must have received my note, how else would I be here with you now?  Where is *he* now?  With his father gloating in their success over the mudblood potion-addicted whore?"  Her words were biting and filled with self-loathing.

"Oh, gods, what have I done?  Severus?"  Hermione's voice cracked and became a strangled whisper as she buried her face in her hands.  She didn't know when to stop…her thoughts just kept flowing once she got them started.  

Severus instinctively got up and gathered her in his arms.  She shook a little, but didn't openly cry.  She was so overwhelmed, but feeling Severus' arms around her seemed to soothe her immediately.

"Shhh, Hermione, it's okay," Severus whispered into her hair.  He kissed the top of her head without thinking and froze in terror at what he just did.  'What the bloody hell did I just kiss her for?  What must she think of me?'  Snape was mentally berating himself as Hermione simply smiled at the familiar touch.  The chaste kiss didn't even faze her.

In order to distract himself from his appalling behavior, Severus decided the best course of action would be to regale her with his tale of what he knew happened and she could fill in what she knew as he went along.

Severus removed his arm from her shoulders and settled himself on the other side of the couch to face her.

"Okay, Hermione, here's what I know.  Draco began administering a potion called the Optare Potion to you about a month ago after Misters Crabbe and Goyle attacked you outside the library.  From what I know about the Malfoys, I'd have to say you were set up to be 'saved' by Draco.  This was his opening to make you try the potion.  The Optare Potion makes the drinker euphoric and open to suggestion.  It is highly addictive and as you're aware, extremely difficult to withdraw from.  Once he made you 'need' the potion, he used that leverage to get you to do anything he wished.  I am sorry to say that you gave yourself to him repeatedly in a drug-induced haze.  You basically centered your life on Draco and that potion.  Somehow you kept your grades up…leave it to you to be under such an influence and remain academically stable."  

Hermione interrupted here.  "*He* made me.  I really didn't care."  She bit her bottom lip and fidgeted with her hands.

"Ah!  I see.  Well, that makes sense.  He would want you to keep up appearances.  Your fellow Gryffindors didn't fare so well, I'm sorry to say."

She looked up at the mention of her friends.  "What do you mean?  Was I awful to them?"

"You drew your wand on them, Hermione.  You isolated yourself from everyone, except Draco.  I know Miss Weasley visited you a few times, but not for long."

"Okay, that does sound familiar.  I remember the wand incident now.  Why didn't anyone try to help?  Didn't anyone know I was being drugged?"  Hermione was feeling a little hurt that her friends would give up on her so easily.

"Let's just say that you were unapproachable.  Even the professors kept their distance.  You kept up your grades, so there wasn't much they could complain about.  Albus and I thought it had something to do with the enslavement markings.  We had no idea about the Optare Potion.  We thought you felt a strange sense of gratitude and loyalty to Draco for helping you.  At the time, I remember being very disappointed.  I thought it was very Hufflepuff of you."

Hermione snorted at this comment.

"Anyway, this went on for about three weeks.  You and Draco were most definitely the talk of the school.  You were the most unusual couple anyone could ever remember getting together…The Pureblooded Prince of Slytherin and the Muggleborn Best-Friend-of-Harry-Potter Gryffindor."

Snape paused as he reflected on just how Draco had fooled everyone.

Hermione took advantage of this break in the report to ask the question that had been bothering her during her mornings of quiet reflection during the week.  "Does this potion affect memory, because I only remember some things and others are either fuzzy or gone until I'm reminded.  I've spent many of my waking hours the past couple of days trying to remember every detail and could not seem until now.  Maybe because you're feeding me the information and my brain is recognizing it instead of having to pull it up on its own?"

Severus was impressed.  She certainly hadn't lost her touch for grasping difficult concepts.  "Yes, Hermione, you're right as usual.  The Optare Potion inflates your body's endorphins and makes you feel euphoric, as I stated earlier.  You're still conscious and able to function, mostly, but you're not taking information in as you would normally, so memories are not stored in your brain as strongly as they would have been under normal circumstances.  The memories that you can't seem to grasp right now are the ones from the times you were under the strongest effects of the potion…the time right after you ingested each dose.  Unfortunately, that is usually when your 'providers' were taking the most advantage of you."

Hermione sighed.  She was happy to finally understand, but had a sinking feeling of where Severus was going with that last statement.

"That brings us to a week ago.  I know you remember some of this, but I want to let you in on what happened during the times you were most likely under fresh doses of Optare.  I am about to tell you what I know happened at Lucius Malfoy's manor.  It's not pleasant.  Would you rather I wait?"  Snape didn't want to push her too far.

"No, I'd rather know.  I know he took me from the forest after *he* brought me there.  I was…naked.  He used his power over those _markings_ on my wrists.  He exposed them and gave me orders.  I…it was like being under the Imperius curse, Severus.  I didn't want to go with him.  He is the worst kind of vile!"  

"I know, Hermione."  Severus took both of Hermione's hands in his own and continued with his report.  "The shortest version of those events is that Lucius kidnapped you, exposed you to the abuse of other Death Eaters, and raped you.  He was trying to "reprogram" you in much the same manner Draco had done originally only in his image this time.  _I am so sorry._"

Severus looked up to see silent tears falling from Hermione's eyes.  She was shaking her head and trying desperately to stop herself from crying.  Severus reached out and held her again. 

"Go ahead, Hermione.  Let it out.  You need to let it out!"  

'Oh if the Dark Lord could see you now, Snape!  Big, bad Death Eater, are you?  When did you become such a Hufflepuff softie?'  Severus was berating himself for feeling anything at all for Hermione.  Feelings were weaknesses that could be exploited and lead to pain and many deaths.

Just then, the inner voice rose again, 'You started feeling again when you started listening to your heart and accepted Hermione.  She is who Selena has sent to you so that you can love again, Severus.'

Severus reacted physically to this news his own mind was sharing with him…But to his surprise and horror he did not pull away from her embrace, rather he pulled her in closer and took hold of her hand.  Hermione didn't seem to be terrified or repulsed.  Quite the opposite, in fact…she snuggled in to Severus' chest and tightened her grip on his hand.

After a while Hermione's cries slowed down.  She disengaged herself from Severus' protective embrace, but only a little, so that she could look at him.  She dried her eyes and covered her face with her hands in an effort to fully compose herself.

Severus was overwhelmed himself now.  She looked like a beautiful angel to him sitting on his mother's couch, enjoying his touch, entrusting him with her private thoughts and feelings.  His voice now matched Hermione's raspy whisper.  

"Hermione, I did receive your letter and it was what prompted me to look for you.  When I did, I found Lucius had warded the area of the forest where you, he, and Draco were engaged in some sort of discussion.  Lucius apparated with you and I brought Draco here.  I was so worried about you.  I knew what Lucius was capable of when he used that potion.  Selena…"  Severus stopped.  He didn't know if he could trust her with the most personal thing about him.  What if she didn't believe him or understand?  'No, it's better to keep Selena to myself…It's bad enough Dumbledore knows about her.  Her memory must be protected.'

Hermione noticed how he blankly stared off into the space over her right shoulder, but didn't want to disturb his thoughts.  He seemed to be a million miles away.  She searched his eyes for any sign of awareness, but only found sadness.  She couldn't bring herself to intrude, and so she waited.

After a few moments to himself, Severus realized what he had been doing and cursed himself.  'No one should ever see you weak, Idiot!'  _Ah, there's the voice of Father…missed you…_

Then he looked down at Hermione and regained his composure.  "I devised a plan where I would use Polyjuice to collect you under the guise of Lucius and Draco was ordered to assist me.  He did and it worked.  He left after your first night and is presently at Hogwarts.  I do believe the Headmaster is awaiting your recovery so that he may gain your perspective into the contents of Mr. Malfoy's punishment."

Hermione's body tensed at the sound of Draco's name, but looked down at her hands as they were intertwined with his and immediately felt secure again.

"Oh, I see," was all she could utter.

Severus decided to continue to escape the tense moment.  "I've kept you here for a week trying to purge your body of the Optare Potion.  Honestly, today is the first day you've left your room, but it's earlier than I had anticipated.  I'm quite impressed with your progress."  Severus actually smiled at Hermione and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

'Such warm, loving gestures from this man I've only known as a cold, heartless elitist.  How odd…' 

There were several moments of quiet introspection that they both indulged in and then the most unexpected thing happened.

They kissed.

Severus' silent moments were spent reflecting on how much Hermione had come to mean to him over the past week.  'It doesn't feel like a week though…' he thought puzzled.  'How can I have spent a week with a student, no less, and feel so bonded to her?  Somehow, it's happened and I can't seem to stop feeling…Wait a minute…_stop _feeling?  I'm actually _feeling_ for someone?  I haven't let an ounce of feeling escape since Selena…'  

And that was when he knew.

Hermione's silent moments were spent reflecting on how much Severus had come to mean to her over the past… 'I'm not sure exactly how long I've been feeling such strong feelings for him.  I've spent so much time inexplicably intertwined with *him* I couldn't possibly know…but when I woke and found myself here…I was crying…*he* was here and so was Severus…my body was aching for *him*…bloody potion…but my heart was drawn to Severus.  The minute I saw him, I knew…Why then, though?  I hadn't felt drawn to anyone like that except in my dreams of…Oh my gods!  It was Severus in my dreams!  He's…he's…he's _him!_  Wow…'

And that was when she knew.

As if on cue, an extremely brilliant ray of sun shone through the dark rain clouds and sent its light and warmth through the windows of Madame Snape's sitting room, highlighting the chosen couple.  They looked up as the sun broke through and saw the light and warmth reflect in each other's eyes. 

And that was when they knew.

_He loved her._

_She loved him._

They loved each other and were blessed by those who loved them.

Such moments come only once in a lifetime and they were powerless to ignore the enormity of it.

With everything he had, he cupped Hermione's cheek and brought her closer to him.  In an instant, his lips were upon hers and the electricity of passion and tenderness of love flowed over them both.  Her lips were soft and sweet under his.  She accepted his kiss and reciprocated with her own.  As she did her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and her hands were tangled in his silky black hair.  Severus' heart leapt at her acceptance and affection.  He, in turn, wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and his left around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could get her.

Finally, all seemed right in the world...

That is, until the clouds covered the sun again and the spell was broken.

~`~`~`~`~

_A/N ~ Ah, finally!  Severus and Hermione are together…well, it's a start anyway…  Sorry, but there is more angst in store for our favorite couple, but there is a reason why I set their connection up this way and it will help them get through.  I hope this was what you were all waiting for!  There will be more in the next chapter, I promise!_

_I think I misjudged my readers…Most of you who reviewed at both ff.net and lordandladysnape.net indicated that you do not, in fact, feel sorry for Draco.  He seems to have received his just desserts…Well, that was the idea.  I guess I felt bad for him, then.  His character honestly went much softer, than I had intended, but that was the direction the story took him and so I went with it._

_I am so thankful to those of you who have read my story faithfully even when I am delayed in updating.  I am especially appreciative to my reviewers.  I appreciate your honesty and the time you took to express your thoughts about my story._

_A special thanks to Delayed Poet (I hope this was what you were looking for.  I got your review as I was in the middle of this!), c[R]ud[E]ly, Tiger][Wolf]168, bob-the-bear, Angel5blue5, Raclswt, Rupertgrintfan546 for your most recent reviews on ff.net. AND to ancientgirl, Clair Snape, Melisande 88 (thanks for your honesty and for sticking with my story), pixXy, lyndie578, and Bambu for your reviews at lordandladysnape.net.  I don't always get time to thank you individually, but I hope you all know that appreciate you taking time to read and reflect on my story.  I am becoming quite fond of it, myself!  Cheers!_


	15. Understandings, Confrontations, and Comm...

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Fifteen:  Understandings, Confrontations, and Commitments_**

****

The white wisp of a cloud that passed momentarily across the sun's path might as well have been a black, storm cloud for the effect it had on Severus and Hermione.  As soon as the sunshine was blocked, their kiss ended abruptly.  However, they did not let go of the other's embrace entirely.  So much of the magic that brought them together in the sunshine was still binding them in the cloudiness.

They simply stared into each other's eyes as if all the answers to all the questions in the world could be found there.  It was quite a while before either moved, although neither had any sense of time at this point.

"It's you…" Hermione began.  Her eyes studying his face with recognition as if he were a long lost lover finally come home.

Severus seemed to understand exactly what she meant and responded with a slight nod.

"The dream?"  He queried, not sure if she'd know exactly what he was talking about.

"You had it too?  I thought it was just fate teasing me because of the mess I'd made out of my life."

"_Yes!  Exactly_…That's _exactly_ what I felt…mocked somehow.  But you, you were the savior in my dreams.  You were the one who made me feel important, worthy of love…_your _love."  Severus found himself pouring out his soul to this woman without a second thought.  It was all very surreal to him.

"Really?  That is so strange, because you were the savior in my dreams.  You kept me safe from Draco who had personified evil.  You said that I was strong and that you would protect me, and…"  Hermione stopped suddenly thinking about the rest of what Dream-Severus said…_ 'It's not right for me to be with you now...I will come back for you when we are both freed from our personal imprisonments.'_

'Does that mean we're both freed somehow or is this not the right time?'  Hermione wasn't sure she wanted the answer to that question.

Severus took her pause as an opportunity to reach in and kiss her again.  Something about being in her arms and feeling her lips on his just felt like…well, it felt like _home._

This kiss was deeper and more passionate than the first.  Hermione instantly forgot her inner diatribe the moment Severus pulled her to him.  They were on the couch in the sitting room completely entwined in each other.  Hermione had moved herself onto Severus' lap and straddled him.  Severus broke the kiss as soon as he felt her on top of him and began kissing her neck, nipping the back of her neck behind her left ear.  A smile escaped his lips when he heard her moan softly.  

They were so caught up in the other that they didn't notice a shadow cross the sun's path again.  This time it was in the shape of a great-horned owl.

As the owl entered the sitting room it circled above the enraptured couple's heads.  It did this for a moment or two before unceremoniously depositing the letter on top of them.

Since Severus was busy nibbling at Hermione's collarbone, she was the first to notice the owl and the cascading letter.  She yelped in surprise and jumped off of Severus' lap taking the letter with her.  This got his attention.

"What's the matter?  Hermione?" he whispered as she stood and walked away.  At first he thought that he'd frightened her, or perhaps disgusted her with his attentions, but then he noticed that she was looking at something, but couldn't see the letter in her hands.

She froze in her spot about five feet in front of him and broke the seal on the envelope.  As soon as she did it, she knew she'd made a mistake.

The essence of a spell emanated from broken seal and Severus was immediately at her side with his wand ready.

"What the…Where did you get this letter from?" he started as he took the letter from her hand.

"I, um, I saw an owl drop it while we were, um, kissing and I just felt compelled to open it…like I was ordered to."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth they both looked at her wrists and realized that the enslavement bonds were proudly showing themselves.  Severus had been so concerned with ridding Hermione's body of the Optare Potion, the tattoos on her wrist never even crossed his mind.

"Hermione, this is the Malfoy insignia.  He's hexed this letter.  I can feel it."  

While Hermione read the letter, Severus began to test the envelope for curses or charms and found that it had indeed been charmed.

**"_Location Charm_, Hermione.  He knows where you are!"**

Just as Severus was identifying the charm on the envelope, Hermione read the letter inside and visibly paled.  Severus took it out of her extended hand and read it quickly.  He felt his stomach twist at the words inside.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_You'll never know how insanely upset I was when I discovered you were gone from our bed.  I've missed you terribly, love.  Now I know where to find you.  You will be mine and you will stay with me this time._

_Eternally yours,_

_Lucius_

Their moment was officially over.

Hermione just stood there feeling breathless and completely confused.  Lucius was commanding her to stay there and wait for him.  She felt utterly compelled to do so even though she wanted to run into Severus' arms and get far away from there.

Severus didn't notice what was happening with Hermione at first.  He called for Nebby to come as soon as he read the letter.

"Nebby pack Hermione's things immediately and send them to Hogwarts.  Floo Professor Dumbledore and tell him that I need him here NOW!  Go!"  Severus was shouting by the time he finished his orders.

"Okay, Hermione, don't worry.  I've got this estate warded.  Lucius will not be able to break them easily, so we have time.  Albus will be here soon and then…"  Severus stopped his explanation as soon as he saw Hermione's bowed head and shaking hands.

He went over to her and lifted her chin so he could look at her.  Her sienna eyes were glistening with tears.  Fear was emanating from her being.

"Look at me, Hermione, and listen good.  Somehow, someway, you and I were destined to be together.  I don't know why.  I haven't felt anything for anyone for a long time, but I do know that what I feel for you is love.  It sounds crazy, I know.  You're my _student, _for Merlin's sake, but there it is.  Love.  No rhyme or reason.  It certainly happened when I wasn't looking.  I AM going to protect you, just like I said in your dream, but I need you to go now.  Albus is coming and he will apparate you back to Hogwarts.  I will deal with Lucius Malfoy myself.  He will NEVER touch you again!"

Hermione took his words to heart.  He was the man she loved and she knew it for certain now.  Like him, she knew not how or why, but just that it was.  She wanted to reach out and hold him, but couldn't move.  Lucius was not only a Slytherin, but a Malfoy as well.  His orders were overwhelming Severus' because he was only a Slytherin.  Much like Selena when she wrote her letter to Severus, Hermione's love for him was the only reason she was able to speak against Lucius.

"Severus, I do love you with all my heart and I want to do what you say, but I _can't_.  I can't move from this spot.  Lucius says he coming for me and that I will stay with him.  These horrid things on my wrists are making it _impossible_ for me to disobey him."  

 "_Indeed_, my sweet Hermione, you do speak the truth.  You will obey me above any and all else."  Lucius' sticky sweet voice changed pointedly as he turned his attention to the man standing next to his target.

"I have to say, _Snape_, that I am _very_ disappointed, but not surprised that I find Hermione in your possession.  No doubt you secretly desire to know what it's like to be connected to a woman with the Optare Potion.  Your dear Selena was more than an adequate lover and servant during her three years under my control.  I can understand how you're curious about that power I held over her, but you can't have it with Hermione!  She's mine!  Now, my dear Hermione, come to me!"  

"LIKE HELL SHE WILL!"  Severus bellowed as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her to his body.  He simultaneously pointed his wand at Lucius and shouted, "STUPIFY!"

Lucius had time during Severus' retort to produce his wand and was ready to protect himself.

"PROTEGO!" Lucius shouted and then sent the Blasting Curse at Severus.

Severus and Hermione both hit the floor to evade the curse just as a booming voice was heard.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  It was Dumbledore!  He had arrived just in time to subdue Lucius.  The body of Lucius Malfoy was now rigid as stone.  Dumbledore instructed Severus to take Hermione through the floo to Hogwarts, kicking and screaming if necessary.

Severus began to protest, but saw the look on the Headmaster's face and complied.

"I'll deal with Mr. Malfoy.  I know a few Aurors who're just itching to get this one on a charge that will stick!  Just go!" 

And with that, Severus and Hermione went through the floo to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

~`~`~`~`~

Dumbledore wasn't too far off when he said "kicking and screaming, if necessary."  Hermione was doing nearly that.  She twisted and groaned at the pain her disobedience caused her.  As soon as they were safely through the floo and in Dumbledore's office, she seemed to calm a bit.  Being out of Lucius' presence and without the possession of the letter, her need to obey their commands subsided considerably.

"Better?" Severus inquired as he began to release his grip on her.

"Yes, much better, thank you.  I'm so sorry.  I couldn't help…"  She was looking pleadingly into his eyes begging him to believe that she couldn't help herself.

"Shhh!  I know, Hermione.  Don't worry!"  Severus reached for her again and held her in a long embrace.  They stayed like that for a while before Severus reached down and kissed her softly on the lips.  It was more of a reassuring gesture that he was still hers.

Just as they were about to end the kiss, they heard the floo.  Their lips had separated, but not their bodies and that was the scene that greeted Albus Dumbledore as he entered his office.

"Everything alright, _Professor Snape_?"  Albus inquired with a raised eyebrow.  

Severus immediately noticed the name with which Albus addressed him.  _'He knows…'_

Hermione and Severus completely separated and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace they'd all just emerged from.  "Yes, Headmaster, she's much better now that she's out of Lucius' presence.  Were you able to summon the Aurors?"

Albus considered the younger man in front of him for a moment and responded with a sigh.  "No, I'm afraid that Lucius brought _reinforcements_ who took their opportunity to release him and disapparate whilst I was at the floo summoning the Aurors.  He got away again, I'm sorry to say." 

'Blast!  How does he always escape?  Rotten bastard!'  Severus was clearly disappointed.  His wonderful day with Hermione was ruined and he had nothing to show for it…well, not _nothing_, but now that they were back… 'Think about that later!'

"What now, Albus?"  Snape thought they ought to devise some sort of plan regarding Hermione.

"Well, I suggest you get those markings covered up immediately, first off."  Albus nodded in the direction of Hermione's wrists.

"Of course!  Accio Concealment Crème!"  

Snape applied the crème and muttered the charm to make it last longer.  Hermione sighed and actually smiled.

"Well, Miss Granger, it seems you've had quite an experience for yourself.  How are you feeling, dear?"  Albus patted her hand and looked at her with his twinkling eyes.

"I'm much better, Sir!  I just…well, I just don't know what to do now.  I don't really feel the need for the potion, but I don't know what would happen if I came across it.  I'm not sure I could resist the draw right now."  Hermione felt ashamed of her weakness, but felt honesty now could possibly help.  She was right.

"A very understandable concern, Miss Granger.  You haven't been off the potion long enough to resist the substance being right in front of you."  Dumbledore produced a necklace with a small muggle peace symbol charm attached.  He handed it to her and watched as she put it on.  "It is a portkey.  Just put your hand around this charm and say 'Give me peace!'  You will be transported immediately to a place your heart most desires and I will be alerted.  How's that?"

"Thank you so very much, Professor Dumbledore!  I feel so much better just knowing I have an escape route!  You're too good to me…after what I've done…I don't deserve…"

"Nonsense, Miss Granger!  None of this is your fault.  What you said to Mr. Malfoy in the Great Hall was foolish, but not against any rules.  I hold Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle solely responsible for your ordeal.  I cannot expel them due to politics of their parentage, but I will severely punish them.  Mr. Malfoy has already had his Head Boy status revoked.  I have only waited assigning further punishment in order to seek your counsel on what you feel is fair.  You have been most severely wronged and you deserve retribution."

Hermione didn't know what to say and Severus felt it best to keep his opinion to himself until directly asked.  The room was quiet for a few moments before Dumbledore spoke again.

"I think that is a conversation we can have at a later date.  Right now, I'd like to discuss those markings on your wrists."  Dumbledore turned his attention to Severus.

"Severus, I know that they were put on her with a curse.  Is it possible to remove them with a countercurse?  Or perhaps a potion?"

"I'll need to do some research on the matter, Albus.  I know of nothing that can reverse it presently, but I will do everything I can to find something that will help."

"As will I," Hermione added.  She wasn't about to sit idly by with those vile things attached to her wrists now that she could think clearly.  "If you both don't mind, I'd really like to help.  I can't just sit here and stew.  I'll still do all of my other work and I know I've missed a week, but I need to be involved.  Please?"

Albus sighed and glanced over at his Potions Master who was covertly smiling at the Head Girl.  'Just what is going on here?' he wondered.

"Albus, why not let her do her own research and report back to me each evening when she comes for her concealment treatment?"  Severus was all too pleased with the aspect of working with Hermione.

"Very well, Miss Granger.  You may help.  Merlin knows two brilliant minds are better than one…but only after your regular schoolwork and I don't want it to affect your health!  You're still recovering from a drastic shock to your system and you need to rest properly to recover fully.  Now, Susan Bones has been substituting for you as Head Girl whilst you recuperated.  I think she should stay on for at least the next week to give you more time to rest and initiate your research.  Is that acceptable to you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione didn't want to let anyone take her job for longer than was absolutely necessary, but she did see the wisdom in the arrangement.  After all, it was only one more week.

"Yes, Sir, of course.  Thank you for giving me an extra week."

"Alright, then.  I think it's time you got reacquainted with your quarters and rested a bit before enduring the endless questions your friends no doubt have in store for you, hmmm?"

Hermione instinctively glanced over at Severus who was already looking at her.  She was looking for some guidance, but the Headmaster didn't allow the time.

"Yes, well, that settles it!  Dobby!"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, Sir, how can Dobby help you?"  The emancipated house-elf bowed and glanced at the company in the room before turning his full attention over to the Headmaster.

"Dobby, please escort Miss Granger to her quarters and see to it that she had anything she requires.  She needs to rest."

"Yes, Sir!  Miss Hermione?"  Dobby looked up at Hermione and waited for her to rise from the couch.

"Um, well, now?  Okay.  I guess I'll see you at dinner, Professor Snape?"  Hermione asked quietly.  Something felt strange, but she wasn't sure what.

He nodded solemnly feeling he knew what was in store for him next.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me.  I can't tell you how much it means to me."  Hermione rose from the couch and slowly followed Dobby out of the Headmaster's office.

~`~`~`~`~

As soon as Hermione was gone, Albus turned his gaze toward Severus Snape.  His eyes no longer twinkled.  He was suspicious and he didn't like what he feared had happened over the past week.

"Well, Severus, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"It's so simple and yet it is not.  I love her, Albus, and that's all there is to it."  He was not ashamed and he'd be damned if this man who he'd sacrificed so much for was going to make him feel shame for finally learning to love again.

"I see.  Would you care to explain how this all came about?  And then would you care to inform me of whether or not I need to find a new Potions Master…Because let me assure you that if you bedded a student whilst recovering in your care, I will most certainly be looking for a new Potions Master straight away!"

Albus Dumbledore was clearly enraged that anything more would happen to Hermione Granger while a student at Hogwarts, much less at the hands of one of his professors.

Severus nodded sharply.  "You can rest assured, Headmaster, that Miss Granger and I most certainly did NOT have sexual relations.  Our time together, was much more intimate."

When Albus' eyebrows rose considerably, Severus began explaining exactly what occurred between him and Hermione.  He included the fact that she needed him in the bed to be calm during her withdrawals because he was sure that Draco would try to use that against him, if he hadn't already.  He also included their first kiss and explained the dreams, but left it at that.  He didn't feel the need to go into their second, more passionate encounter.

When Severus was done, Albus looked somewhat calmer.  He had truly feared that his Potions Master had indeed slept with his addiction-recovering Head Girl.  That would've been disastrous.  However, it seemed something more…_pure_…was going on.  But that was just it…_nothing_ could be 'going on' between a professor and a student, no matter what the circumstances.

"Well, Severus, I'm glad to know that I will _not_ have to look for a new Potions Master at this time.  I am personally elated that you have found someone who it seems the Fates have chosen to be your soul mate.  You're going to have to put it on hold, however.  There is _no way_ I can allow a relationship between a professor and a student at this institution.  The governors as well as the ministry would have my head as well as yours!  If this connection is what you say it is with Miss Granger, then it will wait the few months she has left as a student here.  You have no other choice, I'm afraid."

Severus could feel his blood boil and his body become rigid.  'How _dare _he!  He knows everything about me and the sacrifices I've made, and yet he sees fit to deny me Hermione as well!  How bloody typical.  _Severus spy for us!  Severus risk your life for us!  Severus turn off your emotions so the Dark Lord will feel you're his loyal servant for us!  Severus forgive those who torment you incessantly for us!  _And now…_Severus give up your heart's truest love and your own true soul mate for us!_' 

"As you wish, Headmaster.  May I go now?  I have things I need to catch up on."  Severus' tone was deadpan and cold.

"It's not forever, my boy, just until graduation.  It'll be here before you know it!"  Severus just glared at him.  He sighed.  There was nothing he could do…his hands were tied about this particular issue.  "Very well, you may go."

Severus turned with a swirl of his robes and was instantly out of the Headmaster's office.  He had to find Hermione and explain this all somehow.

~`~`~`~`~

Dobby led Hermione to her room with no incident.  No one saw them, much to Hermione's relief.  She was hoping that Severus would find a way to come and see her as soon as possible.  Just as she was emerging from her lavender-scented bubble bath, she heard Severus call from the other side of her portrait.

As soon as she released the wards, the portrait opened allowing Severus' entrance.  He was momentarily stunned at Hermione's appearance.  She was clad only in a pink cotton robe that fell to just above her knees.  Her hair was cascading down her back and she wore a smile of pure joy at seeing him. 

'This is really going to hurt…' he thought angrily.

Just as Hermione went to embrace him, he grabbed her hands and led her to the couch in her sitting area.  He didn't think he'd be able to do this if she was in his arms again.

"Hermione, I've just come from a very distressing meeting with the Headmaster.  It appears that we were very transparent in our feelings for each other.  This is a first for me…I'm _never_ transparent about anything, but I guess I haven't had actual _feelings_ for what seems like forever.  I'm sorry, I digress.  It has been made crystal clear to me that you and I are _not _to pursue a relationship of any kind outside that of professor-student for the remainder of your tenure as a student here.  In other words, we are forbidden to be involved, no matter how honorable our intentions are or how fated we appear to be to one another.  It is simply unacceptable.  Therefore, I have no choice but to insist that our relationship to go back to one of strictly student-professor."

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick.  Her face paled considerably and her fists clenched in her lap.

Severus felt like his heart was breaking.

"I hope you can accept my apologies for anything inappropriate that has occurred between us during your recovery.  If you're uncomfortable, you can file a formal complaint with the Headmaster at your earliest convenience."

Severus felt like he had to say good-bye to Hermione forever…for surely, in just the few months she had left, some young man would come in an sweep her off her feet, while he had no choice but to bide his time on the sidelines and allow it to happen.  If he made clean break now, perhaps it wouldn't hurt as much and he could just go back to being cold and distant from everyone.

Hermione felt like she was falling down a steep hill and was scratching at the muddy slopes trying to stabilize herself.  There was no way she was going to let Severus slip through her fingers.  It was _only _a couple of months…they could wait if need be.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her heart.  Severus was shocked but didn't move it.  She was touching him and she felt so warm and soft.  His own heart began beating rapidly.

"Severus Snape, the Fates have fused our souls together.  Somehow you and I have come to know this and fall in love.  I'll be _damned _if I'm going to let you go!"  Hermione put pressure on the hand that covered her heart and continued, "You are here and that's where you're going to stay!  I don't care if we can't be together for a few months!  We can be together after that…forever…if you still want me then."

Severus felt his breaking heart melt and fuse back together at her words… _"if you still want me then…"_  Indeed!  How could he _not_ want her?

With that thought, Severus got down on his knees in front of her, summoned a platinum ring made out of a Celtic knot, and made a vow.

"Hermione Granger, I, Severus Snape, make you this solemn promise:  If you decide upon the day of your graduation that you still love me and want to be with me that this ring that I place upon your finger will immediately be accompanied by an engagement ring.  I will marry you that very day if you desire it to be so.  If you decide that you do not love me and do not wish to be with me upon your graduation day, this ring will vanish as will I from your life…never to see you again.  This is my promise to you."

Severus placed the ring on her left hand and kissed it.  He looked into her eyes and saw her love for him.  He was really putting himself out on an emotional limb, but it felt like the only thing to do.  That ring was Selena's…the only thing he had from her except that letter.  He felt like she was standing there beside him giving him her strength and blessing.

And with that, they were officially committed to each other even though they were not permitted to have a relationship.  No one could stop them from loving each other…try as they might…and try they _will_.

~`~`~`~`~

_A/N ~ I know it's been almost two weeks since I last updated.  I hope it was worth it.  Some of you expressed your wish for Albus to support them.  I just can't see him allowing a relationship between a professor and a student without something like the Marriage Law to back it up.  Love's going to have to find a way for our favorite couple this time.  Thanks to all of you who review…and especially to Melisande88 for all of your html insight at lnls.net and support!  I know I haven't given much insight into Snape's plight, but he and Hermione have many "potions meetings" during which we'll find out quite a bit more!  Thanks, again!  _


	16. Complications

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by**** Chantal**

**_Chapter Sixteen: Complications_**

****

A soft, almost reluctant tapping roused Hermione out of a very restful slumber. She instantly thought about Severus and their last moments together as they pledged their commitment to each other. As soon as Severus placed his ring on her finger and kissed it, she felt something shift inside her and fall into place. She felt like she was complete and whole again. The ring felt like it was meant to be hers and Hermione instantly treasured it above all else. He left immediately after "officially" reminding her of their "appointment" after dinner. They needed to update her concealment and brainstorm a means to rid her of those bonds permanently. Having his love in secret was going to have to be enough for the next three months.

"Mione?" a soft, masculine voice resonated from outside her portrait entrance. "Are you there? Hello!"

Hermione knew instantly that she was listening to the sweet voice of one of her best friends, Harry Potter. She was initially very excited to see her friends again, but then a sinking feeling crept upon her. _'What if they are still angry with me because of the way I acted with Draco?'_

'Well, in for a penny, in for a pound…'

Hermione leapt out of bed with a bit more enthusiasm than she truly felt and released the wards from her entrance. As soon as the portrait opened Hermione knew that her worries were all for naught.

"Oh, thank Merlin, Mione! You're alright!" Harry wrapped his arms around one of his two best friends and breathed a sigh of enormous relief. He held her tight trying to reassure himself that she was really there. She looked radiant in his opinion and seemed quite healthy. She felt like the old Hermione that he loved, but now there was something more, something _different_.

"Harry! I'm so happy to see you! I have been so mixed-up this past month and…I…I don't…ah…I've really missed you. Thank you for forgiving me…I am so, so sorry! You have _no idea_…Just, thanks…"

Harry stepped back and looked at Hermione thoughtfully. She looked, sounded, and acted like her old self, but indeed, _something was different_. 'Duh, idiot! She's just had a major ordeal at the hands of _both_ Malfoys (at least according to McGonagall)…of course she's a little different! But she's Mione still and she's back and I'm not letting _anyone_ take her away again!'

Harry briefly let his thoughts go back to the time Hermione was away and hoped that she'd be ready to explain what happened to her. So, he prompted her.

"Hermione, McGonagall told us a little of what happened…"

She paled slightly at this information, so Harry hurried to clarify.

"Well…we don't know _exactly _what happened, just that it involved _both_ of the Malfoy gits. I really should've known you'd never have actual _feelings _for that ferret. You were convincing though…Was it Imperio?"

Hermione just looked down at her fidgeting hands and mumbled something that sounded like "potion" but Harry wasn't sure. He didn't want to upset her, so he let her off the hook.

"You don't have to say anything, Mione. All that's important is that you're here and you're okay. The rest is just history that you can retell if you ever want to. If not, that's okay too."

Hermione's eyes began to tear up. She looked back up into the brilliant green eyes she'd come to know so well over the past seven years and felt peace. She was so overwhelmed with the kindness, love, and generosity that her friend was exuding. She hugged him again and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Instantly, Harry began to blush slightly and pat Hermione awkwardly on her back.

"Um, how 'bout dinner? You hungry?" Harry stammered as he pulled back.

Hermione's stomach rumbled on cue. She giggled. "Now that you mention it…Yes, I'd love to eat right now!

They left Hermione's room arm-in-arm, both feeling quite contented, though for very different reasons. Suddenly, a question occurred to Hermione.

"By the way, Harry, where's Ron and Ginny?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape hurried back to his dungeons…his sanctuary. Last time he was here he was trying to solve the mystery that was Hermione Granger. He'd ended up reflecting on his sister's life and its abrupt, untimely end. Now that he was back, not much had really changed in that respect. He had no earthly idea how he came to fall in love with this teenaged girl who was an annoying know-it-all in class. She was the Head Girl who for the past month had been parading around as some sort of Gryffindor trophy for Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin himself. Now, after guiding her through one of the roughest kinds of recovery he could think of, he had slipped into dangerous territory. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to her. He felt this uncharacteristic need to protect her, love her, and make her feel only happiness. What in the world was _wrong _with him?

Snape was once again pacing in front of his fireplace nursing a snifter of brandy. 'I must have fallen and hit my head. Maybe I was slipped some sort of love potion at the last meeting of the Inner Circle. This can't be right…It _can't!_ Severus Snape does NOT _love_ or _commit_, of all things! What in the name of Merlin has come over me???? A _student_, of all people! No wonder Dumbledore was going to fire me…_I'd_ fire me…only after casting an impotence spell that'd last for a year!'

Just then he swallowed the remainder of his drink and poured another generous amount. As the glass was filling up, Severus reminded himself of his most foolish and sentimental mistake.

"I've already given her my most precious possession…_why did I do that_?"

That inner voice was immediately ready with a curt response. _"Because you are her soul mate, fool! Now stop your infernal brooding and try enjoying the moment!"_

Snape slammed the bottle of brandy on the table and exploded mentally from the battle raging within. "Damn it all!! I can't bloody well sit here and get anywhere talking to **myself!**"

"Just _who exactly_ am I supposed to talk to about this? It's not exactly something anyone I know of is going to understand or appreciate…I can just see it now…

_Oh, Minerva! Your star Gryffindor prodigy is so beautiful and talented…I am completely smitten! I must have her since I believe we're soul mates…You don't mind, do you?_

…or maybe…

_Lupin__, old friend! Let me appeal to your more beastly side…I've got this sexy, young teenager who is throwing herself at me. It's all too inviting! I know you're a sentimental Gryffindor fool, so let me assure you that I absolutely love this young woman for no apparent reason! Quite Hufflepuff of me!_

…DISGUSTING…DISPICABLE…maybe this would be better…

_Draco! You disgrace of a human being who has followed in your father's footsteps and used addictive potions to lure an otherwise unattainable woman into your bed and demand her obedience…have I got a DOOZY for you! I know this old man who is in love with a young, impressionable girl! Oh, yes! She thinks she loves him too! She is truly misguided. Who could possibly love this miserable old coot? Oh, yeah didn't I mention it? I'm the sick, old bastard and your beloved, potion-induced lover Hermione Granger is the object of my bizarre fixation…Sorry, Mr. Malfoy, I just can't help myself…You know how it is after all, don't you?_

…point made."

"Who in the name of Merlin is going to listen to you without judgment and offer you some actual useful advice?"

Severus knocked back the rest of his brandy and was promptly answered…only this time the responding voice didn't originate in his own mind.

"Yes, well, perhaps _I_ can be of some assistance in dealing with your situation?"

xxxxxxxxxx

**_"Crucio!"_******

The curse sang from the depths of Lucius Malfoy.

His only son was writhing on the floor of his hotel room in Hogsmeade. Electric pains rang throughout Draco's entire body. This was far worse than any other time his father had subjected him to the fury of this curse. Lucius Malfoy was irate and exuding a white hot madness.

"Father…p-please…please…STOP!" Draco gasped each word as if it was his last.

Lucius sneered. His son had inadvertently put him in this predicament and he was certainly going to pay for it.

"Draco, my son, you really need to show more dignity…You _are_ a Malfoy after all. You know you have this coming…Take it like the pure-blood wizard that you are!"

After a few more minutes, Lucius lifted the curse and returned Draco's wand to him.

"Now, Son, you _owe _me something!" Lucius casually sat himself in a leather chair that faced the fireplace. Draco was a few feet in front of him, just in front of the brick of the hearth.

"_What_, Father? What is it that I owe you?" Draco used his wand to perform a small healing charm on himself. It had minimal effect. He managed to use what little strength he had to seat himself on the chair aside his father's.

"Oh, I would think that's obvious, Draco. But, since your mind has been slightly weakened this evening, I will forgive your ignorance. What you owe me, Draco, is _Miss Granger_."

Draco's stomach sank as he felt the bile rise in his throat. He visibly swallowed it and spoke. "What???? _Why? _What on earth do you want with her? You've already _taken _her, haven't you? What else could you possibly want with her? You're not going to kill her, are you?" Draco was seething at the fact that his father had taken possession of Hermione. She was _his_, but it was next to impossible to fight for her against his father.

What little patience Lucius possessed was wearing thin. He pursed his lips and gripped his wand again. "You don't get to question me, Draco. I want Miss Granger and that's all you need to know. If it makes you feel any better, I have no intention of killing that beautiful creature…_can't possibly be a Mudblood_." The last part was almost a whisper and Draco wasn't sure if he'd heard him correctly.

Draco was now sure he was in a no-win situation. He had a pretty clear idea of what exactly his father wanted with Hermione, but why? She wasn't physically perfect like his other mistresses, nor was she a Muggle like the women he kept to torture and rape. She _was _a Mudblood though and that wasn't much insurance for a bright future with the elder Malfoy. _'Father is acting quite possessively…almost like the way he talked about that Selena woman from long ago. What am I going to do? I can't even begin to think how to get out of this one. How am I supposed to get Hermione to trust me enough to even be alone with me let alone get her to my father without anyone noticing…especially Snape.'_

Then a selfish thought occurred to Draco that made his decision for him and sealed his fate.

_'Maybe when Father is done with her, he'll give her to me. It's not the ideal situation, but at this point I'll take it. It's better than losing her completely forever.' _He was going to have to give Hermione to his father. He loved her in the only way he knew how…there was no doubt about it in his mind, but if he didn't help his father, he'd find another way to get a hold of Hermione and completely isolate her from him. _'Maybe this way, I can emerge as her hero, instead of that sorry excuse of a Slytherin professor…'_

"Alright, Father. Tell me what I need to do…"

Lucius actually smiled.

"That's better, my son. I knew you'd see reason. Now, from what I understand, the last Hogsmeade weekend is approaching shortly. That is when we'll make our move. This is what you need to do…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry took a moment whilst walking Hermione to the Great Hall for dinner to ponder the time during which she was missing. Initially, they all felt fear, panic, frustration, anger…the usual emotional reactions. They were all further infuriated when Malfoy returned without their best friend and no one would offer any explanation other than _"Miss Granger is alright. We know where she is and she'll be back soon."_ This hadn't been nearly acceptable in Harry's mind, though Ron and Ginny seemed to be satisfied.

_"Mate, you need to let Mione get herself out of this one! She's the one who's been draped all over that ferret for a month…She wouldn't listen to us or let us help her stay away from him. **She WANTED to be with Malfoy!** As far as I'm concerned, if McGonagall says she's safe, that's good enough for me. I'll be ready to accept her apology when she gets back." _

_With that, Harry knew where Ron stood and that he'd probably be alone in his anxiety about Hermione's safety and happiness. But maybe, Ginny… He looked over at Ginny's pale face and pursed lips as he knew then what was coming._

_"I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm with Ron on this one. I actually saw her a few more times than the two of you and she did nothing but gush over Draco Malfoy…telling me how gorgeous he is and how he's brilliant and witty, and **generous** of all things! She never asked for help even though we were alone. She played with fire this time and didn't take the water her real friends offered, so she got burned! I'm happy she's okay, but she got what she wanted and now she's got what she deserved! I, too, will be ready to accept her apology for treating us like dirt for a month when she gets back."_

_Ginny had stormed out of the common room following the same path Ron had taken moments earlier. Harry had been very confused. What they said reeked of hurt feelings and bitterness, but they were uncharacteristically cold and unrelenting. Harry felt hurt by Hermione's apparent betrayal and disgusted at her nearly constant displays of affection for Malfoy, but he just wanted his friend back…He desperately missed her presence, her wit, and her smile. Things just seemed bland without her. Harry was now understanding the old adage, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' Now he didn't know what his heart really felt for Hermione. He had decided to wait until she returned to find out._

Harry's stomach clenched when he heard the one question from Hermione he'd been dreading. He just didn't know how to answer without hurting her. Ron and Ginny were pretty raw with her and she was about to face them in a very public arena. He decided he needed to help Hermione avoid another scene in the Great Hall, so he pulled her into an alcove to try to explain without an audience.

"Harry! What's going on? Why did you pull me in here? We're going to be late for dinner." Hermione was still very skittish and instantly reminded of certain meetings with her former Slytherin boyfriend. She really wanted to get out of the shadows and into the Great Hall where she could see Severus.

"Mione, I'm sorry, but I can't let you go into the Great Hall for dinner until you know what's waiting for you there."

Hermione just looked at him with a slightly confused expression on her face. She said nothing, so Harry continued.

"Um, Ron and Ginny…um, Mione, they're really rather upset…"

Hermione felt her heart calm down a bit. _'Was that all? How sweet of them to be upset over me!'_

"Harry! That's what's troubling you? Of course, they're upset, but once I return, they'll know I'm okay and feel better! Now, let's eat!"

Hermione immediately slipped past Harry and walked down the hall to the Great Hall. Harry had only just caught up with her as she entered the Hall and read the expressions on her friends' faces. Harry could see she was shocked at the venom exuding from the Gryffindor table, so he tenderly took her hand in his and kissed it without thinking. Tears escaped Hermione's eyes as she felt the paradox of feelings coming from her friends.

As Hermione stood there overwhelmed with confusion, she looked up at the Head Table and met the equally confused gaze of the man she'd professed her love to only that morning. Severus was staring at her…no, not _her_…he was staring at _her left hand_ as it was entwined in Harry's. 'Oh, Gods, Harry just kissed my hand…Severus, please don't think…' It was too late. Severus dropped the fork full of food that had been halfway to his mouth when he'd looked up just in time to see Potter kissing Hermione's hand…the very same he'd kissed only hours earlier. He kicked the chair he'd been sitting in back and it fell with thud. He stood, stared at Hermione with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen, and left the Hall hurriedly.

Hermione jerked her hand out of Harry's and turned away from the staring crowd.

"Oh, Harry! I…I…I'm sorry…I've got to go!"

Without a second thought or look back, Hermione fled the Great Hall and took off running for the dungeons.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, you are just brilliant, Slytherin!" Snape was fuming, though he wasn't sure who exactly he was angrier at – Potter, Hermione, Slytherin, Dumbledore, or himself! Potter had taken the liberty to touch the woman he loved in a personal way; Hermione had obviously let him and probably enjoyed it…she also lead him on and must have been lying when she said she loved him; Slytherin, in his ethereal form, had emerged from his portrait to offer his counsel on the precarious situation he had found himself in with loving Hermione; Dumbledore made his life that much harder by not allowing him to openly proclaim Hermione as his, nor would he allow him to pursue the relationship further…He was making it okay for leeches like Potter to attach themselves to his woman; and well, he, himself had somehow allowed all of this to occur…mostly loving a student and not being able to stop.

Just then a translucent image of Salazar Slytherin emerged from his portrait in Snape's living room looking somewhat confused.

"What is it now, Severus, my boy? I thought you and I discussed your relationship with young Hermione and decided it was best to appease your silly Gryffindor headmaster. Just bide your time…it's only three more months! Really, it's as if…"

Slytherin did not get a chance to finish admonishing Snape as there was a frantic knocking on the door.

"Sever…Um, Professor Snape? Are you there? It's Hermione…I mean it's Hermione Granger…Sir? Please answer!"

Slytherin looked over at Snape just in time to see him stiffen considerably and turn to face the fire.

"Don't look at me like that, Slytherin!" Snape whispered in response to the ghost's inquisitive expression. "I caught her in the Great Hall holding hands with Harry Potter, of all people! He kissed her right in front of me and now she's come to explain how silly she's been thinking she could love an idiot old fool like me. I'm not going to let her humiliate me…"

Determined, Snape turned and stalked toward his door. He threw it open and stared directly into Hermione's eyes. He felt his heart wrench at the look there. 'How can she look at me with love in her eyes and do this to me so quickly? It's as if I never meant anything to her! Well, she's not going to get the best of me!'

"I believe you have something of mine?" Snape drawled as if he were bored and devoid of any emotion.

Hermione just stared at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"No! You don't understand!" Hermione's voice was urgent and pleading.

"You're absolutely right! I don't understand how I could have been foolish enough to mingle with a student! It must have been the unusual situation…No matter, Miss Granger…You needn't worry yourself with explaining anything. If I could have my property back, we will be done here."

Hermione felt her legs grow weak with the emotional defeat. She tried to remove the ring she'd only received hours earlier with shaking hands, but it wouldn't budge.

"Please, Severus, it won't come off! I don't want it to! I love you!"

"Shut up, you silly girl! You don't know anything! Anyone can hear you out here and you're making a fool of yourself! Get my ring off and owl it to me by the end of the day tomorrow! Good night!"

Snape slammed the door in Hermione's face and put both hands on it to steady himself. He bowed his head and listened to the sounds of soft sobbing that could now be heard from the other side of the door.

"Please, Severus, Harry was just comforting me! My entire House hates me because of Draco…He was just being a friend, just my friend…I love _you_."

Hermione knew that any Slytherin could come by and torment her, or worse, so she reluctantly decided that maybe it would be better if she explained what happened in a letter and offer to take Veritaserum. Maybe then he would at least give her a chance to explain. Feeling a little steadier, Hermione rose to her feet and began to make her way out of the dungeon.

As she was half-way up the stairs to the main floor, Hermione ran right into something solid. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going…just looking at her feet as they walked her to her room. Upon impact her gaze went from her shoes to those of the person in her way. Her eyes followed a path up the person's legs clad in black pants, to the torso covered in a robe…a Slytherin robe…and finally upon the person's face. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gasped, but no sound came out. She wanted to scream, but her lungs would not allow it. She wanted to hit him, but her limbs were frozen in fear. She instinctively looked at his hands where she was sure a purple bottle would be nestled. They were empty. Finally, Hermione forced her eyes to look into Draco's.

She saw a range of emotions on his face, but didn't know what to make of them. It was the smirk that scared her and caused her to try to back away. As she did, her heel caught on her robe and she fell over backward down the stone steps, calling out for Draco as she went down.

Hermione saw the look of fear and anguish, and something else, as Draco tried to reach out for her, but only grazed her fingertips. She heard him call out for her as she went down, but after the initial, painful impact on the corner of the step, Hermione only knew darkness.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Author's Edit Note: For some reason, my page breaks don't translate onto this site anymore, so I've manually added them again on QuickEdit. I know they really make a difference, so I thank my reviewers for pointing it out!_

_A/N At last, my patient readers, chapter 16 has emerged! I am truly sorry for the unusually long length of time it has taken me to get this chapter completed and out to you! All I can say in my own defense is that my job is particularly crazy during May and I was only able to write in short stints. I usually write a chapter in one sitting, but this one took about ten! I didn't want to send off a short (incomplete) chapter just to get something out there, so I hope you'll all forgive me and keep reading! It really shouldn't happen again!_

_I also wanted to thank my faithful reviewers for continuing to send feedback my way! I appreciate you and your thoughts: xmaverickf14x, CAH, Fiona1, Tiger][Wolf]168 (I LOVED the soap opera voice! lol), PrincesS, Delayed Poet (I appreciate you breaking your silence!), Melwasul, Rupertgrintfan546, and bastet-the-cat-goddess from ff.net. Also, many thanks to Bambu, Clair Snape, and Melisande88 from LNLS for your reviews. I don't get many reviews, so I especially value those of you that do! Finally, thanks to all of those "silent readers" out there. I hope you're enjoying the story as well!_

_Chantal_


	17. Faith and Fear

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by**** Chantal**

**_Chapter Seventeen: Faith and Fear_**

****

"Well, that takes care of that," Severus sighed as he heard Hermione walk away. "She should be able to get that ring off and then I can just pretend this never happened…that _she_ never happened. She's going to graduate in two months anyway, so it'll be good riddance to a bad mistake. _What???_ What are you looking at?"

Salazar just smirked at him. "Keep telling yourself that, Snape…You just might start believing it…when you're my age, that is."

Severus just glared at him.

"You're not actually going to just let her go because her _friend_ was comforting her, are you? Are you _blind AND deaf? _That beautiful creature actually _wants_ you and you're hiding in here like some scared little Hufflepuff afraid of getting his poor little feelings hurt! What kind of _Slytherin_ are you anyway?"

Snape was fuming at this ghost's ability to proverbially see through him and hit him right where it hurts. He opened his mouth to tell him to keep his opaque self out of his business when he was preemptively hushed.

Snape just waited and tried to hear what Salazar was listening to. Maybe Hermione was coming back?

Just as Severus was about to ask what he should be listening for, Salazar went rushing through the door. Severus didn't wait for an invitation…He followed right behind and audibly gasped when he saw white blonde hair draped over the fallen body of his Hermione.

Severus drew his wand immediately and bound Draco with magical ropes. Then he turned his attention to Hermione. There was a pulse and she was breathing, but there was also blood pooling around her head. Her face was becoming even paler than his!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER???" Snape roared at the shocked form of Draco Malfoy.

"Nothing, Sir! I swear! She was…"

Draco didn't get to finish. Severus didn't wait for an explanation. He cast a few healing charms to get the bleeding to stop and gingerly lifted Hermione into his arms.

"I am removing the ropes, but you WILL follow me to the Hospital Wing. Is that understood?"

"Yes, but Sir, I…"

"Later, Mr. Malfoy! I need to get Hermione to Madame Pomfrey now!"

"She seems to be fine, Headmaster. I cannot detect any injury other than the concussion and cuts caused by the steps. We'll have to wait until she wakes to make sure, however."

Poppy fussed a bit around Hermione to make sure she was comfortable and secure and then went off to attend to other patients.

"Severus, can you please tell me what happened? This poor girl has truly been through enough. I want some answers!" Dumbledore was tired and angry over the treatment of one of the brightest witches he'd ever known.

Severus Snape was staring blankly at the woman he loved laying in a hospital bed. He had dismissed her so cruelly without listening to her and now his heart was aching over his grave mistake. 'What if I never get to tell her how sorry I am? Why do I have to be so fucking proud? She probably was so upset she didn't watch what she was doing and fell because of me!'

Suddenly, Severus was aware that Dumbledore was speaking to him. He slowly turned his attention to the headmaster with his eyes being the last thing to leave Hermione.

"Headmaster? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Albus, having watched how grievously Severus watched over Hermione, calmed down a bit and asked again, "What happened to her, Severus?"

Severus closed his eyes and opened them again when he was facing Hermione's direction again. "I suppose she fell because I upset her, Albus. I was so angry…"

Albus sighed and shook his head. How were these two going to last two months when they couldn't get through one day apart?

"Um, Professor Dumbledore? I think it was _me_ who upset Hermione and caused her to fall."

Both men turned to see a very pale and sad looking young man.

Dumbledore spoke first. "Mr. Malfoy? What do you know about Miss Granger's accident?"

"I know she was distracted already because she wasn't looking where she was going, but I swear I came upon her purely by accident! I was on my way back to the Slytherin Common Room when I ran into Hermione going up the stairs. She looked up at me and sort of froze. I didn't know what to do…I knew I was supposed to stay away from her, so I didn't say anything. I just looked at her and was about to go around her when she took a step back. She was all disheveled and tripped over her robe. I tried to grab her, but was too late…she fell. I was about to cast a healing charm on her when Professor Snape came upon us. Well, you know the rest…"

Draco couldn't believe how easy it was to be honest when you were really innocent of any wrongdoing. 'How refreshing…' he thought.

Snape had winced when Draco mentioned how "disheveled" Hermione was… 'That doesn't sound good for me…'

Dumbledore was obviously thinking the same thing as he looked sharply at Severus when Draco made the "disheveled" comment and glared.

The exchange didn't escape Draco's notice and he decided to file that away for later consideration. For now, he was enjoying being the "good guy." 'Bring on the Veritaserum! I dare you!' he thought triumphantly.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I believe there is nothing else you can do here, so please go directly back to the Slytherin Common Room and stay there until tomorrow." Dumbledore didn't want him around when Hermione woke.

When Draco was gone, Dumbledore turned to Severus once more.

"Well, do you have anything to add?"

"No, Albus. I already told you that I upset her. I tried to get my ring back, but it wouldn't come off…" Snape looked back at Hermione and picked up her left hand. The ring was glistening, even in the dim hospital light. Out of curiosity, he attempted to take the ring off her finger, but it wouldn't budge. Her finger didn't appear to be swollen or too big for the ring. This didn't make sense. Magical rings automatically resize themselves to fit the wearer. They are easily removed unless…

"This can't be! Albus, I gave her this ring with a promise to love her from afar until the time she graduates and was free. I told her that if she changed her mind about me, this ring would disappear from her hand and I would never bother her again. It appears that I've unwittingly enchanted it."

Albus looked from Severus to the ring and back again. He recognized the ring. It was the only thing he knew of that Severus had kept of his sister's. 'He must really love our Miss Granger to give that to her. What a pity…_and a blessing_…'

He also knew that Severus' promise attached to the ring did indeed enchant it so that it would stay on Miss Granger's finger for as long as she loved Severus. No being or magic could remove it.

"I'd say that Miss Granger really does love you, my boy. That ring will stay put unless she somehow has a change of heart. I'm impressed with your honorable treatment of Miss Granger, Severus. I honestly expected you to cast her aside if you couldn't have her now rather than risk some other man to come along and…"

"I did try that, Albus. She wouldn't hear of it. She actually found the idea of having to wait two months laughable. She said…well, it doesn't matter now. I saw her and Mr. Potter very close and intimate in the Great Hall, so I don't know why that ring won't come off. She obviously has feelings for him. Maybe she just hasn't realized it yet."

"For an extremely intelligent wizard, you do a convincing impression of a foolish, stupid man!" The statement was spoken in a barely audible raspy whisper, but both men heard it clearly.

"Hermione! Oh, thank Merlin!" Severus rushed to Hermione's side and enveloped her in a soft and warm embrace. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're okay! Are you okay?" Severus released her but continued to hold on to her shoulders and study her.

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm fine. I've got a bit of a headache and my stomach hurts, but other than that…_physically_ I'm okay." She searched Severus' eyes for some notion that he had believed her and still wanted her.

Severus turned and looked imploringly at Albus.

"Very well, Severus, but fifteen minutes and not a second longer. Then, that is it…no more private moments between a professor and his student."

Severus released Hermione completely and watched her settle back onto her pillows. He then walked over to the headmaster. "Thank you, Albus, but I can assure you that this time between Hermione and me is in no way between a professor and his student. She needs to be reassured and at peace so that she can heal completely. I will not take advantage of your kindness."

Albus nodded briefly and walked over to Madame Pomfrey's office to make sure she didn't interrupt them.

Severus turned around and found his heart drop when he saw the tears streaming down her face. 'She really does love me. Look at how distraught she is at the thought of losing me…'

He walked over to her and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"I guess you heard what I was talking with Professor Dumbledore about a few minutes ago." He was sitting rigidly in the wooden chair waiting for the invitation to get closer.

"I did, Severus. I want you to know that my feelings for you haven't changed; nor have my feelings for Harry." Severus felt a pang of jealousy at that last comment and scowled because of it.

Hermione ignored his reaction and continued. "I love Harry…_as a friend_. I know you know that already. I am _in love_ with you…I have been for a while. The time I spent with you in your home only helped me to realize feelings that were already there. You are so amazing in my eyes. You give of yourself with no thought of the danger or personal sacrifice. You help without thinking of how it's going to affect you. You teach in a way that is going to get your students to learn, whether they like it or not."

Severus actually smiled at that last comment. Hermione was encouraged by his reaction and felt her courage increase, so she continued.

"I don't care if you're sarcastic or grumpy, or moody, or hostile, or whatever dark persona you're displaying at any given moment. You're you and I love everything about you. Two months cannot come fast enough! _Please believe in me._" Hermione's voice was nearly gone and she hiccupped a sob as she looked pleadingly into his eyes.

Severus felt the tears escape his eyes. There was nothing he wouldn't give this woman…his tears were his way of giving her his emotions, his heart.

"Please forgive me, Hermione…Please forgive me," the whispered plea escaped Severus' lips just as Hermione met them with her own.

Their kiss was all-consuming. Severus reached up and held the sides of Hermione's face in his hands as she grasped on to the back of his robes. They explored each other's mouths in an effort to be as close as possible. The bond of their souls held them in that moment and Hermione's ring glowed.

Hermione softly ended the kiss and answered Severus' plea with her lips still lightly touching his. "There is nothing to forgive, love. I am just so grateful that you listened to me and loved me enough to know deep inside that I'd never betray you. On graduation day, you and I will be together."

Severus was too overwhelmed for words. He held Hermione close to him and stroked her soft, curly hair until he heard the most unwelcome clearing of one's throat he'd ever heard.

"That's Albus, Hermione. I'd say our time's up here."

Hermione let go of Severus and looked up at him. "It's okay, you know. I have friends; well, I have at least one friend who will get me through this time and you and I will have our research to keep us in close proximity. We've got to get these stupid _drawings_ off me! Lavender and Pavarti would think they are most _unfashionable_ and we can't have that, now can we?" She smiled genuinely at him and for the first time, Severus really felt like everything was going to be alright.

Severus reached down and kissed her chastely on the lips and beckoned Albus to join them.

Albus appeared on the other side of the curtain and felt immense relief at the sight of two very happy people. Their smiles and aura of contentment gave him hope for them.

"I'm going to conceal Hermione's markings and then let her get some rest, Headmaster. She should be fine now." Severus offered Albus a rare smile to let him know that he had accomplished his mission in his gifted time.

"Excellent! Miss Granger, do take the rest of the week as we'd already decided and let me know if there's anything else I can do to assist you. Please be careful! Goodnight!

Severus applied the concealment crème, charmed it, and kissed her goodnight. Hermione fell into a deep comfortable sleep before Severus even reached the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

'This is too perfect! I am a good guy…at least a little bit. I wonder if Hermione asked about me…Maybe she misses me and was so startled by the reality of seeing me that she became overwhelmed…I've got to go see her! If she's awake, I'll talk to her. Hell, I'll talk to her anyway. I've just got to make sure she's alone. Yeah, I'll just use a disillusionment charm on me to make sure it's safe and then I'll let her know I'm there. Maybe I won't have to deliver her to my father to get her back! She said she loved me before…she just needed to remember after the effects of the potion wore off, that's all! Oh, Father is going to be madder than hell at me, but he can sod off for all I care, if I can have Hermione now…without his help! I'm coming Hermione…hold on!'

Draco wanted Hermione to want him again so badly that he'd now talked himself into believing it was completely true. He quickly dressed himself, cast the disillusionment charm, and set off for the Hospital Wing.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Hermione looked around her to assess her surroundings. She was in a tower room that was quite majestic. It looked like some formal master bedroom from a gothic catalogue. It wasn't all dark, but the stone walls, tapestries, king-sized canopied bed, and mahogany furniture really exuded a medieval feeling. The only sense of warmth came from the splashes of lavender. There were lavender prints on the linens, curtains, and canopy material; the panes of glass were lavender and let in the only light; there were vases full of lavender flowers; on the writing desk were a few sheets of lavender colored parchment. Hermione found the scent of the lavender flowers calming, but the lavender parchment the most alluring. She'd never seen parchment like this before. Whose bedroom was she invading?_

_"Hello, Hermione. I see you appreciate beauty in all its forms." The voice was sweet and strangely familiar._

_"Um, I'm sorry, I don't know how I got here…I just…Who are you?"_

_The woman standing before Hermione was approximately her height, but had long sleek black hair and blue eyes that bordered on matching the warming lavender of the bedroom. She smiled serenely and took Hermione's left hand in both of her own._

_"Hermione, you are in a place that should scare you. I know it doesn't, but it needs to. If you are ever in a room that resembles this one, get out immediately! I fear that the danger you run from is still pursuing you. I was unable to be saved, but you can be…just as you saved my dear Severus."_

_"Severus?" Hermione responded, but was coldly jerked from the lavender bedroom and her strangely familiar friend to _the reality of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

Hermione looked around for the source that woke her but saw nothing unusual.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Severus, is that you?" she whispered.

Draco Malfoy was still under the disillusionment charm so Hermione didn't see his face turn red and his eyes darken in anger. '_Severus_ is it now? We'll see about that!'

"No, my love, it's me, Draco."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth as she saw the object of her many nightmares at Snape Manor materialize in front of her.

"YOU! You need to get out of here! You can't be here with me! Dumbledore said…"

"Dumbledore is a fool! I can be anywhere I wish, especially if you're there! Hermione, don't you miss me? I know what we had started because of the…well, the potion, but I _felt _how you reacted to me both in bed and in public." He smirked at his own self-assuredness.

"Are you **_mad_**??? You poisoned me with that…that…that potion! Do you _honestly_ think that anything I did or said was not a direct consequence of being addicted to or high on that potion? You stole my innocence and betrayed my trust! You make me SICK, Draco Malfoy, and if you don't leave, I'll scream!"

Draco's prior feelings of triumph disintegrated on the spot. New waves of anger and resentment were taking its place.

"Is that so, Hermione? Are we now moving up in the Slytherin ranks to the _Head of Slytherin_ himself?" Hermione gasped at this and widened her eyes in disbelief that he should know. Draco only chuckled at this and continued.

"Well, I can see I'm right about that one, but I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen, my dear. You see, it's simple really…I called you first! Our dear Professor can rot for all I care. You are mine and mine you shall stay!"

Just as Hermione was about to let out a scream, Draco decided it was time to try one of the techniques of persuasion his father suggested earlier that day. He grabbed both of Hermione's wrists and looked directly into her eyes. It worked…she immediately froze and a glaze began to form over her eyes.

Anger and frustration were searing Draco's senses. He wanted her to hurt just as much as her words and behavior were hurting him. So, he resorted to the ways of his father. His father had told him that just because the enslavement markings were not visible, did not mean they were not there or that they wouldn't work. He just needed to have direct contact with the bonds and maintain eye contact, then she would be compelled to obey him. _"…very similar to Imperio, Son.__ Now don't be a lovesick fool…go demand her obedience. I want her in my room next Saturday! Do what you must!"_

"That's better, _Mudblood_. You just _had_ to be difficult, didn't you? Now we have to go back to square one. Unfortunately, I can't use that potion you loved so much anymore. I am being watched and I'm sure you're going to be tested for it, so we're going to have to make use of these little bonds Mr. Goyle was so kind as to endow you with. Now, for a little test…_Tell me you love me_."

Hermione's mind was slowly whirling. As soon as Draco latched on to her wrists and captured her gaze, it was as if she were encased in ice. She could only see and hear Draco. She could only feel his hands on her; not even the feel of the sheets touching her legs was registering. Her mind was nearly still; the only focus she had was on what Draco was saying to her. Everything he said she was obliged to agree with. There was this soft insistent voice that kept urging her to fight him, but it kept getting swallowed up in the fog. Hermione was quite literally under Draco's spell…his complete control.

"I love you," came the reluctant response. She said it and most of her actually meant it because of the control Draco had over her mind.

An evil smirk crept across Draco's lips. 'This is so worth it…Looks like you're going to get what you want after all, Father.'

"Excellent, Pet, I love you too. Now kiss me!"

Hermione moved in to place her lips on Draco's, but had only brushed his lips with hers when Draco registered the sounds of someone moving about the hospital room. He jerked his head up and whispered his final command.

"I've got to go now, Pet, but I want to meet you for a little while in Hogsmeade next weekend. You will find an excuse to get away from your _friends_ and meet me outside the Hogshead at one o'clock. I will return you in a half-hour's time. Do you understand, love?"

"Yes, Draco." Hermione's voice held no emotion or tone. It was almost a vacant whisper.

"Oh, and one more thing…You will not spend any extra time with Professor Snape. Find any excuse you can to stay away from him without being rude or disrespectful. I don't want to find out you've been put in detention with him!"

Hermione nodded once and passed out as soon as Draco released his hold on her. With no further delay, Draco resumed the disillusionment charm and silently left the hospital wing.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the stillness of this warm night a young woman lay restlessly amidst a whirlwind of emotional chaos and frenzy that was calmed only by the ring that continued to hug the ring finger of her left hand.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Author's Note: Thanks to those of you who reviewed and who've taken the time to read this chapter. I notice that I get a lot of hits, but don't seem to inspire many reviews. I am just wondering about that… Is this story lacking something? If so, please suggest improvements. I have received some very positive reviews and I thank you deeply. I have a few responses:_

_juxtaposed__ Harry is Hermione's best friend and presently her biggest supporter. He was showing her public support when she felt like everyone hated her. I think Hermione's made it pretty clear who she wants to be with…We'll have to see what Harry really thinks later…_

_Angel5blue5 You are the great reviewer who let me know that my page breaks were no longer working on ff.net. I'm reduced to using a series of x's, but it seems to work. I fixed ch.16, though, so thanks!_

_Valerie I will finish this fic. I began this story in January, and was doing a better job of updating my earlier chapters. This story seemed to get WAY more complicated than I'd originally intended, so it's taking longer to sort the plot and stay consistent. My next fic will definitely be completely outlined before I even begin writing. This one started with an idea, a basic idea of the plot, and a desire to just get writing. I am going to finish…I just don't know when._

_Junkyardkangaroo__, Tiger][Wolf]168, dracoschic999, severessa (great name!), and Delayed Poet thank you for your reviews on ff.net…Sorry about the torture I'm putting Draco through!_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO MY LNLS REVIEWERS Bambu, Melisande88, and Arabella Minera.__ You guys are great! I love the feedback and the knowledge that someone is enjoying and reacting to this story!_

_Cheers!_

_Chantal_


	18. Plans for the Present and Future

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Eighteen: Plans for the Present and the Future_**

****

"You gonna be alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked with a warm smile in his eyes and a friendly arm around her shoulders.

Hermione looked up at her best friend and nodded.

"Of course, Harry…We've been through a lot…How can _this_ be any worse?"

She was joking, of course, but she thought a little humor could only do her and Harry some good right now.

"That's right, beautiful! Can you accept an overdue apology from your lovable red-headed other best friend?" This answer came from behind her from a voice she didn't realize how much she missed until that moment.

"Ron!" Hermione whipped around to face the source of that apology right behind her. She wrapped her arms around Ron and began to cry softly.

"Hey, now, none of that! You're back, safe and sound…just as beautiful as ever! Rest assured, I'm just as much of a prat as ever!" Hermione giggled at Ron's last remark in between sobs. Ron separated from Hermione and looked into her glistening eyes. He wiped her tears with his handkerchief and kissed her chastely on the cheek. Hermione smiled warmly basking in the reassurance that her friends were back by her side.

Harry watched the scene before him with immense relief. 'It's about time you git!'

"Okay, kids, reunion time's over! Let's get in to Potions before we get points deducted for being ten seconds late!" Harry announced playfully. Hermione and Ron smiled and turned to walk into the classroom together.

As the giddy group appeared in the Potions classroom all eyes turned to look at them. One particular pair of ice-blue eyes narrowed at the closeness of _his girl_ with her two supposed best friends. 'Oh, enjoy her now Potty and Weasel…she's not long for your world!' he thought with smug satisfaction.

Just as everyone was seated, Professor Snape glided into the classroom with his usual flair and intimidation. The only difference in this class from all others was when he briefly met Hermione's eyes and the corner of his mouth involuntarily turned up. Otherwise, he ran the class the same as he always had. It was a comforting sense of normalcy for nearly all present.

As Professor Snape dismissed the class, he asked for Miss Granger to stay behind a moment. Hermione felt her stomach drop at this request, though she wasn't sure why. She wasn't nervous around Severus anymore…maybe it was just the thought that someone would see through her and know how she really felt about him. 'Yeah, that's got to be it! Just calm down!'

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly.

Harry and Ron said they'd meet her at the Great Hall for lunch. She nodded and sat quietly in her seat packing her bag slowly.

As she scanned the room to make sure it was empty, she met the gaze of Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. His eyes held her there and she immediately felt like she needed to get the hell out of there. She was about to bolt when Severus called to her.

"Miss Granger? Are you going somewhere? I thought I asked to speak with you?"

She stopped and with her back to him replied, "Oh, yes, of course. It's just that I have a lot of homework to catch up on and…"

Severus sensed that something wasn't right, but rationalized that she was just nervous about being alone with him for the first time since their intimacy in the hospital.

"Please, come and have a seat in my office."

Hermione hesitated, but felt obliged to do as she was asked. She turned slowly, entered Severus' office, and sat stiffly in one of the seats that faced his desk.

Severus closed the door and sighed. He studied Hermione and wondered what was really causing this anxious behavior.

"Hermione, are you alright? You're acting quite nervous. Nothing's going to happen. You're not in trouble, you know…I just thought you and I could coordinate some research collaboration time."

Hermione just nodded. "I'm fine, Sev, um, Professor…Just a little overwhelmed with all that's happened and trying to get back to normal. Class was nice today…just like old times!"

Severus smiled. He was pleased that his guess at a "regular" class would make Hermione feel better. 'Looks like I do have a good sense of her.'

"I'm glad you liked it. I noticed you had no problem helping Longbottom…just like old times." Hermione laughed at that and genuinely smiled as she looked into Severus' eyes.

Just as it seemed like her nerves were all for naught, Hermione felt her mirth turn to ice. She felt this wave of coldness envelope her and she instantly felt like she _must_ get out of Severus' office…she couldn't be alone with him any longer.

"Well, I really must be going. I'll stop by for treatment after dinner and then we can discuss any developments…How's that?" She stood as she made her suggestion and made her way to the door waiting for a response.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of demeanor, but didn't comment on it.

"That's just fine, Miss Granger. I'll see you then." He started to rise to escort her out when she abruptly agreed and left without saying another word.

Severus sat back down with an uncharacteristic lack of grace and rested his forehead in his hands. _'What the hell just happened here?'_

Hermione walked as fast as possible without running out of the dungeons muttering to herself about strange feelings and freezing cold drafts.

Just as Hermione ascended the staircase that was the scene of her recent accident, Draco emerged from an alcove and stared after her. "Couldn't get out of there fast enough, eh love? Good girl. Just keep up your obedience and all will go well for you…and me."

xxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went well. The odd, chilling feeling Hermione experienced in the Potions classroom seemed to disappear as soon as she got out of the dungeons, so she just assumed that the feeling was due to the drafty conditions and nothing more. This conclusion sat well with Hermione and so she was able to function happily.

The two hours before dinner she usually spent doing her homework were now spent in deep research in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library.

"Argh! This is hopeless!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her quill at the text in front of her. The book was disgruntled at her abusive treatment and sent the quill flying back at her.

"Oh perfect! You won't give me any help and now you're assaulting me with my own quill!"

_'Great…now I'm talking to my books! Way to stay sane there, Granger!'_

Hermione closed her eyes in an effort to clear her mind.

"Um, excuse me Miss Granger?" the voice of Madame Pince interrupted Hermione's meditation.

"Oh, yes? Madame Pince, did you need me?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, I know you have a lot of research to do and Professor Dumbledore told me you were allowed to be in here whenever you needed, but I really need to close up for the dinner hour. Would you please pack your things up so that I may do that?"

Madame Pince didn't like her authority being overthrown, but what was she going to do when it was the headmaster himself instructing her to allow Miss Granger unlimited access.

'That girl is in here way too much. She can at least let me eat like everyone else does!'

"Oh, yes…sorry Madame Pince! I'm coming!" Hermione promptly packed her things and left the library.

'Well, so much for making progress…There just doesn't seem to be anything in the library about dark curses like the one I've endured. Maybe Severus has had more luck?'

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus was just about to begin eating when he noticed Hermione enter the Great Hall. She looked a little put-out and rather tired, but otherwise alright. The anxiety that he witnessed earlier that day seemed to have gone as well, so he thought that perhaps he was correct in assuming it was just her nerves about anyone finding out about them. This settled him and allowed him to return the covert nod she offered in greeting as she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Mione! How's your homework coming along? Are you even behind at all?" Ron asked with a mouthful of stew.

"Hey Ron, Harry…Yeah, I guess I am just a little behind, but there's nothing on my list of things to do that isn't easy enough to get done by next Monday...The weekend should afford me plenty of time to just get what I need to out on paper."

"Um, okay, I guess…A simple yes or no and everything's fine would've been enough. You're more organized after a month or so of chaos than I am in my boring existence…even with that bloody homework organizer you gave me!"

"Well, _Ronald_, I've only been trying to help you for the past seven years! It's not my fault if you can't manage to stay on top of your responsibilities off the Quidditch field!"

Before Ron could retort, they were interrupted by a familiar intermediary.

"Ah, yes! Ron and Hermione involved in a spirited discussion about school, organization, and the merits of spending time on the Quidditch field…It's so nice to have things back to the way they were…"

Harry was smirking at his astute observation as Ron and Hermione began to laugh.

"I have really missed you guys! It feels really good to be here with you again…without all of my recent drama!"

Ron's eyes went wide as he apparently had an epiphany.

"Hey! Do we have great timing or what?"

At his friends' questioning looks, he continued, "You know the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year and of our time at Hogwarts _forever_ is this Saturday! We can spend it together…just the three of us, like the way it used to be…"

Ron gave his lopsided, goofy grin and the others were in complete agreement.

"I can't think of a better way to spend the day, Ron! Shall we, Harry?"

"Absolutely!"

With their friendship intact and plans made for Saturday at Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate their dinner in companionable conversation and a gentle feeling of overall contentment.

xxxxxxxxxx

While Hermione was enjoying a jovial dinner with her friends, Severus was torn between watching her, glaring at Draco, and reassuring Albus and Minerva that Hermione was fine, that class was fine, and the research was fine. In all honesty, he was annoyed. She really did seem fine _now_, but Draco appeared too smug. His father had to be irate that he'd lost not only Hermione, but the Head Boy position at Hogwarts as well. Why was he not sulking or lashing out?

'Because, as your newly found ethereal friend would say…he's a Slytherin. He's planning something. He has to be. He's now coming off as a choir boy do-gooder. I don't care how much he says he cares for Hermione; if she doesn't return his feelings, he's going to find a way to exact revenge. Maybe he won't lash out at her, per se…perhaps, he'll focus on Potter or Weasley…or me? He made those accusations at my house, but that was before there really was anything going on between me and Hermione and he was just upset anyway. No, he can't possibly know about her and me. It's got to be something else. But what? I'll talk to her as soon as she gets to my office.'

xxxxxxxxxx

As dinner came to an end, Hermione excused herself to go see Professor Snape. She explained to her friends that she was working on a project to make up the time, since he knew she could do the potions she missed. Oh, she had to brew them anyway, but this project would make up for the time. She assumed they bought the story, because they wished her luck and told her to be careful of unsavory Slytherins lurking in the dungeons.

She was nearly at the Potions classroom, when she felt a presence next to her pull her into an empty room. It was small, maybe an old, unused office of some kind. Her first thought was Draco until she registered that this body was way too large to be his.

_Goyle._

Realization dawned and her blood ran cold.

"Oh, look what I've found venturing into the dungeons again…my favorite Mudblood! What an unexpected surprise! You know, Granger, I've been waiting for a moment alone with you so I could…"

Goyle paused, grasped hold of her wrists, and watched with a twisted glee as her eyes glazed over and her body stopped resisting.

"…thank you. You have put me in my father's good graces, Mudblood. Oh, yes! He enjoyed your company quite a bit a few weeks ago and from what I hear, you'll be back in complete Slytherin possession soon. How fortunate for me. Draco and his father can't have all the fun with you, now can they?"

Hermione was sick to her stomach. This was a different feeling than when Draco took hold of her…not as strong, but still quite hypnotizing. She answered as if in a trance.

"No, Gregory."

"Oh, you are the sultry one! Father wasn't exaggerating! I'm going to have to find a way to trick Draco into sharing you. I can wait, but not forever. Now, where are you going at night in Slytherin territory? Meeting Draco, are you?"

"No. I am meeting with Professor Snape."

Goyle instantly panicked. He didn't need Snape breathing down his neck any more than he has been already.

"Fine, you go now, but you are not to tell Snape you were with me. Tell him you were with Draco."

With that he licked her ear and let go of her wrists. He sent her on her way down the hall with a sturdy smack on her ass.

xxxxxxxxxx

Just as Hermione was getting to Severus' office, she saw Draco going through the entrance from the office to the Slytherin Common Room. Severus was anxiously pacing. She was supposed to be there a half-hour ago.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Severus walked up to Hermione and led her to the couch in his office.

Hermione put her book bag down and looked up at Severus with a confused expression on her face. Somehow she'd been disoriented and got lost.

"I thought I was with Draco, but I just saw him leave and why would I be with him anyway? I'm really confused, Severus. I feel like I keep losing bits of time here and there. Now I feel like I shouldn't be here at all. What's happening?"

Severus sat down next to her and rubbed his face with both hands.

"I'm not sure what's wrong. What do you mean you feel like you're losing time? What's the last clear image you have?"

"I was walking down the stairs to come here right after dinner," she replied.

"_Right after dinner?_ You didn't go to your room or Gryffindor Common Room or anywhere else first?"

"No, I remember inventing a story at the dinner table about having a project in Potions to make up for all of my lost time. They seemed convinced and since it was still early they didn't think I'd run into any trouble alone. I came straight here, but then, I somehow got disoriented and couldn't find my way. Something kept telling me to tell you I was with Draco, but I knew that was a complete lie when I saw him leave. I don't know how I would've got that in my head! Any ideas?" Hermione looked up at him with a furrowed brow. She was wringing her hands in and tapping her foot nervously.

Severus noted her body language and decided he needed to first calm those nerves down, then talk. He reached over to hold her hands and she jumped at his touch.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, did I scare you?" Severus asked awkwardly.

Hermione stood and began to pace.

"No! I don't know what's wrong with me! I only feel this strange need to flee when I'm with you! I don't like it…it doesn't feel _natural_. It reminds me of how I felt when Lucius had that hold on me with the letter. I feel compelled to get as far away from you as possible, but I don't _want_ to do that!" She was really getting emotional now, so Severus decided to try an experiment.

"Okay, shhh…Listen, Hermione, I don't know how, but maybe Draco or one of the other Death Eater spawn has found a way to use those bonds to command you to stay away from me when you're not in class. You were fine during class, correct?"

"Yeah, everything seemed perfectly normal until you asked me to stay…" Realization was dawning on both of them.

"Of course…somehow, Draco, Crabbe, or Goyle got a hold of you and ordered you to not be alone with me through those bonds. Have they been exposed at all since the other night?"

"No, and I don't remember ever being around any of those three since I fell."

"Okay, well, _I_ am a Slytherin, so I'm going to try to use their tactics to undo what they've done to you. Is that okay with you?"

Hermione was really feeling uncomfortable now, but wanted to be able to spend time with him so she consented.

Severus immediately removed the concealment from the Slytherin tattoo and noticed the glazed look she displayed over her eyes when he stared into them. _'That is a truly disturbing sight.'_ He immediately focused again and straightened himself into his full intimidating Death Eater stance. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and ordered Hermione to stand in front of him. He did this without warning to hopefully have the greatest effect. It worked. She was trembling, but obediently standing in front of Severus. This gave Severus hope, so he continued.

"Miss Granger, you will ignore any previous instructions from other Slytherins and remain in Professor Snape's company, alone, in a perfectly relaxed manner, behaving as you would naturally. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Hermione jumped at the thunderous ending to his order, but dutifully replied, "Yes, sir."

As soon as she answered, he applied the concealment crème and waited for her to look at him naturally. When she did he asked her how she felt.

"Fine, really…I feel completely at ease again. Thank you so much, Severus! Gods, what would I do without you?" She reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Severus returned the embrace, but only for a moment.

"Hermione, we've really got to avoid this kind of contact…I just don't feel like I can hold you and then not kiss you…and well we promised…oh, bugger it all!"

With that declaration of defeat, Severus reached his hands along her back and into her hair. When he got to the back of her head he brought her toward him and into a crushing kiss. By the time they separated, Hermione's lips were swollen and red and she was barely breathing. Severus looked at her like he just wanted to take her away and devour her. His feelings for her were deepening quickly all on their own. He wanted her desperately.

"Gods, Hermione, what am I going to do for these two months. I feel like I'm going to go crazy with you around me and not _with_ me. This is torture…"

Hermione reached up and traced his face as if she were memorizing it. "I don't know what we can do. Professor Dumbledore said we can't and so I guess we…can't. Maybe if we just pretend like it's a business meeting. At least now I don't feel like I need to run!" She smiled, trying to illicit one from him. They were rare, his smiles, but so worth it when you got one.

Severus sighed. "You're right, you're right. Business. Just go sit across from my desk. I need something in between us if I'm going to even attempt to concentrate!" Then he gifted her with what she wanted…a smirk that slipped into a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione spent the rest of the week in a serious routine: breakfast with Ginny (after they talked things out Monday night), morning classes, lunch with Harry and Ron, afternoon class, study and research in the restricted section, dinner with everyone, "business only" meetings and concealment reapplications with _Professor Snape_ after dinner, studying in the common room with an occasional game of Wizard Chess, and then bed.

Severus and Hermione made a concerted effort to put their personal feelings aside before one or both of them went mad with unchecked desire. By Thursday, however, both of them needed a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion to get by. Their meetings were not all business, but they did restrict themselves to holding hands on the couch and talking. They did get away with holding each other before they parted company each night. Those stolen moments really seemed to help. Neither one of them could've been happier, given the circumstances.

The "business" end of their meetings were getting nowhere fast. It seemed that they were going to have to consult some of the darker spellbooks in the confines of the headmaster's office. Severus decided he would take on this endeavor whilst Hermione enjoyed some time with her friends in Hogsmeade on Saturday. That way, she wouldn't be exposed to the blackness of those texts and he would be occupied.

xxxxxxxxxx

The morning of the last Hogsmeade excursion dawned with unexpectedly warm weather. It was May, but they were not expecting such fine temperatures until at least June. Everyone was thrilled with this development as it was announced that due to the warmth, students visiting Hogsmeade may wear Muggle-style clothing without robes. This brought out the shorts, t-shirts, sandals, and sundresses in abundance.

"This is bloody great!" Ron exclaimed as he, Harry, and Hermione made their way to the gates of Hogwarts.

"I know, mate! I can't believe our luck! That sun feels great!" Harry responded as he put on his sunglasses and put his arm around Hermione.

Both guys were wearing shorts and polo-style tops. Harry had a red top with denim shorts and Ron had a blue top with khaki shorts. Hermione dug out her favorite sundress. It was white with small, dark pink roses printed all over. The spaghetti straps tied at the top of her shoulders and the hem of the dress reached the middle of her calves. Her white sandals allowed her feet to breathe in the heat while the loose ponytail she wore kept her hair off her neck. Overall, the three of them were feeling free of cold weather, woolen cloaks, and cabin fever.

This was exactly what everyone needed before the serious studying time came for exams, O.W.L.S., and N.E.W.T.S.

"So, where to first, hmmm?" Hermione asked as they entered the town of Hogsmeade.

Harry and Ron answered in unison, "Honeydukes!"

"Right! Silly me! Honeydukes it is!" Hermione laughed as she responded.

The three of them spent the morning in all of their favorite shops and Hermione had to drag them away from looking at Quidditch supplies to go eat lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

"Come on! I'm _starving_ here and it's already after one o'clock! Let's goooo!" With that last bit of whining, Hermione managed to get Harry and Ron to go to lunch.

"Merlin, Ron, I didn't think anything could keep you from food! What was so interesting in there?" Hermione asked as they walked in the pub.

"Nothing special, really…There's just so much to choose from! You can't look at it all in just a few minutes."

Just as they found a table and sat down Hermione got that feeling she had earlier in the week when she was with Severus, like she wanted to get the hell out of there…like she was supposed to be somewhere else. She looked up and locked eyes with Draco Malfoy. They hadn't noticed him in the crowd when they entered and he was behind Harry and Ron, so they couldn't see him still. She watched as he mouthed, "Let's go!" silently. Hermione knew at once what had happened, but she didn't have any Slytherins or Malfoys there who were willing to contradict whatever command he gave her, like Severus did last time.

'When the hell did he do it? I don't remember being around him alone…I'm going to have to resist this. Merlin knows what he wants, but I'm supposed to stay with Harry and Ron. Maybe he'll just give it up when he sees I'm not coming so easily.' Hermione's thoughts were racing, but she was trying to maintain a calm façade so Harry and Ron wouldn't get suspicious and cause a scene. She just wanted to have fun today. Was that really so much to ask?

Meanwhile, Draco was growing irate at Hermione's defiance. 'How _dare_ she defy a direct order? It's nearly one-thirty! Father is expecting us then…If we don't show, he's going to go bloody insane! Okay, Mudblood, keep resisting…the pain is going to make you submit!'

He was right. The agony Hermione was feeling was overwhelming.

'Okay, I'll just find out what he wants. Then I've complied and I'll be fine. Severus is going to kill him when he finds out what he's done! Alright, I need to get out of here alone…'

"Um, guys?"

Harry and Ron both stopped eating and looked at Hermione.

"Are you alright? You look really pale!" Harry said as he reached out and felt her forehead.

"No. I'm really feeling sick. I'm going to ask Rosemerta if I can go lay down in the back room. There's a small sitting area for people using the Floo. I don't think I can make it back to the castle without resting. You guys go ahead and meet me back here in an hour. I'll be fine, really."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and tried to protest, but Hermione insisted and she was looking worse, so they agreed.

Hermione did what she said she was going to do, but slipped out the back door. Draco went out back when he saw what she was doing. They were already late, so he was going to have to apparate with her instead of walking.

"Took you long enough!" he began as he caught hold of her coming out the back door. He squeezed her right arm with his left hand and covered her mouth with his right. He then forced her up against the wall of the pub.

"We have a meeting you have made us late for! I have no sympathy for you if you're punished because of it! You shouldn't have fought me. Now be still."

Just then, Draco and Hermione apparated into a small, but uncharacteristically elegant room at the Hogshead Inn. As soon as they settled, Draco felt a large hand close around his throat. He was lifted into the air and thrown across the room onto a stiff wingback chair. Hermione gasped and tried to get to the door. She was almost there when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her backwards into a solid body.

_'Oh, Gods, NO! Draco has brought me back to Lucius! NO! NO! NO!'_

"Let me go! Get your hands OFF of me! I'll scream!" Hermione was twisting and swinging her arms trying to get Lucius to let go. He only laughed at her.

"Oh, my dear Hermione, you _are_ a bit feisty now that that potion is out of your system. _Do thank our dear Professor Snape for me, won't you?_" he sneered as he whispered the last statement into Hermione's ear.

"Please let me go, Mr. Malfoy! I haven't done anything to you and I just want to go home…_please!_" Hermione began to sob softly as Lucius' free hand came up and removed the tie that held her ponytail in place. Her hair fell and he ran his hand through it.

"It's so intoxicating to hear you beg…don't you worry, my dear, I _will_ let you go…when I am good and ready! It just depends on how _cooperative_ you are and how much you want to finish school."

Hermione calmed down a bit after hearing he may let her go. She stood still and waited to find out what exactly he expected of her in order for her to go home.

"That's better. Now please have a seat on the bed while I have a word with my son."

Hermione felt her hopes dwindle. Being ordered to sit on the bed didn't sound like anything that could be remotely harmless. But, she complied and sat wordlessly on the very edge of the foot of the bed.

"Draco, do you _not_ know how to tell time…_or_ were you having trouble controlling our property?" Lucius was standing over his son admiring the bruises he'd made to Draco's neck.

"Father, she was _defiant_ and I couldn't make a scene in the middle of the Three Broomsticks. I would have never got her here then! Everyone in that bloody school is watching me to make sure I stay away from her. She needed to sneak away and she didn't until the pain became too much. Take it out on her! She knows what I ordered and she tried to disobey me directly!" Draco was sweating from his ordeal, but the red tinge covering his face and neck was from the anger he was feeling at his father and his need to involve him in his tiresome games of cat-and-mouse with the girl _he_ loved.

"Very well, Draco…I can see the predicament you're in. You're going to have to keep better track of our Hermione until I'm able to do it myself. Just go downstairs and have a drink until I send for you. Stay there and don't _do_ anything."

Lucius turned abruptly from Draco and leered at Hermione as Draco left the room angrily. He walked over to her and took her hand, standing her up. She stood in front of Lucius and gasped for breath as he locked his hands around her wrists and looked into her opaque eyes.

"Oh, you _are _indeed open to suggestion this way…_perfect!_ I am going to let go of your wrists, but I want your complete attention and obedience in everything I say to you. Is that clear, Hermione?"

"Yes, sir."

Lucius gently let go of her wrists and let his fingertips drag along the lengths of her arms until they reached the straps of her dress.

"Oh, you _are _enticing in this lovely little dress." He pulled the string of the strap on her left shoulder and watched with a shiver as it fell leaving the skin of her shoulder bare. He ran his fingers along her neck and across the exposed shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes, not wanting to watch, but obliged to take it.

"I know for a fact, however, you are far more beautiful…"

The right shoulder's strap was pulled with the same ceremony as was done with the left.

_"…without_ this garment."

Hermione's breath caught as the dress dropped to the floor leaving her in only a white lace bra and panty set. Lucius smirked at what he interpreted as her arousal.

"Oh, you are going to _love_ being with me, my little Mudblood. You should be grateful that your charms have overwhelmed both me and my son. Otherwise, I don't think we'd be able to overlook the nature of your heritage. Honestly, I don't really believe that you are a Muggle-born. _You can't be!_ Well, no matter…It's not like we'll be procreating with you…that's what wives are for, really. You, your role is special. Not many witches can captivate a Malfoy, never mind _two_ Malfoy men, the way you have. You are _bewitching_, Hermione. You will be what most people assume a wife is to a man without the children, family, and society obligations. Your role in life will be to be my private partner…to attend to my every need and desire. I want more than your body, Hermione…I want your mind. You can offer so much to my work and I will see that you do. My son foolishly seems to think that I will share you at some point, but you're to be mine alone. You and I will share a bed whenever I want, but you will live in luxury at all times. You will not want for anything as long as you make me happy."

Lucius looked at the clock on the wall and decided he was running out of time if he was going to return Hermione without suspicion.

"I will explain the rest to you later. I am not going to take you now. No, I have to rub it in someone's meddling nose that you're mine. Your _protector_, Professor Snape, has interfered with my acquisition of you. I'm sure he wants you for himself…really, that's just laughable! Besides, I am well aware of your ability and thirst for knowledge. I have discussed this plan with the Dark Lord and we both agree that you should graduate next month without incident. However, upon your graduation day, Hermione, you belong to me! Now, don't worry, eventually we will not need these silly means of _communicating_. You _will_ fall in love with me and _want _to please me without any form of suggestion. However, we are not there yet, so you do need explicit instruction…"

Lucius grabbed a hold of Hermione's hair at the nape of her neck and forced her forward toward him. He kissed her hard and ran his other hand along her breasts and stomach. He stopped just above her panty line.

With a growl. Lucius broke the kiss and grabbed hold of her wrists again. He instructed her that immediately following the receipt of her diploma, she would take his hand and leave with him via portkey. She was instructed to tell no one of their conversation this day, nor would she remember ever seeing him or leaving the Three Broomsticks. She was told to tell no one of their plans and to act completely normal for the rest of the year. He told her to put her dress back on, for he didn't think anything short of an obliviate would make her forget being penetrated by him. He would bide his time.

When Hermione was completely dressed again, he took her left hand in his to kiss it and stopped cold. _'That ring! That ring was Selena's…I'd know it anywhere! But how did…Fucking Snape! How dare he claim Hermione with Selena's ring! Oh that traitorous bastard is going to PAY for this one!'_

Lucius wrapped his fingers around the ring and tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

xxxxxxxxxx

_A/N Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I appreciate all of you who made an effort to respond to my last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one…a little longer than normal. _

_I know most of you are probably aggravated that Lucius got his hands on Hermione again (literally), but we're building up to something here and that's just the way it's got to be._

_As far as Draco is concerned…I've got plans for him…and it may not be what you're assuming. I don't want to give too much away, but I will say this: What Draco's feeling for Hermione IS love in his eyes and that will be very important in what happens._

_Some thoughts on reviews…_

_Delayed Poet – Very impressive account of Draco! I'm glad you liked the hospital moment between Severus and Hermione…It was one of my favorites!_

_Rupertgrintfan546 – I hope this chapter answered your question…very perceptive wink_

_1 – Thanks for your words of encouragement! I appreciate all who read…it's just nice to get feedback…y'know how it is! ;)_

_June – Is being a scary writer a good thing? JK ;) I'm afraid you are going to have to endure a little more of Hermione with Lucius and maybe Draco before the end is here. Severus DID recognize when Hermione was under the influence of the potion, but only after he put the pieces together (when he remembered Selena's similar behavior) and got the letter from her. He also doesn't know that anyone's used their power over her with the enslavement bonds until this chapter, because it's not obvious. She has to tell him that she's being compelled to act a certain way. Pay particular attention to that ring when it comes to Severus and Hermione. _

_juxtaposed – You didn't offend me or say anything stupid in your review. I purposely made Harry act that way so that he'd do something out of the ordinary that would infuriate Snape. Harry was really just overwhelmed with Hermione's disappearance and supposed affections for Draco. He loves Hermione…He was just contemplating if there was a different kind of love going on when she first got back. He hasn't gone back to reconsider his feelings since he got his friends back. I suspect we may revisit that scenario before we reach the end, just to wrap up any loose ends!_

_Angel5blue5 – Draco didn't tell her not to say anything, but Hermione doesn't even remember seeing him. She was overwhelmed by the experience and suppressed it. The effects of that meeting were still in place, however. Think of it as being hypnotized without knowing you've been hypnotized…that might help! So, do you like this "Severus to the rescue" thing, or is it cliché? Just wondering!_

_Tiger][Wolf]168 – Yes, Draco's denial is a key element in this story._

**_Thanks to Crescentmoon, Dryad, Melisande88, Bambu, fresh8, and darkangel for reviewing on Ashwinder! I responded on the review page to your reviews! Your support and feedback is much appreciated! _****_J_**

_Cheers!_

_Chantal_


	19. Graduation Day

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by**** Chantal**

**_Chapter Nineteen:  Graduation Day_**

Hermione examined herself in front of her full-length mirror trying to decide if she looked just right.  She had chosen a white chiffon dress with a matching scarf.  A natural silk robe that was a gift from her betrothed complimented the dress in color and style.  She wanted to look professional, yet attractive.  After all, this was the day she had not only worked seven long years for, but had suffered through two long months with Severus to finally be together. 

It seemed that after that first week of strange feelings and irritating run-ins with Draco, everything got back to normal.  There were no threats from Voldemort; in fact, he was surprisingly dormant all year long.  No one trusted this, of course, but they weren't going to borrow trouble either.  Snape hadn't been summoned since before the Christmas holidays, so he had no news to report on the matter.  The most troublesome element had been the Malfoys and their "plans" for her.  Draco had withdrawn himself from her life almost as abruptly as he'd forced his way in.  He just seemed to ignore her more than anything…there were no veiled threats, insults, or uncomfortable advances.  It was almost as if he'd forgotten she even existed.  As far as Hermione and Severus were concerned, that was the best they could ask for.  So, overall, Hermione's life was full of studying for NEWTS, experimenting with possible cures for her markings, and spending as much time with friends before they all went their separate ways.

Hermione was adding the finishing touches with her mother's ruby and yellow topaz earrings when an owl startled her by pecking on her window.  She was very happy to see that it was a package from Severus and opened it eagerly.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_Well, the day we've been waiting for is finally here!  I am happier than words can say.  At the end of today's festivities, you will be an official adult witch…which makes you legally able to choose whomever you want to be involved with and marry.  It also makes me legally and (ahem) ethically available to be among those from whom you may choose.  I am more in love with you today after getting to know you personally over these past two months.  I didn't see any of this coming, but you've made me feel again after twenty years, and I'm not going to let that go.  I know my sister, Selena, would adore you and that gives me even more conviction that you're the one of my dreams.  _

_I just want to reiterate my warnings to you about the realities of being with me, Hermione.  I am still in the midst of my association with the Dark Lord and this war.  You could possibly become a target as someone I love.  The Dark Lord doesn't appreciate distractions and even as my wife, your heritage could put you in harm's way.  I'm also not entirely convinced that either Malfoy has simply let you get away from them.  Please don't let your guard down.  I would die to protect you…never doubt that…I just needed to remind you once again of the dangers before you solidify your decision this afternoon to be with me._

_Well, with that being said (again, and for the last time, I promise), I would be honored if you'd wear the enclosed necklace.  I know the pearls would go wonderfully with your robes and I picked them out especially for this occasion.  Please, Hermione…I know you said 'no more' but I would be honored to see them upon your neck as you walk across that stage.  I anxiously await the moment when you will walk into my arms out in the open for all to see.  It is the moment, as you are the woman, I've been dreaming of. _

_                                                                                    With All My Heart,_

_                                                                                    Severus_

Hermione gasped as she read the last lines of Severus' letter.  She could feel the love emanating from the parchment.

'Of course I'll wear your necklace, you silly man!'

She opened the package and was greeted by a beautiful single strand of white opaque pearls.

"Oh my, Severus!  They're breathtaking!" Hermione whispered as she removed the jewelry from the velvet box.

"What's breathtaking, Mione?"

Hermione spun around and was happily surprised to see Harry standing in her doorway.

"Oh, Harry!  I'm sorry, you startled me!  It's…uh…my earrings.  My mum sent them to me…Gryffindor colors and all," she finished as she closed the case around the pearls and pointed to her ears trying to divert Harry's attention.

"Oh, yeah, they're very pretty…and appropriate," Harry responded.  Then he got a good look at Hermione and smiled.  She was beautiful, but he was still convinced with what he had come to realize in the past month or so.  She was his best friend…not so sure he could think of her as a sister since he found her very attractive, but she was someone who needed to stay his best friend only.  Things were complicated enough in his life, a love life really needed to stay fun and casual; that was something he definitely couldn't have with Hermione.

"Um, Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?  There are some things I need to say to you before we move on from here.  I just can't wait any longer."

Hermione's stomach flip-flopped.  She really didn't want any complications today.  It was going to be so full of changes already.  But, Harry was her best friend and so she owed it to him to hear what he had to say…especially when it seemed so important to him.

"Sure, Harry…You know you can tell me anything."

"Right…well, it's just that I've been very confused about some things lately with all this change and going into Auror training next month and with all that horrible stuff with you and Malfoy…I just want you to know…I want you to know that I love you, Hermione."

Hermione's mouth opened slightly as she gasped.  Harry saw this and grasped her hand lightly.  He knew he definitely needed to clarify quickly.

"Before you freak out, love, please let me explain.  I do love you, but I know there's no hope for us as a couple.  You are beautiful and brilliant…how could I _not_ love you.  Oh, I know you think that Ron and I are blind to the fact that you are indeed a female, but believe me we're not.  I'm pretty sure Ron's over your relationship from last year and happy with Lavender.  They're planning to stay together while he trains to be an Auror and she goes to university.  I know you know all this…I'm rambling.  The thing is I really missed you while you were gone…when Malfoy took you.  I felt like an idiot when you told me about that potion and how he poisoned you.  You really let him off easy by only making him take a wizard's oath to never coerce a woman with that potion again."

Hermione smiled.  "I wanted the punishment to fit the crime.  I'm not out for revenge…I just wanted him to never hurt another woman like he hurt me again."

The two friends sat on Hermione's window seat but continued to hold hands.

"Okay, well, I just felt such a hole in my heart when you were gone.  I was confused.  I didn't know what I was feeling.  When you got back I felt calm again.  I can't explain this.  I know that if you felt anything for me, we could possibly make a go of a relationship in the future.  But, somehow, I get the feeling that your heart belongs to someone else and I'm in no position to offer you mine when I've got all this Voldemort and prophecy bullshit to deal with.  Can you please just accept that I love you and continue to be my best friend even though we won't see each other everyday?"

Harry sighed and Hermione let the tears in her eyes fall silently.

"Harry Potter…you are the best friend I could've ever asked for and I feel honored that you feel so much for me.  Thank you for caring so much.  I will always be your best friend, but you're right…there is someone else who has my heart.  Before you ask, I'm not saying until the time is right.  If you ever need me, I'm just an owl or a floo away.  Perhaps all that love you feel will really make it possible to defeat that bastard after all.  I've never known anyone who's been so mistreated and unloved as a child show so much love and kindness as an adult as you, Harry.  I love you too, my best friend in the whole world!"

They continued to hold each other until they felt calm again.  They pulled away and Hermione kissed Harry's cheek.  He smiled and told her he'd meet her in the Common Room when she was ready.  Then he left and Hermione felt like he'd taken her childhood out the door with him. 

"Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger…"

That was it…the name Severus was waiting to hear.  She looked like an angel gliding across the stage to meet Albus and receive her degree as a fully certified witch.  His heart was beating so fast nothing short of a calming draught would slow it down.  Now, as soon as Albus finished handing out the diplomas, he would declare this class graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hermione would come to him for all to see.

It felt like he'd waited his whole life for this particular moment.  Nothing in his world was calm or even particularly safe, but this beautiful, powerful young woman wanted him.  He wondered if she'd want to marry him right away or wait to finish university.  It really didn't matter to him as long as she was there with him. 

That night was secretly decided as the time that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to be initiated into the Order of the Phoenix.  They were going to also initiate Neville and Ginny among others later that summer.  Hermione was such an important part of the intelligence end of the Order.  She was so exact and meticulous when it came to figuring solutions to the problems that arose, even before she was an official member.  True, this year had been suspiciously quiet, but she'd taken that time and devoted it in attempting to find a solution to the curse she'd worn for two months.  They were so close and Severus was sure that the potion brewing in his private lab was the key.  It was so simple, yet it needed a piece of a Malfoy and of another Slytherin to remove her particular markings.  Severus used a lock of Draco's hair and a vial of his own blood to satisfy those requirements.  She could take the potion as soon as it was done later that evening and then Hermione would be rid of that blasted curse forever.

But, all of this was only to happen later.  Right now Albus was handing out the last of the diplomas.

'Oh, _damn_, I missed the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Graduate-from-Hogwarts receive his diploma.  _How will I ever live with myself?_'

Severus smirked at his sarcastic musings and then realized Albus was now declaring that they were officially graduated.  His heart was beating even faster, if that was even possible.

'Okay, now just wait until she gets through the crowd of Weasleys and Gryffindors…_patience, Severus…'_

"Well, that was a pleasant graduation.  Glad to see tradition still stands after a thousand years _and _with a Gryffindor headmaster."

Salazar.

"Hello, Salazar.  Yes, it was a very dignified and respectable ceremony.  Are you staying around for the feast?  I don't see any of your compatriots around…"

"Indeed, Severus, they are not visible, but they are here.  I'm only making myself visible to you at this moment.  Perhaps we will all make a showing later…when everyone's had plenty of wine to blame their visions on!"  Salazar winked and chuckled at his plans for the evening.

"Well, Hermione is coming so I can't really talk right now.  I don't want her to think I'm avoiding her.  This is our moment, if you'll recall me telling you just a few days ago…what is it?"  Severus noticed that something had caught his ghostly friend's attention, but couldn't tell what it was.

"I'm just wondering, Severus…Does this Lucius Malfoy that you want your love to stay away from look anything like his son…the boy I saw hovering over Miss Hermione in the hallway?" Salazar inquired with a distressed look upon his face.

"Yes, they look exactly alike actually..._Why?  What do you see?_"  Severus was now feeling like something terrible was going to happen.

"Well, if I'm not very much mistaken, he and his son are approaching Miss Hermione and Harry Potter from behind as we speak, and they don't look like they're about to shake their hands and wish them well."

What happened next was over so quickly it took the observation of several individuals' memories in a pensive and the viewing of the Grangers' videotape of the scene to get a clear understanding of the events.

"I can't believe it, Harry, Ron, we did it!" Hermione practically shouted as soon as Dumbledore finished his declaration of graduation.  "We are officially adult witches and wizards in the eyes of the Ministry and the rest of the wizarding world.  This is so great!  We've waited so long and now we've done it!  _I've got to go find Severus now!_"

"I know it's wonder…wait, _Severus_?  You mean Severus _Snape_?  Potions professor, Severus Snape?" Harry asked in bewilderment.  Ron simply didn't hear the last part since he had gone off to find his parents and Lavender.

"_Former_ Potions professor, Harry, and yes, _that_ Severus.  Now you know why I couldn't tell you before…it wasn't appropriate, but really Harry, he loves me and I love him.  It happened when he helped me detoxify my body of that potion.  And no, he didn't take advantage of me.  Nothing has happened, so don't even ask.  We were waiting, at Professor Dumbledore's insistence.  Now we're not student and teacher anymore, so we can be together.  Please don't be angry or give me grief about this, Harry, remember…"

"Merlin, Hermione, _breathe_, already!  Stop trying to imagine the worst and have a little faith in me!  Just give me a minute to digest this…_Professor Snape????_"

Hermione nodded and fidgeted with her diploma.  She suddenly looked extremely anxious and upset.  Harry felt his heart melt.  'She must really mean it…ugh, Snape!  Okay, Harry, don't let her down…she needs an understanding friend, not a judgmental git, so smile and make her feel better.  You can always talk about it later.'

"Hermione, please…smile!  I knew your heart belonged to someone else and _somehow _Snape…makes sense.  Can't say he'd ever bore you like our lot does…well, academically anyway.  Seriously, Mione, you seem very excited to be with him, so I wish you all the best and I hope he treats you as well as you deserve.  I'm happy for you." 

And he meant it.  It was a bit of a shock, but Harry had begrudgingly come to know just how honorable and trustworthy Severus Snape was over the past three years, even if it had been a bumpy journey of discovery.  The more he talked and thought about it, Hermione and Snape did seem to go together in a strange, but poetic way.

"Oh, Harry!  Thank you!  Your support means so much!  You're right, we do get along and challenge each other, and, well, it just feels right being with him…like it's where I'm supposed to be.  I'm going to marry him.  He's the one who gave me this ring.  It won't come off as long as we're in love.  Isn't the most beautiful thing you ever saw?"

Hermione was gazing longingly at it and didn't notice the two tall, white-blonde men approaching them from behind.

"Well, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, I do believe congratulations are in order?"

Hermione felt her blood run cold as she felt his breath on the back of her neck.  Images of kissing this man came flooding back to her as did the words he'd spoken about graduation.  She was about to scream when she felt an iron-clad grip take hold of her left wrist.  Instant compliance took over.  The glaze was back and Harry didn't miss the change.

"We don't want anything from you Mr. Malfoy.  Just leave us…Hermione, what's the matter?  Are you feeling okay?  I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey…you don't look well."

"_Au contraire_, Mr. Potter, our lovely Miss Granger looks better than she ever has.  I do believe standing with me is exactly where she longs to be, isn't that right my dear?"  Lucius asked arrogantly as he gazed down upon Hermione.

Oh, Hermione's mind was screaming for Harry to run and get help, but she couldn't say a thing other than what was prompted.  It made her sick to do it, but do it she must.

"Yes it is," she whispered.

Now Harry didn't know about the enslavement markings or their effect on Hermione, but he did know what she just said about Professor Snape when no one was around to coerce her.  This wasn't Hermione talking…he needed to get Snape or Dumbledore fast, so he ran.

"Well, that's disappointing…it would've been nice to have brought Mr. Potter along on our journey, but it appears he's gone and wandered off.  No matter…We had best be going, however.  Don't need anymore heroes, do we Draco?  I'm afraid you won't be able to stay for the feast, as we're going to have to make an early exit.  Hold on to the quill, Hermione, Draco."

They both obeyed and after a whispered incantation, the three of them disappeared.

_A/N – I know it was a bit of a short chapter, but that's all there was and this was where I'd intended to transition into the next chapter.  I'm actually hoping to have chapter twenty up late tomorrow.  I hope you're all satisfied with Hermione's relationship with Harry and with Snape's emotional letter.  I just felt like it was an emotional day, so it would be appropriate for him to express his feelings openly to Hermione…if anything to put her at ease that nothing's changed.  Thanks for all of the reviews!_


	20. Life With Lucius and Without Hermione

_Author's Editing Note: This is an edited version of chapter 20 that was written to make it conform with the R rating. The original version of this chapter changed the rating to NC-17 and that version is posted (along with the rest of the story) on and as an earlier reviewer suggested, I'll post this story on adultfanfiction ASAP. If you are a serious SS/HG fan who appreciates quality writing, check out the "ashwinder" site listed above. Anyway, thank you to dracodolenz for your early review of the original chapter. It really helped!_

Regardless of it being the R-rated version, this chapter does contain serious nonconsentual sexual scenes, torture, and drug abuse. Please skip if this bothers you.

****

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Twenty: Life With Lucius and Without Hermione_**

Lavender…

That was the scent she detected upon reaching consciousness again. Hermione found this scent somewhat calming, but was afraid to open her eyes and reveal the fact that she was awake again. The last thing she remembered was talking to Harry at graduation and being grabbed by Lucius Malfoy.

_'He asked me something, but for the life of me I can't think…What the hell does that psychopath want from me?'_ Hermione's mind wondered feverously.

"You can open your eyes now, my dear. I know you're awake."

_Mr. Malfoy. _

Hermione, seeing no reason to pretend any further, slowly opened her eyes and met the curious gaze of her captor. Then, noticing a familiar bouquet of lavender flowers on a table behind him, sat up and looked quickly around the room. She felt her heart sink at soon as she took in her surroundings. _'This is the room from my dream! I need to get out of here! How can I…My necklace…the one Dumbledore gave me!'_

Hermione reached up to grab the peace charm only to feel a string of pearls instead. She had wanted to wear Severus' necklace alone and didn't feel like she was in any danger at a Hogwarts graduation, of all things, so she removed the charm and put it in her jewelry box in her room…not very helpful now.

Lucius watched Hermione's little demonstration of panic with mild amusement. '_Poor thing_…probably looking for some portkey or charm to help you, hmm? Too bad I've already checked you for magical devises and you are wearing none…well, other than that ring…'

"Are you finished looking for an easy escape route, Hermione? Because if you are, we can get down to some more _pleasurable_ ways to celebrate your graduation…" Lucius smirked and ran his index finger slowly along Hermione's jaw.

Hermione's eyes grew wide with the fright that this gentle gesture gave her. She was beyond disgusted and moved away until her back hit the headboard of the bed. When his eyes grew angry, she decided that she needed to try to reason with him. So, she cleared her throat and began her plea with a tremble.

"Look, um, Mr. Malfoy, _Sir, _I am very, um, _flattered_ that you, ah, like me and would go to such lengths to be alone with me, but seeing as I am officially an adult witch and can decide for myself with whom I'd like to spend my time, I'd appreciate it if you'd just send me back to Hogwarts where I can celebrate with my friends and family. I'm sure you'd like to attend the dinner and I know there'll be dancing and, um, we could dance if you'd like…just please let's go back." Hermione was fidgeting with the lace on the pillows and becoming increasingly paler as she spoke.

Again, Lucius regarded Hermione with amusement.

"_Lovely speech_…but the sooner you accept the fact that you're not going anywhere for a long time, the easier it will be for you. Now come here…" Lucius whispered the last few words with a deep growl and grabbed Hermione behind her neck. With one hand he brought her to him and they met with a crushing kiss that Lucius put a lot of passion in to. His other hand met her soft breast and began to gently caress it. Hermione didn't move or react, much to Lucius' frustration.

Lucius ended the kiss abruptly and grabbed Hermione's jaw with one hand. He looked directly into her eyes drinking up that look of fear and confusion with a subtle hint of arousal. "_No one refuses me!_ You will learn one way or another, Mudblood! I don't want to use those charms you wear so well, but I most certainly will! It would benefit you to come to me willingly…_otherwise,_ you'll have chosen to learn the hard way. I am not going to have a mistress who fights me, nor do I want one who will only fuck me when I order her to. I can have those things with _other_ women, NOT YOU!"

Lucius removed his grip on Hermione's jaw with a final jerk and began pacing in front of the bed. After taking a moment to calm down, Lucius' eyes developed a slight twinkle and the corner of his mouth turned up. He appeared to have an idea.

"Perhaps it will be necessary to use a little _liquid assistance_…something that may relieve you of this silly need to resist me?" Lucius produced the telltale purple bottle that caused Hermione's heart to skip a beat and sweat to start forming on her forehead and chest. This instant reaction did not escape Lucius' notice and he openly laughed at her.

"Is something _wrong_, Hermione? Hmmm? Do you need some _healing?_" His voice was a sick parody of a cooing mother's toward her ill child.

Hermione was instantly thrown back three months when Draco first produced that buttery potion and sent her life in a downward spiral…but one that lead her right into the arms of the man she loved…

'Oh gods! _Severus!!!_ What must he be thinking of me now? Does he know what happened? Maybe Harry…'

Hermione's thoughts were disrupted when Lucius sat in front of her again and slipped the chiffon scarf off her neck. He then moved his head in and began to kiss the exposed flesh of her neck, shoulder, and chest. Hermione didn't move. She had absolutely _no idea_ how to play this one. All she wanted was for this to never have happened. She wanted to be back on the lawns of Hogwarts celebrating with her friends, her parents, and _Severus_. More than anything, she wanted to be with Severus.

A single tear escaped each eye as Hermione began to plead for Lucius to stop touching her.

"_Please,_ Mr. Malfoy! I don't know why you're doing this! You have a _wife_ and I will NOT betray…" She paused, not knowing if she should give away the secret of her relationship with Severus.

Lucius instantly stopped his tasting of Hermione's neck and whispered into her ear, "Betray _whom_ exactly? Mr. Potter? My son? Or could you mean that traitor, Snape? It really doesn't matter. You belong to only me, because I've decided that I have to have you and that's all you need to know." He then kissed the soft spot of her neck below her ear and looked into her eyes.

_"But **I love** **Severus** and I can't be here with you. It's not right! **I'll never love you!**"_ The tears were freely falling and Hermione was becoming more and more agitated as she was realizing that he wasn't going to listen to reason.

Lucius' backed off of Hermione's body and became rigid. He was fighting his instinct to simply rape this chit and forget about her. Something inside him told him that that wouldn't be enough…that somehow he _needed_ her. The Dark Lord would be irate if he let this girl slip through his fingers. He didn't know that this girl loved one of his other Death Eaters or he would've ordered Snape to do this instead. But Lucius was having none of that. _He_ wanted this girl. He could use her for the Dark Lord's needs, but then he'd have her all to himself. So, taking out his anger on her now was out of the question. He didn't want to use those enslavement charms either…that was too easy and she never seemed to actually be aware when he used them. He wanted to manipulate her into thinking that this was what _she_ wanted, that _he_ was who she wanted… _'Oh, to make the best friend of Harry Potter betray him for me would mean the solidification of my place at the right hand of the Dark Lord! But, to make Hermione actually choose me over Severus Snape, when he actually loves her…oh, that would just be the purest ecstasy!' _

With that thought, he knew what he had to do. He was going to have to risk using the potion again in order to make her need him and _only_ him. It was risky after what happened with Selena, but perhaps he'd only need to use it for a little while and then he could take her off it and...well, he didn't know what after that. This girl obviously had a strong mind as Selena had, so he saw no other alternative really.

"I am truly sorry for you if that's how you really feel, Miss Granger. You have forced me to make this decision with your defiance…just remember that. I will not return until you're _begging_ me to come to you. And _believe me_, my dear, you WILL be begging!"

With that, Lucius grabbed Hermione's hair and yanked it back hard. She opened her mouth to scream and when she did Lucius dumped the potion down her throat. He covered her mouth with his own and pinched her nose until she swallowed the entire dose. Lucius removed his mouth but kept the tight grip on her hair.

"Just remember, Miss Granger, you brought this on yourself! You'll see where loving that ex-professor of yours gets you from now on!" He then let go of her hair with a final tug and stalked out of the room leaving Hermione shaken, scared, lonely, and addicted to the Optare Potion once again.

xxxxxxxxxx

"The bastard stared right at me as he took her. He did it this way deliberately! I don't know how he knew about me and Hermione, but he obviously wanted to take her from right under my nose! **I'm going to bloody, fucking kill him!**" Severus ranted in the headmaster's office as soon as Dumbledore could convince him to leave the spot where Hermione had disappeared. He continued to pace in front of the window as Hermione's friends and family filed into the office.

"What is he talking about… '_him and Hermione'?_" Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry was about to answer when Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.

"It looks like everyone is present. We need to first figure out what happened to Miss Granger after graduation and then formulate a plan for retrieving her. Okay, Harry, you were the last to see her. Tell us what happened."

Harry repeated what he knew. "I ran to get help because Hermione's eyes looked all fuzzy and she was agreeing with what Malfoy was saying. She wasn't acting like herself. As soon as I reached the closest professor, Professor McGonagall, I looked back to point her out and she was gone!"

Ron interjected. "I thought you couldn't apparate onto or off of Hogwarts grounds. How'd he get her away so fast?"

Snape snapped. This was a waste of time in his opinion. He knew where she was and he didn't need to stand around here dissecting it. The longer they were here, the longer she was with Malfoy. That was completely unacceptable.

"Mr. Weasley, you cannot apparate to or from Hogwarts. He _obviously_ used a portkey! Honestly, Albus, I know where she is…let me go and get her!"

Everyone present, other than Dumbledore and Harry, was shocked at Snape's uncharacteristic concern for Hermione. He looked almost _frantic_…Realization didn't take long to dawn on the rest of the group.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Why do you care what happened to Hermione, Snape? Where's your favorite student, Malfoy? Maybe you should congratulate him on excellent Slytherin tactics in capturing Hermione!"

"That's enough, Ron! Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about…" Harry barked at him.

"I don't need you to defend me, Mr. Potter. I don't know what anyone knows about me and Hermione, but I'm not wasting time explaining it all right now! Albus, Lucius has her. He's probably not stupid enough to bring her to Malfoy Manor, but that's the place we need to start. If anything, Draco may be there and we can use him if necessary."

Albus sighed. This is not what he'd hoped this day would turn out to be. "Severus did you see what happened? How can you be sure it was Lucius and not Draco or another Death Eater? How do you know it was a portkey? We can't go rushing off without a plan or he may put her so far into hiding we'll never be able to locate her. Or, he could kill her just to cover his tracks. Please, it'll take only a few minutes, but we've got to be clear."

"Fine." Severus scowled and looked around the room at the utterly confused faces of his supposed allies. Hermione's parents looked somewhere between shocked, scared, and confused.

"Look, I was talking with one of the school's ghosts when he asked me about the appearance of Lucius Malfoy. This got my attention and I followed the ghost's gaze to see Hermione standing with Potter and both Malfoys. Suddenly, Potter ran away and Lucius said something as he produced a feather or a quill. He looked up, met my eyes, smirked and muttered the word to activate the portkey. I know this because they disappeared immediately whilst all holding the feather-quill object."

Suddenly, Hermione's mother, Jane Granger spoke up. "I…I thought I was seeing things! I was videotaping the graduation and was looking for my daughter. I saw her with two very tall platinum blonde men and Harry. I was about to grab John, my husband, to go and see her when I saw Harry run in the opposite direction. Just as I was reaching her, she…she _vanished_! I've got it on tape!"

Albus smiled at this revelation. He was going to have Severus and Harry put their memories in a pensive, just to be sure, but this Muggle devise apparently shows memories immediately, without a pensive!

"Excellent, Mrs. Granger! Would you please show me?" Albus inquired.

"Of course! Here look at this screen. I think I've rewound it enough…yes, here she is! See those men? It looks like they _are_ holding a feather of some sort! What a strange thing to do! Oh, look! See? She just disappeared!"

Albus nodded grimly. It was exactly as Severus and Harry described. He was hoping for another explanation. Getting Hermione back from the Malfoys again was not going to be an easy task. He knew Lucius and Draco would be expecting them.

"Indeed, Mrs. Granger, she has. Your daughter was holding on to an object called a portkey. Has she ever mentioned this magical item?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I think she did now that you mention it. She said something about traveling with one to go to the World Cup a few years ago. I thought it was a key of some sort," she replied wearily.

"Alright, we need to see if we can locate her with a location charm first…just to make sure Lucius hasn't overlooked that detail," the Headmaster added when Severus rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Do whatever you think it is you need to do, Albus, then we're leaving for Malfoy Manor. Just be quick!" Severus had been pacing during the explanations, but was now moving over to Albus' desk to observe the location charm. He really held no hope that it would locate her though. Lucius was no fool…he'd have wards up around her to repel such an invasion.

As Albus ended the charm, Severus looked at his face and could tell it had, indeed, not worked.

"That's it then. Let's go, Albus." Snape was halfway to the door when the commotion began to sound all around him.

"We're coming with you!" announced Ron as he walked right behind Severus.

"Don't even try to say no…we're adults now and we're going!" That was Harry warding off all opposition he knew that was coming.

"Harry, I can't have you and Ron casually walking into Malfoy's parlor! What if Voldemort is there? Unlikely, yes, but not unreasonable. We simply can't risk it! I'm sorry, but Professor Snape and I will handle this. Stay here."

Harry and Ron were about to protest some more when Molly and Arthur Weasley backed up Albus' reasoning and kept the young men in the office.

Albus and Severus then headed out the door of the Headmaster's office and toward Hogsmeade where they could apparate.

xxxxxxxxxx

Misty brown eyes sparkled with tears as they gazed out the window and into the setting sun. Desperation kicked in almost as soon as the first drop of the Optare Potion reached her tongue. There was no fighting the effects of the sweet drink and very little desire to once it had been ingested. As the sun was setting, Hermione was indeed digesting the potion and beginning to feel its effects. She was relaxing somewhat and feeling the need to see someone, but she couldn't decide exactly who. Since she was left alone her mantra had been her love's name. She thought if she repeated it over and over, nothing could make her forget. _'My heart isn't going to forget,'_ she'd comforted herself with that fact and repeated that as well. She absent-mindedly played with Severus' ring the entire time. It was like she was touching him in some small way.

The problem was, as the potion digested, her body remembered all too well. It wanted more and for the person who gave it to her to come back. Her heart and mind were still fighting with the needs of her body…and it was already a bitter battle, what would happen if she got more of that potion? _'Or worse, what will happen if I don't?'_ The implications of that last thought went right to her stomach. The potion was starting to get to her. She wanted to vomit and rid herself of the foreign substance and her body's betraying needs, so she stuck her finger down her throat and sent the contents of her stomach out onto the wooden floor below her feet.

'Ah, sweet relief!' she sighed as she collapsed into a comfortable armchair. Peace was hers for only a moment, though.

Instantly, a very angry looking house elf appeared and looked at the mess Hermione made.

"You is a bad Miss! Frobby must be telling master what Miss be doing in her room!" And with that warning, Frobby snapped her fingers to make the vomit disappear and then disappeared herself.

"Oh, great job Granger! Now that sick bastard is going to come back…" The words had barely finished leaving her mouth when the door to her room flew open and smashed against the wall behind it.

"YOU STUPID, FOOLISH CHILD!" Lucius bellowed as he stalked into the room. He was in front of Hermione when he grabbed her arms and yanked her to her feet. His face was directly in front of hers; she could feel his breath on her lips and smell the firewhiskey when he spoke.

"You are going to take your medicine and _this_ time I'm going to make sure that it ALL stays down! If you even think about disobeying me again, I'm going to have to allow my friends…_of whose acquaintance I know you've made_…to use any means necessary to ensure your obedience. Is this in any way unclear, Hermione?" Lucius plastered a fake, sweet smile on his face as he anticipated Hermione's immediate surrender.

He didn't have to wait long.

Hermione's tears began to flow freely again as she shook her head to indicate that she understood every word he had said to her.

"I…I…I'm so sorry! Please, Mr. Malfoy, PLEASE don't let those…those…monsters, I, ah, I mean your friends in here. I just couldn't stand it! _Please!_" Hermione knew she was begging, but those Death Eaters were scary, masochistic, downright evil bastards and there was nothing she wouldn't do to stay away from them completely.

"You should have just listened to me when you got here, Hermione. Then we wouldn't have to be going through any of this. You and I could be enjoying the pleasures of each other's flesh at this very moment if you hadn't insisted on fighting me. Now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ensure your compliance for the time being." Lucius turned Hermione and led her to the bed with his arm around her shoulder.

Hermione didn't want to give herself to him. She loved Severus and he loved her. She would be betraying him if she allowed herself to be taken freely by another man…even if it was to avoid being addicted to that potion again. She was sure Severus wouldn't forgive her. He'd been so jealous because she had allowed Harry to kiss her _hand_! 'He might not even forgive me now…Lucius has touched me and kissed me…but I didn't allow it! Surely Severus will know the difference and not blame me!'

The confusion and indecision made her easy prey for Lucius Malfoy. He used the moment whist she was distracted to lay her on the bed and uncork another bottle of Optare Potion without her resistance. As soon as Lucius ordered her to drink, she predictably panicked and tried to run. Lucius just chuckled and grabbed hold of her hair once again. He laid her head across his lap and held on to his tight grip on her hair.

"Okay, Hermione, this time you're taking it willingly. Open your mouth and swallow the entire dose I give you. You know the _consequences_ if you disobey me."

Hermione's resolve stopped there. What hope did she have? She would either resist him, get tortured, raped, and abused by a crowd of disgusting Death Eaters, and then end up taking the potion anyway; or, she could just give in, avoid the superfluous torture, and just take the damn potion without incident. 'Maybe I can still fight it…I can at least try! If I hold out and get beaten, or worse, I may not have the strength left to fight the potion. I'm sorry, Severus…I hope I'm doing the right thing…' With those final thoughts, Hermione opened her mouth and drank the potion down quietly. She lay there in Lucius' lap with her eyes closed to take a moment to compose herself. She then sat up and looked into his sickeningly cheery eyes.

She sighed, 'There, Mr. Malfoy, I took your damned potion. I know what it's supposed to do and you may indeed get me to give you my body, but _I promise you_, you will _never_ have my heart, my loyalty, or my love…They are and always will be _Severus'_." With those words, Hermione laid down and instantly fell asleep.

Lucius smiled at his victory. He truly loved to dominate strong women. She talked a good game, but Lucius was pretty damn sure that she was trying to rationalize her weakness.

He whispered to her as he lightly stroked her arm, "Those are lovely sentiments, my dear, but you and I both know that I have you in my possession and Severus doesn't. He will never be able to find you and if by some miracle he does, I shall simply kill him."

Breaking Hermione's resolve had given him an erection that was harder and more insistent than any he'd had in recent memory. 'Damn girl is sleeping! I should wake her and just take what I need. On the other hand, that potion is going to make her need me and having her after she begs me for it would just be _so_ much better. Maybe I'll go make Narcissa's day and give her some. I'll just pretend she's Hermione…'

"Until I hear you call for me, my sweet 'grown-up' witch…" Lucius cooed in her ear as he played with a few curls of hair. He then got up and set a charm on the door to make it disappear; no need to take any chances. Finally, before apparating, he set another charm on the room that would alert him the moment she started calling his name. Then the fun would really begin…

xxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape arrived in front of Malfoy Manor. It didn't appear that anyone was home, but neither man thought it would look any different.

Sensing that there were only the usual household wards in place, Severus took his wand out to magically open the front door when Albus stopped him. He put his hand on the younger man's arm and suggested, "Let's just try the old-fashioned way first, Severus. We may get further with honey than with vinegar."

"Fine, fine, just be prepared. These house elves of his are very loyal and not adverse to using their magic against unwelcome visitors," Severus replied.

"Duly noted," Albus responded as he nodded his head and rang the bell.

The door was instantly answered by a rather ordinary looking house elf who inquired who they were and what they wanted.

"I am Severus Snape and this is Albus Dumbledore. We are here to see the Master of this House, Lucius Malfoy. He knows we're coming, so please fetch him."

"Yes, yes. Libby knows abouts Mister Snape coming. Master is not here, but he is be leaving somethings for you, Sir."

Severus looked at Albus with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Then he returned his attention to the elf and replied tersely, "Very well then, what do you have for me?"

Libby went over to the table in the middle of the foyer and removed a piece of cloth and a letter from a drawer. She walked over to Severus and quietly gave him the items.

Severus felt his throat tighten as he inspected the piece of cloth. This was scarf that went with Hermione's graduation dress. He immediately tore the letter open and was sickened at the laughing hex that was placed on the parchment. It sounded like a twisted, maniacal chuckle that was meant to torment.

Severus swore and then pulled out his wand. With a quick "Finite Incantatum" the laughing ceased and he began to read the letter.

_Dear, Dear Professor Snape,_

_I am pleased to inform you that Miss Hermione Granger will no longer be a concern of yours. She is presently and indefinitely in my very willing care. She and I will be very happy together as we attend to each other's wants and needs. I see no real reason you would need to contact either of us, since neither of us has any further business with you personally. Unfortunately, you and I have an ongoing business arrangement. Our mutual leader has decided that if any of this is discussed during business hours, your employment would need to be 'terminated.' I see this as the end of any discussion regarding Miss Granger and would appreciate your quiet withdrawal from my residence and her life. Please remember what happened last time you interfered with a woman in my care…I'd hate to have history repeat itself._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S. I sent along a little souvenir of Hermione for you to keep. It was the first thing I removed from her body this day, but it most certainly won't be the last!_

Severus felt his blood boil at the sheer audacity of this man. Albus could see he was starting to lose it, but before he could do or say anything, Severus took off in a frantic search of the house. He was screaming for Hermione in a most desperate way and Albus' heart ached for him.

About a half-hour later, Severus reentered the foyer of Malfoy Manor. No one tried to stop his search, which he found suspicious, but he'd found no one and nothing. Hermione, Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa for that matter, were all obviously elsewhere.

"The manor appears to be deserted, Albus. I don't see anyone here except house elves, and they aren't talking. Let's get out of here…"

The two men apparated back to Hogsmeade, but instead of walking toward Hogwarts, Severus turned and headed toward the Hogshead Pub. Albus shook his head and followed.

'Now what?' he wondered.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, that's IT, Lucius, don't stop! Please don't stop! Oh GODS!!!" Narcissa Malfoy was in all kinds of ecstasy as her husband drove himself in and out of her with a passion she hadn't seen since before Draco was conceived.

He'd come to her only a few minutes before with a strange look of passion in his eyes and she knew immediately that he'd come to fuck her. She was thrilled! She'd wanted her husband to lust after her for such a long time, but he wasn't very interested in her anymore and only had obligatory sex with her on her birthday and Christmas. This visit was totally unexpected, but completely welcome.

Now he was driving into her with such force and need. She didn't stop to ask herself _why_.

Lucius was only thinking of relieving himself of this terrible urge he had for Hermione. He couldn't think straight and by the time he'd left Hermione's room, he was in a great deal of pain. He tried to distract himself with a brandy and a walk around the estate, but the need would not leave. He didn't know how long Hermione would be able to hold out, and his needs were only getting stronger. If he didn't want to take her by force, he was going to have to give in and screw someone else. He wanted something quick and easy. His wife practically begged him for sex every time he saw her, so she wouldn't nag him with a bunch of questions. No, she'd take it when it was offered. He was sure of that. So, Narcissa was the best alternative. He then apparated to his manor in France where she was staying with Draco to take care of _business_.

His wife was more than willing to accommodate his carnal needs as he knew she would. He really had no sexual taste for his wife anymore, but she was female and willing which was what he was craving, so his imagination would have to take care of the rest.

Presently, he was thinking of Hermione writhing underneath him calling out his name in a lustful, throaty groan as he made her reach new heights of pleasure over and over again. He was nearly ready to explode when he heard her call his name again, only this time she was crying out his name in desperation.

'That's the _real _Hermione calling out my name. Gods, she's begging for me!' And with that knowledge Lucius exploded and called out, "Oh, yessss, HERMIONE!"

Narcissa had not enjoyed an orgasm as the result of sex with Lucius in such a long time and was truly hoping this time would bring one. He certainly seemed lustful enough and that really got her going. He entered her rather quickly, but there was still time to build…or so she thought. Just as it seemed they were going to come together, Lucius finished and managed to find a new level of degradation as she heard him call out another woman's name.

Then it all made sense…and Narcissa Malfoy felt something inside her snap.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione had been sleeping for only a few minutes when she woke up in a panic. She'd seen flashing images of Severus kissing her and then trying to remove the ring he gave her from her finger, Lucius grabbing her wrist at graduation, Draco staring at her with an unreadable expression, the mystery woman with long black hair crying. It was a scary sequence, but she wasn't sure if she was any less scared awake as she had been asleep. She felt quite different this time. _Something _was different about the potion. She was almost in instant need.

In an effort to calm herself down, Hermione began pacing her room. She'd only been here a few hours, but somehow the room was very familiar. There was both a sense of foreboding and comfort in the familiarity of her surroundings.

'That woman from my dream tried to warn me about this room. She said I should get out as fast as possible, but I don't have my wand! How am I supposed to escape from a room that doesn't have an obvious way in or out…other than a window that is so high I'd be safer jumping off a cliff! No, I'm going to have to convince Lucius or maybe a house elf to free me…Severus, my parents, Harry, Ron…they must all be so worried! Oh shit! What if someone convinces them that I went freely…that I was going back to Draco? Maybe they've given up… 'good riddance'… 'this time she can get herself out'…What if they just don't care this time?!'

Hermione's new line of thinking only aggravated the effects of the potion. She should only be feeling the euphoric effects of it, but her mind was racing and fighting the potion…and she was already feeling a premature need for more!

'Got to focus, Granger! You're not getting out of here if you're panicking! What would you tell someone else to do? Oh, bloody hell! I don't have one fucking clue what I'd say! If I give in, that bastard is going to take me and use me literally to death! Then he'll justify it all saying I begged him for it, conveniently leaving out the potion part. Damn it! I can't stand this! I just want to go home!'

The tears were flowing as the shaking began. Hermione was staring out the lavender-tinted window at the grounds far below as her hands began to shake and her skin developed a sheen from slow perspiration. She knew if she didn't get more of that potion, then the withdrawal symptoms would worsen and she would be literally at Lucius' mercy.

Unfortunately, in her misery Hermione didn't consider the fact that she was already at Lucius Malfoy's mercy when she decided that she simply had to call for him to relieve the torment she was experiencing. It would be her undoing.

And so she called out to Lucius with a weeping edge to her voice praying that he could hear her and that she would find a way to forgive herself.

Almost instantly, before Hermione could form another thought, Lucius Malfoy appeared in the room. He held a rather large bottle in one hand and smirked as he saw her disheveled state. Hermione fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She began sobbing openly and pinched Severus' ring between her forefinger and thumb. Then she thought as hard as she could to reach Severus and beg for his forgiveness.

_'Please hear me Severus! I am trying to reach you to tell you… Severus, I beg you to forgive me! It's the potion he's given me…It's different…he's changed it somehow. It's torture to be without it! I can't bear it, even thought I should. I am ashamed of my weakness, but I will love you forever!'_

Lucius wasted no more time. He picked her up and placed her on his lap as he sat in a wingback chair next to the bed. He actually cuddled her and attempted to soothe her.

"Shhh, Hermione! I'm here now…I heard your call and I came immediately ('in more than one way…'). Everything is going to be alright now. You've reached out to me and now I'm going to take care of you properly. You'll see this is the best way…"

Hermione looked up at him in shock. How could he think that this is what she wanted? 'Because you called for him, you dolt! Of course, he thinks you want him…all I really want from him is that potion. That'll make me better…'

She then looked down at her hands and put her head on Lucius' shoulder. She was lost.

Lucius took her submission as an opening for his seduction. He stood her up in front of him and looked her over slowly. 'That dress needs to go…' he thought.

"Okay, now, please remove your dress and undergarments slowly. I shall reward you with a _treat_."

Hermione nodded. The potion was completely ingested and the markings were showing clearly. Her free will was practically a memory. She removed the dress by taking it over her head and letting it fall to the floor. Her shoes were already removed, so they were not in the way. Her bra was unhooked and slipped from her shoulders as slowly and methodically as her fogged mind would enable her. She then slid her white silk panties to the floor and stepped out of them. Her gaze remained on the floor as she stood in front of Lucius Malfoy completely naked.

Lucius was beyond entranced. This creature was more beautiful than he remembered from their original encounter.

"Look at me, Hermione. You are beautiful…stunning, truly."

Hermione reluctantly brought her gaze to meet Lucius' and felt shame at what she was doing. Just when it was beginning to be too much, Lucius rose in front of her and held the bottle up for her to inspect with her eyes.

"Well done! And now, you deserve your treat. Open up, love…" Lucius held the bottle to Hermione's lips and sent a tiny amount down her throat.

"Oh, that's so good!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself.

Lucius smirked. "Well, I've got something else to give you…as a sort of way for you and I to get reacquainted. Lucius then removed his clothing and sat in the middle of the bed. He reached out to Hermione and pulled her so that she was straddling his lap.

"Touch me, Hermione…I want to feel your hands on me." Lucius whispered against Hermione's lips just before he touched both sides of her face and kissed her deeply.

As they kissed, Hermione tentatively touched Lucius' thighs and explored the area. Lucius broke the kiss when he hissed with delight. She moved her hands all over his body hoping this would be over soon.

The sensations this girl was causing Lucius were sending him into a heaven he of which he knew not. She was barely touching him and he was ready to come apart.

"That's too good…you've got to stop now." He let his hands wander to her soft breasts and caressed them gently. He was in awe. "Lay back. I would like you to relax and accept me, Hermione."

Hermione wordlessly nodded and laid herself on the bed with her head on the pillows.

Lucius eyed her young body with hunger and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"I would like to devour you, my dear, but that will have to wait for later…I can't wait any longer. I've got to have you now! Spread your legs for me, Hermione, and feel the heights of ecstasy I can take you to…"

Hermione was automatically reminded of her first time with Draco when he'd given her a similar command… 'such false compassion…' Again, she complied and tried to relax.

Lucius was intoxicated with this young woman opening herself for him to take. He would enjoy possessing her again and for good this time.

He put both hands on her hips and moved in from there. He touched her everywhere and was overcome with how perfect she felt. 'Gods, she feels wonderful!' He continued his caresses and was rewarded with a soft gasp from Hermione's mouth. Her body was taking over as her mind and heart collectively shut down. All Lucius could focus on is that she was responding to him.

Lucius kept going until he felt her completely relax and respond continuously. Her moans were more audible and deeper. She was getting close…

With that sound in his mind and the knowledge that she would indeed be his completely, Lucius got on top of Hermione and completed their physical bonding.

"Ah, oh, Lu…Luc…ooohhhh!" Lucius heard his young mistress call out.

"That's it, Hermione! Call out my name! I need to hear you…"

Right on cue, Hermione felt herself explode and on command called out the name that was requested.

"Oh, yessss, LUCIUS! GODS, YES!"

Lucius was swallowed up in their combined ecstasy. Her fervent completion brought one of the strongest releases Lucius had ever experienced and he collapsed on top of her.

Once he had the strength, Lucius rolled off of her and retrieved the potion bottle.

"Take as much as you want…you've earned it, my sweet!"

Hermione's conscious mind was now fully aware of what her body had succumbed to and was screaming silently in fury. She was so confused. Her poor heart was bleeding and yet her body was rejoicing in the joining and promise of more nectar. Her mind tried to reconcile this conflict, but was overwhelmed. Her body took over and reached out for the potion. She greedily gulped down as much as she could before passing out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus practically ran to the bar at the Hog's Head pub. He needed a firewhiskey, and fast! He felt completely out of control of the situation and hoped this would calm him down. Hermione was in the clutches of a madman who'd do anything on a whim. She was no match for him even though he was sure she'd try.

"Firewhiskey, please…make it a double and have another waiting," Severus barked upon reaching the bar.

"Yes, sir. Anything for you, Professor?" the barkeep grumbled.

"Butterbeer, Sal. Come, Severus. Let's go have a seat." Dumbledore was most anxious at the wreck his Potions Master had become in a few minutes.

Severus nodded and paid for the drinks. They walked over to a corner booth and drank silently. Suddenly, Severus held his drink half-way to his mouth and let out a small gasp.

"What is it, my boy? Are you…"

"Shhh! It's Hermione…" Severus was concentrating and appeared to be in a sort of trance.

_'Severus, I beg for you to forgive me…the potion…changed…torture…can't bear it…ashamed of my weakness…love you forever…'_

And then her words were gone.

Severus closed his eyes and placed the glass back on the table. He stayed motionless and silent for a minute or so in an effort to regain his composure. Then he opened his eyes and stared blankly at his companion.

"He's using the potion again. From what I understand, he's changed it somewhat…made it stronger. Hermione's being tortured with it to give in to him. Albus, she contacted me with her mind to beg forgiveness. She thinks I'll stop loving her. She's going to give in to him to stop the agony and there's nothing I can do to help her…" Severus' explanation ended in a barely audible whisper, but Albus heard it. Severus then grabbed the hair around his temples with both hands and squeezed. He looked down at the table and shook his head slightly. He was in agony…for her and for himself.

"Severus, don't give up! We're going to find her…Lucius is going to make a mistake! Severus? What…" Albus stopped his speech when Severus looked up and turned to look at something at the end of their table.

"Do you see something?" Albus turned around to follow Severus' gaze, but only saw a faint bluish light.

"Selena…" Severus whispered as he reached out to touch the apparition in front of his table.

The image of Selena put her finger to her mouth in a signal for him to hush. Then she reached out with her other hand as if she was going to hold his hand. Severus expected to feel ice go through his veins at her touch, but felt only warmth and comfort.

_"Severus, my dear brother, please don't despair! Your love is true to you…it is the poison that tricks her mind and body, but never her heart! She is indeed with Lucius and she needs you to be strong. There is a mutiny about to take place and Hermione shall be free of him. Be ready, brother, and remember she still wears our family's ring. It glows today as brightly as the day you put it on her finger…and it will forever, I promise."_

Severus wanted to hold on to Selena's words and take them to heart as she disappeared, but was immediately blinded with a white-hot pain in his chest. He was in physical agony as if someone was ripping his heart out. He knew right then and there that Lucius had broken _his_ Hermione and taken her to bed…and she was dying because of it.

xxxxxxxxxx

_A/N I am very sorry it's taken so long to update and that I tend to write that at the end of every chapter. I did start writing this the day I posted ch.19, but I took my time and wrote a little every couple of days, revising. I hope I've made it up to you with lots of action and plot development in a lengthy chapter. I had to rewrite a lot of it. This story is coming to a close soon. I estimate another three chapters (but don't hold me to that!)._

_Thanks to all of you who review. I don't have the reviews in front of me, but to the reviewer who was wondering where the necklace/portkey disappeared to, now you know! I'm going to forgo any other individual replies so I can get this posted, but just know that they are all important to me and extremely motivating…I'm not sure I would've even finished this story without your encouragement! So, thanks again! I'm going to post and start working on Chapter 21…mutiny? Hmmm?!_

_Namaste._


	21. Mutiny

A/N If you are still reading this and not horridly mad at me, I thank you. I'm sorry, but my life has gotten in the way of my writing…family, work, natural disasters, computer failure, you name it. Thanks for your loyalty and reviews. Enjoy the downfall of Lucius Malfoy!

_This is a slightly edited version to make it in R-rating compliance. The unedited version can be found at Ashwinder._

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter 21: Mutiny_**

****

"Draco, my son, I believe you and I need to have a conversation that is long overdue."

The voice and appearance of Narcissa Malfoy were the epitome of control with a hint of graceful fury. Draco noticed this change from his mother's normal quiet aloofness and was instantly wary.

"Of course, Mother. What do we need to discuss?" Draco attempted to show the same control, but was inwardly shaking.

"Sit down, Draco, and tell me the tale of your father's illicit association with a woman referred to as 'Hermione' and anything else I've been oblivious to all these years. I know you know considerably more than me, so please…_do tell._"

As soon as she saw the look of shock and disbelief on her son's face, Narcissa immediately put a preemptive end to any protests, denials, or lies he may conjure. "Don't bother looking so shocked or worried. I know you went to Hogwarts with a Mudblood with the same unusual name, so I'm assuming you're somehow involved. Your father has not ever wanted me, truly. I have known this from the beginning, but he willingly married me so I presumed he must have felt something for me at some time. I have known about the raids and the whores, but never have I suspected your father has been personally involved with another woman until today. This discovery has made it painfully obvious that I have been left in the dark about my husband, so choose, my son. Will you help me seek a little personal justice and save what is left of my dignity, or will you run to your dishonorable father and tell him of my inquiry?"

Draco was at a complete loss. What should he tell his mother? Should he come completely clean? She would be utterly disgusted with his behavior, but not any more than she'd be with his father. Perhaps she could even help…

"Very well, Mother, I'll tell you what's been going on, but you've got to help me get Hermione away _safely_. You can't do her any harm! _This is not her fault!_"

Narcissa noticed that Draco was obviously upset over this 'Hermione's' acquaintance with Lucius. 'Oh, yes, there is _definitely _more than meets the eye here. Time for a little Slytherin cunning…' she thought as she watched her son walk over to the window and stare wistfully out onto the grounds of their French estate.

"Of course not, Draco. This girl obviously is important to you. Perhaps we can help each other out?" Narcissa grinned as she watched her son turn to face her and nod his acquiescence.

xxxxxxxxxx

"How's _that_, my love?" Lucius cooed just after he slid his tongue all over Hermione. .

"Ooh, oh yes, _diiivvviiine_, Lucius! YES! That is…" Hermione's gasps took over as her pleasure slowly built.

Lucius was an utter bastard outside this haven he'd created for himself and Hermione, but within these walls, he served her every need…and had done so for the entire week they'd been lovers. Everyday, he asked her what she wanted and _who _she wanted to give it to her. It was a little game he liked to play and as long as he had her potion ready and was generous with it, he could pretty much play whatever game he liked. Today, when asked what she wanted, she'd begged for him to kiss her entire body not leaving any part unattended. He had smirked at that request knowing full well what her body craved. 'Well, she still has to hold up her part and request that _I_ be the one to fulfill her desire,' he had thought with a predatory gleam in his eye.

This was the part where Hermione's browbeaten heart would whimper a soft protest, only to be stamped out by her lust-filled body and potion-saturated mind.

"Who else could fulfill such a request, Lucius? Of course I need _you_, Lucius…I _want _you to touch me! Please, Lucius! Please touch me _all over_…make me **_yours_**!" Oh, Hermione's mind knew _exactly_ what the 'giver of the elixir' wanted to hear and her needy body was more than willing to deliver the message.

Now, he was nearly at the end of his exploration of Hermione's body. To an outsider, she appeared to be a very content woman in the throes of passion with an adored lover. This is how she felt to Lucius. He had not been so happy being with a woman since Selena. This one was _not _escaping. He had charmed the room to only be penetrable by a Malfoy. Even the window would not let her through. She would be his so long as he wanted her to be. The potion made it easier, but _he_ made this whole thing possible. One day soon, she'll come to realize this and willingly be his.

He lifted his head as they joined together to see her mouth open in a lovely O shape as her head thrashed from side to side. There were no signs of her former resistance or rejection. Her hands were still invisibly bound over her head…she was putty in his hands. _Perfect!_

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy began pacing in front of the large bay window in his mother's sitting room. She was at her writing desk with her hands delicately folded and propped under her chin. The fire crackling was the only sound for a long while and then Draco sighed deeply as he began his tale.

"I suppose this all really began with a woman named Selena," Draco began as he stopped his pacing and leaned against one of the stiff chairs facing the desk. He was about to ask if his mother knew of a woman by that first name when he noticed her eyes widen considerably. It was obvious she recognized the name.

"Did you say _'Selena,'_ Draco? Do you know her last name?"

"Actually, no, I never got it." Draco looked at her with curiosity.

Narcissa's breath caught. "Is this another woman from school?" Her heart was racing… 'Please let this be someone _other_ than who I think it is, oh gods please…'

"Well, _no_, Mother, you see she was closer to your age and Father…"

Narcissa's blood turned to ice. There was only one woman her son could be referring to… 'I should've known…but how is a woman from twenty years ago connected to…' She couldn't take the ignorance any longer. "Then you are referring to Selena _Snape_, Draco," Narcissa bitterly interrupted. "Tell me what you know about her and how she is involved with this 'Hermione' of today."

'_Snape??? _Father's Selena was a Snape? Was she related to Professor Snape? How?' Draco's mind was racing and starting to connect the pieces of the situation that had eluded him for so long. 'No wonder he was so irate when I used the potion…someone he cared about in the past had been destroyed with it already.' Draco's speeding thoughts were halted when his mother called out for him to continue.

"What? Oh, well, you see, from what I understand, this Selena _Snape_ was a woman that Father wanted to marry when he left Hogwarts. Apparently, Grandfather and Grandmother would not hear of it, since your family and his had already arranged your marriage. Grandfather said he could postpone the wedding to, um, have a bit of…fun…" Draco was suddenly uncomfortable with the details of this story. His heart ached for his mother when he saw her face contort with the discovery that her husband had wanted another woman all along. So, Draco thought he'd abbreviate the rest to try to spare his mother, but this story was going to hurt her no matter how much he cushioned it.

"Anyway, he lured Selena with a potion. It's called the Optare Potion. In effect, it makes the drinker euphoric and, well, open to suggestion. They are rather numb to anything else going on around them and their only focus is on the supplier of the potion and the need to get more. It's highly addictive from the first dose, Mother. It would seem that this Ms. Snape didn't want anything to do with Father, so he drugged her and made her need him instead. I'm not really sure what happened to her…" he trailed off trying to think of that detail. His father's intoxicated ramblings really didn't go in a nice, neat order. He had had to reconstruct the story from them.

"She's dead…killed herself over twenty years ago…threw herself out the window of the master bedroom at our estate in Britain. That's why we never slept in there…" Narcissa whispered the last part as if she were talking to herself. Cloudy pieces of her life were now becoming crystal clear as if a fog was lifting. Lucius had married her a month after Selena Snape's demise. He had offered no explanation and refused to discuss the matter. She had assumed Selena was with Severus visiting Lucius and was simply disturbed. None of this had _ever_ come close to occurring to her.

"Mother?" Draco was growing concerned at the unreadable expression that had settled itself on his mother's beautiful face.

Narcissa's eyes lifted to meet the concerned ones of her son. 'At least _he_ truly cares about me…at least I have my son.'

Then she gifted him with a small smile that almost reached her eyes. "It's okay, Draco. I know you're concerned about me, but I asked and you complied. Now…how does all this Selena business connect with this 'Hermione?'

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucius watched the young woman he had taken as his lover, his mistress…his Hermione. She seemed to sleep peacefully in his arms. He wished he knew what she had that had ensnared his senses and captured his soul, but it was nothing specific. As soon as Draco had mentioned that he wanted to break a woman's defiance and resistance using his potion and who it was that was to receive it, he knew he would be involved with that woman. The Optare Potion was his creation. Oh, he was no potion master, like his _dear friend_, Severus, but he had been a wizard with a dark mission and a lot of motivation. It was really nothing once he set his mind to it. He knew the Dark Lord would want him to make use of Draco's little mission, so he assumed he would keep her as a lure for the insufferable "Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die-But-Live-To-Humiliate-All-Self-Respecting-Pure Bloods" _Harry Potter_. But, somehow, once he'd gotten his hands on the little chit, he couldn't seem to accept her being with anyone else. She was a Mudblood, however, so actually _showing_ that he wanted this woman was out of the question. He had to find another way that was forced and cruel, but one that would allow him to explore her tenderly and worship her in private. She couldn't be his in public, but she was definitely going to belong to him in every other way.

"And now I have her," Lucius sighed into Hermione's hair. He was still somewhat unsettled. Even after her wanton display earlier that day and her declarations of desire for him, he wasn't satisfied. He knew at least part of what she was saying and doing was a part of her addiction to Optare and him as the provider. He was caught somewhere between despair and anger when he lifted Hermione's chin to look at her peacefully sleeping face. He considered her for a while before coming to a conclusion.

"I'll take you to see the Dark Lord before I take you off this potion. Those bonds will ensure that you obey me, but I want a completely devoted, if not a little obsessed, best friend of Harry Potter to present to the Dark Lord. He will give you your orders and I will make sure you do His bidding. Then, you and I will go even further away so that I can rid your body of the potion and make you completely love me. Then, my dear, you'll never leave me like _she_ did…"

Just then, Hermione appeared to be filled with despair. She began to thrash around on the bed, but only for a brief moment. She appeared to be confused as a small wrinkle formed between her eyebrows. Then she smiled and Lucius felt the anxiety leave her body completely. "Just a little bit of a bad dream, my dear?" he whispered. He settled himself in the bed with Hermione resting her head on his chest. She appeared to be over her little anxiety spell now. So with a contently sleeping lover next to him and a personal plan to assure Hermione's love for him, Lucius closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Just as Lucius' mind fell in to a peaceful slumber, Hermione's dreaming lips let the name of the man she truly loved slip in the form of a distant whisper.

_"Severus…"_

xxxxxxxxxx

"…so I've hated this annoying Mudblood for six bloody years, and then she gets on the Hogwarts train looking like…I don't know…just beautiful, Mother. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was quite embarrassing, but just about every other bloke on the train was doing the same thing…except, of course, her two idiot best friends. They didn't appear to notice that she had blossomed into some kind of goddess over the summer. It really irritated me that I noticed and they didn't. So, I did what I usually did when irritated by the Gryffindor royalty…I confronted them. But that's when I realized that more than Hermione's body had changed. Oh, she was _feisty_ in the past…even slapped me once…but she just radiated power and confidence. Before it was stupid Gryffindor bravery in a situation that had her completely scared and intimidated. But that day on the train, she showed this power with her words…so calm and rational. She didn't hex me or yell at me or even freeze in her spot as she'd previously done when confronted. No, Mother, she just put on this countenance of boredom and told me to take my tired, worthless taunts and put the fear into some first years…that that was all they were worth! Then she picked up her book and read as if she hadn't a care in the world!"

Draco was now sitting in the same chair he was leaning against earlier. He dramatically fell back to rest on the back of the chair when a small smile formed on his mother's face.

"Oh my, Draco…It appears that girl really got you where you lived!" Narcissa let a small laugh escape.

Draco was not amused. "What? '…got me where I lived?' What are you talking about? What does that even mean?" Draco was confused. He'd never heard his mother talk in such a common way. Usually, her speech was quite controlled and dignified, elegant.

"Oh, my son, I'm sorry, but there is a lot you don't know about me too. Let's just say that I've had my experiences with those who wouldn't be found at one of our parties and quite enjoyed myself. Hearing the way this Hermione humiliated you just brought that out in me. So, anyway, what happened with this witch with whom you'd become infatuated, but for whom you'd already possessed a deep loathing. This is quite intriguing!"

"Um, well, she, that is, Hermione, well she had changed permanently. I couldn't seem to get to her. Then after many attempts to seduce her and rid myself of this unbelievable longing I had for someone I shouldn't want, she crossed the line and I couldn't let it go. She had to be taught a lesson." Draco's voice trailed off as he was sucked into his own memories. It all sounded so cold and cruel in retrospect, but that was how he felt at the time. How had it changed? How had _he_ changed?

"Draco? Son, are you alright?" Narcissa's voice was not so mirthful anymore. Her son appeared to be in a lot of pain.

"No, Mother, I'm not alright, but it's nothing that I don't deserve…" Draco was consumed with his intimate memories of this woman who plagued him to that very day.

"Do you want to rest and continue this later?" Somehow the needs of her son were more important than her own need for knowledge and justice.

"No, Mother, let's just continue. I need to get this out. I need to find her. I…" Draco looked pleadingly into his mother's eyes and realized that she was a _woman_ and might understand his feelings.

"I…I _love_ her, Mother. I do. I love her and I've let such horrible things happen to her and all this pain is because of me and my fucking ego! Father has her and the Dark Lord will soon if he hasn't seen her already! She's never going to see another moment of freedom! She's never going to feel safe and loved and free and independent and it's all my fault, Mother!" Draco's tirade left a broken glass in the grate and his chair tipped over. He was back staring out into the gloomy skies and dreary grounds with his heart aching until he felt the loving arms of his mother wrap around him.

"Draco, I'm so proud of you! You have been raised in a very cold household and yet your heart found a way to thaw and love another selflessly. It's more than I could've ever hoped for. You are _not _your father, thank the gods!" She kissed the top of his head and released her embrace. She put her hands on his arms and looked at the murky reflection they made in the window. She noticed the sparkle of a tear that had escaped her son's eyes and silently vowed to find this Hermione and make sure she was with her son, no matter what her bloodlines were or if her husband was fucking her. But first, she had to hear the rest of this tale and get all the facts. Then, together they would develop a plan to offer justice to both Hermione and Lucius.

xxxxxxxxxx

_"Maybe I've died? Perhaps I overdid it with the potion this time? I just wanted relief. I just wanted to feel nothing. I thought that if I drank enough and was unresponsive, he'd just get bored or angry and go away. Now I feel like I've slipped into another time and place. It's not as solid as Apparation, yet not as spiritual as an out-of-body experience." Hermione was not used to talking to herself, but as she sat under the tree on the edge of a very tall cliff, she realized she needed the company. She suddenly felt so lonely and afraid. Something was not right. Usually, after a potion dose, she'd just go into this deep, dark sleep that would mask the heinous existence she lived in reality._

_After sitting under the dying tree for a while, Hermione felt an overwhelming urge to just go to the edge of the cliff and look over at what lay beneath. 'What harm could it do? I'll just have a look…' With her decision made, Hermione walked carefully in her bare feet to the edge of the cliff. The cold wind was picking up and it sent her lavender nightgown whipping around her legs painfully. Her hair was following the gown's lead, but nothing seemed to distract her from her destination. When she got to the edge, she peered over and gasped at the images that met her eyes._

_"So beautiful," she muttered. "There's such peace and contentment there…"_

_Hermione was looking at what seemed to be an overhead view of a thick cloud formation. The soft white mass looked soft and comfortable. She was compelled to the peace it seemed to offer. Just as she was deciding that that was where she wanted to be, she searched for any sign that Severus may be there waiting for her. 'Perhaps he created this place for me to come to him,' she thought. In her rush to be with him again, Hermione didn't think about it any longer. She moved her right foot to step over the edge of the cliff when she felt a strong hand wrap itself around her wrist and bring her back from her impending fall. She let out a gasp of surprise as she was pulled a few feet from the cliff's edge, but then when she realized who it was standing there holding on to her for dear life she allowed herself the luxury of hope and wrapped her arms around the very cherished form of Severus Snape._

_"That's the wrong way, my love. If you take that path, we shall never be together. I love you too much to let you give up, no matter how difficult it is right now. I love you, Hermione! I love you… Don't give up!"_

_With that plea, Severus picked Hermione up and cradled her to his body. He walked her back to the tree she was previously sitting under and sat down with her in his arms. He rocked her soothingly, but said nothing more. Hermione was beginning to feel the hope inside her grow. Slowly, she lifted her head off of Severus' chest and looked into his eyes. She put her hands on the sides of his face and studied him closely. The word came out as if to make his presence real._

_"Severus…"_

_He quieted her with a kiss and Hermione felt her heart overflow with love for this man. He was so dark and cruel with just about everybody else, but for some reason had opened up to her and accepted her love even through such adversity. 'Now he's here with me…' Hermione ended the kiss as her thoughts led her to questions that simply needed to be answered._

_"Where are we, Severus? How did you free me? Why don't I remember? What's going on? Please tell me…Am I dead? Are WE dead?" The first question had erupted into many that flowed from Hermione's over-stimulated mind. Panic was beginning to settle in._

_"Shhh, Hermione! It's okay. Neither one of us is dead. We are in a sort of combined dream state. I…I am **lost** without you, Hermione. I had to reach you somehow, so I brewed a very difficult potion that would open my mind up to the one I wanted to be connected with. It's somewhat risky since the one who ingests the potion may be trapped in the mind with whom he or she connects, but I had to do it, Hermione! I had to find you! I just can't stand the thought of you with HIM, so I took it before I went to bed. I was so worried because I couldn't find you right away. You must have been awake. Is he making you keep odd hours, love? No, don't answer that, please. I don't want to talk about him. I was about to wake when I felt your mind connect with mine. You must be sleeping now, Hermione. Gods, I hate that this is happening!"_

_Severus wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione as she sat leaning up against his chest and sitting between his legs. He kissed her temple and sighed deeply. She could feel his angst and anger, but above all that was this overwhelming emotion that could only be labeled as love. Hermione had actually been sleeping when Severus had first tried to reach her but the potion had blocked anything from connecting with her mind. It was only after the potion began to wear off that he was able to slip in. This was the time that Hermione usually woke up and found a way to 'earn' more of the Optare Potion. It was necessary every time she woke to find a way to satisfy Lucius so he could ease her longing for the buttery concoction. This time however, instead of waking, Severus had found a way to communicate with her. It seemed that he was not a moment too soon, because if Hermione had stepped off that cliff's edge, she would've died instantly. The potion was definitely killing her slowly._

xxxxxxxxxx

At her son's hesitance to continue, Narcissa sensed there was something of which he was deeply ashamed and didn't want to share with her for fear of rejection.

"I know you're worried about telling me something, Draco. Please know that I will love you no matter what your sins are. That is a mother's right."

Draco seemed to find his courage with his mother's words.

"I used that same potion Father used on Selena to break Hermione and it worked better than I could've imagined at the time." Draco turned around to meet the loving gaze of his mother's ocean blue eyes.

"I see. So this Hermione was under your control with the Optare Potion. I assume your father provided it to you?" Draco could tell that she was not pleased, but that she would forgive him.

"Yes. I owled him, requesting the use of the potion. I told him why I needed it and on whom it was to be bestowed. He seemed to delight in my conquering Potter's best friend and told me that he and the Dark Lord would have need of her in the near future, but that I may _play _with her for the time being."

Draco wanted to stop desperately. Confessing his sins to his mother was turning out to be far more painful than he had anticipated. He felt like a monster for what he had done. Draco couldn't figure out when he'd grown a conscience, but knew the blasted thing just wouldn't go away.

Narcissa prompted him, "So you 'played' with Hermione for…"

"Oh, well, I'd say for a couple of weeks. I took her virginity without a second thought and made her betray everything she loved, except her schoolwork. I didn't want the professors getting suspicious, so I made her study and rewarded that with the potion as well." Draco seemed to be lost in the memories, when he abruptly continued.

"Somewhere along the way I grew attached to her, I just didn't know it until Father took her the first time…"

'Okay, now we're getting somewhere,' Narcissa thought. She needed details of how her husband became involved with this woman who was apparently alluring to the Malfoy men.

"So you say your father _took_ her? How could he possibly do that when she lives at Hogwarts?"

"Because I delivered her to him in the Forbidden Forest. It was part of the deal and I regretted it as soon as I did it. That's when Professor Snape got involved."

Narcissa was intrigued. "Professor Snape? How is he involved? Don't tell me…"

"Well, no, not at that point. But, yeah, now I think something has been going on with them. Anyway, Hermione wrote him a note begging for his help just before I took her out of the castle. He came just in time to see Father take her away and unleashed his wrath upon me. Well, I knew I needed to get her back. I had just realized how I truly felt for her and so I helped Professor Snape get her out of Snape Manor about two months ago. She was in rough shape. Father had…well, uh…and the others had been there, so I don't know. But she looked like she'd been through quite a bit of abuse. We got her back to Snape Manor and then I was promptly dismissed. I understand that Father came to get her and had a run-in with Dumbledore. He escaped, but Hermione was under his protection and that's the only reason she was able to stay away. He forced me to bring her to his room in Hogsmeade just before graduation, but sent me away so I don't know what happened. He's really obsessed, Mother! That's the reason he didn't want you at the graduation…not because we weren't staying, or because he feared you may be kidnapped. Those were just excuses. He was planning her abduction for that day. She's been with him ever since and I've been in agony!"

Narcissa thought she was going to be sick. That day he'd come to her all filled with lust and called this girl's name out amidst her humiliation was Draco's graduation. There was no grand party like he'd insisted, just insistence that they go to the French estate and stay there. She was convinced that there was something going on with the war he and the other Death Eaters were waging against the Ministry. Now this _girl_ was possessing the souls of her husband, her son, and…Severus Snape.

"Ah, yes, _Severus…_" There must be a way he can help if he feels so strongly for this girl. But how would he trust her? He may think she's doing Lucius' bidding.

"Okay, Draco. I think I've formed a clear understanding of what's been happening recently. We're going to need help, I think. Tell me…What information do you have about your former professor, Severus Snape?" Narcissa's lips curled ever so slightly as a plan began to form in her mind.

xxxxxxxxxx

_"We could just stay here forever, Severus. I know it's dangerous, but I just can't risk not seeing you or touching you again! If we wake, we may never find each other again and I just couldn't bear it! Please don't leave me!! Don't make me wake in his arms and do his bidding. I'd rather just go off that cliff…" Tears were rolling freely down Hermione's cheeks and Severus was torn._

_"Hermione listen to me…If we stay like this, then both of us will die and he will win. We need you to help our side win the war. I am told they need me as well… I need you to have a happy, fulfilling life that hopefully includes me! There is so much out there just waiting for you…for us. We've got to find a way to beat him! We WILL do it, we will NOT give up! Where's that Gryffindor courage I've heard so much about?"_

_Severus was gifted with a small smile before he felt his form begin to disappear. He was waking! Hermione held on to him and kissed him ferociously, but it didn't stop the thinning. "Severus! Please don't leave me!" she cried breathlessly. Hermione's heart sank as she felt him leave her mind and the dream evaporate. _

Hermione opened her eyes and was greeted with the icy blue glare of a very angry Lucius Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus opened his eyes and only saw the pillow upon which Hermione's head should've been resting. He was instantly roused completely awake by the pounding on his private chambers' door. Whoever this was that ripped Hermione from him and their dream state would be dealing with the business end of his wand. Severus tied his robe securely and abruptly opened the door.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK…" he roared until he realized just who it was that had paid him an unwelcome visit.

"_Narcissa?_ What are you doing here?" Severus asked instantly alarmed and on his guard.

"Good Morning, Severus. I believe you and I have a mutual dilemma that centers around my husband and a woman with whom I believe you were involved…Hermione Granger?"

Severus didn't know what to think. Did Lucius send her to feel him out, poison him, send him a message? Was she here for herself?

Narcissa saw his doubt and hesitation, not that she blamed him.

"My dear Severus, I do believe we are on the same side in this case and may be able to help each other. May I please come in?"

Severus considered her for a moment longer and then moved aside to invite her in. He shut the door and warded it.

"Alright, Narcissa, what do you know about Hermione and why should I trust you?"

Narcissa allowed a small dramatic sigh to escape her lips and replied, "I know my husband is shamelessly fucking her and that _you _are in love with her, Severus…and you should trust me because I know where your loyalties lay and you're still alive…"

xxxxxxxxxx

_I know Lucius hasn't paid yet, but he will! I had to bring Narcissa on board somehow. Oh, it's going to be so good…I wonder what he's so angry about at the end of the chapter??? How will Narcissa and Severus work together? How will Draco fit into all of this? Thanks for all the reviews and words of encouragement. I hope I haven't lost too many readers with my infrequent updates. It's not for a lack of trying, I promise! For those of you who still support this tale of woe by reading and reviewing, I thank you very much! Without further ado, I will post this for you to read!_

_Namaste_


	22. A Bargain, a Potion, and a Rescue

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: A Bargain, a Potion, and a Rescue_**

****

"Have a seat, Narcissa, and tell me what you want from me," Severus began without further ado.

"Now, now, Severus! No pleasantries? No wine? Where are your manners?" Narcissa retorted with a mischievous grin.

Narcissa Malfoy knew when she had the upper hand and now that she had it, she was going to play it for all it was worth.

"Honestly, Narcissa, I am in no condition for your games. _Out with it!_" Severus knew she had his true loyalty to hold over his head, but what did she know of Lucius and Hermione? Of _him _and Hermione? He just wanted the facts, without her characteristic fluff.

"Fine, fine!" she sighed. "I know all about this illustrious Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, that all of my Slytherin men seem to be _so _enchanted with. I want you to know that I was completely unaware of my husband's unusual, and somewhat shocking interest, or obsession, if you will, with this young woman. I came upon the notion in a very indiscreet manner of which I will not discuss. However, I did learn the entire story from my son and I must say I'm very sorry for you, Severus." Narcissa waved her wand and instantly a goblet of red wine appeared. She smiled greatly at it and sipped a generous amount.

Severus was alarmed and confused, but most of all he was growing irate. She still didn't say what she knew and how she could help him.

"And why, _pray tell_, are you sorry for me?" he drawled trying to look as disinterested as possible.

"Well, Severus, my dear, you have lost _two_ women that you've loved because of my husband and his illicit potion." Another long sip.

Severus' heart sank. '_Lost?_ Two women? Selena _and_ Hermione? Did something happen to her? But how could it? I was just with her in our dream?'

"Damn it, woman! Just say what you have to say and stop talking in cryptic circles!"

"Oh my, we _are_ on edge, aren't we? No matter…Here's the situation, Severus: I know you're in love with this Hermione Granger and apparently you two have something going on…by the way, isn't she a little _young_ for even _you_?"

When Severus growled in response, Narcissa let a small, haughty chuckle escape and continued.

"Anyway, you and this Hermione are _involved_, shall we say, and my husband has developed some sort of _fascination_ with her. He's managed to kidnap her from right under the elite of Hogwarts' staff and keep her hidden from everyone. Everyone, that is, except his son. Draco's heir-connection has allowed him to be a little more in-tune to his father's whereabouts since birth. Unfortunately, the opposite is also true. They just have to do a location charm and the connection will do the rest. No wards can hide one who is so intimately linked by blood, as I'm sure you're aware. This being the case, Draco did a location charm to find his _father_, not your precious Hermione. It's safe to say, that wherever we find Lucius these days, we shall find that girl. Are you getting all this?"

Severus' heart was beating furiously. He simply hadn't thought of Draco trying to locate his father. He honestly hadn't thought much about Draco since he wasn't at Malfoy Manor after graduation. Everyone just assumed he'd taken up as his father's right hand and followed him to wherever he and Hermione were…possibly hoping to have Hermione when Lucius and Voldemort were finished with her. But that was not the case. He'd been with his mother the whole time and Draco knew where she was! He would have to tell him! He would _make_ him talk!

"Yes, yes! _Get on with it!_ Where are they? And, more immediately, what do you want from me?"

"Well, now that you mention it, we do need to ask you a small favor…" Narcissa turned to face the fire and drink the rest of her glass of wine.

"We? Who is _we_?" Severus knew the answer to that question before he finished asking it. 'Draco…'

"Why my son and I, of course! We all have a vested interest in the outcome of this little fiasco, don't we?"

Severus could feel the walls closing in on him. "Go on…"

"Alright, here it is Severus…I need you to brew a _modified_ version of that potion he is so fond of administering, the details of which we can discuss later. I need to make sure that my darling husband has a taste of his own medicine. In return, Draco will go to…_their current residence_...and retrieve your Miss Granger from my husband's possession."

"Uh-huh…What's the catch, Narcissa? That seems too…_fair_…for that to be the end of it." Severus was now clutching the back of his favorite chair awaiting the real price he was going to have to pay for Hermione's freedom.

"Yes, there is one other _provision_, if you will…For some unknown reason, my son is in love with this Hermione, as well, and as much as it galls me to have a Mudblood involved with him, he is absolutely _desperate_ for her. And so, you will bow gracefully out of their lives and leave her to be with Draco. If you don't agree, he will go to our Lord and share certain pieces of important information via a pensieve. There will be no way to persuade him that Draco's lying when he sees the conversation for himself, Severus. In short, you are to make the potion and let the girl go. She will be away from Lucius, he will pay dearly for his most recent actions, and this woman you love will be free and happy…only with my son and not you. He will treat her like a queen and I will…overlook…her ancestry for Draco's sake. You can rest assured that she will be away from Lucius and being well taken care of. Really, it's a small price to pay, Severus. Did you really think that a beautiful, enchanting witch young enough to be your daughter would stay with you forever? Yes, well, I can see that you sadly did. Tsk, tsk, Severus, you should really know better. She's far better off with Draco and you'll have her away from Lucius and his, ahem, _creative ways to pass the time_. Now, do we have a deal?"

xxxxxxxxxx

_"Don't leave me, Severus? DON'T LEAVE ME, SEVERUS? _AM I TO UNDERSTAND THAT YOU STILL **WANT** THAT UGLY EXCUSE FOR A DEATHEATER?????"

Lucius was beyond furious. He had honestly thought that Hermione was over her little _crush_ on her teacher-turned-saviour, Severus Snape. But now that he had heard her dreaming, all of his illusions were disappearing. He could see clearly that she did indeed love the git and was beyond reckoning by the time Hermione opened her eyes.

The first thing Hermione felt was fear. The immediate second was the need for more potion. Oh, that need was strong too! She missed the time when her body usually began working for more when she entered the dream with Severus. Now, she was growing desperate for it with every syllable spoken from Lucius' mouth. He was raging mad at her and she could see no way that he was going to feed her. She was openly sweating about a minute after opening her eyes.

"_Please, Lucius!_ I can't control my dreams! You have to understand that he was important to me before…" She was going to say 'before the need for the potion took hold again' but thought better of it before she spoke.

"Before WHAT, you little _bitch_…before WHAT???" he hollered as he grabbed her throat and shoved her against the spot that used to show the door.

Hermione felt her head hit the wooden wall hard and she momentarily saw stars. Her thoughts became scrambled and all she could do is feel. Gods, she needed another dose of that potion…she was simply _aching_ for it and now she her head was thumping from the contact to the wall. Lucius was slowly closing his hand around Hermione's throat and she could barely breathe. Her body went into autopilot and spewed what it was used to saying when Lucius was drilling her about her needs.

"Lu…Lucius…pl…please…I…can't br…breathe…" She was clawing at his hands, but he didn't relax his grip immediately. But, when Lucius saw her turning a light shade of blue, he released his grip just enough for her to get air through her windpipe and stay conscious.

"I asked you a question, bitch, now _answer_ me…before **what**?" he repeated in a barely controlled growl.

Hermione tried to swallow and responded with a strained voice. "Before _you_, Lucius, before you! I just need what you give me…everything you give me. Please, please help me…" Hermione's body went limp from the excursion, fear, and lack of proper oxygen.

Lucius seemed to approve of her answer as he smiled sadistically at her, but didn't get time to respond any more than that as he was hit with a force and only saw black after that.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was with immense regret and humiliation, that Severus Snape conceded defeat to Narcissa Malfoy in return for his love, Hermione Granger's, freedom.

"Very well, Narcissa, I will brew this potion according to your specifications…_and _release Hermione of any obligation she may feel toward me personally. Will that _suffice_?" He spat venomously with his eyes blazing.

Oh, this evil, manipulative witch was going to pay if he was ever given half the chance. Maybe what she said about Hermione's feelings for him would be true, but that was yet to be determined. As of an hour ago, she was deeply in love with him and desperate to be with him again. But, there was no way he was going to locate Hermione without Draco, and it appeared Draco had his own agenda. He needed Draco and everyone involved knew it. Perhaps, some day…

"Excellent, Severus, excellent! Oh, I know you're a bit upset with us right now, but you will see that this is truly the best solution for everyone. Now, about that potion…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione opened her eyes to see familiar blonde hair at a distance, but nothing else she recognized. This place was a bit darker than the one she remembered and now that ever-present scent of lavender was absent. She opened her eyes further to adjust her eyes to the darker lighting, but her head ached and her body cried out to her to find more potion.

"Lucius?" Hermione whispered tentatively, afraid of his wrath rekindling.

Draco Malfoy turned with a start. He had been in deep thought about what was to become of him and Hermione. They couldn't go back to Britain now. His father would be more than irate, as would the Dark Lord for deceiving him. Lucius would kill him with his bare hands when he found out he'd conspired with his mother to relieve him of Hermione and for telling her some of his most guarded secrets. No, he and Hermione were going to have to live abroad anonymously, or maybe even as Muggles for a while. She would be able to help him adjust. He'd do anything to be with her and keep her safe. He had started to worry…she had been out for several hours and looked deathly pale. He shouldn't have worried though…she was so strong and resilient. He thought that that was part of why he loved her so much.

"Hermione? Are you awake?" Draco asked softly as he approached her.

"I'm sorry, Lucius!" she hiccupped. "Please let me make it up to you…I'll do anything for you, just please let me have a small dose…I…" Hermione stopped her plea as Draco leaned over her and kissed her deeply. He simply couldn't help himself! He didn't even hear her call him Lucius…he was so entranced with her eyes on him looking so beautiful and needy…reaching out for him. He was hypnotized by her.

For Draco, kissing Hermione was like being reborn…the woman he had unwittingly fallen in love with was here looking just as beautiful as ever and willingly kissing him. She was soft and sweet and tasted like heaven. Her tongue danced with his as they deepened their connection. Then, just as quickly as he initiated the kiss, Draco pulled away and stared at her as if he were trying to find the solution to a complex problem.

'Small dose? Did she just ask for a small dose? _Fuck!_ That fucking, bloody git used that potion on her again. She's got to be in agony by now!'

Hermione didn't accept the physical contact's abrupt ending. She associated physical closeness and sexual favors with getting what she needed to feed her body's craving. Nothing else mattered, so when the man she thought was the provider of the potion pulled away, she followed him. Now she was trying to get him to continue with their play, but he was having none of it. He was just staring at her… 'How _odd _Lucius is behaving…'

"Lucius, I know you're mad at me, but I'd like to make it up to you…I'm trying…I _really_ need…" Hermione was looking down at her hands with her eyes beginning to water. If Lucius didn't ask for her favor, maybe he wasn't willing to give her his. That notion was causing panic to swell up inside rapidly. In a final effort to seek his acceptance, Hermione reached up and put both hands on the sides of his face prepared to kiss him as lovingly as she could. Just as her eyes met the man's she froze as she recognized just who it was sitting on the bed with her.

"Draco? Is that you?" she whispered.

Draco seemed to come out of his reverie at the sound of his name escaping her lips and nodded once.

"Yes, Hermione, it's me, Draco. I'm not going to let my father hurt you anymore. You're safe now." His voice was soft and comforting, but the effort was lost on Hermione. She didn't want Draco's comfort, she wanted Lucius' potion.

"Oh, NO! Draco, what have you done to Lucius? Where is he?" She was now on her knees grabbing chunks of Draco's robes in her fists. A look of sheer terror appeared on her face.

Draco was completely confused and somewhat scared. Why did she seem upset at the prospect of my father's disappearance or injury? Had she somehow developed actual feelings for the man in a week??? She looked positively desperate for news of his return. Then it occurred to him that perhaps she was acting…thinking this was some sort of a test of allegiance. Perhaps she thought he was working for his father and setting her up in some sort of ruse.

"Hermione, you don't understand. I'm not working with him anymore! You don't have to pretend to want him or worry about him. I've taken you away and brought you to a place where you'll be safe from him. I'll take care of you. Hermione…what is it?"

Hermione was staring into the cool blue eyes of Draco Malfoy and vaguely registered that he had taken her away because he wanted to save her and be with her, but it was he who did not understand. No, he didn't understand the situation at all! Now, what was she supposed to do without the potion? Unless…

"Draco, please just tell me you have some of that potion you used to give me. Please, you have it, right? Right?!" Hermione's eyes were searching him for hope.

Draco's heart sank. Of course he didn't have any of that crap anymore! And she was so obviously addicted to it; ferociously, almost…after only a week. Maybe it wasn't even the same stuff he'd used. It'd been a bit longer before she was hysterical without it.

As Draco shook his head Hermione let out a shrill cry and fell on top of him. She sobbed so hard he thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen.

"NO! Draco you HAVE to find some! You HAVE to! I'm going to DIE without it! Please, I'll give you ANYTHING…WHATEVER YOU WANT…JUST GET ME THAT POTION!"

With that outcry, Hermione heaved herself off of him and began pacing the room like a caged animal. Then with one final idea to get that potion, she dropped to her knees and screamed out for the only provider of the potion she knew, "LUUUCCCCIUUSSS!!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucius Malfoy opened his eyes with a start as if he'd been shocked awake. It was then that he realized he'd been magically bound and lay on the bed he'd shared with Hermione in his manor in Russia. Someone had knocked him out and taken Hermione. Now, he was alone, but could hear her clear as day calling out to him quite desperately. The last time she'd done that was her first day when he was on top of Narcissa. She had called out because she needed her potion then, and that was what was happening now. He remembered her sleeping longer than usual and then hearing her call out for Snape. His blood had been boiling with the force of his rage and he completely forgot she'd missed her dose of that potion. Oh, she was definitely hurting…that pain was eventually going to drive her mad if she wasn't waned off gently. Whoever took her was going to be sorry. She'd be dead in two days if not treated.

With what feeling he'd managed to develop over his time with her, he tried to mentally reach out to her. He hoped to convey his regard for her and the need to get her new captor to find that potion.

"Hermione, it's Lucius, can you hear me?"

No response.

"If you can hear me, get whoever's with you to come back and get the potion. You need it or you'll die! Hermione? Hermione!"

The mental messages he was sending her were not being responded to. So, in frustration, he called out to her with a deep roar, just in time to see his wife walk in and witness the display.

"Oh, Lucius, my dear! Awake, already? Are you upset, being here without your lover? Well, don't you worry! Severus and I have whipped something up that'll have you feeling like your old self in no time! Now open up…" Narcissa Malfoy cooed with an evil gleam in her eye.

And with that Narcissa went over to his bed and physically poured the "modified" Optare Potion down Lucius Malfoy's unwilling throat.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N Okay, I'm going to stop this chapter there in an effort to get it out to you today. I think it's a logical place, but don't worry…I'm writing the next chapter now since I'm on a roll. What's Draco going to do to save Hermione? Just what was that potion Severus brewed for Lucius? And how are Severus and Hermione going to find their way to each other again? I KNOW you guys want some SS/HG action and I'm working on it! Their plight is half of the reason this is an angst story! The other being Hermione's dealing with addiction, kidnapping, rape, mental/physical/emotional abuse…poor Hermione! Let me just say, you'll be happy with the next chapter…I promise! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Namaste

****

****


	23. The Death Eater Emerges

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by**** Chantal**

**_Chapter Twenty-Three: The Death Eater Emerges_**

****

"sevrus…sevrus…sevrus…luvyou…sevrus…sorry…sevrussorryluvyou…sevrus…"

Hermione's screaming was reduced to incomprehensible whimpering after six hours of being in Draco Malfoy's care. She was drenched in sweat and rocking back and forth whilst wrapping her arms around her bent knees. Her right cheek rested on those knees while gazing out of a small floor-to-ceiling window. She was unresponsive in the jeans and burgundy jumper that Draco has transfigured for her from the bed linens he'd found her in.

Draco, himself, was beyond knowing what to do. He'd offered her everything he could think of to make her forget the potion: food, water, alcohol, sex, tenderness, sternness, aloofness, music, other potions. Nothing seemed to reach her and now he watched as she slowly slipped away from the conscious world. It had only been six hours, for Merlin's sake! Gods, he wanted her to love him! Maybe if he just held her…

"Hermione, love, it's Draco," he began as he approached her gingerly. "I'm going to touch you, Mione…put my arms around you…Please don't be scared." Draco did just as he said he would, but Hermione didn't seem to notice at first. She just went on rocking and muttering.

"Oh, Hermione, can't you see you don't need that bloody potion? You're stronger than that! Gods, I wish I'd never gotten you into this mess! It's all my fault! If I'd only just left you alone all those months ago, you'd be happy and laughing in the summer sun with your friends. I'd have never known you properly, but it'd be worth it. You'd be yourself again, but I'd never have known what love is…I'm so sorry, Hermione! Please forgive me!"

Draco Malfoy was actually crying for Hermione and this bizarre occurrence seemed to shake Hermione into a brief state of wakefulness. She turned around and gazed at him. Then she reached up and brushed his tears away.

"Shhh, Draco…Don't cry for me. I know you're sorry and I forgive you. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, but please understand that I can't fight the effects of this withdrawal. It's too much. Draco, please listen to me…" Hermione's words were in the form of a tender whisper and came from the clearest thoughts she'd had since graduating from Hogwarts. Draco was transfixed at having a glimpse of the old Hermione back and gave her all of his attention.

With all of the energy she had left, Hermione rose to her knees, grasped Draco's hands in her own, and delivered her final plea.

"Draco, I'm not going to make it much longer and I need you to do something for me…Please let me go when I die. Tell Severus that I love him with all my heart and that his ring has stayed with me the entire time. My heart and love for him _never_ wavered. He is my _soul_, Draco. Tell him for me…If you love me like you say you do, please honor me with this…"

And with those final words, Hermione Granger collapsed into a coma.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape had been throwing curses and hexes around the dungeons trying to relieve the twisted rage that was burning him up inside. He had made a deal with the devil and finding it impossible to live with. He could not possibly bring himself to tell Hermione that she was 'released from any obligation she may have felt toward him'. Hermione was his heart and soul now and he simply couldn't bear the consequences of his promise.

Then, after setting fire to the students' desks with a inflame hex, it occurred to him that _he _too was a force to be reckoned with.

"Narcissa thinks she's won," he began to think aloud among the flames, "but she hasn't seen my brand of hell, now has she? No, I think not…Narcissa, Lucius, you both have made one too many demands upon my patience and tolerance. I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to let _anyone…_especially one more Malfoy…deny me what is rightfully mine! Selena wants me to feel, well bloody-fucking-hell, I'm **feeling** a lot now! Hang on Hermione! I'm coming, love. There'll be no more pain for you…consequences, the Dark Lord, and this fucking war be damned!"

With a menacing swish of his midnight black robes, Severus Snape left Hogwarts and apparated to Malfoy Manor in Russia from the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, Lucius, my _dear husband_, you must be on pins-and-needles wondering just what it was I created for you! Oh, I think you'd be most proud of me…it's a variation of your own recipe! Your good friend, Severus, having so much time on his unfortunate hands of late, has been reducing your Optare Potion down to its ingredients. A most interesting mix, I must say. And I thought…_I could give Lucius this concoction and let him see what it's like to yearn for something and be completely needy of the provider…_but then I thought you might actually enjoy that feeling! And, well, my dear, we simply couldn't have that, now could we!? No, I decided you needed to feel the pain 'where you lived' so to speak…in blunt terms, love, you need to feel it in your _cock…_"

Narcissa cackled a bit at her own sense of power and soaked up her husband's frozen look of shock. Lucius was still under the Petrificus Totalis spell and was growing quite sore. He was also experiencing the strangest feeling of numbness. 'What has that utter bitch of a wife of mine done to me? I'm going to murder Severus slowly when I get out of this…'

"Now, now, Lucius! I see you're feeling a little frustrated and confused, so let me enlighten you. That potion you drank is a one-time dose. I have no idea how long it will last, but you will definitely know when it's gone. Your curse is this, _darling_…you are going to want to fuck every _bloody_ woman you see…every single one! Once you set your eyes on a woman, you will get an erection so powerful, it will feel as if it's been crucio'd. Oh, not so bad, huh? Just get your rocks off constantly until the potion wears off? Hmmm? No, I don't think so…The moment you attempt to penetrate any woman, save one, you will go softer than a fuzzy bunny. Limp, my dear…quite pitiful, and most disappointing for any female, I assure you!"

Lucius' eyes were round as dinner plates by now and beginning to be bloodshot. He was beyond rage…He was humiliated…Severus had devised this potion which means he knew the fate that awaited him.

"Oh, you must be wondering why you're not rock-hard right now, being in the presence of a woman and all…well, that's the catch darling…_I _am the _only _woman you will be able to penetrate, but you will _not _get an erection around me unless I want you first…which I can assure is not going to happen in the near future. Oh, yes, and I've also…"

"STUPIFY!" was all Narcissa heard before her world went black.

xxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa Malfoy woke with a splitting headache and the strangest feeling like she…

"I'm tied up!" she gasped. "What's going on here? Who…"

"Oh, you mean me, Mrs. Malfoy?" Severus drawled.

"Severus! Oh, you silly man! How did you find me? You…"

"Shut up, witch! You didn't bother to cover your apparition residue, so following you was no problem. I do believe you'd better get used to running, however. The Dark Lord isn't going to be happy with what he would consider an act of treason on his right-hand Death Eater, now is he?"

"Severus, I'd be careful if I were you! Lucius is over there and I could very easily…"

"My dear, Lucius has been taken away by Ministry Aurors on the the charges of kidnapping and rape. They won't stick, of course, and he'll be back with our Lord before the end of business tomorrow. You, on the other hand, will be _alone_ and at your husband's mercy, I dare say. I doubt your son needs you now that he's got what he wants _momentarily_…"

"You mean you…"

"That's right…I'm taking what is mine. Did you honestly think you could manipulate me into getting what you wanted? Foolish woman…do give Lucius my regards…**OBLIVIATE!**"

And with that spell, Narcissa Malfoy forgot all about Snape and his true loyalties. The only thought he left her with was that she needed to fear her husband and that she could try to escape with her son.

"I'd say you need to go to Draco, Narcissa…Where is he?"

This was Severus' way of finding Hermione quickly.

"I'm right here, Professor Snape, and I need you to come quick!" Draco suddenly interceded with a very grave look upon his face.

Severus turned abruptly to read the young man's face with his wand pointed at his heart. He saw panic and pain there and felt his own immediately.

"It's Hermione, Sir. She needs you to save her or she will die…" Draco whispered the last part, not being able to bear the words being said outright.

"Where, Draco…where is she?

"A small cottage near our manor in France…just hold on to my robe and I'll apparate us there. Mother, you know of where I speak. I don't know what's going on, but I really don't care right now. Let's go!"

With an audible pop the three travelers were standing outside the cottage on its porch.

"Sir, she's inside…I don't…"

Draco was not able to finish his thought as Severus marched blindly into the cottage to find his love lying peacefully on the couch next to a blazing fire. A house elf that was most certainly from the manor nearby was keeping watch over the sleeping woman.

Severus' heart stopped for a moment as he took in the sight of her.

"_Hermione_," he whispered. "At last, _at last_, Hermione!" He ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms cradling her with her head resting on his shoulder. It was then that the tears began flowing and Severus felt his heart beating again. He had his love with him again, therefore he was alive again.

"Hermione, my love, I'm here! It's Severus, Hermione…I've found you at last! Hermione…please wake…"

"Sir, she's been like that for a couple of hours…um, sir, it's the potion. He changed it somehow and she's going through some sort of shock. I didn't know how to help her…I'd give my life to have not…"

"That's enough, Draco. Floo Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Do it, now!" Severus gave his orders and went back to comforting Hermione's unconscious form. She felt so perfect being in his arms again. He was never letting her out of his sight…out of his reach.

Draco sighed heavily and did as he was told. In a moment, Albus and Poppy were standing in the small living room of this cottage in the French countryside.

"Severus, Draco, what's going on? _Hermione?_" Albus tried to ascertain what was happening.

_"Dear gods! Miss Granger!"_ Poppy exclaimed with a modest amount of fright in her voice. She immediately went over to perform an initial examination of the girl.

"Severus, perhaps you should let Poppy do her job. Let go of…"

"Bugger off, old man! I am not letting Hermione go! Last time I listened to you tell me that, every fucking Death Eater was after her. She's staying with me!" Severus kissed the top of Hermione's head and then he felt her move slightly.

Severus and Poppy both froze as everyone watched with much anticipation.

The warmth and love emanating from her true love allowed Hermione to briefly rejoin the land of the living. She simply had to see his face in the real world, not just her dreams.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and closed nearly as quickly. She tried again, this time managing to keep them open briefly. This occurred several times before Severus tried to get her to stop and save her strength.

"Sev-rus, 's that you, luf?" she whispered hoarsely. "'s that really you?" A single tear escaped her left eye and Severus felt numb with so many emotions battling within.

"Yes, love, it's me…shhh…please save your strength…Albus is here and Poppy is taking care of you. You're going to be alright now. I'm not going to let anything happen, I promise. Now you rest and when you wake I'll be right there by your side." Severus spoke bent over right next to her ear and she visibly relaxed. A small smile drifted across her lips.

"I luf you, Sef-rus. I hoped so hard efryday…but Luc…oh please forgif me, Sef-rus…I tried…"

"Shhh, Hermione…listen to me. I love you and I don't care what that bastard made you do. It's over…we can talk about it later if you want, but all I care about is that you recover fully." With that, Severus picked up Hermione's hand to kiss it and noticed the bright gleam of his ring. Upon seeing it shining brightly on her hand just the same as the day he'd given it to her made his heart swell with an overabundance of love and caused several tears to free themselves from his ebony eyes.

When Severus looked back to Hermione's face he saw her gazing lovingly at him, her own tears running freely.

"It never left my hand, just as you never left my heart." Then, suddenly Hermione grimaced and clutched her stomach. "Oh, it hurts! Oh, Severus, it hurts…" Those were her last words before the pain caused her to lose consciousness again.

"Okay, Professor Snape, we need to transport her now," an unknown male voice penetrated his thoughts.

It was a mediwizard from St. Mungo's. Albus had contacted them to come and bring Hermione there for the treatment she desperately needed.

"_I_ will transport my fiancée, myself, thank you. We will meet you at the emergency registration center of St. Mungo's." Upon noticing the mediwizards' looks of disagreement, he continued, "It is not up for discussion. You will do it my way and no other. Let's go."

Severus picked Hermione up off the couch and immediately apparated. The mediwizards, Albus, and Poppy followed right behind them. Draco and his mother remained at the cottage. They had some serious plans to make.

Things just _hadn't _gone as planned for the Malfoys.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N I hope you all liked this. Hermione and Severus are finally together where they belong! There is some serious healing ahead, but I think our couple is together to stay. I hope all of you who are serious SS/HG fans, like me, are happy you stuck with this, because the Malfoys have come and gone for good!


	24. Freedom

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

****

**_Chapter Twenty-Four: Freedom_**

****

Lucius felt the menacing grip wrap around his throat as he stared coldly into the equally menacing black eyes of his truest adversary. He knew Severus Snape would eventually show up and come looking for a very important bit of information. He'd actually been counting on it.

"What did you do to it?" Severus growled as he tightened his hold on Lucius' throat.

"C-come Sev-rus, s-surely y-you can figure it out f-for yourself?" Lucius replied with a horrible glee. A twisted smile formed on his face as he took in Severus' frustration.

"I don't have the time to figure it out for myself you sadistic bastard and you bloody-well know it! Now fucking _tell me_ or you're going to pray for a Dementor to kiss you!" Severus threw Lucius up against the stone wall of the Ministry's dungeon and let him fall.

Lucius began to laugh softly as he rubbed his throat. "That fucking hurt you asshole!" Lucius spat as he stood himself up. "You're not going to get anything out of me without payment and _you_ bloody-well know _that_!" he continued as he sat himself at the table in the small conference room.

Severus was seething. He knew there was no way to get anything out of Lucius short of Veritaserum, but that wasn't going to happen since he couldn't get it in the Ministry building and the deep pockets of Lucius Malfoy would prevent it from ever being administered during a trial. He really didn't have time for negotiations, but he really didn't know what else to do. He needed to know how that potion was altered in order to counteract the effects. Hermione had only been at St. Mungo's for twelve hours and was deteriorating rapidly. It was only at the urging of the mediwizards and Albus Dumbledore that he find out 'by any means necessary' what was in that potion. It was the only way to save Hermione's life.

"Very well, then…_What do you want?_"

"Well, that _is_ much better, old friend! Tell me Severus, what is it that you find so hypnotic about my dear Hermione that you just couldn't leave us alone? Couldn't find another student to seduce?" Lucius rose and paced a bit before turning in front of the fireplace and staring pointedly at Severus.

Severus picked up the chair in front of him and threw it at Lucius who barely dodged it. "We don't have time for this shit, Lucius! Out with it! What do you want and what is in that potion?"

"You will find out what I did to that potion with enough time to save her but not before you and I discuss a few things. Now, why couldn't you just leave me and Hermione alone? I deserve a little happiness just as much as any other pureblooded wizard!"

"You've got to be kidding, Lucius! Why did I want her back? Are you blind, man? I love her of course! She loves me…not you, not your son, not Harry-Bloody-Potter…ME! There was no way I was going to rest until I had her back. I, too, deserve happiness, Lucius, and you have been in the way of said happiness for most of my life! You took the only person I loved as a child and prevented me from feeling anything other than hate. So fuck you and your pathetic need for happiness!"

Lucius laughed again and turned toward the fire.

"No matter, Severus…I really didn't think it would last. It never does, unfortunately. I _did_ enjoy the feel of that woman's skin against my own. She is unbelievably soft, Severus, especially on the _inside_. But…I don't suppose _you_ would know about that, would you?"

Severus knew he was baiting him and trying to get under his skin, and he was doing a damn good job of it. He reached for his wand, forgetting that he had to turn it in at the front desk, and growled in frustration. He closed his eyes in resignation…So, it was to be a duel of wit and words…

"No, Lucius, I really don't know what she feels like on the inside…yet. And, unfortunately for you, you will not know what _any_ woman feels like on the inside for the foreseeable future. Such a pity your wife is nowhere to be found, not that she'd want you either." Severus smirked and sat himself triumphantly on one of the remaining chairs at the table.

Well, that did it. Lucius' humiliation being thrown in his face without a wand with which he could retaliate decided to put the deal on the table so that he could get the hell out of there and plan his revenge.

"Oh, touché Severus! You are feeling particularly venomous, aren't you? Yes, well, I can see this conversation isn't going anywhere. I want the charges dropped and an antidote to that potion you concocted for my wife. Then, I will give you a wizard's oath to tell you exactly what I did to change that potion. Agreed?"

Knowing that he'd created an antidote for just this kind of occasion and that Lucius was going to be cleared from the charges anyway, Severus agreed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Severus! I'm so glad you're back! Did Lucius talk?" Albus Dumbledore solemnly approached his Potions Master.

"Get me Hermione's healer, Albus. I know how to save her." Severus looked like he'd been through the tortures of hell, but as determined as ever.

The healer, Madam Ludlov, approached Severus as if she'd heard his declaration. "Professor Snape, did you speak with the wizard who brewed the potion?" she asked wearily.

"Yes, Madam, I did. He added frozen Ashwinder eggs." Severus replied with a note of perplexity.

"But, Professor, that would only incite _love_. That is one of the main ingredients in a love potion, is it not?"

Severus sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. "Yes, that is what they're usually intended for, but for some reason when Lucius added them to his highly addictive euphoric potion it only intensified the original effects of the potion. I believe it was his intention to make Hermione not only need him to provide the potion that made her feel euphoria and ecstasy, but the potion that would continuously convince her that she loved him. Eventually, she would have been as good as his with or without that potion. If she was convinced she loved someone else, I…" Severus' explanation trailed off leaving the healer somewhat confused.

"Professor?"

Severus was trying to imagine what he would've assumed if his ring disappeared from Hermione's hand...it would have too if she was convinced that she loved someone else. He would have probably assumed the worst immediately. He would've lost his mind…he would've…

"What? Oh, yes, well…we're going to have to first give Hermione a very concentrated Draft of Peace. While that's taking effect, I'll brew an antidote with the Draft of Peace as a base. I'll need a bezoar, moonstone, mature mandrake root, and, I think, frozen Ashwinder eggs."

"_What?_ Why would you need to use the eggs in the antidote? How can that help Miss Granger?"

"Just get me the ingredients, Madam. I need to get this potion brewed. It is her only hope."

"Professor, I am Miss Granger's healer and I cannot approve the use of potentially dark potions ingredients."

"Are you saying you don't have the ingredients I need, Madam?"

"No, Professor, I do have everything you need, but I need to approve their use. So, if you please…"

"Very well, very well! Look, Madam Ludlov, I am working on theory here, but I believe that if we give Hermione the antidote I gave her last time and include the same ingredient that was used to alter it the second time then that ingredient will make the second antidote work against the second potion. It's all we've got! We've flushed the remaining potion out of her body, but her mind has been overcome with the effects. It won't let go…she needs to be free from them before she can heal. Otherwise, I'm afraid her body will reject anything else. We've got to try! I'll do it on my own if I have to, but I don't want to…it'll take too much time! Now, please, Madam…can we just follow my plan?"

xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Severus picked her up, Hermione felt herself being apparated somewhere, but she knew she was still with Severus so she was more at ease in her sleep. The stress and anxiety of her physical, mental, and emotional condition were still eating away at her, but their effects were significantly numbed with Severus' presence and protection.

'Oh, thank the gods everywhere that he found me! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I just wish I could wake and be with him. It's this horrible ache…I just can't seem to shake it. So much chaos in such a short amount of time! I can't believe I've incited so much hostility in the Malfoys…except Draco, now. He started out so mean and spiteful, but somehow over the past couple of months, he's become someone I don't recognize…He actually _cried _over me…amazing, really. It's all because of that potion. I can't stand it…'

Suddenly, Hermione fell into a deeper, but a blessedly more peaceful state of consciousness.

_"Hermione, open your eyes for me dear."_

_The soft voice was coming from above Hermione so she was able to see the speaker as soon as she opened her eyes. It was the woman from her earlier dreams and they were in the clearing in the woods from her earlier dream when Severus first saved her. What was she doing here now?_

_"Hello, dear. How are you feeling? I need to speak with you and I'm not really sure how much time we have, so I will be brief."_

_"Um, who are you? I know I've seen you before."_

_"My name is Selena Snape, Hermione. I am Severus' sister and admittedly his greatest admirer. I died twenty years ago at the hands of Lucius Malfoy and his poisonous potion. I am here to spare you from that fate. Severus needs only a little more time to brew your medicine. Until then, I'd like to get to know the woman who will soon become my sister-in-law. I have to say, I thought I'd never see the day when Severus learned to love again. I daresay he may not have if I hadn't intervened. As soon as I saw you and what you went through with Malfoy's son I knew you and I were kindred spirits, Hermione. And because of that, I knew you'd be perfect for my brother. He truly loves you, my dear. I couldn't be happier."_

_Hermione was confused. What did she mean by 'intervened'? Has this woman/ghost been spying on her and Severus?_

_"Well, it's nice to meet you, Selena. I have to say I'm a little confused. What do you mean you interfered and made Severus love again? Have you convinced him somehow to love me? Is his mind being controlled?" Hermione's heart was racing…What if Severus' love for her wasn't real?_

_"There, there, my dear, please don't fret! I have not done anything, but allowed Severus to see you in another light. Don't you remember your first kiss at Snape Manor?"_

_"Wait a minute! You were there watching us?! What kind of sister are you?"_

_"Okay, look Hermione, I didn't do anything but be his confidant in his dreams and once when I made myself visible to him. I saw your suffering as you recovered in my family's home. I also saw how Severus was completely taken with your bravery and determination in beating the poison. He had those feelings before I ever entered the picture. Those feelings he displayed as you slept were obvious to someone who knew him so well. That is how your headmaster knew. He knows Severus about as well as I do and he could see that something had finally fallen into place within his heart. I could also tell that he was suffering with guilt over losing me to Lucius so long ago. He needed some guidance to allow his heart to feel. I assure you that that cold-hearted Potions Master he portrays at Hogwarts is a complete façade! Yes, he's got to put up a front and show favoritism toward his fellow Slytherins, but it is also a shield over his heart so that no one will hurt him again. I think that's why he instinctively gave you our family ring. It was his by inheritance, but it had been charmed to only stay on the finger of the woman who would become the next Mistress of Snape Manor. In other words, the reason that that ring is still on your finger is because you and Severus genuinely and whole-heartedly love each other."_

_"Did Severus give me that ring as some sort of test to see if I really loved him? Did he not believe me without it?"_

_"No, Hermione, I can assure you that he acted on pure instinct. I believe he was trying to prove his love for you since you two could not immediately be together. Severus has never been one to do anything by halves. That was why he tried to let you go at first. The limbo of 'what-ifs and maybes' just doesn't work for him, so when you insisted that you would be there with him upon graduation, he decided to just go for it and be completely committed, even if it was in secret. Oh, Hermione, I am actually envious of you to have someone like my brother love you so completely. It was really meant to be."_

_Hermione couldn't help but feel a little sheepish for doubting this woman. "I'm sorry, Selena. Really, it's just that what you were saying didn't make sense to me at first. I guess the thought of Severus not loving me anymore is just too horrible to think about. I really do love him and will always love him. He says he doesn't care about what Mr. Malfoy did to me or what he made me do with that potion, but I can't escape the guilt and shame of it all."_

_Selena knew all too well what Hermione was going through and so she simply embraced her and whispered that it would be alright…that Severus would help her to forget somehow._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy, please rise and face the Wizengamot. Given the fact that we have no witnesses willing to testify and no evidence that an actual crime was committed, you are hereby released from the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement's custody. We consider this case closed. Have a pleasant day."

The magical bindings that held him to the chair disappeared and the door to the room popped open.

And with that, Lucius Malfoy had gotten away with his crimes against Hermione Granger and was free again…

At least he was free from the Ministry's justice. There was a whole different kind of justice awaiting him in his not-so-distant future.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape had never worked so carefully and yet so quickly on a potion in his life. There was never a greater need in his mind for accuracy and speed than at this moment. They were banking Hermione's life on his theory. What if he was _wrong_ this time? There was no time for second-guessing…it was time to give Hermione the antidote.

"Alright, Madam Ludlov, this is it." Severus gingerly held out a clear glass vial with a dark green watery liquid inside. He looked like he was a cross between exhausted and scared.

"This potion should counteract the effects of the altered Optare Potion. She needs to ingest this entire vial immediately." Severus spoke in a detached, almost businesslike manner that directly contrasted his earlier impassioned pleas. He felt that if he took on any other tone or mannerism he would completely breakdown or make some sort of error. This was the only way to get this potion brewed and administered correctly.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. I will let you know…"

"Don't bother. I'm coming with you. She'll want to see me when she wakes."

"_If_ she wakes, Professor. We don't know how long…"

"_When_ she wakes, Madam, I will be there, no matter how long it takes. Let's go." The emotional edge to his voice was back and the mediwitch was starting to assess the situation more clearly. With this new understanding, she did not argue any longer.

With that decided, the mediwitch and Potions Master entered Hermione Granger's room and gave her the entire dose of the antidote. She swallowed it with a little massaging of her throat, but otherwise it went down without incident.

And then they waited and prayed to whatever deities may be listening.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N I have no idea whether or not Ashwinder eggs (frozen or not) are a Dark Magic substance. I figured since they're used in Love Potions (according to the HP Lexicon) which are, from my understanding of canon, illegal, I thought it'd be safe to say they were a "potentially Dark Magic ingredient" for the sake of this story. I know you're all waiting for their reunion. Next chapter, I promise. I had to get her well again didn't I? Please review! Thanks!

Namaste


	25. Forgiveness and Promises

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by**** Chantal**

**_Chapter Twenty-Five: Forgiveness and Promises_**

****

"Professor Snape, please go and get some rest. I promise I will tell you if there is any change in Miss Granger's condition. It's only a matter of time and she'll be better off if you're well-rested. You'll be no good for her if you're unable to even take care of yourself." Madam Ludlov had decided it was time for the professor to stop trying to exceed all records of wakefulness. He needed to rest or he'd make himself ill.

Severus slowly slid his face from his hands as he sat with his elbows on his knees in a hard chair next to Hermione's bed. He felt like he'd been hit with a few dozen bludgers and slipped a couple of liters of sleeping draught. He looked at his Hermione sleeping peacefully in the bed in front of him and felt his heart swell. This woman had somehow slipped into his heart and captured his soul and now he couldn't bear to be without her anymore. He needed her to comfort him and ease this pain worse than any Crucatius curse he'd ever suffered. Without a word or another thought, Severus took out his wand and transfigured the twin bed into a queen. He silently laid himself next to the woman he loved, wrapped his entire body around her, and fell into a blessedly peaceful sleep.

Madam Ludlov watched this automatic display of love and need with a heavy heart. It was highly unorthodox to allow someone to lay in a bed with a patient, but in this case the mediwitch wholeheartedly believed they both could only benefit from such an action. She hoped and prayed more than ever that Hermione Granger would beat the darkness with which she was plagued.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a very pleasant conversation with Selena, Hermione was feeling relaxed and more like her old self than she had in recent memory. Selena was a very amiable and interesting woman. She was very sorry that she couldn't be friends with this woman in the real world. Soon enough, Severus would cure her and…

"Selena, what's going on?" Hermione gasped after feeling her stomach lurch. She felt like a thousand butterflies were in her stomach trying desperately to get out.

"What do you mean, Hermione? Are you alright?" Selena got up to comfort Hermione when she noticed her companion rise and begin to look around as if she needed to go somewhere, but wasn't sure which way to go.

Hermione surveyed her surroundings carefully. Someone was out there and she knew she just had to find that person. 'I can feel him,' Hermione thought, not daring to hope. 'How can that be? Unless…no I'm not dead…I can't be! Severus is going to cure me so I can go back!' Then it all made sense to Hermione. Severus did indeed walk through the trees and into Hermione's sight. Their eyes locked instantly and she knew her fears were for naught. She could feel his relief and elation. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed a few tears to escape. She then quickly looked directly at her companion with delighted amazement.

"Oh my gods, Selena! It's Severus! Over there through the trees…It's him! Oh thank the gods he's come for me!"

Selena Snape smiled quietly as her soul was gifted with the peace she'd longed for since before she died. She walked over to Hermione and hugged her.

"Go Hermione…go and give my brother your love and the happiness he so desperately deserves. Go and be happy, my sister!"

A tear escaped Hermione's eye as she took in Selena's heartfelt words. She could feel the peace enveloping Selena's aura and knew it was time.

Hermione embraced Selena again and whispered, "I will take care of Severus and love him forever, I promise! Good-bye, Selena! Thank you for everything!"

The women separated and Hermione turned to face Severus who had emerged in the clearing where the two women had been bonding.

Hermione's voice caught as she repeated Severus' name over and over. She approached him slowly at first, but quickly broke into a run as she ran into his arms. He enveloped her completely and kissed her sweetly, softly.

Severus whispered into her hair as he held her, "Hermione, my love, it's time to go home. I need you back with me. I can't bear a moment longer without you. Nothing else matters to me anymore. Let's please just go home."

Hermione moved to look into his eyes. They were shimmering with unshed tears. How could she have ever thought it was possible to live without this man? Overwhelming emotion encompassed her as she brought her lips to meet his. She kissed him with all the love she held deep inside. Their embrace was so desperate and complete they were oblivious to all that was changing around them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus slowly opened his eyes as he felt his surroundings change. He saw a fleeting glimpse of his beloved sister actually smiling and waving, but then she was gone almost instantly. He thought perhaps he'd just imagined it. He didn't have much time to contemplate the situation as he was suddenly hit with the sickening sensation of freefalling. He kept his gaze firmly on Hermione who was still firmly held in his embrace, but he could tell that they were definitely moving. He rested his head in the nook of Hermione's neck and shoulder and closed his eyes again to await their fate.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sev-rus?" a dry whisper sounded.

Severus was wary of opening his eyes again, but it felt like Hermione was moving and calling out to him. With great trepidation, Severus opened his eyes and was greeted with the glistening amber ones of his love.

Hermione smiled at Severus as the tears flowed freely.

"Am I awake, Sev-rus? Are you real?" Hermione certainly felt like she was in her body with the aches and grogginess of one who'd slept too long very apparent, but she was afraid to hope that things were as they seemed.

Severus' groggy expression exploded into an extremely rare, full-fledged smile. He ran his hands over Hermione's hair and kissed her lightly.

"Yes, Hermione, I do believe you have finally woken!" He kissed her a few more times and embraced her once again. "Thank the gods you have come back to me, Hermione! I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Just then, the mediwitch came bustling in with her wand at the ready.

"Professor? Are you awake already? Is everything…" Madam Ludlov gasped as she noticed her patient's open eyes looking straight at her.

"Miss Granger! You're awake! Thank Merlin! How are you feeling?"

"Please, Madam, give her a moment to fully wake! She's been unconscious for too long…" Severus began his onslaught of protection, but Hermione was anxious to accommodate the mediwitch and be rid of her.

"Sev-rus, it's okay…I'm okay. Mad'm, I'm a li'l groggy, but there's no pain. I jus' wan' to lie still for a while…take it slowly. I feel safe now. Peaceful. No fear, no despair…_oh gods!_" The tears began to flow as the emotion of her recent ordeals began to surface for the first time. The realization of what lead to her presence here seemed to hit her like a carefully aimed bludger.

"Oh, Sev-rus…_Gods, Sev-rus_…forgive me…_oh gods_!" Hermione stared wide-eyed at the man holding her as she was overwhelmed with an onslaught of memories and vivid emotions they evoked. She could clearly hear Lucius Malfoy's voice echoing in her thoughts now and Severus could see she was reliving it all quite involuntarily.

Severus held Hermione's face with both of his hands and captured her gaze. "Shhh, Hermione! Shhh, it's alright, love…It's all going to be alright. There is nothing for me to forgive. You were _not_ at fault in _any_ way. I have you now and I'm never letting you go. You are safe now…you're with me and you're going to stay with me."

As Severus stared into Hermione's eyes, he unwittingly cast Legilimens on her and was struck with the most degrading images. Hermione's memories of what occurred with Lucius Malfoy were overwhelming her and he was now a witness to the emotional attack. He was saddened and horrified at the memories. He was even more resolved to bring his love some much deserved relief. He would find a way.

"I'm never letting you go, Hermione! No matter what, my love, you are not to blame and I will never hold you accountable for the despicable humiliation you've been forced to endure." Severus tried to reassure her, and he was relieved to see her countenance relax somewhat. She seemed to believe in him…to actually trust him after all she'd been through. She clung to him and cried her heart out into his strong chest.

Madam Ludlov was by Hermione's side instantly. She managed to give her a calming draught as soon as the bitter tears subsided somewhat.

Hermione just looked at Severus as he insisted his allegiance and love for her. She could feel him enter her mind and found herself utterly ashamed. He was seeing what she was reluctantly remembering. Oh, the _shame _of it all! How will he be able to even look at her after what she's done?

But Severus could hear her thoughts as a result of the Legilimens spell. He could feel her fears and hear her despair. Of course she'd hate this, and want to run from the judgment she feared he'd bestow upon her.

Severus simply whispered that he could hear her thoughts and see her pain and that he loved her just the same. Then he broke the mind link and felt her body relax.

She accepted his pledge silently as she drank the potion the mediwitch gave her and relaxed against him again. Severus seemed pleased that she'd calmed down and that fact made her happier than she'd been for so long. She just sat there in his arms in the bed he'd conjured for them in her hospital room. She was vaguely aware that there were other people in the room, but didn't feel up to acknowledging them, so she feigned ignorance. She just wanted to try to get to a place where she wouldn't hear Lucius' voice and feel his hands on her.

Severus ignored their visitors as well. He just stared off into space as he gently rocked Hermione on the bed. He was considering options that might help her escape the memories and erase the pain without having to resort to obliviating his young love. If he did that, he'd run the risk of her memories of their relationship disappearing as well. He didn't think he could survive that, but could Hermione survive the haunting of Lucius and the ordeal of the Optare Potion? And then, of course, there was the task of making both Malfoys pay for what they had done…

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days passed as Hermione recuperated at St. Mungos. Severus spent a lot of time just sitting with her, reading to her, or simply talking. He explained how he'd come up with the salve to remove her enslavement bonds. She was shocked that they were gone and even more surprised that Draco had helped.

"Oh it was simple once I'd done a little research and obtained the necessary ingredients. I figured it out the night before your graduation actually and enlisted young Mr. Malfoy's help in providing the key ingredient for the Malfoy tattoo while I provided the main ingredient for the Slytherin marking. I needed the blood of those to whom you 'belonged,' but it had to be given willingly with a genuine desire to see you freed. Fortunately for him, Mr. Malfoy did seem to have this desire when I explained what I needed. I guess he was trying to free you before his father…well, anyway, I had the potion ready the morning of your graduation, but you'd already gone to the ceremony and I was abysmally late, so I figured I could tell you after the ceremony. And, well, you know why I didn't, so I just took the liberty of applying the cure whilst you slept here."

Hermione had been shocked that Draco had helped Severus free her. She was convinced that he was working with his father when he went with them after the graduation. Then, when he took her to the cottage so she could be with him, she thought he really must care somewhere deep inside, but was just severely misguided. She really wasn't able to consider him much due to the withdrawal pain, but thoughts did cross her mind. She wondered what had happened to him and Severus explained that he left him at the cottage in France and wasn't really sure what had become of him since.

He continued bitterly, "I don't really care, but Draco had better watch out for his father, because it isn't going to take long for Lucius to put two and two together and come up with Draco being behind that stunning spell that allowed you to be taken from him."

Hermione actually felt guilty over Draco's predicament, but didn't express this particular emotion. She knew that would send Severus into a rage, so she just dropped the whole conversation.

xxxxxxxxxx

In addition to her time healing with Severus, Hermione spend time with her extended family: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Minerva, and Albus. They had been by to see her repeatedly and she welcomed them, but didn't talk much. They mostly understood, but were saddened by her lackluster, defeated aura. No one was willing to give up. They were all determined to find a way to allow Hermione to get past the ordeal of the past several months, so they kept visiting and trying to cheer her up.

There was one other visitor that no one, save the new front desk receptionist knew about. It was this visitor that ultimately made the difference in Hermione's road to recovery.

The room was dark as this mysterious visitor opened her door. Getting by security wasn't that difficult considering it was early morning and people were coming in to the hospital to begin their workday in droves. He merely applied a glamour and blended in. In an effort to avoid Severus Snape, he waited outside the room until he watched him leave to take a shower and eat some breakfast.

According to the front desk witch, Severus Snape had taken up residency in Hermione Granger's room and no one seemed to care. The receptionist had merely shrugged her shoulders when he inquired about the impropriety of it all. What did she know? She was new not only to this hospital, but this country. It very well _could_ have been considered acceptable here.

With a softly whispered 'lumos,' the room was faintly lit with the glow of a few candles. Hermione Granger was lying on her side fast asleep facing the visitor as he entered. He quickly muttered a silencing spell and one that would warn when anyone was coming. He just had to see her again, but definitely no one else. He knew he was most definitely not welcome here.

He stepped purposefully over to the sleeping woman and felt his breath catch. How lovely she was even with all that she'd been through! How he ached to hold her next to him as he used to. How had she gotten to him so thoroughly? How had he actually learned to love? How had he fallen in love with _her_? The answer was simple: he'd fallen into his own trap.

Hermione's visitor removed the glamour, knelt next to her bed, and gingerly stroked her hair. It was this familiar, light touch that roused the sleeping woman. She opened her eyes slowly and simply smiled when she saw him.

"I knew you'd come," she whispered. "What took you so long?"

Severus was feeling better than he had in weeks…he had just eaten a rather satisfactory meal and was freshly showered. Hermione should be awake by now and he was hoping she'd like to go out for a walk in St. Mungos enchanted gardens. It was perfect weather and she really could do with some fresh air.

Unfortunately, Severus was stalled by an anxiously waiting headmaster outside Hermione's room.

"Severus, please wait a moment. Don't go in there just yet. I need to talk to you."

At Severus' incredulous look, Albus heavily sighed, "It's important and will most certainly keep you out of Azkaban. Please sit."

Severus raised an eyebrow at this declaration. His curiosity was certainly piqued, so he sat at on the bench just outside Hermione's room to await Albus' explanation.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's visitor was shocked at her…well, her _friendliness_. He just stared at her for a minute before responding.

"How did you know? You mean you're not angry or upset to see me?" The man squeezed Hermione's hand and felt his eyes tear up at the unexpected warmth she was sending his way.

"Draco, how could I not know you'd come? I know what you've done to help me...and, well, I know how you feel about me…I can truly feel your love radiating around you when you're with me. It's actually quite beautiful." Hermione seemed to be eerily calm and unreasonably content.

"Hermione, how can you be so kind to me? This…all you've gone through is ultimately and thoroughly _my fault_. How can you say that my love is a beautiful thing? It's done nothing but hurt you! I'm the reason you feel pain! I'm the cause of it all, Hermione!" Draco bent his head and pressed his lips to Hermione's hand. She could feel the dampness of his tears on her hand and felt her heart go out to this boy, no man, who was such an enigma to her. He constantly surprised her.

"Shhh, Draco, please listen to me…_I forgive you._ It's that simple. I can see in your eyes that you are truly sorry and that you truly love me the best you know how. I know you were the one who got this whole mess started, but you've been trying to fix it and make amends in the end. That's all I need to forgive you."

Draco was floored at this declaration. He had expected her to scream and hit him, not welcome and _forgive_ him! He was honestly speechless. He just looked at her like she was his breath of life.

Hermione sat up and grasped both of Draco's hands in hers while he continued to kneel before her.

"There is one thing that I need you to do for me, for me to feel like it is truly over and that you and I are free from this burden of the events stemming from my first dose of the Optare Potion."

Draco squirmed at her frank appraisal of how this all got started, but he knew he deserved it. He'd do anything to make this up to Hermione, so he was ready for her request…or so he thought.

"Anything, Hermione! I'll do anything for you…just name it!"

"I knew I could count on you, Draco. I need you to get me the original recipe for the Optare Potion and any copies that may be in existence. It's a Malfoy potion, so you are going to have to be the one who does this. No matter what, Draco, I need you to get me that potion."

As shocked and saddened as Draco Malfoy was by her request, he was ready to do whatever she wished…and so he reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, Hermione. I'll get you what you've asked for…I promise."

xxxxxxxxxx

_Okay…you probably hate me if you're still reading this. All I can say is that this chapter has gone in SEVERAL different directions in the course of writing it. I've rewritten this chapter four times! I had planned for this to be the chapter where Severus and Hermione FINALLY got together, but there were other things that needed to happen first…namely this encounter with Draco. Any guesses why Hermione wants the recipe for the potion that has made her life hell? Well, at any rate…the long awaited reunion WILL take place in the next chapter, so if you're patient with me…I'll try to get it out next week! Thanks for reading even though I don't update regularly. Please let me know what you think!_

_Namaste_


	26. Delivering on Promises Part One

A/N I know this chapter is sorely lacking in what you're all expecting…in fact, it's nonexistent. Certain events just need to take place before the blessed union that is destined. Hermione needs her justice and the Malfoys need their comeuppance before peace can be found. I hope you agree. Enjoy!

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by Chantal**

**_Chapter Twenty-Six: Delivering on Promises (Part 1)_**

"WHAAATTT??!!" was all Severus could manage when Albus told him who had come to see Hermione while he was away and why. He immediately crossed to her room and threw open the door.

Hermione was out of bed and staring out the window with a peculiar grin upon her face. She appeared more like her former self at this moment than she had since he found her in France. When Severus burst through the door, Hermione merely turned to him and sighed.

"Everything is going to be alright, Severus…Draco's going to get me what I need to get through this! He promised. You'll see…when Draco returns, things are definitely going to get better!" she said with barely contained excitement.

Severus was speechless. What in the world was she talking about? How is _Draco Malfoy_, of all people, helping her with something he could not? Cold, bitter thoughts snuck their way into Severus' thoughts and planted themselves there.

'_Is it possible that Hermione has actual feelings for Draco? Did the Optare Potion have some adverse effect or could she have come to love him over the months they spent together? No one really saw much of them during those months…maybe she clung to you because you healed her and she was merely angry at him for tricking her…maybe she'd been longing for Mr. Malfoy for those months you and she had been getting to know each other? Is it possible that Hermione was never yours to begin with?'_

Hermione didn't pay any attention to Severus' stillness or silence. She just walked up to him and kissed him chastely on the cheek. Then she returned to her place by the window gazing dreamily at the view with a crooked little smile once again upon her face.

Severus held a death grip upon his wand in one hand and the door handle in the other. He watched Hermione as she approached him and pecked him on the cheek with morbid fascination. This only helped him convince himself that she really didn't feel the love that he did.

'_How could this have happened? Why…'_

Severus' confused inner dialogue was interrupted with a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly to take out his pain on the intruder, but when he saw it was his friend and mentor, Albus Dumbledore, he simply slumped his shoulders in defeat and gave the older man a quizzical look that begged him to explain what in the name of Merlin was going on.

Albus witnessed the short interaction between Severus and Hermione and knew instantly how it sounded. He knew why Hermione was behaving this way, but he also knew immediately how Severus was interpreting it because of his silence. If he didn't step in now, there's no telling what Severus would do next…or more directly to an unsuspecting Draco Malfoy when he returned.

"Severus, my boy, please come with me back outside and let me finish explaining. I assure you, things are not as you imagine." Albus walked with Severus back to the bench, made sure the door was closed, and turned back to his friend so that he could relieve his burden as quickly as possible.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy left Hermione Granger's room with a combination of relief, joy, hope, and fear. He was overcome with all of these feelings when Hermione welcomed him and forgave him. She had told him that his love for her was a _'beautiful thing'_…he never saw _that_ one coming! Now, he was on a mission to retrieve the Optare Potion recipe and all copies upon her request. He only knew about the one copy he had requested during his time with Hermione so they could brew the potion themselves. It seemed awfully sadistic now to have had the person addicted to the potion be forced to brew it, but at the time he knew she was the only one skilled enough to do it at Hogwarts, with the obvious exception of Professor Snape.

Draco wasn't entirely sure what Hermione wanted the recipe for…he feared she just wanted to make it for herself again, but somehow felt that wasn't it. She looked too calm, almost resolved…like she had a plan. If she simply wanted the potion, or was still addicted to it, she would have just begged him for some while offering herself as payment as she had done before. The thought of what happened before both excited Draco and repulsed him. He had an erection as soon as he thought of Hermione begging for another dose and doing his bidding for every little taste she could get. He could still taste her and feel her soft skin under his hands as she writhed beneath him…

"Oh, you're fucking _sick_, Draco!" he scolded himself. "The woman you love had asked you to do something for her and all you can do is indulge in twisted fantasies, or more accurately, memories of a twisted reality! Get a hold of yourself, man!"

Draco smirked at his double entendre…_ 'get a hold of myself?'_…

His erection was painfully pulsing as memories of a climaxing Hermione screaming his name entered his thoughts. He decided he was going to have to fix this situation if he was going to concentrate on his mission. So Draco turned away from the stairs leading to the Malfoy dungeons and head in the direction of his room.

..._a short time later..._

Draco panted for a few moments as he tried to compose himself. He collapsed on his side and let the tears freely fall. He realized in that moment of self-indulgence that he really did love Hermione, but that she was not his, was never really his, and that he didn't deserve her even if she was.

It was the potion that made her behave that way. She only seduced him in order to please him enough to give her another dose of her coveted potion. In all their time together, in every intimate situation, in public and private, Hermione never voluntarily looked him in the eyes. How could he not have realized this before? She was acting on physical need for the potion and doing what she had learned she needed to do to get it. And in true Hermione Granger form, she quickly became an expert at it. She must have done the same thing with his father…He was honestly sickened with himself. How could he have hated her so much as to purposely turn her into his personal whore…and then Lucius' only so that he could have her back to service him someday? He was utterly disgusted with the kind of man he had become…a flawless reflection of his Death Eater father.

'_Yeah, well not for long…'_ he thought bitterly.

The only way to make up for it was to do whatever Hermione wanted. Right now, she wanted that potion recipe and all its copies, so that's what she'd have. After that, he'd do whatever else she requested…she deserved no less.

With renewed purpose, Dracocomposed himself. When he was quite ready, he stood tall, gave one last disgusted glance at the bed upon which he'd just indulged himself, and strode out of the room in the direction of the Malfoy dungeons. He needed to get that potion recipe and get the hell out of that house.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Severus, Hermione has been through a great deal, as you well know, and she's desperate for a solid resolution. In short, she wants to be sure that this never happens again…not to her or anyone else for that matter." Albus was standing in front of a very dejected looking potions master.

"I know all this, Albus… I told her I'd help her forget. There's this charm my mother…" Severus began, but then thought better of sharing such an intimate detail from his childhood.

"At any rate, I'm working on it. She should be concentrating on getting better, not consorting with the vermin that got her into this situation to begin with!"

Severus stood abruptly and pushed his way past the older man. He walked over to Hermione's door and put a hand gently on it as if she could somehow feel his touch.

"Severus, you must understand that although young Mr. Malfoy is to blame for initiating these events, he has honestly fallen in love with Miss Granger. I verified it myself this morning through Legilimens. I had to be sure, before I let him leave. He only wishes to help and so I think he owes it to Miss Granger to do whatever he can. She needs him to do something only he can…"

"What? What exactly is it that Mr. Malfoy can do for Hermione that I, her _intended_, cannot?"

Albus sighed. He knew Severus wasn't going to like this, but gathered his own Gryffindor courage and answered honestly.

"Mr. Malfoy has been sent to retrieve the original recipe for the Optare Potion and all of its copies. Only a Malfoy can see the parchment the original recipe is written upon and touch it. He is also one of the three people in this world who can summon all of the copies. Hermione needs him to do this for her. She intends to use it, my boy."

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco found his way rather easily to the potions lab in the Malfoy dungeons. Father had not been here for a while. He had no idea where his father was. Somehow the link wasn't working. He could tell if his father's presence was absent, but he was unable to locate him.

He walked over to what appeared to be a rather ordinary desk. There was nothing on the desk, but it was accompanied by a well-worn, comfortable leather chair. Draco stood in front of the desk and placed both hands on its surface.

With intense concentration, he muttered, _"Ostendo sum ut mihi, Draco Malfoy, venenum de optare votum."_

Instantly the aged parchment with the title "Venunum de Optare Votum" materialized in Draco's waiting hands. He smirked at this small sample of his familial power.

"Now for the rest of them…_Ego voco totus fundo de venenum optare votum."_

Again, Draco waited for the copies to appear. It took a few minutes, but two copies found their way into the Malfoy potions lab and Draco's hands.

"Wow, only two copies? I know one came from my trunk with my old Hogwarts things, but the other must have been Father's. He's going to know something's up when he sees it's missing. I best get the hell out of here before he decides to apparate here and find out why his potion has suddenly gone missing."

Draco looked around and made sure everything looked the way it did when he got here. He didn't want any evidence that anyone had been there. His father was going to figure things out soon enough…he didn't want to give him a head start in the matter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione couldn't concentrate. Draco hadn't been gone all that long, but it felt like ages! She and Selena hadn't been making silly girl chit-chat while they bonded in her dream. They had been planning and plotting a way to fix this situation and make sure the Malfoys (or anyone else for that matter) couldn't harm anyone with that potion. Selena had been very happy when Hermione explained what had happened to Draco and his feelings for her during their months together.

"_Oh, Hermione, that's perfect! We can use a Malfoy on our side!" Selena squeezed Hermione's hand in delight._

"_What do you mean, Selena? Draco says he's in love with me, but stands idly by as other members of his family use me for their own gains. He just waits around for them to get what they want, so that he can have his turn! It doesn't sound like he's on my side, Selena! It sounds like he's on his own side!"_

"_Yes, I understand how you can think that…But Hermione, if he's in love with you, he's only appeasing his family so that they won't hurt you and so that they'd give you to him when they've got what they wanted. I know it sounds twisted, but this is the Malfoys we're talking about! He probably thought his father would kill him if he opposed him or tried to hide you…and he probably thought his mother would kill you for making her husband want you so badly. Believe me, I know Narcissa Black, ah Narcissa Malfoy, and she knows the ways of dark, pureblooded men including her husband. She isn't so naïve to believe that she was the only person Lucius was sleeping with, but I'd bet anything that she believed she was the only one he actually desired. Poor thing…"_

"_What's your point? That I should be grateful that Draco loves me? Would I be dead if he didn't?" Hermione was utterly confused…a state of being that never sat well with her._

"_Yes. I do believe that Narcissa would have found a way to find you and attempted to kill you. Lucius may have kept you for a while…years, even…but eventually he would have either gotten bored or angry with you and condemned you to the hands of his fellow Death Eaters. I'm not sure if Draco would've survived opposing his father…it's hard to say. My point in all this is that if Draco Malfoy is really in love with you, and all signs indicate that he is, we can use that love to rid the world of the Optare Potion once and for all!"_

"_Draco can do that?" Hermione was now intrigued._

"_Yes, my dear, he certainly can! That potion is a Malfoy Family Potion. Its original resides in their potions lab and only a Malfoy can get a hold of it. Before you ask, I know this because Lucius tormented me with the information whilst I was in his 'care.' Draco knows how to do this, I'm sure of it! If you ask Draco to bring you the original and any copies, I can tell you how to destroy them…"_

Oh, yes…Hermione couldn't wait to complete Selena's plan. Once that potion was out of existence, she could personally deal with Draco, and then finally be free. She didn't need to worry about Lucius Malfoy anymore…Selena said that she was finally ready to take care of him herself.

Now if Draco would only hurry up…

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco arrived back at St. Mungos after only an hour. He reapplied the glamour he'd used so easily earlier…well, no one had seen through him other than his former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The second he left Hermione's room, with his glamour back on, Dumbledore stunned him. He thought he was off to the Ministry at that point, but was shocked to see that Dumbledore had no intention of calling the Aurors. Rather, he placed him in a chair and sat in one opposite. He then cast Legilimens on him and read his mind.

"_So, Mr. Malfoy, you've fallen in love with Miss Granger, have you? Well, I must remind you that she and Severus are engaged to be married. You don't seem to have any plans of stopping them in your mind, so I'm curious as to why exactly you're here?"_

_When Draco just stared at him, Dumbledore sighed and muttered, "Finite Incantatem."_

_Instantly, Draco blinked several times and sat up properly in his chair._

"_Sir, I love her. I know what I did was wrong, but I'm not the same person I was last year! I just wanted to see with my own eyes that she was really okay and let her to know that I'd still be there for her._ _She could have changed her mind…I just needed to know before I went away to hide my mother from Lucius. I would take her with me if she wanted to go. It appears that's not what she wants from me." Draco kept looking from his hands to Hermione's door with pure lament written across his features._

"_Mr. Malfoy, I know you began this mockery with the full intention of humiliating our Miss Granger, but it appears you have been caught in your own web of deceit. I can see that she has asked you to do something for her that only you can do, so I will allow you to follow through with your mission on Hermione's behalf…Be aware, however, that Professor Snape will be informed of the situation and he will not allow you to come anywhere near Hermione again. You will do this and then you will voluntarily allow Miss Granger to punish you as she sees fit. If not, the Aurors will be called and you can allow the Wizengamot to render your sentence. I assure you, Miss Granger will find a more fitting punishment. You have a lot to answer for, Mr. Malfoy, whether you love her or not. Do I make myself clear?"_

Draco had no idea what to expect when he returned. Any number of situations were possibilities…Professor Snape hexing him into oblivion, the Aurors already there waiting for him, Dumbledore stunning him again, hell, even Lucius could be there for all he knew ready to hurl a killing curse his way. He knew there was trouble ahead for him at St. Mungos, but he owed it to Hermione to follow through. He'd just deal with whatever crossed his path when he came to it.

Hermione sitting by the window in her with controlled impatience _alone_ certainly never crossed his mind.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco whispered as he approached her.

"Draco? Is that you?" Hermione looked at him, he noticed, for the first time. She actually appeared happy to see him…_relieved?_

"Yes, love, it's me, Draco. Is everything alright?"

Hermione was standing in front of him beaming with glee and flung her arms around him.

"Do you have the potion original and copies?" she asked into his neck.

When Hermione heard him whisper 'yes' she squeezed him tighter and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco was stunned. Was he being set up? Were Aurors in the shadows waiting for him to molest her?

Hermione released him and held out her hand. "Can I have them, please?" she whispered excitedly.

Draco didn't think twice about it. He reached into his robes and revealed the three scrolls of parchment. One of them had a silver glow that indicated it was the original.

When Hermione tried to pick up the original, her hand went through it like water.

"Ah, well, I don't know why I didn't see that one coming. You can't touch it because you're not a Malfoy. You can have the copies, though."

Hermione was frustrated. She should've seen that one coming too. Of course it wouldn't let anyone else touch it…it was a Malfoy potion. Well, she would just have to enlist a certain Malfoy's help in her mission.

"Hermione, what do you want these for anyway? You can't possibly want this potion anymore! You're cured, aren't you? Please tell me you're not going to brew this!" Draco was holding on to her upper arms and shaking her slightly, but she didn't seem fazed at all by his contact.

"You will unhand her Mr. Malfoy, this instant or you will meet a most miserable death I assure you!"

Professor Snape.

Draco slowly released his contact with Hermione and turned to see his former potions professor standing menacingly in the doorway. Professor Dumbledore revealed himself to be sitting at the table in Hermione's room.

Concealment charms. Right.

"Uh, Professor Snape, sir, I, uh, I was just…Hermione?" Draco stumbled as he sat on the window seat Hermione had been on previously.

"Oh, Severus, it's fine. I don't really care about that. I guess I'm going to need him to help me. I thought I could do it myself, but it appears I'm going to need his help after all." Hermione was back to pacing again.

"Help with _what_ exactly?" Severus implored.

"Help with vanquishing this vile potion from existence forever, of course!" Hermione looked at the pieces of parchment in her hands and froze.

She recognized one of them. She'd used it to brew the potion back at Hogwarts in Draco's room and the Slytherin Secrets Chamber. Oh, how she wanted to bury those memories. How degrading…

'No time to worry about that now…got to destroy the Optare Potion from existence. Draco will just have to help me some more. I'll take care of one copy and Severus can do the other copy. Gods, he looks terrible! When did that happen? He looked fine this morning before breakfast…Hermione, you can be so thick sometimes! Draco's presence and my allowing it! He must think…No, I need him! Oh, Severus…' Hermione's eyes turned and bore through Severus' own.

She immediately walked over to him and kissed him thoroughly. When she broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes begging him to cast Legilimens on her.

"Hermione? No, I don't want to invade your mind…Tell me what you want me to know!" he whispered into her ear as she clung to him.

"I love you so desperately, Severus! I've never loved Draco, ever…Anything I did for him was in an effort to please him so that he'd give me more of that potion…the potion I realize now that I'd actually brewed for him! I've got to get rid of it, Severus. I need it to not exist. Please help me!" Hermione was holding Severus with both hands on the sides of his face and whispering her pleas with her lips nearly touching his.

Severus was overwhelmed with her passionate declaration. Gods, he loved this strong, beautiful woman. He'd help her, even if it meant working with Draco Malfoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Well, I fully expected to be able to put this in one chapter, but it's getting out of control…sometimes I think these chapters write themselves and I'm just the hand that types them! From what I can foresee, there will be a part 2 to this chapter and then the grande finale! Many thanks to those of you sticking with me and reviewing! You are appreciated more than I can express!

To Grill -I just wanted to thank you for your most complimentary review. It was very inspiring. I had hoped to finish this over the holidays, but got distracted. Anyway, your review really touched me and has helped me work more on ch.27. So, thanks...I hope you enjoy this.


	27. Delivering on Promises Part Two

A/N Well, here's the continuation of the last chapter… Hermione's justice is at hand and the Malfoys are about to pay dearly in very different, yet similar ways! Enjoy!

**Dark Ecstasy**

**by**** Chantal**

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Delivering on Promises (Part 2)_**

"_Gods_, Hermione, I do hope I wasn't imagining your summons! I have missed you more than I care to admit to even myself. Even the Dark Lord managed to forego too much of the Crutatius once he discovered I had actual feelings for you that he could manipulate to his benefit. It is to _my _benefit that he knows nothing of Severus' true _attachment_, shall we say, to you, or I daresay I may not be here…at least not in one piece. No matter, love, you _did_ call for _me_ and I intend on picking up where we left off. Please hurry…"

Lucius Malfoy was back in the room he shared with Hermione during her tenure as his 'guest'. He was gazing wistfully at the magical portrait he commissioned of Hermione on only her second day with him. He knew then that he needed to have her presence even when he'd have to leave her in their room alone. This portrait used to hang in his private study in Malfoy Manor, but he brought it here when she was abruptly ripped out of his life and he was released from the Ministry. She was a beautiful sight in her softly shimmering golden robes…a goddess, really. Her hair flowed luxuriously down her back with a few tendrils covering her chest. She didn't really move much unless he asked just right…she seemed a bit sedate, actually, but breathtaking nonetheless.

Lucius had been sleeping in his study back at Malfoy Manor when he felt a presence. He woke abruptly, wand at the ready. Nothing. No one. Then he heard her.

_"Lucius?__ Lucius, can you hear me? Please, I need to see you again. I'm hoping our link is still working…Please meet me back in our 'home' Lucius! I need to talk to you…There's so much I need to say! Please come to me!"_

He had thoroughly assured himself that he was imagining her voice, her sweet words, her being…but what if he wasn't? What if she really was calling out for him and he ignored it? She would be so hurt and confused…and he would've lost an unexpected opportunity to claim her again! Damn it all! Surely, it wouldn't hurt anything to just go and check? He'd spent enough time drinking his confusion and longing away. Perhaps, Hermione actually _wanted_ him after all? There was only one way to find out…

And so, here he was…back at the Russian manor, back in their room…their 'home' as she'd called it…how unexpectedly endearing. 'What has this slip of a muggleborn done to you…a highly powerful, pureblooded Death Eater?' Lucius shook his head as he stared at Hermione's portrait. He didn't care why, he just cared about having her back…by choice. It wouldn't be long now…

"Hello, Lucius."

Lucius froze. He knew that voice…but it couldn't be…she was dead.

He slowly turned around and felt his blood freeze instantly as his worst suspicion was confirmed.

_"Selena?"_

"Yes, Lucius, it's me…and you, my dark angel, need to pay for what you've done this time. I do believe I'm just the one to hand down your sentence…"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure it's that simple, Hermione?" Draco whispered next to her after she'd finished her explanation.

Hermione sighed. Didn't Draco think she'd thought this through thoroughly?

"Yes, Draco, it's _that_ simple. You simply need to sprinkle the original parchment with dried scurvy-grass and then say the Evanesco spell. The scurvy-grass will muddle the words and weaken the magic that controls the parchment. You need to do it, since it's Malfoy magic. So, whad'ya say?"

Severus smirked at the way Hermione was taking charge of this situation and how incredibly little Draco knew about magic in comparison to her. He really had little to do at this point except watch and wait. _His_ promise would be kept later.

"Anything, Hermione; you know that. Do you have the dried scurvy-grass?"

Hermione smiled and gestured to Albus who she'd asked earlier to retrieve the ingredient. Albus brought the dried scurvy-grass over to the pair and put it in Draco's open hand.

He sprinkled the grass over the parchment and watched as the words began to jumble and blend together. _'Befuddlement Draught!__ This is the key ingredient…How very clever, Hermione!'_ Draco thought.

He then pointed his wand at the pile of parchments with the original on top and muttered, "Evanesco!" True to Hermione's word and with little fanfare, the Optare Potion recipe and its copies were truly gone from existence.

If it weren't for the tears freely flowing from Hermione's eyes, Severus would've thought nothing of significance had just taken place. He'd really expected more resistance either from Draco or the parchment itself, but nothing like that happened. He immediately rose and gathered Hermione in his arms before Draco had a chance to digest what he'd just done.

"Shhh, Hermione! It's alright…you've done it! You've rid the world of that vile potion…you're free now," Severus whispered into her hair.

"I know it's just so wonderful…I can't believe it! I knew it would be simple once I had Draco's help, I just can't believe it's finally done! Oh, thank Merlin, Severus!" Just then Severus bent down and captured Hermione's lips in a sweet kiss that was both thankful and celebratory.

Draco promptly gathered his wits as soon as Severus embraced Hermione and felt his heart sink as soon as their lips touched. He simply gaped at the couple with a pained look upon his face. Albus was the one who finally took pity upon the young, misguided man.

"Yes, well, Miss Granger, Severus?"

Hermione and Severus separated and looked at the cause of their interruption with curiosity.

"I'm afraid there are still a few loose ends we need to attend to…namely what to do with Draco and Narcissa, and how to neutralize Lucius.

A mischievous smirk graced Hermione's face.

"Not to worry, Professor Dumbledore, Selena and I have everything under control…"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Now if you can just be patient, Lucius dear, I believe our company should be arriving momentarily."

"Selena, I don't know how you came to be here or what exactly you think you're going to accomplish…"

Lucius didn't get to finish his thought due to the loud banging at the door.

"I think you ought to answer that, Lucius," Selena advised sweetly as her apparition lingered by the ornate window.

Lucius stared at her for a moment and then went to answer the door, assuming it was Hermione. Maybe he was just hallucinating; he'd turn around and see that there was no vision of Selena and never had been.

Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy was wrong on both counts.

"Narcissa? What the _bloody hell_ are you doing here?"

Selena laughed lightly.

"Why, Lucius, don't you know? She's come to _kill_ you…"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Professor Dumbledore, Severus? I need you to leave Draco and me alone for a few moments. He and I need to resolve a few issues between ourselves."

Severus' first inclination was to heartily deny that particular request, but in light of Hermione's earlier declaration and the feelings of love and trust he felt so deeply, he squelched that instinct, nodded his assent, and left abruptly followed by the headmaster.

"Well, now that we're alone with nothing left to do, I think you and I ought to talk, Draco." Hermione looked solemn, but peaceful as she sat upon her bed and gestured for him to sit at the foot of the bed.

Draco made himself comfortable and stared at Hermione in anticipation. The silence between them was thick and he was anxious to end the anticipation of what she had to say, of what would become of him. He reached out and gently grasped her folded hands as they rested in her lap.

"Hermione, you must believe me, I love you and knowing you so personally has completely changed my life!"

Hermione gently shook her head and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"Draco, I have no doubt about your feelings. I know what you say is the truth and I don't need Legilimency to tell me that. What I do need is for you to explain yourself…What in the name of Merlin happened to you to make you go from absolutely hating me enough to begin this twisted drama to loving me so much that you renounce your heritage, everything you've been taught, your family, and very easily your life? What I want to know is…_why do you love me?_

Draco was at a loss. How to explain such a thing? _'I guess I'll just try the old fashioned truth…'_

"Hermione, I've never known love. Not love in the truest form, anyway. My mother loved me the best she knew how; my father, well, I don't know what he feels but I doubt it's anything like love…possessiveness, I think…pride occasionally. Anyway, I've never valued emotions; I only viewed them as a weakness. When I began this, I was so full of hate for you and your golden boy friends. Looking back, I guess I was jealous of your bond with them, your intelligence, and your fearlessness. It was that that really sent me over the edge. You just had no fear or respect for me or for anything I believed in. I had known about the Optare Potion from my father's drunken stories and I saw it as the perfect way to control you and put some fear and respect for all things Malfoy in you. I honestly had no idea how far this would go, or how many people would be involved. I really just envisioned a bit of humiliation, using you to serve my, um, sexual needs, and then just deny you the potion. I thought you'd find a way to fight the addiction or you'd just die. At the time, I didn't care; and now I am most ashamed and horrified at that thought."

Hermione gasped at that last little confession of Draco's most intimate thoughts. He looked up sharply, as if he'd been shocked, saw the terror in her eyes, and squeezed her hands. He needed to get on with this quickly or she just might hex him to death.

"I'm sorry, Hermione! I know it's unforgivable, but it's truly why I did it. I just wanted to break you. What I ended up doing was breaking myself. But I found something unexpected lying dormant under that façade, Hermione. Somewhere along the line, I got possessive of you and that's why I kept you with me so much. That wasn't the original plan. I found myself wanting to actually _make love_ to you, to give you pleasure, to make you want me. I was supposed to be _using_ you, but instead I was falling for you. You were so beautiful, powerful, determined, intelligent…I didn't know it until you went and wrote that letter to Professor Snape and Father made me hand you over. Oh gods, Hermione, the moment I handed you over to my father, I felt my heart for the first time. It was breaking! I just wanted to keep you safe and I thought if I gave Father what he wanted, he would just get bored and give you back. I wanted to get you off that damned potion…I was just too weak. You are everything I wish I was and I love you for that and for giving me the chance to actually _feel_. I am saved because of you."

Draco felt the warmth of tears fall as he let his emotions out for the first time in such an honest way. He then felt a soft hand touch his face and wipe those tears away.

"Thank you for telling me, Draco. I want you to know that _I forgive you_. You can't help the way you were raised, but you can change the kind of man you become. I don't know why this had to happen, but I can see that several positive things may come from such a horrible situation. I hurt deeply, Draco, I do. I wish I could forget, but that's not the answer for me. It is for you, though."

Draco looked up at Hermione with confusion in his eyes.

Hermione smiled. "Draco, I want you to feel this love you have inside for me, but I want you to be able to give it to another who will be able to return your feelings. I don't want you destroyed by this. I'm going to modify your memory, so you will remember this love and have a vague memory of the girl you felt it for, but all of this will be gone. You need to forget me and what you've done. I don't think you'll ever forgive yourself enough to move on and that's what I want for you. I want you to love another the way you love me and have a happy life. I also know the Dark Lord will want you, but we can't let him have you, so you will have to go into hiding as a Muggle until this war is over. Don't get me wrong, Draco, you will know you have aligned with the Light and that we have worked together, but this whole Optare business and what role you've had in my suffering will be erased."

"No, Hermione! You can't! You mustn't! I don't want to forget you! I'll go away; I'll live as a Muggle; I'll do whatever you want, just please let me have the memory of loving you! Please…"

Was Draco Malfoy actually begging her to not make him forget her? This situation just gets stranger and stranger…

"Draco, you will not forget the love you feel, just the identity of the woman you felt it for. I will not take the good away, just your knowledge that it was me you loved. You will have the good memories of us, I promise. I'm sorry, but it's what I've decided."

Draco looked into her eyes and saw only kindness and warmth. Under different circumstances, she could've loved me…I am truly worthy of love. Just as he accepted his fate, Hermione leaned in and gently kissed his lips to let him know that his thoughts were true. The Draco Malfoy he had become was indeed worthy of love.

And with that last moment between them, Hermione signaled for Albus to return. She felt it was safer for a more experienced wizard to perform the spell. In all honesty, she was too emotionally involved to be sure of her accuracy.

As she left the room, she heard Albus say, "Optare Obliviate!" and felt her heart seize briefly. Someone like Hermione Granger cannot be so cold towards another who loves her so much. It was indeed a loss for Hermione that Draco Malfoy had now lost his memory of her. They had been through so much together; not all of it was good, but some of it was sweet and intimate. She couldn't love Draco the way he wanted. She loved Severus and would always love him. She just didn't want someone who had been so close to her even in the most twisted of circumstances to suffer needlessly. She decided at that moment that although it was necessary for Draco to lose his memory of this for both of them to move on safely, she would put her memories of them in a pensieve. Perhaps one day he would be ready, but for now the obliviation was necessary for everyone involved to be truly happy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Lucius Malfoy, what the _bloody hell_ is going on? Is that _Selena Snape_?" Narcissa asked as she pointed to Selena's apparition. Oh, she was truly irate! Where the hell was she and why the _bloody _hell was the ghost of her husband's former lover doing there floating over by the window? If Draco hadn't told her about Ms. Snape's former _acquaintance _with her husband, she would be utterly confused. Unfortunately, she was all too aware of Lucius' and Selena's past and didn't like it at all. Just moments ago, she'd actually been pacing in the little cottage in which Draco had left her simply fuming over what she would say to Lucius when she finally saw him again and trying to decide if there was _anything _that lying snake could possibly say to make her feel any better. She doubted it. Then some purple potion bottle appeared out of nowhere. She really should've known better, but she was curious… It ended up being a portkey set to take her here…but where was 'here'?

Lucius didn't like where this was going. He still didn't know if Hermione was going to show up at any moment, but he somehow doubted it. This was more likely a set-up. He wondered if Hermione had anything to do with it, but decided that she simply couldn't have. This must have been Selena's ethereal work. He really needed to get Narcissa out of there. She looks livid and ready to carry out the threat Selena had just delivered. 'Narcissa loves you, you fool! She's not going to harm you…Just find a way to remove her and then deal with Selena.

"Narcissa, my dear, how did you get here? What are you _doing_ here?

Narcissa didn't answer. Instead, she began inspecting the room. Part of her half-expected Hermione Granger to be under the bed or in a closet. Her attention was drawn back to her husband. She looked at him as he spoke to the ghost of Selena.

And what do you mean, Selena, that she's here to kill me? Narcissa loves me; she wouldn't do anything to harm…"

And then her attention was drawn to the ornate portrait that hung behind him. Hermione Granger _was_ indeed present in a most disturbing way. _Hell hath no fury…_

**"Am I _hallucinating,_ or is that a portrait of that _harlot _Mudblood who's made our son fall in love with her? WHY do _you_ have a portrait of _bloody_ Hermione Granger in this, this _bedroom_?"**

It was becoming all too clear to Mrs. Malfoy that Hermione had not been some senseless shag or some passing fancy of Mr. Malfoy's. She'd really tried to convince herself that Lucius found out about Hermione and Draco and just let his baser instincts allow him to _try_ what his son found so enticing. She had really been trying to accept that this dalliance of her husband's had just coincided with their latest coupling and that she should forgive and forget it…but _now_ it appeared she was deluding herself…He commissioned a fucking _portrait_ of that Mudblood! Oh, the _rage_!

Well, Lucius Malfoy was not about to let his wife get away with admonishing him or embarrassing him, so he resorted to his normal cold indifference. Big mistake.

"Narcissa, this is _my_ personal space and what or _whom_ I choose to have in it is none of your concern. You really need to leave. Go back to France. I am expecting a guest and would really rather you were gone when she arrives. I'll deal with you later."

"Oh, really, Lucius? Are you expecting your little Mudblood whore, Hermione Granger? Well, you can just forget it! Because right now, _dear_, she is in the very capable care of your son, Severus Snape, or both! I'm sure they're all _getting along _just beautifully! I'm sure Miss Granger can't even remember your name by now! **You colossal FOOL!**"

During this entire confrontation, Selena Snape simply watched with gleeful satisfaction. That is, until Narcissa's last jab. Now Lucius' wand was pointed at her throat and his face was red with rage.

"You think you know so much, don't you! Hermione Granger has meant more to me in the short time I spent with her than you ever did in all those long years we've been married. She is sweet and beautiful and kind and _enchanting!_ Just because you're a beautiful woman, Narcissa, doesn't make you irresistible! I never wanted to marry you! I wanted Selena Snape and was denied her by my overbearing, pompous father! He was oh, so kind to allow me time to have my fun with her, but she was not as willing as I'd hoped. So, I had to take matters into my own hands, or _cauldron,_ if you will. I hadn't counted on Selena taking her own life and it nearly killed me when she did. I never loved you; I loved only her."

With that last confession, Lucius and Selena looked each other in the eyes for the first time ever. Lucius' anger diminished as he felt himself transported to a time when he felt love for the first time. All of this Optare Potion business really stemmed from unrequited love. Selena was astonished to see that he was telling the truth. She wondered how someone so cold and cruel could feel something so pure.

Narcissa let the tears fall as they had been threatening to do for days now. She had never truly belonged with Lucius and she'd done so many horrible things for the sake of his love and name…accepted the Death Eater life, detached herself from her son the way Lucius had ordered, refused the many other offers of love and companionship from other men, accepted the shags and flings he endlessly endeavored to have, made love to him whenever he came to her, never asked for anything in return that wasn't normally due a pureblood wife…oh, the list goes on and on. And now this…Her life has been a joke, a _waste_…

Lucius broke the long gaze he held with Selena to regard his wife with disgust. 'Now she's _crying_! Of all the pathetic, useless…' Then, his thoughts were disrupted as Narcissa's wand was drawn and placed next to his.

"You have made my life a lie, Lucius Malfoy, and for that I will _never_ forgive you. I allowed you to do it because I loved you, and for that I will never forgive myself. You may have run my life on your terms, but I'm choosing death on my own. I hope you _rot in hell_ anguishing over the love that will never be yours. At least I had the love of my son…You cannot say as much."

And with those final thoughts Narcissa Malfoy uttered the killing curse and fell at Lucius' feet.

Lucius didn't even try to stop her and this made Selena see that she was indeed right about him. Love for Lucius Malfoy was selfish and controlling. It had to be on his terms or not at all. There was no true compassion in his twisted heart and because of this, she pitied him and decided to carry out her justice.

"Selena, I don't know what to say…you said she was here to kill me and she ends up killing herself. _What a pity…_"

"Indeed, Lucius, it is a pity. I had hoped your wife would see you for what you were and still are today, and seek retribution. It did not occur to me that she would be so devastated that she would end her life as I had done. Your love is lethal, Lucius. Hermione almost didn't survive it and most definitely would not have lived if it weren't for the honest, enduring love my brother shares with her. I can't believe you used that potion on another innocent, Lucius! _How could you?_ I can see that there is nothing redeeming about you or the life you've lived, save your only son who has managed to grow a heart in the midst of this ordeal. It's over, Lucius. You've caused enough pain. It is time…

Lucius never knew what hit him. One moment he was listening to one of the sweetest voices from his memory lash out sour words at him as he gazed at Hermione's portrait longingly. He could take it…she'd feel better once she had her say and then she would leave him in peace. But, as soon as she stopped talking, she swooped down upon his body and took control of him. She was possessing his body and simultaneously lulling him into accepting her there.

"There, there Lucius. You see, now we are one…just like you always wanted. You should be careful about what you wish for…"

And with that, Lucius and Selena, as one entity, opened the window in the tower of his Russian manor and walked out into the cool summer sky.

Lucius Malfoy was no more.

Selena Snape had delivered on her promise to herself and Hermione. Now, both of them were free.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Well, I hope this ending to Lucius and Narcissa doesn't disappoint! I hope you're all content with Hermione's decision about obliviating Draco. It seemed bittersweet to me, anyway…just like his role in this tale! One chapter left…Severus' promise and a beautiful future await our angst-ridden couple…_

_I do apologize about the delay. I seem to write monster-sized chapters that are literally rewritten about twenty times! I really appreciate the readers and reviews! It's been over a year now…WOW!_

_Namaste_


End file.
